The Memories 2, Is Distance a Problem or Not?
by Rei Sabere
Summary: This is the sequel of 'The Memories'.This is my imagination of Season 2,of course gained by my imagination in my story of season 1.Dana's off to Paris and Logan is just lonely and confused.The others also have a lot of problems.What will happen to them?
1. First Days of Summer

_**This is the sequel of 'The Memories' that's why the title is 'The Memories 2'. Let's summarize the first fic. Hm… well not a summarization, just something about it. The previous story was about how Logan and Dana first became boyfriend and girlfriend. There were a lot of trials for them but they got through it together. Now let's see what happens in summer and Season 2! BTW… I revised the chapter because not only Simply Sarah thought it was no good enough, also me. So, I tried my best to edit my mistakes and hope you like it and it's clearer. **_

_**My characters: **_

_**Elizabeth Cruz- she's Dana's slut sister (older) who likes this guy name Will. Unfortunately, he dumped her so she kissed Logan in 'The Memories' because he was just plain sad.**_

_**Will Turner- he dumped Elizabeth since he's going to move to Italy and he's the same age as she is. **_

_**Noel Cruz- Dana's father who is a talent manager. He and Logan's dad, Malcolm Reese go way back. **_

_**Chad Reese- he's Logan's flirt cousin and Will's friend. He's about 15-16 years old and he's also an egomaniac just like Logan but worse. **_

_**Hermione Reese- she's Logan's mother and the wife of Malcolm Reese who .loathes Noel Cruz for being a bad influence to his husband for all those years before.**_

_So anyway, let's begin! 'The Memories 2!'_

No more classes in PCA! Everybody's back to their hometown for the summer. Some are happy, some are sad. Others are mixed emotions. The gang will be separated but only for a while. Will they be able to communicate? Let's see what happens to Dana and Logan's first days of summer!

_**Logan's house, first day of summer**_

Logan's in his bed and he was still sleeping. Her mom called him to eat already because it was one in the afternoon already, "Logan!! Please wake up. It's 1 in the afternoon already. We're going to eat now, it's lunch time already!

Logan woke up from the call and then he rubbed his eyes and went down, "Man, it's summer! I can still sleep!"

"Please Logan, try to make your summer productive. If the only thing you plan is to sleep all day, then summer will go by fast for you," his dad said.

"Yeah, whatever." He then continued to walk downstairs.

"Logan, don't talk to your parents like that," his cousin Chad said.

"Why are you even here?" Logan asked and sat down on his chair.

"It's summer and my parents approved me to stay here with you. Besides, I won't be alone; I invited a friend to stay here. Your parents are okay with it, right auntie, uncle?" he asked.

"Of course Chad."

"Whatever, just don't ruin my summer. But I don't know why you want to spend summer here, we're not close, and you know it."

"Logan! Don't talk to Chad like that. Anyway, why don't you ask one of your friends to spend a week with you here too? Since Chad will, there's no harm for you to do so," his mom asked.

_"Hmmmm… that's a great idea!!!"_ Logan thought. "Okay."

Logan ran off to his room, left his food untouched and opened the computer. His cousin Chad followed. "So, you're going to ask a girl to come here, aren't you?" he asked.

Logan was startled, "What makes you say that?"

"Logan, boys only get excited like this when it comes to girls. You didn't even touch your food because of your excitement," Chad explained.

"Fine, it's a girl."

"Figures. Your girlfriend I presume?"

"Yes, so don't you dare do anything stupid while she's here."

"She hasn't even said yes."

"I don't care, she'll surely say yes! I am her boyfriend after all."

"Whatever dude. Just be careful, I'm here, and maybe my good looks can steal her," Chad said with full confidence.

"In your dreams Chad. No woman would be crazy enough to fall in love with you."

Logan opened Yahoo Messenger (that's what I use okay, so that's what's here!!) and saw Dana was online.

makeoutmaster: hey babe!

stayaway: hey… How's your first day of summer? It's only been a day and you miss me already?

makeoutmaster: yeah I do

stayaway: so… Care to answer my first question?

makeoutmaster: oh, it's pretty boring. My nosey cousin is with me here. He'll be spending his summer here. His friend is too… well actually… **will** be spending. He hasn't arrived here yet. Anyway, my mom asked me if I wanted to let anyone stay here for a week too so I figured I go ask you.

stayaway: oh, that's why you went online. Well… okay, I think I can go there.

makeoutmaster: great!!! When?

stayaway: hmm… in 3 days.

makeoutmaster: okay then, see you here. I'm so excited

stayaway: yeah me too, see you

makeoutmaster: wait, are you leaving already?

stayaway: no, why?

makeoutmaster: oh nothing, I just want to ask how's your first day?

stayaway: boring too. Well, except for the fact that my sister is totally back to her old annoying self and she's torturing me again.

makeoutmaster: I thought she's okay already since that whole debut incident?

stayaway: yeah, I thought so too. But when I came back, she was back to her old self. I have a guess that it's about that Will. She still loves him you know.

makeoutmaster: well, she may be a bit slutty but she really does love him. I can tell. But why is she still torturing you and in what way? Maybe I should also pay a visit there, to protect you of course.

stayaway: sure, a few days or weeks after my visit to your house you can go to mine.

makeoutmaster: great!

"Dana! Come down here please?" her mom called out.

stayaway: hey Logan, I've got to go. My mom's calling me. Well, take care. IM me soon okay?

makeoutmaster: okay. Bye Dana, love yah!

stayaway: love yah too…

makeoutmaster: kiss???

stayaway: I can't kiss you, you're hundreds of miles away from me!

makeoutmaster: well… then kiss the monitor!

stayaway: no thanks… it's dirty.

makeoutmaster: you know you can kiss the teddy bear I gave you. The webcam is still inside there, you can kiss me that way.

stayaway: no thanks. That thing is meant for you to watch me, not for kissing. Besides, my sister is in my room. I can't do that in front of her, I'll look ridiculous. She'll just annoy me more.

makeoutmaster: so how do you kiss me?

stayaway: let's just make it like this… -o- (pretended it's a kissing smiley)

makeoutmaster: that's okay, but I miss your lips already.

stayaway: whatever, just kiss back!

makeoutmaster: fine… -o-

stayaway: okay, bye for real!

makeoutmaster: bye!! See yah in 3 days!

_**Dana's house, first day of summer **_

They signed off and Dana went to her mom, who called her.

"Sorry mom. I was on the computer, talking to Logan."

"Oh, Logan? You mean your boyfriend? He seems like a really nice guy."

"Yeah he is. Anyway, I want to ask you if I can go to his house in 3 days? It'll be only a week!" Dana asked. (haha! she said to Logan she'll come but hasn't asked permission yet)

"Dana, you've only been here, we missed you!"

"Please mom!!! I promised him!" she pleaded.

"Well…"

"Mom, don't tolerate her." Elizabeth said. Apparently she followed Dana out of her room.

"Okay fine," she agreed.

"Thanks mom!" Dana said, kissed her and went back to her room.

"Why'd you let her mom!!" Elizabeth asked.

"It looks like she really misses Logan."

"What about me, don't you think I miss Will?!" she argued.

"Honey, we have no control over-"

"I don't care!!! Why is her life too great!!! Mine is a total mess! I just hate it!! And it makes me hate her!" she said and went to her room.

"Elizabeth! Oh, wait a minute! Where's Dana? Dana! Come back here, I want to ask you a favor!" her mom called out.

Elizabeth locked her room and just cried. She missed Will so much.

_**Logan's house, third day of summer**_

Chad's friend rang the doorbell.

"Logan! Go get that!" his mom said.

"Why don't you let the butler do it? I'm sleeping!" he said.

"How can you be sleeping when you just answered me? Besides, the butler's outside, gardening. And I'm doing some cooking."

"What about the maids?"

"They're out, buying more food. So please, be a good boy and answer the door."

"All of them?"

"All of them. Come on Logan open the door. That must be Chad's friend!

"Fine!" he said and opened the door and was surprised to see…

_**Will**_

"Wait a minute, you're Will! Elizabeth's ex-boyfriend! Why the heck are you here? Sorry, I don't want to know. As you can see, I don't talk to heartbreakers," he said and tried to close the door.

Will stopped him and pushed the door, "Wait, you're my friend's cousin?!"

"What! You're my cousin's friend?!"

"Yeah I am! What's it to you?" they said in unison.

"Gosh Logan, can't you do anything right?" her mom scolded and went to the door. "Hi, Will. Please come in!"

"Mom, he can't go in!"

"Why can't he dear?"

"He… he…"

"Logan, stop it. Will, come on in," she said.

Will came in and they sat at the living room.

"So, tell me about yourself, Will," Logan's mom said.

"My name is Will Turner (Pirates of the Caribbean rock!) and uh-"

"He's a cheater!" Logan interrupted.

"Logan??? Go up to your room! If you want your friend to come here, I suggest you to act properly in front of our guest!" her mom said.

"What? Who's coming here??" Will asked.

"Dana. You don't care do you?" Logan said and went upstairs and went online. He had to tell Dana about Will. This might help Elizabeth a lot; and even help Dana so that she wouldn't be bullied and tortured by her sister anymore. He waited for her to be online but no luck. He figured to just email her.

Logan decided to use his webcam, which was in Dana's teddy bear. His laptop was connected to it, so he can see her. As she viewed the webcam in his computer, he saw her exercising while watching TV, to be precise, she was doing aerobics. He didn't know she does aerobics, until now. "Wow, that's something new. But she's pretty good at it though, I have to admit. Anyway, she might see the email after she does aerobics. I got to get back to my beauty sleep," he said to himself, turned off the computer, and slept.

_**Logan's house, first day of Dana here **_

Dana rang the doorbell.

Logan ran to the door and opened it. "Dana!" he said as he hugged her.

"Logan! I missed you too, but let me breathe!" Dana said and tried to breathe for air.

"Sorry!" he broke the hug.

"Dana, did you receive my email?"

"What email?"

"The email concerning about Will!"

"Will? Elizabeth's ex-boyfriend???"

"Yeah, her ex-boyfriend!"

"What about him?" Dana asked.

"He's here, in our house, right now!"

"What?!!! How!?!"

"Apparently, he's my cousin's friend!!!"

"What, he'll be staying here for a while?!!! He's the one you were talking about the other day?"

"Yes!!"

"Then we got to get Elizabeth here!"

"That's what my mail told you!"

"I'm sorry I forgot to go back online or check my email. I had to clean the house for the day with my parents and Elizabeth. The maids had their day off, and the house was such a mess! I'm so sorry!"

"I think you did more than that but its okay. You just better contact her now!" Logan suggested.

"Wait, what do you mean by more than that?"

"I saw you do aerobics through my webcam."

"Logan!" she said annoyed. Her privacy was just invaded. Logan didn't even know she did aerobics before he saw her do so.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know what you were doing since you didn't reply." Logan apologized.

"Whatever! That teddy bear has to be put somewhere, so none of my secrets will be revealed!"

"Aww… but if you do that, how can I keep a close eye on you?"

"Logan, let's not talk about this now! There are more important things to do. I think I should contact Elizabeth already. Where's your computer?" she asked.

"Upstairs," he directed.

"Let's go!" she said and pulled Logan's hand.

They walked up the stairs and were stopped when Logan's mom came and saw them. "Logan, is this your friend? She seems to be more than a friend. Your girlfriend maybe? Would you care to introduce her to me?"

"Uh… yes mom."

They went back down and talked.

"So, what's her name?"

"Her name is Dana Cruz," Logan said.

"Cruz… that surname seems familiar. I've heard it before."

"Oh, from whom did you hear it from?" Dana asked.

"Oh, I remember, from Will. When we were talking yesterday, he said something about his ex-girlfriend. Her surname is Cruz too. Do you know her by any chance? Her name is Elizabeth Cruz I think? Also, I know another Cruz… uh… never mind!" she asked and stated.

"Uh…"

"Mom, we have to go upstairs. Dana has to email her parents as soon as possible. Right Dana?" Logan lied.

"Uh… yeah. They're really overprotective of me. They want to know what I'm doing 24/7." Dana also lied.

"Okay then, let's just talk at dinner."

The two went up but before that Logan's mother said, "I forgot to say, welcome to our house. I hope you enjoy you're stay here."

"I'm sure I will. Thank you ma'am."

Logan opened the door of his room and let Dana in. Dana barged in and saw Logan's messy room. "Logan, why in hell is your room like this? I thought I was the slob!"

"I don't want to fix it! Anyway, contact Elizabeth already!"

"Fine!"

Dana logged in and saw that her sister was online.

stayaway: bitch!

prettyteen: hey bitch!

"Bitch? Why'd you call her a bitch?" Logan asked.

"She is one!"

"Just tell her about Will!" he suggested.

"Fine!"

stayaway: hey, I'm here at Logan's place.

prettyteen: really? So what are you doing now, having sex?

The two blushed.

stayaway: no we are not! Listen sis!

prettyteen: listen to what?

stayaway: I know you miss Will so much, but I know where he is!

prettyteen: duh, he's in Italy! Don't remind me sarcastic!  
stayaway: no, he's in Logan's house!

prettyteen: what?? How!!??

stayaway: he's the friend of Logan's cousin.

prettyteen: does he know you're there?

stayaway: no, I haven't seen him yet, but you have to go here!

prettyteen: why should I?

stayaway: duh Elizabeth! Obviously, you still love Will! Don't deny it! That's the reason why you're still torturing me! Because my life is way better than yours!

prettyteen: I am not!

stayaway: it's your choice Elizabeth, but I tell you, this may be your last chance to fix things with Will. Come here now!

prettyteen: okay fine, I give up! But how do I get there?

stayaway: tell dad! He'll bring you here!

prettyteen: fine, I'll ask dad.

_**Dana's house, first day of Dana there (Logan's house) **_

Elizabeth went to her dad and asked, "Dad, you brought Dana to Logan's house right? Bring me there too!"

"Why? You're not going to ruin their relationship again, are you?" Noel Cruz asked.

"No!! It's just, Will is there, and I want to straighten things with him! I want to talk to him!"

"Sorry, I have to go somewhere for today. Tell you what, I'll go back after 6 days. When I'm back, I'll bring you there. That would be when I pick up Dana."

"But dad!"

"Sorry, that's the only thing I can do."

Elizabeth went back to the computer.

prettyteen: I'll be there when dad picks you up Dana.

stayaway: Elizabeth, that's too late!

prettyteen: that's the only time dad can bring me there.

stayaway: okay fine.

prettyteen: promise me you'll talk to Will to reconsider our relationship. Let him stay okay? Just until I get there, please?

stayaway: fine, in one condition.

prettyteen: anything!

stayaway: you'll be my personal slave for one whole month and you won't bully me anymore.

prettyteen: it hurts me to say this, but… fine.

"Logan dear?! Call Dana and go down. We're going to eat dinner already," Logan's mom said.

stayaway: okay I have to go, it's dinner time already.

prettyteen: okay bye, don't forget on what you're going to do!

stayaway: I won't!

_**Back to Logan's house**_

Dana and Logan went down to the dining room to eat. Will saw Dana and he was really surprised. He knew she would be coming but it was still awkward for him to see his ex-girlfriend's sister, "You're, Elizabeth's-"

"Sister, yes. Will, she still loves you. Do you still love her?"

"I will always lover her."

"Just get back together with her."

"She's mad at me, she hates me!"

"No she is not!"

"But-"

"Dude, she's not mad at you," Logan said.

"What makes you say that?"

"We just IMed her!" Logan explained.

"But, I want to get back together with her by face, not by IM. I know I made a huge mistake, and I want to show her how sorry I am."

"Don't worry, she'll come here when they're going to fetch me to go home. You just have to wait for her to come," Dana said.

"Okay fine. I'll wait for her."

"Hey guys, what's up?! So this is Logan's girlfriend? Nice… You do have taste Logan. So what's her name?" Chad interrupted.

"My name's Dana," Dana said.

"Nice to meet you Dana," he extended a hand and smirked.

Dana just shook it to be polite. But inside herself, he thought Chad was a real egotistical guy which had no good motives whatsoever.

"So, are all the girls in PCA as beautiful as you?" he flirted.

"Hey Chad! Stop flirting with my gal!" Logan pushed him.

"Easy cuz! I was just asking!"

"Well, don't ask!" Logan said.

"Whatever! Let's just eat now."

They ate and Malcolm Reese, Logan's dad asked Dana, "So, what's you're name dear?"

"Oh, me? My name is Dana Cruz," she answered.

"Cruz huh? Are you related to a… nevermind," Malcolm said and looked at his wife. She just pretended not to hear anything.

After eating, since Dana was tired from the trip to Logan's she decided to sleep early. There were a lot of available rooms in the house, and she slept in a private room near Logan and Chad's. Will slept in Chad's room.

It was late at night already and Dana was deeply asleep. Chad in the other hand, had plans for her. He snuck up to her room and left Will in there room and when he entered, he caressed his hand to her face. Then he lowered his head and kissed her. Dana thought it was Logan and kissed back. They didn't know that Logan was at the door and saw them both. "Get away from her! You have no right to touch her!" he said and pulled Chad away.

"Come on dude! She's only one of your girls!"

Dana then woke up and heard what Chad said, "What did I hear? I didn't hear everything, but I heard 'one of your girls'! Logan explain!" she demanded.

"I don't need to explain anything! Besides, I didn't do anything wrong, he did! He went in your room and kissed you. He has no right to be in here in the middle of the night!" Logan stated as a matter of a fact.

"And you do? You went in her room in the middle of the night too!"

"I have a right to be here, I am her boyfriend!" Logan argued.

"Stop!" Dana screamed. "You know Chad. You're just a slut, okay? Logan's my boyfriend, and he's right, it's okay for me for him to go in my room in the middle of the night. But you're not Logan! And you really have no respect for women! Just get out of my way and we won't have a problem. Sorry to tell, you're just not my type." Dana continued.

"Why you! No one ever dares to dump me, Chad Reese!" he said and tried to hurt her.

Logan stopped him, held his hand and said, "Don't you dare hurt her."

Dana stopped the two, and then she closed her fist and hit Chad right in the left eye. "That's what you deserve!"

Chad got a black eye and ran out of the room.

"Great job Dana!" Logan complimented.

"You were great too."

"Yeah, I know!" Logan said with self-assurance. Afterwards, he noticed Dana walk in the bathroom. He decided to follow. "Hey, what are you gonna do?"

"He kissed me right? I need a lot of effort to remove that suckish taste!" Dana said and gargled.

"Yeah, you should," he laughed.

"So, Logan? You better go back to your room now. Thanks for defending me, but you know that-"

"You can take care of yourself. Yes I know, you told me a million times, even when we were in PCA."

"Well, anyway, good night," Dana said and kissed him on the lips quickly.

"Yeah, goodnight too," he said and left.

After a while, Dana also went out of her room. She wasn't sleepy anymore. But she then decided to hear out Chad and Will's talk after she punched his eye. She was just curious. (the italics tell about Dana's thoughts, reactions and words.)

_**Chad and Will's room**_

When Chad went in, Will was awoken after a while because of his pain in his eye that he received from Dana. "Man! Where have you been!?" Will asked. "What happened to your eye?"

"Dana beat me up! Can you believe it? She's the only girl who dumped me **and** beat me up!"

"I hate to break it to you, but it's not unbelievable. Dana's a strong girl. I should know. I was her sister's boyfriend you know."

"Yeah whatever! I'm just not staying in this house for long! Let's go back to my house tomorrow. I don't want to deal with her and Logan anymore. I know I'll seek revenge someday, but not now. So are you with me?" he said.

"No I'm not with you."

"Why?" he questioned.

"Because I want to stay here. I can see Elizabeth once and for all! I can be in peace with her. I can be back together with her," Will said with passion.

"Yeah right, you're crazy for her. But I wonder why you have girlfriend. Both of them will be totally disappointed to know that you're two-timing them."

_Dana gasped._

"I needed someone so I could forget about Elizabeth!" Will explained.

"That's not an excuse! You should have just remained single!"

"What do you know?!"

"Will, you said to me you love your girlfriend. And now, the message that's getting to me is that you love Elizabeth too? Face it man, you're a two-timer,"

"I guess I am. But I can't break up with either of them!"

"It's your choice, but I'm not going to help you. I'm out of here tomorrow, whether you like it or not or whether you're with me or not."

Dana heard it all and was shocked. Will was two-timing Elizabeth. But she couldn't tell her, since she wouldn't listen. She knew that Will still loved him. Wrong, she believed that Will still loved only her. "That sneak!"

For the next day, Chad went back home to his family because of his black eye. Will remained since he was waiting for Elizabeth. Now, Chad's out of the way, the rest of the summer was great for Logan and Dana. They joked around and even swam everyday at Logan's pool. It was a great week for them. They were totally an official item. Logan's parents even became very close too Dana. They got along pretty well. It was as if they knew Dana from before.

Now, the week is through. Dana's dad came to fetch her. Noel and Elizabeth haven't arrived yet so Logan decided to talk to Dana about some things.

"Dana, we're going to be sad because we're gonna be separated again but your sister will be happy because she's going to be in peace with Will. It's ironic isn't it?" he said.

"Yeah, it really is. But you know, we can still IM each other, no need to be sad,"

"I know but, you know, as you said, it's better to see a person physically."

"Yeah, you're right."

Then suddenly, a car came. It stopped and out came Noel and Elizabeth Cruz. "Dana!" her dad called out, "I missed you!"

"Dad!" she said and hugged him.

"How was your week?"

"Great! But I missed you so much."

"Yeah, me too."

Afterwards, Will appeared. He went near Elizabeth, "Hey, how are you?"

"Fine, what about you?"

"Well to tell you the truth… I'm not fine. I missed you Elizabeth," he said and hugged him.

"Yeah, that was a lie. It isn't fine, because I missed you a lot too," Elizabeth said.

"I'm sorry for breaking up with you. My decision was bogus. I don't care if we'll have a long distance relationship, I just want to be with you!" he said.

"I forgive you."

Afterwards that tender moment, they kissed each other.

"Ahem!" Dana said. "Sorry to break it up guys, but we have to go. Dad's going to another appointment."

"Well, contact me okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"I will, for my name's Will Turner! I promise."

"You're too corny Will and I love that about you," Elizabeth laughed.

"Wait!!" Logan's dad said and ran out of the house, "Noel Cruz right, is that you?" he asked.

"Malcolm Reese!" he said

"Correct!"

"Yeah, that's me!"

"Hey, I can't believe it's you!"

"Dad, you know him?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, he's like my bestfriend since highschool!"

"Wow!" Dana said.

"Hey Noel, who would this be?" Malcolm asked. He was talking about Elizabeth.

"This is my daughter, Elizabeth. Also, Dana is-"

"Yeah, your daughter. I figured when I found out Dana's last name. She acts like you too. I'm happy that she's my son's girlfriend. She's a great girl."

"Yeah, and I'm happy that your son is my daughter's boyfriend. He's a great guy."

"So, where are you off to?"

"Back home then to an appointment. Don't worry, I'll be back. We'll see each other again, I promise," Noel said.

"Yeah dad, I'll go to her house this summer too." Logan explained.

"That's great! Can I come with Logan? We can catch up to old times that way," Malcolm asked.

"Sure you can, right Dana?" Noel asked.

"Right."

"Well, anyway, we're so sorry but we really have to go. Well, bye to all of you. By the way, before I forget, where's your wife, Hermione?" Noel asked.

"She's inside. I didn't let her go outside. I was afraid that-" Malcolm was cut off.

"It's okay, I understand. Well, we have to go. Regards to her anyways, you don't have to tell her. Bye Malcolm, Logan, Will!"

"Bye Noel! Bye girls!"

"Hop on in girls," Noel said and went in the car.

Elizabeth and Dana kissed their boyfriends and then went in the car. They all waved goodbye and the girls and Noel were headed off back to their home. The 2 were both happy. Elizabeth because he's together with Will again and Dana because she got to spend time with Logan. But, Dana then looked at her sister, _"She doesn't know the truth. Should I tell her or not? If I do, she'll torture me again. If I don't and she finds out, there can be a chance she'll torture me, but just a chance. She might not know that I know too. I guess, I shouldn't tell her But can my conscious take it?"_

_**A/N: So?? How was it????? Well, this is the longest chap I've done evah! Man!! Well, next chap is Logan's turn to go to Dana's house for the summer! Yeah he's been there because of the debut (see 'The Memories'), but he's coming back there. I wonder what will happen. All I can say, it's not good. Sorry if you guys will be disappointed in the next chap! **_

_**BTW, did you guys like my first chap for this story and my revision? Please R&R for your comments and suggestions. **_


	2. Last Days of Summer

**_Before you guys read this chap, I want you to promise something. Promise me that you won't be mad at me because of this chap, or the succeeding chapters. If you promise to it, you will read it, but if you don't you won't. Don't worry, it may be a bad news, but things will be better. I won't leave it like that! Besides it's just another obstacle of the DL relationship and it's a good plot. Anyway, to not keep you waiting, let's begin Chapter 2- Last Days of Summer! _**

After a week of Dana at Logan's, it's now Logan's time to go to Dana's house in a few days. It's been a week since the last meet and they'd missed each other like crazy. It's the day before Logan's trip to Dana's house.

makeoutmaster: hey tomorrow's the day!

stayaway: yeah… can't wait. Can there be any chance you can bring Will with you? My sis misses him like crazy. Yeah they always IM but you know…

makeoutmaster: I know?

stayaway: physically, it's better to see a person.

makeoutmaster: yeah that's why I'm so darn excited to see you tomorrow. But I don't know if he can make it. I'll just ask him later. He's been too busy lately.

_**Dana's house**_

"_Oh my gosh, I have to tell him the bad news tomorrow. Why oh why! I know that I have to this, just relax."_ she thought

stayaway: yeah… just try.

makeoutmaster: you don't seem excited enough! What's up? Aren't you excited? We're going to see each other again!

stayaway: I'm just plain speechless okay? Don't you believe me?  
makeoutmaster: of course I do. Anyway, I gotta go, it's late already and for me to get there early, I got to wake up early.

stayaway: I understand. Night…

makeoutmaster: night? no kiss?

stayaway: uh…

makeoutmaster: okay what is wrong, you're not yourself! I can feel it!

_**Dana's house**_

"Oh brother…"

stayaway: -o-

makeoutmaster: there! There's the stayaway I know!

stayaway: don't call me by my user name!

makeoutmaster: fine, there's the Dana I know!

stayaway: just kiss me back!

makeoutmaster: gladly! -o-

stayaway: well, bye!

makeoutmaster: bye, see yah tom! I can't wait!

stayaway: yeah… me too…

**_Logan's house, next day_**

"Logan wake up!" Malcolm Reese said.

"I'm awake!" he responded.

His things were already packed up and he ate then did his grooming. All he had to do was ask if Will would come with them to the Cruz's house.

"So Will, will you be coming with us to the Cruz's?" (hahaha.. Will, will!)

"So sorry, I can't. Can you tell Elizabeth when you get there that I'm really sorry? I forgot to tell you last night. I'll be going back to Italy today," he explained.

_**Beep Beep**_

"There's our car already. I have to go. It's been great staying here!" he said and went in the car.

"Yeah, well bye! Don't worry, I'll tell her."

"Thanks a lot! Tell her also that I'll contact her everyday and that I said I love you!"

"I will!"

"BYE!" everybody said as the car left.

"Well Logan, are you ready?" his dad went to him and asked.

"Of course!"

They went in and the drive was very long. It's hundreds of miles away from Dana's house, but at least they got there.

_Logan opened the car door and Dana ran to him. She then hugged him, and did not give him a chance to even step on the ground. They were caught in the momentum inside the car._

"_Logan! You're here!" she said happily._

"_Yeah I am! I missed you!" he said happily like her._

"_I missed you too!" she kissed._

_He just decided to kiss back._

"Logan! Wake up! Logan!" his dad said.

"Huh what! It was a dream?" he opened his eyes and said.

"What? Yeah, I think so. But the good news is, we're here!"

"Great!" he said and opened the car door. He paused for a second because he expected that Dana would do the same in reality like in the dream, but she didn't. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Well, they must be inside the house. Let's go ring the doorbell," his dad suggested.

"Yeah…" he said disappointed and walked with his dad. He really thought Dana would run to him and hug him and kiss him.

They went in front the door and Malcolm rang the doorbell.

_**Ding dong**_

"_Logan!" Dana said opening the door._

"_Dana!"_

"_I missed you so much!" she said and kissed him._

_He just decided to kiss back again. _

"Hello there!" Noel Cruz said.

Logan snapped back to reality. It was just a daydream. "Hi Mr. Cruz!"

"Noel!" Malcolm said.

"Malcolm! Logan!" Noel said and hugged the two visitors. "Come on in."

"Thanks," they said and brought their things and themselves inside the enormous yet simple house.

"Sir, where's Dana?" Logan asked.

"Sir? No need for formality Logan! We're like family already. Anyway, she'd been waiting for you. She's in her room. You know where it is right? Since you know, you've already been here," he said.

"Oh okay, thank you," he said and went upstairs.

_**Knock knock**_

"Dana? It's me, Logan! I'm here already," he said.

"Just a minute!" she said. _"Oh no, this is the moment of truth. Should I say it immediately to him or just wait until he leaves? I don't know! Oh, I'll just have to wait and see on what I'm supposed to do," s_he sighed then opened the door. "Hey honey!" she greeted.

"I missed you!" Logan said and kissed her.

Dana couldn't break the bad news to him right away. It would break his heart. But she didn't want to spend the best summer with him and then disappoint him. She would just look like really mean. So she decided that she had to tell him the news today.

Logan didn't feel Dana's kiss too much. She didn't kiss back, "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Why do you ask that?"

"You didn't kiss back. Okay I'm sure, something is the matter. I sensed it yesterday and until now. Spill the beans, what's up? You can tell me any-" he was cut off when Elizabeth went into Dana's room.

"Where's Will?" she asked.

"Thanks for knocking sis!" Dana said ironically.

"Hi there Elizabeth! He didn't come with us. He's going back to Italy today. But he did tell me to tell you that he loves you, and that he'll contact you everyday," he explained.

"Oh... I am disappointed, but it's okay. Surely, we'll see each other on another day. Thanks anyway," she said. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," she continued and left.

"_Man, seeing Elizabeth just made things harder. I can't even tell her about Will! Why tell Logan about that?"_ Dana thought.

"Anyway Dana-" he stopped speaking when he saw a tear on Dana's cheek. "Why are you crying?"

"No reason, I just missed you so much. Now you're going to…" she cried. "sermon me?" she continued. That wasn't the real reason; she just wanted to make an excuse. She can't tell him yet. She's not yet ready.

"I'm not sermoning you Dana, I just want to know what's the matter!"

"But-"

"Tell me Dana. I'll accept anything you'll say."

"_If you say so," s_he thought. "Okay, it might be good news at first, but it's really a bad news," she said.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"My parents…" she stopped. Can she do this? Yes she can. "Put me in this European Exchange Program and I…" she stopped again. Can she tell him? She can. "I got accepted," she said. Ouch, that was painful for her and for Logan.

"So you won't be in PCA for the next year?" he asked a bit sad.

"Yes."

"Don't worry, a long-distance relationship will work like your sister and Will's!" he explained.

"It's not like that Logan. I know you'll forget about me! You'll have other girls! You'd always been like that! And besides, you may think Will and Elizabeth's long-distance relationship is working but I found out that Will is two-timing her! See Logan, copying them won't do any good! Logan, I know you said that you won't replace me for the summer, but what about the whole time I'm gone? I don't know how long I'll be gone, and I'm not sure of what you'll do!" she exclaimed.

"Don't you trust me Dana? I love-"

"I'm breaking up with you!" she said, lowered his head down and tried to not let tears go down her eyes.

"Dana?"

"Logan, I don't trust you. Besides, I'm not even sure when I'm coming back, if I'm coming back! Logan I know I haven't changed you. I may only be one of the many girlfriends you had! I don't really know. I just realized now of what I am to you, one of those many girls! My sister's boyfriend, Will, is more a gentleman than you and he two-timed her! What makes you say that you won't? I knew Will for years and I thought he and Elizabeth would be the perfect couple, except that Elizabeth's a bitch. But, I was wrong! Will wasn't the nice guy I first saw for those many years. He's a liar, a two-timer and a fool. Why would he do this? Now, explain to me that you won't do that too? I knew you to be a womanizer, a ladies man! Logan, I can't deal with that. I can't be one of your toys!"

"Dana, I may have had a lot of girlfriends, but past is past! Dana, I love you! Besides, Will could never do that!"

"FYI, he just did! And I don't love you!" she said, her head still lowered.

"What?"

"I don't love you! And Logan, Will two-timed Elizabeth. He has a girlfriend in Italy. He said he wouldn't break up with either of them! Last time I checked, that is called two-timing!" she repeated. _"Sorry Logan,"_ she thought.

"So what! You can't compare me to him! And that's so not true. I will take that you don't trust me, because that's how much I love you, but I don't believe that you don't love me! Look at me in the eye and say it! Dana, I love you so much and I wouldn't do that! Will may had done it but I'm not him! We're two different people!" he exclaimed.

Dana looked up slowly and still tried to stop the tears from falling down her eyes. She said, "I don't love you Logan, I'm sorry."

Logan paused. Dana told her that she didn't love him, twice. After a minute he spoke, "If that's what you feel, I have no choice but to respect it. But, I just want to tell you, never compare our relationship to your sister's. It never was the same! It never is the same and it will never be the same! No relationship can be compared to ours because it's priceless. If you want to end it this way, I have no choice but to accept it. But remember that I will still love you no matter what. I'm sorry to say this but you're the fool for comparing me to Will! He may be less of a flirt, an egomaniac, a womanizer and a ladies man, but I have good qualities too. I know how to love a girl and respect her. I know how to love and respect you. And I will never ever exchange you for any girl. Anyway, it's your decision, I just hope you won't be sorry because I really am sad for what you said," he said and paused for a while. There was eerie silence until he broke it, "Can I use your bathroom? Oh, I would like a drink too, you should drink too. You look exhausted. It may have been hard for you to do this," he continued and frowned.

"Oh, it's just there," she directed. "Okay, I'll just go get some orange juice," she continued and left with an emotionless face.

When Dana left the room, Dana cried. "Dana, you made this choice. You're going to agree with this choice. I'm so sorry Logan," she whispered, wiped her tears and went to get drinks.

Inside the room, when Dana left Logan, he tried to look for the Love Potion II (see 'The Memories' for more info) to see if Dana still loves him, or if she doesn't love him, he will make her love him. After seconds of searching, he found it! _"I have to do this. I'm sorry Dana," _he thought.

Dana came in with orange juice and Logan hid the potion, "Dana, can I have some food too? I'm starving!" he smiled a fake smile.

"Uh, okay?" she said and left the room. _"You're just pretending you're not hurt, but I know you are, I'm so sorry Logan! But I think this is best," _she thought.

Logan dropped a drop of potion on both of the orange juices. Either glass Dana will use, she'll drink the potion. Logan will not feel anything else, since he already loves Dana and he knows that it is so true.

"_Quinn said that only a drop would do wonders for Love Potion I. What more for Love Potion II!" _he thought.

Dana eventually came back with food and put it down. She drank one of the glasses that she brought. Afterwards, she felt a bit queasy at first, as if she wanted to flirt with Logan. "You know Logan, you look hot today," she complimented.

"Thanks, you too babe!" he said and smirked. The potion worked!

But Dana later on realized what she said to Logan and tried to fight the effect of the potion. It was hard, but she did it.

Logan too drank a glass to not look suspicious. He then asked, "So Dana, are you really sure that you're breaking up with me?" He thought she'll say that she's not breaking up with him because of her compliment, but he was wrong.

"_Shoot, I don't want to answer that question again. I already told him!" _she thought. "Yeah I am," she said with her head lowered.

"Look at me and tell me!" he commanded.

"I am!" she looked at him straight at the eye.

Logan was shocked. Her decision hasn't change, which means, she still loves him even though she said she doesn't. But she clearly flirted with him, but she's clearly lying too, so he just had to ask Quinn about the potion to clarify it. It was just plainly confusing "Dana, can I use the bathroom again?"

"Okay."

He went in and turned on the aircon of the bathroom so that she wouldn't hear his conversation with Quinn. He called her in his cellphone.

"Quinn? It's Logan!" he said.

"Logan, what's up?" she asked.

"I used the Love Potion II that you gave Dana on her birthday because she broke up with me. She still said she's breaking up with me, but flirted with me for a while. What does this mean!" he asked.

"Wait a minute… I just realized something. Last time, when the Love Potion I was spilt on her! The potion can only gain effect if you drink it! But it was just spilt on her! Which means, when she kissed you, she really meant it! The potion never had effect on her before!" Quinn explained.

"What? So she wasn't under the effect of the potion when she kissed me on the night of the dance (see 'The Memories' for more info)?" Logan asked.

"Yeah!"

"Well, even though I'm happy to know that, it's not important anymore! She's breaking up with me! Does Love Potion II work anyway? Because for a second back there, I thought it will!" he asked.

"Yeah it does. I'm totally sure. It's even better than the first! Maybe the reason it doesn't work is maybe… she still loves you. She drank it now right? So maybe it's hard for her but she wants to break up with you in her mind even though her heart is telling her not to! And maybe the reason she flirted you because a part of her still wants you and another part of her is telling her to not have you and give you up," she explained.

"Yeah, she drank it. I see, thanks Quinn," he said half happy and half sad.

"No problem. Hope things between you two get better," she said.

"Thanks again," he said and hung up.

He closed the aircon and went out. "Dana, I have to leave. There's no reason I'm supposed to be here since you don't want me anymore," he said, his eyes filled with sadness, all of his features just plain sad.

"_Crap, I still do want you, but I can't have you. It'll be too complicated! I'm so sorry Logan. I didn't want to hurt you, but this is what I chose," _she thought. "Okay, I'll just direct you outside," she said and went towards the door to open it.

Logan gripped her hand and asked, "Dana? Can we still be friends? Since we'll be in different places, we can only contact by email, not IM anymore since Europe and US have totally different time zones. Where exactly in Europe would you be?"

"In Paris. Of course we can still be friends. Okay, I'll email you whatever happens there and you email me whatever happens in PCA," she said and smiled a little. It's good that Logan still wants them to be friends after she broke up with him.

"Okay," he said and smiled a bit too because he saw Dana's small smile.

They went down and Logan and Dana saw their fathers talking. They decided to listen.

"Malcolm, how's Hermione? Did she find out that I went to your house last week? Did she find out Dana's my daughter?" Noel asked.

"Uh… I don't know how because I didn't tell her, but she knew. She must have figured out herself. Maybe Dana's surname was such a giveaway. But don't worry. If you think she's angry at Dana and will hinder Logan and Dana's relationship because of you, you're wrong. She became warm to Dana in her stay in our place and she likes her for Logan. Don't worry, she doesn't do that, she's not that kind of a person," Malcolm explained.

"_What? Mom? What's up with that?" Logan asked Dana._

"_Just shut up and listen."_

"I know, but I can't just keep myself from thinking that. I don't want to ruin Dana's happiness because of what I've done. I know Hermione will never forgive me since I almost got you killed when we surfed in the typhoon when we were in highschool and when I got you in trouble because we went skateboarding the whole day, and-"

"Whenever you became a bad influence to me. Yes, I get it Noel!" Malcolm said.

"_Wow, dad was even more of a troublemaker than me!" Dana said to Logan._

"_Yeah, I can't believe he was the one who influenced my dad! I always thought of it the other way around."_

"I'm just happy that she doesn't hold a grudge on my kids. Especially to Dana. It's obvious how Dana and Logan are meant for each other you know."

_The two looked at each other and blushed. After a while they looked away from each other._

"_That is true. Dana don't be blinded, please take back what you said," Logan said and looked at her. He still had to try for Dana to be her girlfriend again._

"_I'm sorry Logan. My decision is final," she answered._

_Logan was speechless yet again._

"Yeah I know," Malcolm agreed.

"Anyway, it's okay if she doesn't forgive me. Now that I'm old, I learned to realize that I really was a bad influence. She has a right to be mad at me. I accept it wholeheartedly. I got you in a lot of trouble, and if wasn't for her, you wouldn't have graduated!" Noel said.

"Yeah. But you graduated too! Thanks to your wife!"

"Yeah!"

They both laughed. Dana and Logan learned something new about their dads and it's hard to tell them since they're happy that they're together. But, they had to. They went down and Logan went to his dad and whispered to him, "Dad, let's go."

"Logan, I thought you'll be staying here for a week?" he whispered back.

"I changed my mind. Let's go please dad?" he pleaded.

"Well okay then, if you really want to. Well Noel, I'll see you soon! It was nice talking with you again," Malcolm said.

"Oh you're leaving? Why so soon?" Noel asked.

Dana just tugged his sleeve to tell him to not ask anymore.

"Yeah, see you soon."

"Okay, can't wait to see you again!" Noel said.

"I can't wait too!"

The two Reese's went in the car and they said, "Bye!"

Noel and Dana Cruz waved goodbye to them.

_**In the Reese Car**_

"Logan, what's the matter. Why did we leave early? I thought you'd be spending a week there? Besides, I was really having a great time with Noel, I missed him so much. I missed our memories together and we were getting back in old times," Malcolm asked his son.

"Be…because… Dana… br… broke up with me. She broke up with me because she'll be in Paris for the next year or more. She said she doesn't trust me in not having a girl while she's away. I can't stay there! I can't believe it. She doesn't trust me. And worse, she compared our relationship to her slutty sister's and that two-timing Will!" he explained.

"Oh… I'm so sorry, it must be hard for you."

"It really is. But the main reason I left is because she still loves me. Even though she denies that she does, it's clear that she does, I just know it. But if she wants to forget her love for me, I think I should give her distance," he explained.

"So it's hard for her too?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. But I can't force her to change her decision. I tried to but then, I realized that it will make things worse. Force is never the answer, so I decided not to continue doing so."

"You're really getting grown up Logan, because of Dana. I'm sure things will be okay. You're the perfect couple! Don't worry; I'll be here with you all the way. Also your mom and God," Malcolm said.

"I wish it will be."

_**Dana's house**_

"Sweetie, why did you let Logan leave?" Noel asked.

"I br… broke up with him dad, I'm sorry!" she explained.

"Oh, I see. I understand. Is it about the Paris thing? Why don't you like a long distance relationship like your sisters? You may come back to PCA anyway!" Noel said.

"It's just…" she stopped. If she told him about Will's two-timing, his dad will tell Elizabeth, and she doesn't want that. "I know he'll have other girls. He's been a womanizer ever since! Even before I met him!"

"Was he a womanizer when you were her girlfriend?" Noel asked.

"Uh… no... but-"

"Dana, believe in him, trust in him. Maybe he's really changed because of you."

"Dad, I don't trust him, so I had to break up with him. It's just my final decision and it won't change. I'm sorry. I know you want me to be with him but it just can't be," Dana said.

"Well it's your decision. But, I hope you won't get disappointed in the end. Are you sure this is the best thing to do? You and Logan seem to be the perfect match! The perfect couple!" Noel asked.

"We're not the perfect couple nor the perfect match and yeah, I'm sure."

**_A/N: Oh no! Dana's off to Paris! Next chap is the start of Season 2! And Dana's not in PCA! Oh no! She's in Paris, my dream country to visit! R&R.. don't kill me!_**


	3. Back to PCA WITHOUT Dana

**_Sorry to disappoint you guys on the chap before, but as I told you, it will not remain like that. Besides, Logan and Dana did promise that they'll email each other. So, anyway, let's see what happens when Logan and the gang goes back to PCA without Dana. Will they survive? How will the gang react to what happened? Will they still be as tight as ever? I dunno, joke! Just read it… NOW! _**

It's back to PCA. Logan hadn't told anybody about his breakup with Dana. He just decided to just be busy with the new entertainment system his dad bought for him. He tried to bring… scratch that. He tried to order around some men to bring the new entertainment system to his room. Chase saw him from afar and went to him.

"Hey Logan! How was your summer?" Chase asked.

Logan greeted Chase with a hug, "Hey roomie! Missed yah! Well, my summer…" he said and got shaky. He couldn't tell Chase what happened, he wasn't ready. "Uh… it was okay," he continued.

"Logan, your summer doesn't seem okay. What happened?" Chase asked concerned. He maybe an obnoxious guy, but he's still his friend.

From afar, Michael saw them, went to them and bumped the two guys together.

"Ouch, why did you do that?" Chase and Logan said together.

"Come on guys! It was just a joke! I missed messing with you guys! Even though it was just summer! Haha! Anyway, speaking of summer, how were your summers?" Michael asked.

"Uh… I'll tell you guys later, I have to set these things up for our room, care to help?" Logan asked.

"Wow, all of these are for our room? Sure, I'll help! You in Chase?" Michael asked and turned to Chase. Chase was gone already since he saw Zoey. "That guy is really obsessed over his girl," he said.

"You said it," Logan agreed. He remembered Dana again but he knew that he had to forget about her, "So, let's bring these things to our room!" he said and smiled as a phony.

"Okay," Michael said.

On the other hand, for Chase who ran to Zoey, he put his two hands over her eyes and said, "Guess who!"

"Hmmmm… I wonder who this is, may I have a hint? Oh wait, I have better idea," Zoey said and touched Chase's bushy hair, "Oh, I dunno…Chase!" she pretended to guess.

"You got me!" he said and removed his hands on her.

"So, what's up? I missed you!" Zoey said, hugged him then kissed him.

"I missed you too! Nothing much, except for the fact Logan seems a bit not himself," Chase explained.

"What do you mean Logan's not himself?" Nicole joined the conversation.

"He's like out of this world! I don't know why. He's not obnoxious and he's weird. Well, it's not a big deal, Dana will fix things out. Anyway, where is she?" Chase said.

"I dunno, but you're right. She'll know what to do with him," Nicole agreed.

Chase bid farewell to the ladies and went back to his room. After a while, Logan and the guys finished fixing up the things and decided to try them out. The girls in the other hand found out that Dana wouldn't stay with them for this year from Coco, their DA (Dorm Adviser).

"I cannot believe this! I know I don't like Dana, and you know I don't like Dana, but I never ever didn't like Dana!" Nicole said.

"Nicole, that made no sense at all!" Zoey said.

"Yeah, and now Dana's gone, it makes no more sense!"

"Nicole, Dana being gone is obviously affecting you, but we just have to contact her. Logan must have known about this, that's why he wasn't himself today. He must know right now! How dare he not tell us! We just have to ask him her Yahoo Messenger account and email so we can keep touch," Zoey suggested.

"Oh, that's a great idea! Let's go to the boys' dorm now," Nicole said.

Zoey opened their room door and saw a white haired girl with a complete black suit outside their room, "Hi, may I help you?" she asked. The girl looked a little bit scary for her. Wait, that's an understatement, she was in reality, scary-looking!

"Hi. Oh, so you're my new roommates? My name's Lola Martinez," she said in a cool tone.

"Oh, hi? We would love to show you around but we have somewhere to go, right Zo?" Nicole asked completely freaked out by their new roommate.

"Yeah, we'll give you a tour later, just make yourself at home."

"Okay."

The girls left and went to the boy's dorm.

_**Knock Knock**_

The guys didn't hear since the inside was too loud.

_**Knock Knock**_

They still didn't hear.

"Guys! Open up!" Zoey screamed

Nope, they still haven't heard Zoey.

"Let's just open the door Zo," Nicole said.

"Fine!" she said and opened the door. Inside were Michael, Logan and Chase in their underwear who danced around the room. Apparently, they were testing Logan's new entertainment system. They had too much fun that they had to take-off their pants. Boys these days are so weird. (haha)

"What are you guys doing?" the two asked.

"We should be asking you that!" the guys said and tried to cover their undies.

"Well, we went here to talk to you guys, but since you couldn't hear us, we figured out to go in by ourselves," Zoey explained.

"Oh, okay. You girls just please stay outside first and we will just put on some pants," Michael said and pushed them outside. Nicole didn't want to go outside.

"Nicole come on!" Zoey said.

"No!"

"Nicole?" they all asked.

"I can't believe you Michael! For the whole summer, you didn't call me and now you're making me leave your room and not explain why you didn't call me?" Nicole said.

"Oh, was I suppose to do that?" Michael asked. He didn't know he should do that.

"How inconsiderate are you!" Nicole said and stormed off the room.

Zoey comforted her outside as the boys put on some pants. Chase afterwards, opened the door. Michael went outside and pulled Nicole to the park so they could talk. Zoey went in so Logan could explain why Dana's not going to PCA this year.

"So, Logan, how was your summer?" Zoey asked.

"What! My summer? It was fine…" he said hesitantly.

"Oh, what about Dana's?" Zoey asked.

"Uh, I don't know, hasn't she told you? You're her roommate by the way!" Logan said.

"Don't tell me that you didn't contact her during summer like Michael! You're not that shallow! Anyway, she's not coming back to PCA this year Logan and I think you know that," Zoey said.

"What? No way! I don't know what you're talking about!" Logan said and acted to be surprised.

"Don't lie to me Logan; you're not great at it! Just tell me why you didn't want to tell us the big news! Also, we want to know her Yahoo Messenger account! We have a right to know!" she demanded.

"Be… because…"

"Because what man?" Chase asked.

"Because we broke up, okay? Are you guys happy?" Logan explained totally mad.

"What? Why?" they asked.

"She said, she couldn't trust me. She said a long distance relationship won't work. She said… she said…" he started to cry.

"Said what Logan?"

"That she doesn't love me okay!" he said and left the dorm.

Chase and Zoey were just completely shocked and didn't know what to do. They didn't expect that Dana would do that because she clearly loved Logan. Logan stormed off to the fountain at the park, since that's were he and Dana first met, and that's their favorite place in the whole school. There, he saw Michael and Nicole who tried to patch things up. He remembered how great it was being Dana as his girlfriend. He started to cry again. He never cried, he's a man after all, but it was no use. The love of his life just dumped him. He may not have cried infront of her, but now, he couldn't take it. The gang knew what happened between them and that made things worse for his condition.

When it was late, Logan went back to his dorm. By that time, Nicole and Michael made up with each other. Michael promised not to be insensitive anymore but Nicole considered him on probation.

The girls were back at their dorm and found out their new roommate Lola was calling out the 'dead people'. They were completely freaked out by her. She even wanted to pierce her tongue in their room after she meditated to the dead. She really was freaky Lola.

When Logan was back in their room, he decided to invite some people over and have a party to check out his new entertainment system. This woke Chase and Michael up who were sleeping. They just decided to sleep in tents for the night and so did Zoey and Nicole because of Lola. They met each other outside.

"Girls, what are you guys doing here?" Chase and Michael asked.

"We can't take our new roommate!" Zoey said.

"I miss Dana!" Nicole said.

"What about you guys? What are you guys doing out here?" Zoey asked.

"Logan's depressed and he decided to have a party in our dorm. The volume level is too loud and we can't sleep, we decided to just sleep outside," Michael explained.

"That's bad. I mean, you showed Logan you were defeated. You guys should have told him what you felt! Besides, it's your room too! You have a right to tell him to stop the noise," Zoey said.

"But we were afraid he would get lonelier. Dana's not with him anymore you know!" Chase said.

"But if you don't do anything about it, you may have to sleep outside for a very long time," Nicole said.

"Okay fine, come on Chase, let's go back!" Michael said.

"Okay, okay. But why are you 2 out here in the middle of the night?" Chase asked.

"As I said before, our new roommate is totally weird. She pierces her tongue, talks to dead and does anything else weird!" Nicole explained.

"So go talk to her. Tell her what you feel. That's what you told us right Zoey?" Chase said.

"You know Chase, you're right! You guys talk to Logan and we'll go talk to our new roommate, freaky Lola," Zoey said.

They went their separate ways and tried to talk to their roommates.

In the Girls' room, the two entered the room and found out Lola was just faking it all. They saw that the hair wasn't real. She removed the white hair already. The outfit was just a cover-up like everything she wore. Everything was all an act. It was weird but they accepted her. She wasn't really bad. She was just and aspiring actress. She just did that weird get-up to try if she can 'pull it off'.

In the Boys' room, Chase and Michael got Logan's remote of the room and overloaded it, causing the electronics to lose power since he didn't want to listen to their complains. The people left the room and Logan was just plain irritated. He didn't have anything to do to forget Dana.

"You guys are the worse!"

"Come on! Lola's the worse!" Michael said.

"Who's that?"

"The girls' new roommate! She talks to the dead, pierces her tongue and does other weird things!" Chase explained.

"Oh… Well, that is weird. That's one chick that I will never ever ask to make out, I swear."

"Whatever man, let's just wait and see." Michael said. Because of this, Logan gave him a stern look, "Kidding! Anyway, I'm just gonna go to sleep!" Michael continued and lied on his bed. Chase did the same too.

Anyway, Logan was the only one awake and he just thought he'd email Dana since he was bored and had nothing better to do. The laptop was one of the very few things that can still work after what Chase and Michael did and that was lucky of him.

He turned it on and signed in. Dana wasn't online but Logan decided to email her. But he couldn't because if he did so, then he would look pathetic. He would look needy. He wouldn't want that! He just checked the webcam in Dana's teddy bear. He couldn't see anything. Dana must had gotten rid of it or covered the camera since their break-up. Too bad. But still, even though he wanted to forget her, he couldn't. So he just gave up and just tried to talk to her by email.

**From: makeoutmaster **

**To: stayaway**

**Subject: Hi **

Hey Dana, how's Paris? Did your school start their already? Well, PCA did. Everybody here misses you. They're asking for your email, should I tell them? Well, uhmm… since you're gone, the girls also got a new roommate. Her name is, well I don't know, I think they didn't tell me. Wait, I think they told me. I must have just forgot. I don't really care. I just found out from Chase and Michael. But they told me that she's weird, she pierces her tongue, talks to the dead and has white hair! What a weird chick, I'll never be caught together with her! Oh anyway, did you know that I drove them crazy tonight? The them is Chase and Michael, not the girls. (BTW, what time is it there?) I just wanted to test out this new entertainment system that my dad gave me and well I made it too loud because I was trying to forget… never mind. Anyway, they decided to sleep outside for the night but later on came back and overloaded the entertainment system. Can you believe those guys? They're really weird and inconsiderate. Especially Michael, because he even forgot to call Nicole for the whole summer. This got Nicole really pissed off. She told him to be more sensitive at times. He's even 'on probation' as Nicole said. We maybe not together anymore but I would never do that, you know, not contact you for a very long time. Honestly, at times, Michael's really shallow. Well, that's all that's new. Tell me about your day there okay? BTW again, not only the others miss you… I miss you too. Hope everything's well for you there. When are you coming back? Reply please? You said you will. Wait, correction, you promised you will. Miss you, not only me okay? Also them.

-Logan

Logan pressed send and slept for the night. The next day, he checked his mail and saw that Dana mailed him.

**From: stayaway **

**To: makeoutmaster**

**Subject: Re: Hi **

Hi Logan. Well, no, school hasn't started yet. But I'm here in Paris already. My mom brought me here since tomorrow, school will start. It's in the afternoon here, 4 pm to be exact. Actually, when you sent me an email, I was already waiting for you to contact me. I just had a feeling. I didn't want to go online, but I just checked my mail because… I was bored. Anyway, I saw my new school and it's a boarding school too. It's pretty big but PCA looks better. Hello, it has beach view? What more can you ask for? It also has Sushi Rox. I miss it so much, and I miss you guys too! Then… uh… I'm completely bored here as I said and I'm happy you mailed. I thought you'd totally forget about me, but I was wrong. You did email me! Yes I told you I had a feeling you would mail today, but at first, I doubted that you will. It's because of what happened at summer. Enough about that okay, let's just leave it. Anyway, I just want to say, that's sweet, you know, remembering me and all that jazz. Thanks Logan. BTW, I don't know when I'm coming back but just keep me updated on what's happening there. I cannot believe Michael forgot to call Nicole! That's insane. And yeah, you surely won't do that. Well, try not to drive your roommates crazy okay? If you can't avoid doing so, just lessen your ability to drive people crazy. Remember, I'm not there to punch you anymore, haha… just joking! Maybe if you get out of hand, Zoey will be the one to punch you. Haha… just joking again! Hope everything's great for you and I miss you guys. Talk to you soon, I have to go, my mom's calling me to do something. Tell the guys I said hi and you can give them my email add and ym (shortcut of Yahoo Messenger). Bye! Till your next mail!

-Dana

Logan closed his laptop and went off to class. He was late, but at least, he knew how Dana was. That was more important than class for him. Besides, that email put on his face a very nice smile, a smile of happiness and of love.

**_A/N: Guys, I know it's not that creative, but I had to put this. Everything has a reason okay… besides, I can't make things intense already! They were already too intense and shocking at the last chap since they broke up. In the next chap, it's not too intense, but Zoey gets to contact Dana. Also, another problem starts to immerge on the next chap. What will happen? Please read when I update. Okay, please R&R too! _**


	4. Time Capsule and PCAgang

_**Here's the continuation! R&R okay? **_

Logan was late to Mr. Bender's class. Good thing he wasn't in trouble because it's only the first day like last year (see 'The Memories'). He sat down and saw beside Chase and saw that he, Zoey, Michael, Nicole and Lola were looking at a yearbook. He looked at it too and they all laughed at the students in the said yearbook. Mr. Bender wondered why and called their attention,

"Excuse me the six of you, but why are you laughing at that year book?"

"It's just these guys! They look hilarious!" Michael said.

"Hey, wait a minute! That's my yearbook!" Mr. Bender said.

The class just laughed some more.

"Hey, I just had the greatest idea!" Zoey said.

"Shoot," Nicole said.

"Let's make a time capsule!"

"That's a fantastic idea Zoey, let's make it a project!" Mr. Bender said. He explained further on what to do.

After class, Zoey and the other talked to Logan, "Hey Logan, wait up!" she said.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, are you okay already?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am okay."

"Okay, anyway, I think we haven't introduced our new roommate to you. This is Lola Martinez, Lola, this is Logan Reese. Lola here is an inspiring actress. She acted to be a weird gal, by wearing fake white hair, trying to pierce her tongue and calling on the dead. Luckily, she's cool when you get to know her. Oh! And Logan, your father is a producer right? Wow, maybe he could help Lola!" Nicole said.

"Really he could?" Lola asked.

"I'll see what I can do. So, wanna make out?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"_Oh no, he's back to his usual self! But at least, that's a good thing, I think," _Zoey and Nicole thought.

"No thanks, not in a million years. I would rather be discovered by a different producer than to kiss you and be an actress," Lola answered.

"Your loss."

"Anyway, Logan, can you give us Dana's email address and ym?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, because we totally want to be in touch with her!" Nicole said.

"Who's Dana?" Lola asked.

"Our former roommate," Zoey explained.

"Okay, her email address and ym is, stayaway. No space, no underscore, that simple," Logan said.

"Hey, I have a question. Why does Logan know her email address but you guys don't? You seem close to her as you talk about her but Logan seems closer. Why? Just curious," Lola said.

"Uh… Thanks Logan!" they said.

"Whatever," Logan said, went off to his next subject and ignored what Lola just asked.

"Okay, what was that about?" Lola asked.

"Don't ask that again! Especially infront of Logan!" Zoey said.

"Why?"

"Because, Dana **_was_** Logan's girlfriend," Nicole explained and emphasized the 'was' in the process.

"Oh, so that's why. I get it. Okay, you won't here anymore questions about Dana from me," Lola promised.

"Good! Well, anyway, I have an idea!" Zoey said.

"Yeah, what's that?" Nicole and Lola asked.

"Let's make an email account for the gang! We can use it all to talk to Dana so it'll be easier," Zoey explained.

"Okay, but what do you want the account's name to be? Oh, I know!" Lola said.

"What?" they asked.

"PCAgang!"

"Great idea! I'll make the account later!"

The others went to their own classes and the day continued.

The others started on their project and Chase and Michael made a song about PCA and put it on a CD. Nicole will put some of her clothes so that the children of the future will see how cute her clothes are. Lola doesn't plan in putting anything but said she'd get credit and Zoey made a DVD of herself wherein she talked about her friends.

The day was pretty normal for the others but boring for Logan. He missed Dana so much and he still didn't know what to put in for the time capsule. He just figured out to mail her again.

**From: makeoutmaster**

**To: stayaway**

**Subject: News**

Hey there sexy! Well, thank you for replying. Anyway, I found out the new roomie's name. It's Lola. She's okay because everything I described to you about her before, you know, the weird description? I found out it was all just an act. She's an aspiring actress. Anyhow, when I asked her if she would want to make out with me, she said no. I can't believe it! A girl turned me down! Only 2 girls had done that, and that was you and Zoey. I can't believe she turned me down! BTW, I told the gang your account, well, actually, the girls, but they said (which I heard from Chase and Michael) that they will make account for the whole gang. This will be used to email you so it's easier. But don't worry; I'll still mail you personally. So how was your first day in school? Well, for our first day of lessons, Mr. Bender gave us a project because of Zoey's request. We will make a time capsule. We'll pick an item that we will put there and in 20 years, we'll open the time capsule. Yeah, you're thinking right, I don't know what to put in there. It's a stupid idea by Ms. Perfect, but I still have to do it because it's a project. Nicole will put her clothes, yeah whatever; Michael and Chase made a song and burned it to a CD. Get this, I even joked to Chase, 'What are you going to put? I love you Zoey, from my head to my toey?'. His face was priceless, I just laughed. It was such a Kodak moment! Anyway, Ms. Perfect, the one responsible for the project herself made a DVD. She didn't show Chase what she put in it about him so he's now ubberly curious about what she put in there. I told him to just get the DVD and watch it or else he wouldn't see it, only in 20 years. That guy is so gullible. Of course he shouldn't see it! If Zoey found out he did, her trust to him will be lost and they could break up. Well, that's their problem. Oh, BTW, they said Lola will get credit but won't pass anything. I wonder how she'll pull that off. Well, I figured, since she's an aspiring actress, she might use her acting skills. Okay? I really don't care, I just wanted to tell you. I wonder if Mr. Bender is that gullible (like Chase) to be fooled by Lola? Haha! Well, we'll see tomorrow. Anyway, any suggestions for my project? School is just lame now that you're gone. When are you coming back? Miss yah.

-Logan

Logan waited for a while till Dana replied and she did after about 20 minutes.

**From: stayaway **

**To: makeoutmaster**

**Subject: Re: News**

Do not call me sexy ever again or I'll kill you. If I can only see you, I would have hurt you. Anyway, you know, no one would be crazy enough to make out with you okay? Wait… just forget that… you didn't hear that from me. Anyway, thanks for telling the gang my account. I still haven't heard from them but hope I will soon. You don't have to mail me personally, I just asked you to mail me so that I will know what's going on there but since the gang made an account for everybody to use, that should keep me on track on what's up there. For what's happening here, it's okay. School's okay, I only have one roommate, her name is Angela. She's okay. Anyway, actually now is our computer class. It's really boring but at least I have a computer in front of me. But, I like the PCA laptop better, I don't know why. So…You have a project already? Us, we still don't have, just rules and stuff about the school, that's all for now. So, Zoey suggested the project? What does she want with it? To see yourself in twenty years on how you were or what things you liked? Whatever! Well for Nicole, it's completely normal to put her clothes in there; Chase and Michael? Especially Chase because of what you said, you're just plain mean to them and I'm advising you to stop torturing them. They're your roommates after all and they're also one of your few friends. If they get angry with you, you'll lose them; you don't want that, do you? You won't have any friends anymore if that happens. For Lola, even though I don't know her, she seems cool. Come on, if she can pull-off what she says, she must be pretty good as an actress. Mr. Bender is gullible and I think she can pull it off. Also, you're asking me what to put in it? I don't know! Maybe something you won't miss, but something you will love to see when you see it after 20 years. Or maybe, if you can take it, put in something you'll really miss. I don't know. Anyway, don't be like that Logan. School isn't lame, classes are. I still don't know when I'll be coming back to PCA okay, just chill and enjoy life. Oh no the teacher's coming this way, he must know I'm mailing because I'm not listening to him! Gotta go, bye.

-Dana

The next day came and the gang dropped of their items in the Time Capsule. Everything was fine for them, even for Lola who fooled Mr. Bender with her acting. For Logan who was undecided before on what to put in the Time Capsule, he dropped Dana's picture in there.

"Logan, why did you put that there?" Mr. Bender asked.

"Because, I should forget her, but in 20 years, when we open that thing, I'll be happy to see her. By then, I still would love her because I think I can't forget her. Weird huh?" he said and exited.

At night, Zoey made the account and mailed Dana,

**From: PCAgang**

**To: stayaway**

**Subject: Hi, it's the gang's account! **

Dana, it's me Zoey! This is a new account of the whole gang! I just finished making it now, so sorry for the delay. How are you? Well, here, we're all okay. We so miss you! We have a new roommate, Lola! She's okay. At first we thought she was a psycho, but she's really cool. Well, how's Paris? Got a new French boyfriend yet? Just joking! But what I want to know is why you broke up with Logan? Come on, long-distance relationships can work if you just believe! Dana, I'm just telling you, maybe you made the wrong choice. I know you love Logan, and that you can't live without him. Why tell him you don't? Dana, get back together with him! Come on! Please, for me? You'll suffer if you don't, I'm sure, because it's really clear that you love him. Well, reply okay? We all miss you here. Bye!

-Zoey

After a few hours, Dana replied.

**From: stayaway**

**To: PCAgang**

**Subject: Re: Hi, it's the gang's account!**

Hi Zoey, I missed you guys too! Me, I'm fine, school just started today. It's a big boarding school. I have only one roommate, Angela's her name. She's okay. I don't have a new French boyfriend. To tell you the truth (but I wish you would keep this a secret, or else, I'll kill you) I'm not completely over Logan. He still mails me which is sweet and all and I still miss him. The reason I broke up with him, because he's Logan. He flirts with any girl he sees. He may have said that he wouldn't cheat on me when I go to Paris, but I feel when I'm gone, he's going to! My sister's boyfriend two timed her and he's even more truthful than Logan. I just can't trust him so I ended everything between us two. It may be hard to forget him in the beginning, but time heals everything. I'll be able to forget our relationship and just be normal friends with him. Anyway, Zoey, you're not my mother, you cannot know if I made the wrong choice. I'm still not suffering from it so no need to worry. I'm just a bit not over him. I'll be fine. I loved Logan, and now, I'm trying to forget all about him. But he keeps mailing me! I can't tell him no to, because a part of me still wants him, but a part of me tells me that I shouldn't have him. Besides, it's really sweet of him and if I tell him to stop, he might think that I don't want to be friends with him. Sorry, Zo, I'm not getting back together with Logan. I'm just friends with him now and in the future. Nothing more, nothing less. Well, that's all. Oh, and one favor. Guide and guard him okay? You know, Logan. I'm not there anymore to protect him or fix his slip-ups, but please, may you and the gang help him. Also, if anything happens, tell me. Tell me everything. He may not tell me everything that's happening so I may know it through you guys. Well, gotta go. Bye! Miss you guys there!

-Dana

Zoey replied,

**From: PCAgang **

**To: stayaway**

**Subject: Nice, not nice**

It's nice that your school is fine and that your roommate is too. But, it's not nice that you're not getting back together with Logan. Well I can't force you, but from what I read from your email, it still seems like you still love him. You may have told him you don't, which is harsh, but you still do. I just really hope you don't get hurt from what you'd done. Don't worry about him much; we'll be there for him. We'll even tell you if he gets a girlfriend. In that case, what would you do? Just wondering. You're not 100 sure about what Logan would do so give him another chance. He really loves you, and he wouldn't fool you, believe me. But, because of what you did, maybe he will find another girl to forget about you. That's only a presumption but I wish it won't come true. Well, that's all, I gotta go, I'm going to sleep now. Hear from you soon girl friend! Bye! Miss yah.

-Zoey

While Zoey was mailing Dana, Chase and Michael dug up the time capsule. Luckily, Chase didn't watch Zoey's DVD. He realized it was wrong, and he just let it pass. He eventually put it back to the time capsule.

**_A/N: Well, the reason I posted fast two chaps in a row, because exams are coming up. Wish me luck. Don't worry, for the next chap, it's about Logan tricking Zoey and Chase. That would be fun for Dana too. BTW, if you think that Dana will only be in this story by email, you're wrong, she's gonna appear physically, but I can't say when. Just read and be in tune with it! Well, bye! Wish me luck on our tests! _**


	5. President Fun

_**This chap is full of emails. But, don't worry, it will indicate some revelations. These revelations will become bigger and bigger until we see the real result. If you thought Logan and Dana's break-up was the worst thing, you're wrong. There are other things worse than that. Now, this chap will show the beginning of those worse things. It's not too exciting, but we'll get there in the other chaps. Just stay in tune! Now, let's start reading shall we? BTW, like chapter one, this was also revised because it wasn't that good of a chap.**_

It was ten o'clock in the morning at France and Dana was totally bored. She was alone in her room ever since Angela left her hours ago for her date. She lied on her bed, spread her arms and legs then looked at the ceiling. She never noticed that her room was so big even though it was only for two people. Now that she was alone, she felt so small in such a room. It was pretty lonely for her because she was used in a smaller room for three people. She recalled her past in PCA and missed everything about it. And since she had nothing better to do, she decided to email Logan and asked him how things were going.

**From: stayaway **

**To: makeoutmaster**

**Subject: Bored**

Hi Logan. Don't get any idea on why I'm emailing you. I'm just completely bored, and I can't email the others. It's just about an email Zo sent me last night, nothing that serious. Anyway, how are things there? Well here it's kinda… okay. The only problem was when I thought I got away from Nicole. Apparently I met her sister, Angela, my roommate. Angela here acts a lot like her sister. She's like a carbon copy of Nicole. At least, she's less of a boy-maniac and a peppy person but you know how I feel about those kinds of people! I have nothing against Nicole and her sister except of their peppiness but people like them just disturbs me. UHHH WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!! Anyhow, do you want to know how I found out the undeniable freaky truth? Well yesterday, when I entered our room, I saw her making a tribute to Chad Michael Murray. She said she was going to email it to her sister, Nicole when she's finished with it. When I heard Nicole's name, it totally gave it away. Chad Michael Murray is sooo the number one hottie in every girl's list and even I love him. He's especially hot in One Tree Hill. But, I'm not that addicted to him to make him a tribute. Only Nicole and her family members are that crazy. I can't believe it, can you? I asked her what her surname was since I really wasn't paying attention when she introduced herself to me and I wanted to be sure if she was related to Nicole. She said that she's 'Angela Bristow'. I was really shocked that I was speechless for more than a minute. She asked me what's up with her name and if something's wrong. Anyway, I told her about Nicole and PCA and she totally became peppy again. She said, "No way!? You studied in PCA and Nicole was your roommate? That's so a coincidence! But it's so cool! Is it so cool? It's so cool!" She's SOOO irritating. Anywho, Angela's out on a date now with a guy and I'm alone here. I have nothing better to do and I'm so bored! Tell me about your day. Come on… don't be shy. Wait… you? Shy? That can't be possible. Haha... just joking. Well, reply okay?

-Dana

Logan was at class at that time so he wasn't able to reply quickly. At class, they were nominating candidates for class president. Logan wanted to be president for the power and fame but nobody wanted to vote for him. With an ego and a mind he has, he could make the girls his slaves. Also, none of the guys liked him since he'd been stealing their girls since he got to PCA. Yeah they accepted him when he and Dana hooked up, only because he was distracted because of her; but now that they broke up, he could steal their girls away from them again. And they wouldn't want that.

Since no one was in favor of him and he knew that this was the case, he just thought of a way to do some fun. _"Who would be a good president… I dunno…What if I nominate Chase? Nah. He's not right for the position; he's so gullible. How can he be class president? But I can play with his mind… Yeah, I can. He surely won't notice. I know I'm mean to him, but I don't have any entertainment and school is so boring. He can be my entertainer. Furthermore, I don't enjoy life anymore since Dana's not here in PCA. Urgh, stop thinking about her Logan! You have to forget about her. Things between us are over, remember that! Anyway, I've decided… I'll nominate Chase. This will be fun," _he thought and smirked.

Logan raised his hand and nominated Chase. Michael second the nomination. Nicole in the other hand nominated Zoey and Lola second her nomination.

"_This will be interesting," _Logan thought.

Logan went into his room and tried to think of a way to be entertained. It's not hard; he had the pieces, Chase and Zoey. All he needed to do was complete the puzzle. He thought and thought that it gave him a headache. He just decided to check his mail, since he can't think of a decent plan. _"Man, where are my plans? Where have they gone? This never happens. I, Logan Reese, always has plans. But… recently, I just feel so incomplete. This must be because of- Don't think about her man! Thinking of her would just make you feel more incomplete than you are already now. Do not think about her!" _he thought.

He saw Dana's email and became happy. _"Well, I have to think of her seeing as she mailed me," _he thought with a smile. LOOPHOLE! Afterward, he replied.

**From: makeoutmaster**

**To: stayaway**

**Subject: Re: Bored**

BABE! Just thinking about you, NOT! Anyway, what's up here in PCA? Oh… nothing much, except… I'm completely bored too and I used Chase and Zoey as my entertainers. Well, I haven't used them, but I will use them. You see, class elections are coming up, and the two lovebirds are running for president against each other. This will be great, don't you think? I nominated Chase for the entertainment and Michael second it maybe because Chase is his bestfriend. Nicole nominated Zoey and Lola second it. Things got better since I can also use Zoey for my entertainment, but I can't think of a good plan to use them as pawns in my scheme. I thought it would be easy, but it ain't. I just don't know why I'm like this the past few days. Anyhow, for Angela, don't kill her. If you do, like how you attempted to do on Nicole before, you might get suspended. You wouldn't want that would you? Well if you do get suspended, you can go back to PCA immediately. Maybe that would be a good idea. Haha… just joking! But it's such a coincidence, I can't believe it! The Bristow family must really be in your zone. Don't glare at me, haha… I just have a feeling you are glaring at your computer right now while you're reading this. I don't know how I feel that but I just do, maybe because I know you too well. Haha… okay, I'm totally laughing like crazy here. Well, hope you help me out in thinking of a way to be entertained by using Chase and Zoey. Talk to you soon! Love yah babe!

-Logan

P.S. Do you have a telephone number? You know, so I could call you and hear that beautiful voice of yours. You wish! But seriously, can you give it to me?

Dana saw Logan's email and read it. While she did so, she also did laugh. How did he know that she was glaring? Maybe he was right, maybe he knew her too well. Anyway, after a while, Angela entered the room a tad sad. Dana noticed this and stopped her reading of the email. Angela may be annoying but they're still friends. Dana had to cheer her up so she decided to ask her first about her date.

"Hey Angela, how was your date? It looks like it didn't go well," Dana stated. This was what it seemed to her.

"You're right. It didn't go well. It was horrible!"

"Why?"

"Well, my date was turned-off after I said I didn't enjoy video games. I know it's his element and he's totally addicted to it, but I just don't like video games," Angela explained.

"Relax. It's just a sign that he's not the right guy for you. You can't push yourself to a person who's not right for you. Both of you won't be happy," Dana said.

"I guess you're right. How do you know about this stuff? Do you have a boyfriend? Why keep this away from me? I am your roommate after all," she asked with full curiosity.

"I **had** a boyfriend," Dana responded and in the process she emphasized the word 'had'.

"Oh… so you broke up with him. But why? Here I am, trying my best to find Mr. Right and you just dumped yours. Well I'm not sure if he is your Mr. Right, but what if he is?"

"Can we not talk about this? I have to read this email," Dana said and opened her laptop once more. She wanted to avoid the 'boyfriend' topic. She was trying to forget about Logan and she didn't want more people to know about him.

"Email huh? Who's it from?" Angela asked and read the email. "Is it from him? It is! He's you're ex huh? Logan's the name. It's kinda familiar…" she continued.

"How did you know that he's my ex?"

"From the email he sent you, it's pretty obvious."

"Whatever. Anyway do you remember that I told you that PCA was my previous school? Nicole, your sister was my roommate and Logan was kinda our friend. She must have told you something about him," Dana explained.

"Yeah! You're right, how can I be so stupid! That must be how his name is familiar," Angela said with a smile. "But, if you broke up with him, why does his email seem too friendly? You're still friends? That's good. But don't you feel anything for him anymore? I can tell from his email that you two are meant for each other. Maybe because he thinks a lot like you. Also, he seems nice, a little arrogant but it looks like he cares a lot about you."

"No!" Dana said and raged with anger from the scorching fire of the netherworld. (dun dun dun dun… haha… where did that come from? Weird description. I'm just hyper today.)

"Okay, no need to be angry like that! Jeesh! Dana, cool down," Angela said scared. Dana really was scary when she reacted.

"Uh!" she said and ignored her. Dana just continued and read on. Angela went near the computer and read the email with her. Dana saw her do so but decided to continue and just ignore her. After a while, Dana pressed the 'Reply' button before Angela could finish the whole email.

"Hey Dana! I wasn't finished reading!"

"You don't have to read it. Besides, who told you that you could read it?" Dana said really annoyed.

"You didn't tell me to not read it," Angela returned to her.

"Uh!! Whatever," Dana said and just pushed her away from the laptop.

"Fine, be that way!" Angela said and went towards the door. "You really are Ms. Raging with Anger today, aren't you? Well, call me when you're not," she continued and exited the room.

"At last, peace and quiet."

**From: stayaway **

**To: makeoutmaster**

**Subject: Re: Re: Bored **

Logan, you sneak! Why do you live to torture Chase? Is it because he's so gullible? That must be it. Well, okay, I'll help you, but the plan shouldn't be too harsh. The reason I will help you is because I enjoy watching those two. They are good entertainment, except when Chase couldn't tell Zoey his real feelings to her. Yeah, that wasn't good. Anyway… my idea? Hmm… well, what if you make them fight because of the election? Only a small fight, not one of those that will lead them to break up or something like that or worse. That's the only thing I can think of. Oh, BTW, my roommate came back from her date already and she was pissed off. She just turned the guy off by telling him that she's not fond of video games. She's really annoying as I said but fortunately for me I just pissed her off and she left the room. She is just like Nicole. God, why is this happening? Just when I thought I would be away from her. Oh well, that's life, and it's unfortunate for me to have a life like this. Well, till your next email… or mine. Thanks for replying by the way.

-Dana

P.S. Don't call me babe ever again. I'll hit your face so that no one would recognize your pretty face anymore if you call me babe again. And for my telephone? They only allow us to talk to our parents on the phone here at the boarding school, nobody else. Sorry.

Logan was still at his room and saw that Dana replied to his email. He opened it and read it. _"That girl really has a brilliant mind! That's a great idea, but I shouldn't tell her that, but what should I tell her?" _

After a moment of thinking on what to reply to Dana, something meaningful and with sense popped in his mind. Now, he could reply.

**From: makeoutmaster**

**To: stayaway**

**Subject: Thanks**

Thanks Dana. That may work, I guess. I'll try since I can't think of anything. Okay, that's all. Thanks again.

-Logan (haha… that's meaningful! Okay, I'll stop being hyper.)

Logan exited his room and he did Dana's suggestion. He used his money to make Chase win the elections. He did it unfairly and this made Zoey and the girls mad. Apparently, Chase and Zoey had this pact that the election wouldn't get to them. Things became better for Logan, because his money tactics made Ms. Perfect really mad and she broke his pact with Chase. She even went into the Boys' Locker Room just to tell Chase what unjust things Logan did (free smoothies, Chase bucks, etc.). They fought about this stupid thing and that was all Logan's idea.

It was fun for Logan to see them fight but Chase had to make a commercial about himself eating from garbage cans, shaving his legs and picking on little girls. Everybody thought it was Zoey's doing when it was really his. Zoey became the least favorite girl at school because of the commercial and it just made her relationship with Chase worse. Good thing Chase told her that he was the one who made that insane commercial about himself. He also told the whole school that he made the commercial (by means of television). Everybody was shocked. They were even more shocked when he told everybody why Zoey deserved to be Class President and not him. Afterwards, he dropped out of the elections and so did Zoey because he didn't want a stupid election hinder their friendship and their relationship. She said sorry to him because she doubted him even though everything was Logan's fault. Chase accepted her apology and they became friends again. Their relationship as girlfriend and boyfriend strengthened because of that one obstruction. And Quinn's boyfriend, Mark won the elections by default.

Of course, Logan told Dana about this (I'm not writing the email anymore since it's just a summarization of what happened.) and Logan wasn't happy of what happened. His enjoyment didn't last long, and he was bored again. But it seemed that his boredom stopped when Dana replied to his email.

**From: stayaway **

**To: makeoutmaster**

**Subject: Re: The enjoyment stopped **

Logan, I can't believe that! Yeah, it is a pity that the enjoyment stopped but at least they didn't break up. Honestly, you never know when you're going too far. Anyway, I just have to tell you something about a person in school. I feel that someone's stalking me here. Logan, I'm scared. He gives me love notes, I answer the phone but no one answers and sometimes I see shadows behind me but when I look behind, I see nobody there. Logan, what should I do? I am scared, and Angela is too, for me. She said we should ask a guy for advice so I did. You're a guy, so please answer my question. Thanks, you're the best (yeah right). Just joking.

-Dana

**From: makeoutmaster**

**To: stayaway**

**Subject: Re: Re: The enjoyment stopped**

Dana, relax. That must be just a guy who has the hots for you. He must be really shy and frightened to talk to you. You always were the intimidating menace type. Just messing with you. Well, my advice is to just let him figure out that you don't bite (or do you?) and that you'd want to listen to him. Try to show him whenever you feel he's around that you want to see his face. In a matter of time, he will reveal himself to you and when he does, tell him to stop stalking you. It is bad to stalk you know? Also, uhh… don't judge him too quickly. As they said, 'Don't judge a book by its cover'. You can't blame him to like you. I don't mean it in any bad way at all so don't get mad. Well, that's what I think you should do. Say hi to Angela for me. Ask her is she wants to make out! Later!

-Logan

Dana read it and she was mixed emotions. She was happy that Logan gave her an advice, but she was sad that he asked her to tell Angela hi and ask her if she wants to make out with him. From his previous email, he told her that he still loved her. It may not be serious, but he still said the 'L' word. It's weird because this email was different than the last one. He went from someone who said I love you to the old flirty and obnoxious Logan.

Angela saw Dana sad from her bed and she decided to go near her and talk to her. "What's wrong Dana? You look gloomy. What happened? Come on, you can tell me anything. I am your friend and roommate after all."

"What's wrong? What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! Logan!" Dana said overflowing with sentiment that she almost cried.

"What about him?" Angela asked concerned. In her view, Dana was always suffering because of Logan and she wanted to help her solve her dilemmas that had 'Logan' written all over it.

Dana opened her laptop then showed Angela his email. Angela read it. Dana didn't need to explain, the email said it all. Angela understood it as once as she finished reading it. She knew that Dana got hurt from what he said but she also knew that Logan didn't mean what he said.

"Oh… Dana, don't believe him. He's just jealous since he found out that someone's stalking you. He just must be worried that maybe you'll move on. He knows he can't move on but he thinks you can. He's just afraid to lose the opportunity to ever get you back. Don't assume that he doesn't like you because of this message. Besides, from the email I read from him, it's clear that he still likes you. I think he even loves you! Don't think that he's not serious when he said he loved you. I think he is. It wasn't so long ago that he said the 'L' word so don't worry, he's just jealous okay? So you shouldn't be jealous too. Doing so will make you look frail, weak and pathetic. Being those three things to the looks of guys is a turn-off so don't be jealous okay? Also, by the way your acting, it seems that you're not completely over him. You still have feelings for him, am I right? Well, it's nothing to be ashamed of. As I said before, you're meant for each other," Angela explained her opinion.

"Thanks Angela, you made me feel better, and you are right, maybe I am not over him," Dana said with a grin.

"No prob!" Angela said and hugged Dana.

"So, should I reply to him?"

"What do you think? Dana, it's your decision, not mine. But if you do reply, don't show to him that you're jealous. If you don't reply, you might look like you got hurt."

"I know. But, I guess… I should just pass it by. I'll just tell him I got busy and forgot to reply, that's it,"

"That's your decision okay, not mine." Angela said.

"Yeah, and I always stand for my decisions."

"But be careful, that characteristic may not be good at times."

"No, standing for what you believe in is always good."

"Not everytime. You should know how to listen to others first. Know their opinions and their feelings about things," Angela explained.

"Whatever," Dana said. She paused for a sudden and then thought of an idea than replying or not replying to Logan. "Hey wait, I have a better idea!" she continued. She seemed confident.

"What's that?" Angela asked inquisitively.

"You email him under my name!" Dana explained with absolute confidence. She had this thing all figured out. She wouldn't look pathetic, frail or weak by this plan. And she will reply but not as the real her but as Angela. It may seem a stupid plan but because of love stupid plans can be done and this is surely one of them.

"What???!!!" Angela reacted with hesitation.

_**Well, that's it!!! Yeah, it's a cliffie. Sorry if you really didn't like this chap. But next time, you'll find something about Dana's stalker. Maybe even more than something. I wonder what Logan will do about this. Hope you liked the revised version. I know it's not the best, but I just had to fix this as soon as possible. I have only this day to be infront of the computer. Our computer is still busted from the virus and we need to buy a new hard disk. Hope it would be fixed soon, because I really do miss writing!!! **_


	6. Bots and Boys Attack

**_Now, here's the next chap!! Logan receives Dana/ Angela's email to him. What will he feel? What will happen? And what is the bad news? I dunno…just read it! BTW, I know I don't update fast and I'm sorry for that, but I just want to ask… which pairing do you most prefer, Michael and Lola or Michael and Nicole? I kinda reached my draft chapters for 'The Memories 2' until chapter 16. Please answer, because I know you guys would love CZ and DL as pairings but what about Michael? I already have plans for it, but I don't know maybe your suggestions will be better. Anyway, on with the chap! Oh, also, I want to apologize for another reason for not updating fast… actually… I updated so long… because… our computer's got a virus and we need to buy a new hard disk. I seldom get infront of other computers and I have no nerves to do it in our computer class. So sorry! But, I want to tell you that I really will work hard to make the next chapters better. Sorry for letting you people down. _**

"Come on Angela! No time for uncertainty. Please do this for me? Please?" Dana pleaded and used her puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll do it for you," Angela gave up. Whether Dana was mean or girly, it was still both scary for her. If she was mean, there's a possibility that she'd kill you; if she was girly, it was sooo scary because she wasn't like that at all. It didn't suit her at all and that's what made it scary.

On the other hand at PCA, Logan got worried when Dana didn't reply, _"It must be because of my email. Stupid Logan! Why ask her to ask Angela if she wants to make out? I'm so stupid! I didn't think clearly. She must really hate me now," _he thought and banged his head on the wall continuously.

After a while, Chase and Michael came in and saw Logan banging his head on the wall like crazy. They had to ask him, "Logan, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious… I'm banging my head… on the wall," he said as he paused, banged, paused, banged, paused and banged.

"Thank you Mr. Sarcastic! But why are you banging your head on the wall?" Chase asked.

"Because I'm a complete idiot okay?!" he admitted.

"I agree on that, but that will make you even more of an idiot," Michael stated as a matter of fact.

Logan just stopped his head banging and looked at him. "What? How?"

"Well, you see, if you bang your head, your brain cells will decrease and-" he said but was stopped when Chase said,

"Okay man, we don't have time to explain!"

"Fine," he stopped his science talk. At times, he was beginning to sound like Quinn.

"Okay, so… Logan?" Chase said.

"Yeah?"

"We wanted to ask you if you want to pay for uh…." Chase said skeptically.

"A robot!" Michael stated.

"A robot?" Logan asked. "What are you guys gonna do with a robot?"

"We're going to use them to beat the geeks in a bot battle," Michael explained.

"Okay? Why beat them? That's already a thing they're good at. If we take that away from them, they won't have anything anymore," Logan stated and raised an eyebrow.

"You are right that they won't have anything anymore but because they got on Zoey's nerves when they bullied me; they need to be thought a lesson they will-" Chase said and was cut-off.

"Wait! Geeks bullied you? Chase, you're even more defenseless than girls. I can't believe you. They're geeks; they're the ones who get bullied, not you. How pathetic is that?" Logan said.

"Thanks for the comment," Chase said sarcastically. "Anyway, enough about that. I know that it was embarrassing but please help us. We have to make this bot and win or else, Zoey will be humiliated in front of the whole school! As her boyfriend, I will not let this happen," Chase stated.

"Okay then, I'll help you out, lover boy."

Logan went with the guys to the girls. They thought of what the robot should look like and what weapons it should have. Each of them suggested on what to do and Lola drew their suggestions. Afterwards, she showed it to the gang.

"Wow!" Zoey said.

"Yeah, but how do we build it?" Nicole asked.

"Let's ask Quinn."

Zoey asked Quinn and she agreed since the boy geeks always bullied her. She then started her job to fix the bot. She was doing quite well but unfortunately, Logan pissed her off and she left them. He had to call her a dork. And the others had to laugh.

"Logan, you're just plain mean!" Zoey said to him.

"Hey, you laughed as well. Don't blame everything on me!" Logan said.

"Uh! I wish Dana's here! She could give Logan some common sense and beat the daylights out of him whenever he's being a jerk," Nicole said.

"Wait, I thought we agreed that we won't talk about Dana in front of Logan?" Lola whispered. But it was no use, Logan heard her.

"Lola! Nicole!" Zoey called out. She signaled them to stop talking.

Logan just walked out without a word said. He didn't want to comment about Dana. No comment or remark was given out from him.

"Great, our mechanic Quinn just ditched us and so did the one who paid for all of the stuff. What if Logan takes back his money?" Chase said.

"His father's money," Nicole stated.

"Nicole, not helping!" Zoey said.

"Sorry, but what should we do?"

"I don't know!" Zoey exclaimed. The pressure was too much. Not only one person was mad at the gang, but two. How are they gonna solve this mess?

Logan ran to his room and just wanted to cry again. But he didn't. He said to himself while he was lying on his bed, "Logan you have to be used to it. Dana's not here anymore."

He stood up and banged his head on the wall again since that's what he did when he felt so stupid. After a while, he noticed that his laptop was about to fall since it was on the table and the head banging was making the table move. He took it so it won't fall and then he opened it. He decided to open his mail but unfortunately for him, there was still no reply from Dana. That did not make him feel better.

It was bad enough that the gang brought the 'Dana' topic up; but now it was worse because he looked pathetic for the reason that he had been waiting for Dana's reply, which might not even come. He knew that what happened before with the gang was just a stupid accident by Nicole and Lola but he was still angry. He was so mad that his whole life revolved around Dana, the girl he loved and was still in love with and at the same time, the girl who dumped him. He always thought about her even if he wanted to forget about her. He always dreamt of her even though he wanted her face to go away. He couldn't take it anymore; Dana was gone and he had to accept it. He set his mind to do so since they broke up but his heart never allowed him to. He couldn't erase Dana's memories, face, touch, kiss, hugs and more about her from his heart.

Because of his anger on his life, his rage was starting to boil over and he almost threw his laptop out of the window, which was 3 floors from the ground (in my story only). Coincidentally, Dana replied to his email. He saw this because Yahoo Messenger was open and the Mail Alert appeared. He was shocked and at the same time happy. He then stopped his attempt to wreck his laptop and read it. Because of the subject, he was definitely in high spirits; but he opened it, and it wasn't what he expected to see. It would be okay if Dana said bad words to him about what he mailed earlier than what she really replied.

**From: stayaway **

**To: makeoutmaster**

**Subject: Thanks Logan! Love yah! You're the best!**

Hey egotistical jerk with the not so hot face! Guess what? I followed your advice and it worked! I showed my so-called 'stalker' that I wanted to be stalked and he showed his face to me. He's pretty hot. He's a blonde guy with a very fit body. His face was totally like I dunno… the movie star type? Also, after I got to know more about him, I told him to stop stalking me. I told him that we should just become friends. But apparently, he didn't intend to look like a stalker, in fact he really is my admirer or in your words, he has the 'hots' for me. He asked me if we can become even more than friends, and well he said that with a matching, romantic dinner! The dinner had candlelights, music, food and everything else I could ask for. It was truly romantic. Anyway, uh… I couldn't tell him no, so I said the opposite. It's not as if I don't like him, I do, that's why I said yes. Anyhow, now, I just want to thank you so much for your advice! I know thanking you is a big difference, but you really did give me great advice. All of these wouldn't have been possible without you. Thanks! Mwah! Love you Logan! You're the best!!! And I really mean it for once in my life.

-Dana

Flashback (for the viewers, not Logan)

"Tell Logan that his advice worked and I got myself a new boyfriend. Tell him thanks," Dana said.

"But… wouldn't he notice that you're not the one who emailed him?" Angela asked.

"So make it sound like it's not me. Try your best. But whatever happens, I'm not making that email."

"Okay… If you say so."

She said and typed it. Dana read it and thought it was okay already and asked Angela to send it. But, she really didn't think of her boyfriend as that hot (with the looks and the sexy muscular body), just good-looking. Logan is way hotter than him for her. She also didn't think of him as romantic because Logan was more romantic with his cheesy yet charming lines. But she did thought of him as just plain sweet.

End of Flashback 

Logan wanted to die after he read that email. It just made his day worse. Dana had a boyfriend and he was all alone without her. He can't believe his advice was what brought Dana and her new boyfriend together. It was his fault and he believed that it was his. "Stupid, stupid Logan! What did you expect from that email, good news?" he stood up and banged his head on the wall AGAIN.

After a while of banging his head, Chase and Michael returned to their room. They saw what Logan was doing and stopped him again. Only this time, Logan didn't say a word to any of them and just left the room.

"Okay, something is definitely wrong with him. And I don't think it's only because Lola and Nicole brought up Dana," Chase said.

"You think?" Michael asked sarcastically.

"We should tell the girls."

"Yeah… Hey wait, look at this!" Michael said because he saw that Logan's laptop was open and there was an email. "There's an email! From someone named stayaway," he continued.

"What it say?" Chase asked.

The two read it and eventually found out that Dana emailed it. Afterwards, they ran off to the girls. It was shocking news so they had to show it to everybody. The girls too became really shocked of the terrible news.

"Why would she do this?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know Nicole. But it's clear that Dana still loves Logan! Why would she get a new boyfriend? I know I asked if she had a French boyfriend already, but I didn't tell her to get one!" Zoey said.

"Maybe she just wanted to forget about Logan," Lola said.

"Uh Lola, if she wanted to do that, she shouldn't have emailed him anymore!" Nicole said.

"Yeah, but maybe, she just wants to be just friends with Logan," Lola said.

"Whatever the case, that was still really harsh for Dana. I mean, she knows that they had a past and she goes off and emails him that she has a boyfriend?! That's just completely insane. I have to go email her and tell her to breakup with her so-called new boyfriend," Zoey said.

"What about the bot problem? What about Quinn?" Nicole asked.

"Let's ask help from the smartest guy in school," Chase suggested.

"That's a great idea. Okay, I'll go off and email Dana; Chase and Nicole, you go talk to the smartest guy in school and ask him to help us finish building the bot; while Lola and Michael, you two look for Logan and cheer him up. Give him advices and make him feel better. Make him forget about the situation," Zoey said.

"Right," they said and went their separate ways.

Zoey went to room 101 and emailed Dana.

**From: PCAgang **

**To: stayaway**

**Subject: I can't believe you **

Dana, I can't believe you! Why would you send an email to Logan telling that you're thanking him for giving you advice; advice that made you have a boyfriend? I can't believe that you can do that to him! Logan clearly loves you so why do something stupid like that? I know you still love him; so why do it? Dana, if you're trying to forget him, this is not the best way. I told you that you made the wrong choice for breaking up with him. Now tell me, tell me your real feelings towards Logan and this guy. Dana, don't fool yourself! Please, be true for once in your life! Logan's suffering already and it's your fault. Do you really want him to suffer? I think not. Just dump that guy and get back together with him! Dana, don't be hardheaded! Please reply. It's undeniably true that you still love him, don't deny it okay?

-Zoey

While Zoey emailed Dana, Chase and Nicole asked help from the smartest guy in school and he agreed to do so, if Nicole will date him. She had no choice, she said yes. They needed this so much and a mere sacrifice was all it's worth. Well it wasn't a mere sacrifice considering the guy was a total dork. It was in fact a very big sacrifice because Nicole's social life depended on it. But it was nice of Nicole though to sacrifice her social life that may lead to social ridicule just to get the bot ready for battle. Anyway, because of the smart guy's help, the robot was done and it was ready for bot battle.

Michael and Lola in the other hand went and searched the whole PCA campus for Logan. It took them more than 30 minutes, but they eventually found him. He was behind a tree, isolated from everybody.

"Logan, you okay man?" Michael asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Okay??" Lola asked and sat down beside him.

"What do you guys want?" Logan asked and looked at the both of them.

"We want to help you. We know why you're sad," Lola explained.

"You can't help me. Only one person can help me."

"And that's Dana right?" Michael asked and sat beside him too. Now, Logan's between of Michael and Lola.

"Yeah, it's her."

"Well, just forget about her. If she's too blinded to see that you're still in love with her and won't betray her, that means she's not the girl for you. Or if she's just doing this to make you jealous, just ignore it. Or even better, just find a girl or girls to make her jealous too. That's how you'll find out what she really feels and maybe you'll even get back together with her this way. If not, you can forget about her," Lola suggested.

"Wait a minute… that's no a bad idea. It's a great idea. I can have a girlfriend or girlfriends! Thanks Lola! You're a genius!" Logan said, kissed her **_on the cheek_** then ran off.

"Why did you go and tell him that?" Michael asked.

"Well, it did make him feel better, didn't it? I think it might work," Lola said.

"Well, if it doesn't work and it makes things worse, it will all be your fault."

"Relax Mike, that won't happen, trust me!" she smiled.

Zoey and the others went to the bot battle and almost won since the opposing team didn't follow a certain rule. They were supposed to have a rematch but their bot was already busted so they couldn't use it anymore. Luckily, Quinn came for them and obliterated the opposing bot. Afterwards, the gang said sorry to her and they became friends again.

For the night, Nicole had a date with PCA's smartest guy while Zoey saw Dana's reply to her email.

**From: stayaway**

**To: PCAgang**

**Subject: Re: I can't believe you **

Zoey, I just had to tell him. In his latest email, he asked me to ask my roommate Angela (who is BTW, Nicole's sister, yeah I know, small universe) if she wanted to make out with him. That made me sad too! I didn't know how to react but when I followed his advice, I did find out that my stalker was someone good-looking. I said yes to him when he courted me because I'm lonely here. I just figured he'd be the one to help me forget about Logan. Also, I wanted to thank Logan but couldn't, so I asked Angela to do it for me. The words that Logan read weren't directly from me, but from Angela's view. I'm sorry if I hurt him but I'm not breaking up with Danny (my boyfriend). He's totally great and sweet and it will pain me to see him suffer. I'm so sorry for what I've done, but I know this is what I should do. Please say sorry to Logan for me. He's my ex-boyfriend and it will remain that way. He was my past and Danny's my present and maybe my future. Please accept the truth Zoey. Also, I want to tell you Zoey that you're wrong about that I made the wrong decision. I didn't okay. Well, that's all I can say. Hope everything's well for you and the guys. Bye.

-Dana

"I can't believe that girl! Well, at least knowing the email sent to Logan isn't Dana's exact words might just calm him down. I'll just tell him tomorrow. I better get to sleep," Zoey said, closed her laptop yawned then went to bed.

**_A/N: Wow, Dana has a boyfriend!!! Ahhh!! Gosh.. what will happen next? Logan will do Lola's suggestion! I wonder how he'll do it. The intensity starts!! Wohooo!!! BTW… for the next chap, I'll give you guys a hint, it'll has something to do with Chase and Zoey!!! Wahaha… that's all!_**


	7. Logan and Zoey

**_This is the next chap. I hope none of you feel bad because of this chapter. I will not make this fic a ZL… it's CZ, don't worry. I just needed to do this for more excitement, that's all. Also, if you feel Logan's being an idiot here, I just want to tell that love makes you very idiotic and that's what happened to him here. So sorry if you don't like what he did. But I think it adds drama, don't you?? Anyway, don't worry, things will be better in due time. Okay, let's start the chap! _**

Ever since Lola told Logan that advice about getting a girlfriend or girlfriends, he had been thinking a lot on who he should ask out. He thought really hard but just couldn't decide. There wasn't anyone close to Dana for him. No one could replace her. He just lied on his bed all day while Chase and Michael were doing their broadcast in the internet and Zoey was watching them do so.

"Welcome to the Chase and Michael show," Chase said.

"Now you would-" Michael said but was rudely interrupted by Logan.

"Now you would see two jerks make complete idiots of themselves! It's not worth watching, you seven jerks out there! If you want to be less of a jerk, stop watching this show now!" Logan yelled since he couldn't concentrate on who he should ask out.

"Don't listen to him. That was just our very obnoxious friend and roommate, Logan Reese. Let's go and meet him shall we? Logan, say hi," Michael said sarcastically and focused the webcam to Logan.

"Wow, I never said hi to seven jerks at once," Logan insulted.

"Logan, why do you always have to be an insensitive jerk?" Chase asked.

"He always is like that, don't worry, no one will believe him anyway, none of your viewers will stop watching. It's a good show," Zoey said.

**1 Second: Viewers: 7**

**After 10 Seconds: Viewers: 3**

"Look at that! The seven viewers became 3 now! Four viewers stopped watching!" Michael said. "We'll be back in a few minutes so just watch this cartoon of Chase and I while you wait," he said to the remaining viewers and clicked the cartoon to be watched by the audience.

"Well, at least most of them have common sense. I can't believe they even tried to watch the show in the first place," Logan insulted.

"Watch your mouth Logan," Zoey said.

"Why? I am telling the truth. Come on Zoey, you know that they aren't funny. Don't deny it."

"No, they are funny!"

"Whatever. You're just lying to yourself and Chase and Michael. Face it, you're a liar. Besides, you're only saying that because Chase is your boyfriend," Logan stated.

"What? No I do not!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Guys, we have to go back on air. Just calm down," Chase said.

"Okay fine," Zoey said.

"Whatever," Logan said.

"Okay, now we're back. Now we're going to talk about… hmm… what should we talk about Chase?" Michael asked.

"Uh… let's just ask our friend Ms. Zoey Brooks," Chase said and faced the webcam to her.

"Uh… hi. You want a topic to talk about? How about movies?" she suggested.

"Yeah, movies! Tell them how girls get so overly obsessed in crying over lame movies such as romantic chick flicks," Logan interrupted. Then he stood up from his bed and began to walk closer to Zoey.

"Excuse me?! What did you you say? They are so not lame. Maybe the car chases and war movies that guys watch are lame. Who wants to see people kill each other anyway? Who wants to see cars crashing everywhere and everybody dying? It's morbid," she said and stood up too.

"Guys, if you want to argue, please get out now," Michael said.

"You don't know what you're talking about! At least there's excitement in car chases and war movies, unlike romantic chick flicks. People don't want to see two bozos falling in love, they want to see action, adventure," Logan answered back to Zoey.

"I don't know what I'm talking about!? And you do!? What's wrong about watching two people fall in love? It's very inspirational," Zoey said.

"Yes I know what I'm talking about. I dated a lot of lame girls and dumped them because of the lame chick flicks they watch. They are so not inspirational," Logan stated.

"Oh, so that's why you still love Dana? Because all girls watch chick flicks and she's the only one who doesn't? Well I hate to break it to you but FYI, she also watches chick flicks! In fact, her favorite chick flick is White Chicks," Zoey said. She said the 'D' word so that meant that she was really pissed off at Logan.

"Don't you dare bring her up! She has nothing to do with this!" Logan said.

Zoey then remembered what happened yesterday, about Dana/Angela's email and Logan being sad. It showed that Dana had everything to do with Logan but he didn't want to admit it. And today, it was still showing that Dana still had everything to do with Logan. "Yes she does! She has everything to do with you!" Zoey said in anger.

"Shut up! I don't love her anymore! I'm moving on!" Logan said.

"Guys, please," Chase pleaded.

"Yeah guys, kindly leave the room," Michael said.

"Oh, is that so? So that means you used to date a girl who likes romantic chick flicks? I thought you dump girls like that?" Zoey asked and completely ignored Chase and Michael.

"I don't care what movies she watches! I never took her on one anyway! She was my first proper girlfriend and I don't care about what stupid movies she watches," he emoted. Suddenly, a plan popped in his head. What if he used Zoey as the girl to make Dana jealous or just make himself forget about Dana? He could piss her off and his plan might work. "Besides, even though I dump girls except her who watch those kinds of movies, I still can make out with girls wherever I want. Just face the fact that girls are the ones who can only make out with a guy in the movies. I even bet you're one of those girls. Face it, girls are so dependent," Logan continued. But he didn't know what he was planning would be a very big mistake.

"What? That didn't even make sense! What does making out have to do with movies?"

"Well you said I dated girls who watch chick flicks which are lame movies, so that means you're implying that I only kissed them while in the movies. Well, guess what, you're wrong. Girls are the only ones like that. Face it, guys are way better than girls," Logan said.

"I don't get where you're getting at Logan but I'll go along. Girls can also make out with any guy anywhere. Besides, we're so far from the topic now. Face it, you've got nothing better to say," Zoey said.

"Whatever, that is so not true. And you know what? I'll repeat that again, girls can only make out with guys in the movies, and that's how dependent they are. Guys are better than girls in everything, especially making out."

"Uh! I hate you so much! Girls are not dependent! And I'll prove it." Zoey said then kissed Chase.

Chase was speechless and Michael was too. No one expected her to do that. She did prove that what Logan said was wrong, but he had to give a come back. He couldn't show that Zoey was right, "That doesn't count. He's your boyfriend! You can kiss him wherever you want."

"Fine, since you're still not satisfied, I'll still show you that you're wrong," Zoey said and kissed Logan quickly JUST to prove a point. "There!"

Chase, who was already speechless of Zoey's kiss to him, went from happy to jealous and mad for what she did. She kissed Logan! He had all the right to be mad at her.

"Uh… see you next time in the Chase and Michael show," Michael said and stopped the broadcast since that got too out-of-hand. Yeah only three people saw that but news spreads fast like fire in PCA.

"Zoey! Why did you do that?" Chase said after a few minutes of shock. "I… I thought you were my girlfriend!" he continued.

"Chase, I still am your girlfriend. I only did that to prove a point. I'm sorry. Logan was just acting like a jerk," Zoey said.

"Yes he was. But he didn't ask to kiss you! How could you do this?! Now the three people who watched the show would tell everybody in PCA what you did and the reviewer would write what happened in the broadcast on the school newspaper! I don't forgive you. I asked you to stop fight with him or just do it outside but you ignored me. Now, you kiss him?! Zoey, he has Dana, your friend! That's low, just low," Chase said.

"Hey! Why doesn't anyone believe me that I'm moving on? Dana's not mine anymore and I don't love her anymore! I'm outta here," Logan said and exited the room. _"Uh-oh, I messed up big time. Why did I forget about Chase?! Logan, you're such an idiot."_

"Chase… I'm sorry," Zoey said.

"Zoey, I think we should break up," Chase said.

"But Chase-" she said a little bit teary eyed.

"Zoey, please leave the room now," Chase commanded.

"But-"

"You should leave, he's serious, he's really pissed off," Michael said and directed Zoey out of the room.

Zoey went out their room and walked off really irritated of what happened. She then thought hard about what she did, "_Why did I even kiss Logan? Of all people, Logan!? I mean, I want him and Dana to get back together, but I just made matters worse. If she finds out, she's gonna kill me! Uh, I was sooo stupid. Now Chase is mad at me! Logan must be mad at me too. Well, since I can't tell Dana what happened and Chase doesn't want to see me, I better go and say sorry to Logan. That's the only thing I can do."_

Zoey searched for Logan and then saw him at the beach. "Hey," she said and sat beside him with her eyes and face filled with tears.

"Hey. What are you doing here? My life's already ruined, I don't need anymore problems. Wait are you crying?" he answered to her greeting.

"No, I'm not crying. Anyway, Logan, I know you're angry with me and I just want to say sorry. It was stupid of me to bring up Da-" she said and wiped off her tears.

"I get it, no need to say her name."

"Okay. Anyway, I'm sorry for kissing you too. I just got really annoyed because you always treat girls as low beings except for her. But you should really admit everything has to do something with her. It's so clear that you still love her. I mean, you changed a lot since she didn't come back here," Zoey said.

Logan gave her a bad look.

"Sorry, but I am telling the truth, from my point of view that is. Anyway, I don't like it when you argue to me about the girls VS guys thing but the kiss really was my fault so I'm really really sorry. I hope you forgive me."

"_No, it wasn't your fault. I guess, I should forgive her. It was my plan after all. I planned her to snap and kiss me. But I can't tell her that it was my fault. She would kill me," _he thought. After a few seconds, he then said, "Yeah, it is your fault. But, it's okay. I forgive you."

"I just- what? It's okay? Logan, are you alright? Are you sick? Usually, you don't forgive other people easily."

"Honestly, I'm okay. Anyway, I forgive you. Just don't bring back anything about her and don't kiss me again. I may ask a lot of girls to make out with me, but I never really meant it," he paused. _"But now… if I do ask any girl to make out with me, I will mean it… because I need to get over her. I know what I did was wrong because I used one of her bestfriends, but what should I do?" _

"Okay. I just can't believe it."

"Well… anyway, it's getting late, we should go back to our dorms," Logan suggested and stood up. _"I'm so sorry Zo. I can't tell you yet that I planned you to kiss me."_

"Yeah, we should," Zoey said then stood up too.

"Walk you to your dorm?" he asked. _"I know you would hate me if I tell you now. I'll just tell you some other time."_

"Yeah sure whatever."

On the next day, everybody in the whole school saw the school newspaper, including the gang. They found out that the Chase and Michael Show became a total hit yesterday since Logan and Zoey's scene was priceless.

_**The Chase and Michael Show Review**_

_Yesterday, in this usual boring show, it was actually pretty good. The lame, silly gags were replaced by a very interesting debate by Logan Reese and Zoey Brooks. There was also drama added to this show since Zoey Brooks, Chase Matthew's girlfriend just two timed him in live broadcast. She kissed both his boyfriend and Logan Reese, Dana Cruz's ex-girlfriend who is also Zoey's very close friend, on yesterday's show. She knew that there were people watching, but she still did the immoral deed. This must all be an act to get more viewers since Zoey wouldn't do that to her friend and boyfriend ever, but it still made the show a lot better. And also because of this, the Chase and Michael show is a must see for everybody. You would really be entertained. So go on and visit chaseandmichael . com every 5 pm to see for yourself this awesome show. _

"I can't believe this Michael, because of Logan and Zoey's scene, we got our first good review. The newspaper might have vulgar what exactly happened on yesterday's broadcast but at least they thought it was just an act. More people might just watch the show," Chase said.

"Oh yeah! Man, you have to forgive the two of them. We have to get them on air. I'm not telling you to get back together with Zoey, but you have to forgive them. The broadcast needs it. We need them! I know you're not ready to talk to them but please Chase? Please? Even though everybody knows what happened, at least they just thought it was an act," Michael said.

"Okay, fine. I know how much this broadcast means to the both of us, so I agree. I'm telling both of them that I forgive them. You happy?"

"Yes I am."

Chase did so and they're all friends again. Yes, Zoey and Chase aren't girlfriend and boyfriend anymore, but still there is a friendship between them which can still be developed.

Afterwards, on the same day, Chase and Michael did their show again with the addition of Zoey and Logan in the new segment called 'He says, she says'. They debated well and it was really entertaining. (Just imagine everything that happened in the episode of the Broadcast, the same happened, they debated and afterwards, Logan asked Zoey to make out with him. Zoey agreed but only as a joke but it still made Chase jealous.)

Anyway, because of the little debate Zoey and Logan had, it had a big effect on the viewers on the next day. They fought over it and there was complete chaos. Dean Rivers found out what happened and cancelled the Chase and Michael Show.

Everybody felt bad because they wanted to see another debate of Zoey and Logan but they couldn't do anything about it. Luckily, Chase gave Zoey a copy of the two broadcasts that she and Logan were in. Zoey gave it to the TV station, KCoast and they liked it. The manager went to PCA and asked for them to perform it in live television.

They went to the TV station and later on found out that only Zoey and Logan were going to be in front of the camera. It was okay for Chase and Michael since they really were good, but Zoey wasn't satisfied. Even though she and Chase aren't together anymore, she felt bad that their show was already cancelled and it wouldn't be viewed on live television. It was originally their idea and only she and Logan were getting credit.

On Logan and Zoey's show, she told everybody what happened to Chase and Michael causing a lot of people to go to Dean River's office and rally. This made the Dean change his mind and let Chase and Michael have their show.

"Zoey, you were amazing, I could kiss you!" Michael said.

"Uh… dude… you have Nicole. But… I have to admit… I could kiss you too," Chase said. At this point, he wanted to get back together with Zoey since he saw that she still cared about him.

Zoey just blushed.

"Whatever guys. Anyway, I'll be going, I have things to do," Logan said and left. Zoey followed him and Chase got a bit jealous. He was talking to her and she ignored him again, all because of Logan. But in reality, she didn't mean to ignore him; she just wanted to say something very important to Logan.

"Logan!" she called out.

"What?" he turned around.

"Thanks. Thanks for doing that debate with me. I know that Chase isn't mad at me anymore and I'm so thankful," Zoey said. "Besides, maybe Danaeven watched us. She must have been really proud of you, even though you were a jerk on the show," she continued.

"_I can't take this anymore. Everything was my fault. I was the one who caused Chase and Zoey to break up. They're two of my closest friends and they deserve to know the truth, even if they get mad at me. Man, I hope she doesn't get mad." _He then sighed and said, "No, don't thank me. I'm sorry to say this because everything's okay already, but my conscience can't take it. I did something wrong."

"What do you mean? You have a conscience?"

"_Here it comes…" _He first breathed deeply then said,"Yes I have a conscience. Anyway, someone told me to just find a girlfriend or girlfriends to make Danajealous. I couldn't think of anyone as good as her but you were the closest that I can think off so I tried to argue with you and I brought up how girls can only make out in the movies so that you would snap and kiss me. But… I'm sorry because I made you and Chase break up. I didn't think, and I'm a moron for doing so. I'm very, very sorry. I was just confused," Logan explained.

"Logan, I can't believe you! You're so selfish! And to think I was trying to help you get back with D!" Zoey said and tried to leave. Logan just tugged her to not walk away.

"Zoey, I forgave you, you should forgive me too," he said.

"The reason you forgave me is because you know it was your entire fault okay? Logan, I can't believe you! Besides, I wanted you and Dana to get back together! Now, I don't care since you think the only solution to your problem with Dana is replacing her! I won't help you anymore," Zoey said, pushed him and walked away.

Logan felt even guiltier. Zoey was helping them to get back together, and he just had to plan this whole disaster. What he did was totally wrong. It was even more incorrect than what Dana did to him, breaking up with him. Dana… He wanted to email her, but couldn't. He was still hurt because of her email but he didn't want to show it. He decided to email her anyways because his life was a wreck and he needed someone to talk to. Chase must be mad at him because he must have known by now that he planned Zoey to kiss him and Michael would most probably on his side. The girls on the other hand of course would team up with Zoey.

**From: makeoutmaster**

**To: stayaway**

**Subject: Hey**

Hey there. I have absolutely nothing to do and I have nothing much to tell you. Uh… all I can say is Chase and Zoey broke up. I don't know if they got back together now but oh well. Anyway, I won't tell anymore details that happened. Ask them, not me. I'm not telling anything. Anyway, I'm okay, what about you, how are you? Well that's all. Bye. Oh, BTW, did you see Zoey and me in KCoast channel? Just wondering… If you did, what do you think of me in my act? Were we great or what?

-Logan

P.S. Ok fine… I am kidding; of course I'm not okay! I'm so not okay! Dana, I'm sooo stupid!! Dana, I want to tell you what happened but I can't. But I really need someone to talk to. I just feel so bad right now. I can't talk to anybody but you. I can't tell exactly what happened but I did something very wrong. Please reply right away?

Dana saw his email immediately and then replied. What she typed back was hard for her since she knew that Logan got hurt from Angela's email which meant he was jealous. But she had to tell him the truth. After all, the truth hurts, both for her and for Logan. Anyway, because of his newest email, she was really curious on what happened so she just had to type this,

**From: stayaway**

**To: makeoutmaster**

**Subject: Re: Hey **

Come on Logan; tell me why they broke up. You must have something to do with it. I can feel it. Maybe that's why you think you're stupid. Well, if you don't want to tell me, I can't force you because I can't beat up the living daylights out of you anymore since we're far away from each other. I'll just ask them. Anyway, uh… how am I? Well, I'm fine… I just came from my date with Danny. Oh wait… I'm sorry for bringing that up. But I just want to clear things out. Am I still your friend? Well I must be since you mailed. Whatever, just forget that part. Anyway, it looks like you need some cheering up. Maybe that's why you mailed. Is the whole gang against you? Don't worry, they'll forgive you. That's what friends do, forgive each other. If they don't, always remember that you have me here and I will help you always. A mere distance won't break our friendship okay? Well, bye for now. I gotta go do my homework, especially my French homework. It's a pretty hard language to get, you know that? Good luck there and hope things get better for you.

-Dana

P.S. Yes I saw you and Zoey on KCoast. I was pretty surprised. But you were both good. You may have acted as your usual jerky self, but you were funny. Man, I miss you guys. Anyway, by the looks of what Zoey did on the show, Chase and Michael must have gotten their show back. A lot of people would rebel because of what Dean Rivers did, I'm sure of that.

Logan saw this and got more disappointed and also happier at the same time_, "Danny's the name of that lucky dude,"_ he thought. _"Well he is lucky to have her as a girlfriend, but I still am lucky because I have her as a friend. It may not be the same thing but at least I still have her as something. At least she still cares for me, even only as a friend," _he continued to think.

He decided to just go to the fountain at the PCA Park and decided to look at the stars afterwards. He remembered when he used to do a lot of boyfriend and girlfriend things with Dana. He remembered memories with her and that just made him sadder. They may still be friends but that was all. Dana didn't want to get back together and that was still very sad.

From a distance, he saw a figure. The figure went nearer to him until it was revealed. It was Zoey.

"Logan!" she ran to him and cried.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I told Chase everything. I told him that you tricked me just to forget about Dana, but… he didn't believe me! He hates me more than ever because he thinks I'm lying! Logan, you've got to go tell him the truth! He might believe you!"

"Don't worry, I will. I may have wronged once, but I'm not going to again. I'm sorry."

"Thank you… and Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"I forgive you."

Logan and Zoey went to the boys' dormitory and went in Chase's room (a.k.a Michael and Logan's room too).

"Oh hi, lovely new couple!" Chase said ironically.

"Man, okay, this has gone too far. Why are you so jealous? There's nothing to be jealous about! What Zoey explained to you earlier was true! I used her so that I could forget Dana. I tricked her to kiss me. Someone told me that it was the only way. The only way I could forget Dana is to find a girlfriend or girlfriends. When I thought about it, I couldn't think of anybody that can be as good as Dana. But Zoey was the closest to her. That's why I tricked her. But I didn't think… I was sooo stupid because I knew that she's your girl and I tried to steal her away from you. I'm so sorry. I was an idiot. Chase, just forgive her. Its okay if you don't forgive me, I don't deserve mercy from you anyway. But Zoey… Zoey doesn't have to be sorry for anything. She didn't do anything wrong," Logan explained.

"Is this the truth?" Chase asked.

"Yes it is," Zoey said.

"I can't believe you! I thought you were my friend! You might have done a lot of bad things to me, but I still trusted you! I would forgive you for anything, but this? I don't know if I can forgive you for what you've done," Chase said.

"Chase," Michael said. "Logan's sorry. He's our roommate and he always makes mistakes. Now that Dana's gone, he may do more mistakes. But he's our friend and he needs us. We're his only friends. Chase, please forgive him," he continued.

"But-"

"Chase, please forgive Logan. I forgave him already since I know it's hard for him too," Zoey said.

Chase looked at Logan and after a minute of silence, he sighed and said, "Fine, I forgive you."

"Thanks bro," Logan said and hugged him.

"Just remember to think before you act."

"Oh, I will, I will."

"Good."

After everything was clear, Zoey went back to her dorm. She and Chase weren't formally back together but at least things were cleared up. Maybe tomorrow, things would be back to normal except that Dana still wasn't there in PCA. Speaking of Dana, when Zoey opened her laptop to check her email, she saw that Dana emailed her.

**From: stayaway**

**To: PCAgang**

**Subject: What happened?**

Zoey!! I found out from Logan that you and Chase broke up. Why? Come on, tell me please? You're the one telling me to get back with Logan and you break up with Chase? That doesn't make any sense at all. Logan must have something to do with this, doesn't he? I can feel it. He doesn't want to tell me, so you tell me! Anyway, it's clear that you and Chase are made for each other. Why would you break up? Answer me! That's an order.

-Dana

P.S. Congrats on KCoast! I saw you and Logan. You were great, especially when you told everybody what Dean Rivers did. I'm sure Chase and Michael got their show back.

After reading, Zoey replied to Dana's email.

**From: PCAgang**

**To: stayaway**

**Subject: Re: What happened?**

Nothing to be worried about; Chase and I are okay already. Logan resolved our problem since he told Chase the whole truth. We solved it okay? You don't have to know, it's just something simple, nothing that complex. Logan was just a little bit confused, that's all. Anyway, I have to go to sleep. Well, you think about your relationship with Danny so that you and Logan can be back together. Bye! Miss you!

-Zoey

P.S. BTW, thanks for the remark about us in KCoast.

At the boys' room, Chase decided to open the account of the PCAgang for the very first time (yes it is a coincidence) and saw Dana's email. He also replied to it.

**From: PCAgang**

**To: stayaway**

**Subject: Re: What happened?**

Hey, Dana, this is my first email to you. Guess who it is. Anyway, you'll find out later after you read the whole message. Okay, fine, it'll be obvious anyways so I'll just go and tell you. It's Chase. I know this email is intended for Zoey, but I think I should reply to this too. Anyway… about me and Zoey, we're okay already. We aren't formally together again, but I think things will be okay tomorrow. I hope. I'll tell her that we should be girlfriend and boyfriend again tomorrow if she doesn't do that first. For the cause of what happened, yes Logan had something to do with it because he still misses you. But, it's okay, we forgave him already. It's really hard for him so I wish you get back together with him. It's bad enough that he has a big ego, but now, he has a big ego and a confused mind. He acted before he thought and that was bad. That's what happened. Yes, it's not the complete story, and I'm sure you don't understand me but I think Logan and Zoey wouldn't be so happy if they find out that I told you what really happened. Anyway, I gotta go now Dana. Sleep tight and try to reconsider your feelings over Logan. Goodnight. We miss you all here!

-Chase

P.S. Yep, we got the show back. Be free to check us out on chaseandmichael . com on… well, for PCA time it's 5 pm. I don't know what time it is in Paris. Just estimate. Hehe…

Dana who was in Paris opened her laptop. It was late at night already but she still couldn't sleep because nobody in the gang has replied to her email. She opened her laptop and at last, she had emails, two emails. She read it and got an idea of what happened. She got guiltier for dumping Logan and getting a boyfriend named Danny then bragging it to him. But she couldn't tell anybody in PCA that and Angela wasn't there for her. She was out on another date, trying to find Mr. Perfect again. Dana just kept all her guilt to herself. _"Dana, this is your decision. Stick on it. Logan may be in pain, but he'll soon get over it and soon get over me. He's Logan after all. No girl can make him confused for long, not even me. He'll soon forget me and find another girl, I'm sure." _

But she didn't know that how matter Logan would try, he would never be able to do that. He was still thinking of her even on the present time.

**_A/N: Wah! That was so long! How was it? Sorry for Zoey kissing Logan! Anyway, for the next chap, if you think Logan was idiotic here, wait for the next chap, that's more than idiotic, it's insane already! Also, if you're wondering where Lola and Nicole is, don't worry, in the next chap, they'll be there. _**


	8. Logan Goes Girl Hunting Part 1

**_Yes, Logan is stupid. He did promise not to replace Dana with other girls while she's in Paris but he broke it. He doesn't stop his shenanigans yet and he still follows Lola's advice. I think Dana needs to set him straight, don't you? Don't worry, Dana would appear at PCA soon enough, after a few chaps. In the mean time, here's the next chap and the continuation of Logan's foolishness. Don't worry, I won't let him have a girlfriend, but something else will happen. Just read on to figure out. _**

Well, Logan did feel like a fool for what he did to Zoey, but he still thought Lola's plan was genius. Though that was the circumstance, he was absolutely sure of one thing; he won't use Zoey again after the incident yesterday. He just had to find a different girl or even girls to make Dana jealous or just forget her by using them. He had been thinking of that for a long time and still couldn't think of a plan until one unexpected happening which nobody wanted to happen.

For one day, the gang was in Sushi Rox. There, they were eating sushi and were waiting for Chase to finish his job so they could go to the movies. Anyway, Chase and Zoey weren't formally back together but they were still friends. The reason? Because Zoey thought that if they got back together it would make Logan feel more unlucky and alone. He would be the only one in the group with no partner asides from Lola. She already noticed that since when they're all together, he's just sad and becomes speechless. Chase agreed on Zoey's decision even though they both still love each other. But that wasn't the only thing that happened to the two.

On the same night, something unexpected and unfortunate happened. It just made things even worse and it was all because of Chase and Zoey. What happened was Sushi Rox accidentally burned since Zoey ordered a tempura roll past nine (which wasn't supposed to be allowed) and Chase brought two orders all at one time (which caused him to fall). The result? Kazu had to leave PCA and the gang started to think of a way to make him stay.

"I have an idea! If we just-" Quinn said but stopped when Lola said,

"No thank you."

"But I-"

"Wait, I know!" Zoey said.

"What?" they all asked.

"Let's hold a People Auction! We'll auction students and sell them to teachers for a week. The students will be required to do whatever the teachers ask them to do, but at least we get money," Zoey explained.

"That's a great idea!" Nicole said.

"Yeah, that is a great idea," Logan murmured to himself.

"Logan, did you say something?" Lola asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. You must be hearing things."

"Okay?" Lola said with a hint of curiosity. _"What is Logan up to?"_

It was the day of the People Auction, and the first ones to be auctioned were Zoey, Lola and Nicole.

"Okay, first up for auctioning are these three lovely ladies, Zoey Brooks, Lola Martinez and Nicole Bristow. Who wants to start the bid for 150 dollars?" the administrator asked.

"150!" a random teacher said.

"Wait!" Logan said.

"Yes?" the administrator asked.

"Are there other girls going to be auctioned?" Logan asked.

"Yes? Why?"

"Well, I'll buy them all for… hmm…. ten thousand dollars. That's all the money you need right? Can anyone top that?"

"You can't bid! Teachers are the only ones that can bid," Zoey explained.

"Is that in the rules?" the Dean asked them.

"We didn't write any rules," Nicole said.

"Well, we're sorry. If you didn't write any rules that means he can bid. All the girls who are part of this auction, you're sold to Mr. Logan Reese for a week for ten thousand dollars!" the facilitator said.

"Wait! I don't believe he even has the money," Lola said.

"I do so! Talk to my dad, he loves PCA and sushi! He's willing to help out."

"Fine then, Logan, may we talk to him?" the Dean asked.

"Okay," Logan said then handed his cellphone to Dean Rivers. He then talked to Malcolm Reese about the money and after the conversation, they proved that it was true; he was willing to give ten thousand dollars to Logan so he could bid.

"Well… Malcolm approved. Sorry girls but you're sold to Logan for the week."

The girls weren't happy about this one bit. Well actually, some others were happy since they had a crush on Logan but not all of them were since there were also girls that despised him. Anyway, now that Logan can order the girls to do whatever he likes them to do, he can surely pick the girl/s to make Dana jealous/ forget her for him. He just had to figure which girl that should be.

**_Day 1 _**

It was a pain for some of the girls, but they all had to go and deal with the fact that they were sold to Logan for the entire week. All the auctioned girls went into Logan's room on ten in the morning and as they came in, they then sat on any of the beds or on the floor. When everybody was already there, Logan then began to speak, "So, I believe that I own you all for a week, isn't that great?"

Because of this, all the girls tried to contain themselves, either some wanted to beat him up or some were so happy to be owned by him for an entire week.

"So, anyway, what I'm going to make you girls do is just plain simple. But before I tell you what you're going to do, since you're twenty, I figured out that I should assign each one of you on a day to serve me. I wrote numbers on papers, three for day one, three for day two, three for day three, three for day four, three for day five, three for day six and two for day seven. Now pick a number from the bowl to know your corresponding day to serve me," he said and gave out the bowl.

The girls each picked a piece of paper and saw their numbers. (I'll only tell what day Lola, Nicole and Zoey got.) Nicole got a paper with day one written, Zoey got a paper with day four written, and Lola got a paper with day seven written.

"Okay, for what you're going to do, there are only three rules. Rule one, you have to cheer for me at least once on the day that you're assigned. There are cheerleader outfits over there and that's what all of you are gonna wear for that specific day," He then paused and showed the outfits. "Rule two, you have to do whatever I say, that simple, no questions asked and no resisting. I didn't ask for attitude. And for Rule three, you can't hurt me, physically, emotionally or in any aspect at all. Is that clear? Okay those are the rules. To those who picked day one please stay. The others can leave already; see you on your assigned date. By the way, if you guys back out, I won't pay 500 dollars per girl who doesn't show up, got it? That means you can't get the whole ten grand. Well, see you girls."

Some of the girls went out pissed off, others were happy. Seriously, Logan was either very hot for them or just very annoying.

"I can't believe this! Logan's out of control!" Zoey said.

"Yeah, and to think that it's only because he wants to follow my plan," Lola explained as she knew what Logan was about to do.

"What plan?"

"Oh nothing!" Lola covered. She couldn't tell Zoey that she was the one who advice Logan to find other girls. Because of her advice, it got her and Chase separated. Besides, Zoey would be extremely mad to know that Lola was the cause of Logan's foolish actions and she wouldn't want that.

"Whatever Lola. Anyway, I can't believe that he can order us around. I don't want to make out with him again! The last time I did, Chase got furious. And now, we're not even formally together! He'll go ballistic if he finds out that I will kiss Logan again! But if I don't kiss Logan, Kazu can't come back and we won't have the money for Sushi Rox!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Well, I know it must be hard for you, but it's harder for Nicole now. Remember, she picked out a paper that said day one. She'll be under Logan for today. If Michael finds out, it's over for them, unless Michael doesn't find out or it's okay for him that one of his bestfriends kissed his girlfriend," Lola explained.

"You're totally right. I can't believe it but for the first time in history, I don't have a plan to get us out of this. I know the People Auction was my idea and I should figure of a way to fix things but I'm out of ideas, I mean it. Hey… what if I tell Dana?" Zoey said.

"_If she does that, then my advice of plan to Logan will work!" _Lola thought. "Yeah, I think you should."

"I'll email her when Nicole comes back and tells me everything about her day."

Logan went out of the room with Nicole and the other two girls after a few minutes. He first made the other two girls cheer for him then let them make out with him. Nicole just got freaked out because she knew that she had to do the exact same thing.

Logan tried to feel the two girls' lips and their personalities because of their cheering, but he wasn't satisfied. They were nowhere near Dana. There wasn't even a small hint of a spark and he didn't even enjoy their kisses to him.

It's only been a few minutes since they'd started with the work assigned to them and he let the girls go already.

"Thank you, you may go," he said.

"Bye Logan!" they said flirtatiously.

"Bye," he said awkwardly. _"Why am I so popular and hot?" _he sighed.

Now, he saw that there was only one girl remaining, Nicole, the peppy brunette. He couldn't stop himself from being hesitant on what he was about to do. Nicole is Dana's friend and Michael's girl. If he did kiss her then what happened to Zoey, Chase and him a few days ago might happen again except that it would be Nicole, Michael and him. _"Wait, I can't back out. Besides, Nicole needs to kiss me. I bought her for 500 dollars. Who says Michael has to find out! We can keep this as a secret," _he thought. After a very long silence, Nicole went near Logan then asked,

"Logan you okay? I think it's my turn already."

"Yeah I am. Anyway, Nicole, it is your turn so let's get things started," he said and ate a burrito.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" Nicole asked.

"Cheer for me, and make it good. If I'm not convinced, you'll lose 500 dollars."

"Whatever. Let's see, what should I cheer? Hmm… I know! He's eating, he's eating… (Remember the cheer from the show)" Nicole cheered.

"Okay, not bad. Being peppy gave you a plus. Anyway, you look cute in that cheerleading outfit," he flirted.

"Really? Thanks! I think so too!" Nicole said. She also blushed a little for Logan's compliment. Even though she has a boyfriend, she still had crushes on a lot of guys especially guys on her cute lip chart. And Logan was one of those guys in the said chart.

"Okay, next thing to do is… make out with me," Logan commanded.

"What?" she asked hesitantly.

"You heard me. You saw the other two before you and you must have heard rule no. two which states that you should do whatever I ask you to do. And what I ask you to do is to make out with me. So just do it now so we could all get on with our lives. Don't tell me you never made out with a guy," Logan stated.

"Of course not! Duh, you know Michael… and Steph… (Nicole's boyfriend before Michael. For more info, see 'The Memories')? It's just, you know… my boyfriend is your roommate and-"

"So? Nicole, you're my property for the day, so deal with it. You do want Kazu back right? Even though that's the case, don't worry, everything will be alright."

"Fine," Nicole said and closed her eyes and kissed Logan. His lips were soft and tender for him and he was a great kisser. He knew how to have a fun kiss and Nicole kinda liked her kiss with him.

Logan in the other hand, felt a bit fine with the kiss. Nicole kissed better than the two other girls he kissed before. But there wasn't any spark. He did enjoy it though because she knew what she was doing. Maybe because she was used of kissing already.

They broke the kiss then Logan later on said, "Okay, that's all, you can leave now."

"You're serious? Logan are you alright? Are you sure that's all I should do?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, I am. Why does everybody keep asking me that? They think I'm sick or something! You can leave now."

"It's not just like you to make me leave and the other girls that fast. But if you're sure that you're okay, fine I'll leave now. But… could you do me a favor? Don't tell Michael that I kissed you, okay?"

"Of course I won't dimwit!"

"Uh, jerk!" she said and left.

**_Room 101_**

Nicole entered her room after changing back to her proper casual attire from her cheerleader outfit.

"Nicole! What happened?!" Zoey asked as she opened the door. She was the only one in their room and she was waiting there for Nicole to come. Lola in the other hand was somewhere, doing other things.

"Well… uh… I cheered for Logan… and… made out with him. But the others girls did the same too," she explained.

"Okay, what else?"

"That's all."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing that I can recall."

"Wait a minute, I can't believe that! What's up with Logan? It's as if he's sick or something," Zoey asked. "Well, if that's the only thing he did to you guys, I think I shouldn't tell Dana yet. I'll mail her after the whole week. To just see what Logan's up to before we jump to conclusions."

"But you know, Zo? Logan's a good kisser, I tell you," Nicole said.

"He is. I can admit that because I kissed him already. You know, the reason why Chase and I broke up was when I kissed him. But there wasn't any spark when we kissed. He may really know how to make a great kiss but I didn't feel anything. The only time I experienced that kind of spark is when Chase and I kiss. What about you, do you feel a spark when you and Michael kiss?" Zoey asked.

"Before... I did. But now… I think we're drifting apart. I think I should break up with him," Nicole stated.

"Wow. I never thought you felt that way about him now. I thought you were happy with him. Well think about it first Nicole. Don't end up like Dana. She just threw out Logan, the love of her life," Zoey advised.

"Yeah, I know it isn't obvious that I'm not that attached to Michael anymore but I just don't feel that spark as you say anymore. I think Michael isn't the one for me. But don't worry, I'll think hard about it."

For the night, Nicole couldn't sleep. _"I know Zoey said that she won't tell Dana until the end of the week, but I think I should tell her. Besides this is big news. And I just feel as… a cheater. She should know. But Michael? I think its better that he doesn't know. Also, I think I can't break up with him now. I still don't feel the spark anymore, but I can't, I just can't," s_he thought and opened her laptop while Zoey and Lola were fast asleep.

**From: PCAgang**

**To: stayaway**

**Subject: It's Nicole…**

Hey D! I missed you! What's up? Well, I mailed to tell you about PCA. Do you know that Sushi Rox burned because of Chase and Zoey? Aha, it did. Anyway, Zoey ordered a tempura roll even though it was passed nine already and Chase slipped of the stairs because of his delivery. Kazu and the gang, including me checked out if Chase was fine and that was on the same time that the tempura that Zoey ordered burned! The fire became bigger and that's how Sushi Rox burned. Worse news is Kazu can't pay for it. He didn't have enough insurance and most of his money got burned too! He had to go back to Alabama. For us here, we… well Zoey… thought of a way to raise ten thousand dollars because that's how much Kazu needs to reopen Sushi Rox. She suggested a People Auction wherein students can be bought by teachers and the students will do whatever they say. Originally it was only intended for the teachers but since we didn't write rules, students can bid. Too bad for us, Logan bid for ten grand for all the girls who were to be auctioned. It may be annoying, but we need his money so we agreed to be sold to him. For what we have to do to please him and give us the money, he assigned three of the girls except for the last day wherein there's only two to be his slave for a day on the week. I'm on day one, which is today and it was really weird. What I'm going to say may be painful to you, but it is better that you know. What happened was Logan made three rules for every girl. The rules are that you have to cheer for him, do what he says which for us is making out with him and not hurt him. I was together with two other girls and they did what he asked them to do. When I was about to do the same, I was sooo scared, but I knew that I had to do it. It was for Kazu and he's our friend, a very close friend. Anyway, I first cheered for him then afterwards made out with him. I'm so sorry Dana, but I had to. I'm also sorry for Michael. I told Logan not to tell him and he promised me not too. But you know; I now know why you love kissing him. He's a good kisser, unfortunately there's no spark. Don't worry; I'm not stealing him away from you. I just figured you have the right to know as soon as possible because if you find out late, I may look like a cheater to you. Well, hope everything's fine for you. Oh! BTW, I have a prob with Michael. I just don't feel our relationship is as good as before. There isn't any spark anymore when we kiss. I think I should break up with him. Zoey told me to think about it as hard as I can, but of what I thought about, I think I should break up with him. What should I do? I mean he's great and all, do you think he's great? I think he's great. But… we don't seem as strong as ever, our relationship that is. Well, reply okay? Miss you!

-Nicole

Dana opened her mail and saw Nicole's email. She was hurt, but she couldn't tell Nicole that. Or could she? She then replied to her,

**From: stayaway**

**To: PCAgang**

**Subject: Re: It's Nicole… **

Hey Nicole, I missed you so much. Do you know that your sister, Angela is my roommate here in Paris? Freaky coincidence isn't it? Anyway, we're doing fine here… its great being her roommate, she's just like you, but of course you have differences. About what happened to Kazu and Sushi Rox, I can't believe it. Man, it's an accident, it's nobody's fault. But that was such a misfortune! Anyway, the People Auction is not a good idea in the first place. What was Zoey thinking? Was she even thinking? She's the one who got you in this mess, so she must think of a way to get you out. Did any of you think that it was a bad idea? Why didn't any of you speak your mind? Anyway… well… I also want to say that… it's okay for me if you kissed Logan. I don't care. I'm happy in Paris with my boyfriend, Danny. Just try to control Logan because he can get out of hand. Don't worry; I'm okay with it, really. What do you think how I'll react, jealous? Uh…. In your dreams! Okay, fine… can you keep a secret? I think I'm a tiny winy bit jealous. I can't believe this. He bought all the auctioned girls? He promised me that he would never have a girl while I'm away! How could he! But, we did break up already, so he can do whatever he wants but still a promise is a promise, whatever happens!!!! Nicole, please don't tell anybody. Just, don't… I can't. I have to move on, and Danny's been great. I know he can help me forget about Logan, I just have to try harder. Anyway… for you and Michael, try to think harder even though you already did because I don't want you to make a wrong decision like me. Well, I am admitting that I may be wrong for dumping Logan. Danny's great and everything but he's nowhere near Logan. Logan is just more my type. Anyway don't tell Zoey or the others, especially Logan. Well, hope everything I told you will remain a secret and that feeling you have with Michael will remain a secret too. Miss you guys!

-Dana

Nicole saw this and was shocked. "OMG! She still loves him! I can't believe it! That must be why she's jealous! OMG!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

Zoey and Lola woke up from her loud scream and asked, "Nicole?! Who still loves who?"

**_A/N: Well? How was it? Well, at least Dana still loves Logan right? Even though she didn't want to reveal, it still did show that. Nicole really did obviously notice. Anyway, for the next chap, it's the continuation of the people auction. R&R! Also, I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. _**


	9. Logan Goes Girl Hunting Part 2

**_Hey there guys! Here's the next chap. Yes, I know I was evil of putting a cliffie, but I just love making cliffies. I know reading them is bad because I hate reading cliffies too, but for me it's good when you're the one writing them. Do you understand? Sorry if anybody was disappointed with that. Okay, anyway, enough about the cliffie thing. Let's start the next chap!! It's the next part of the people auction! _**

"_Me and my big mouth!" _ Nicole thought. "Oh, nothing, nothing."

"Nicole? You're hiding something from us, so just spit it out now!" they said. They were really getting suspicious and they really wanted to get to the bottom of things.

"Just forget it. It's nothing that important. Anyway, I'm sleepy already. I'll go to sleep now. Goodnight!" she said, went to her bed, closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. _"I have to reply to Dana, but I can't do that with these two here!"_

They tried to force Nicole to tell them but she pretended very well that she was sleeping already so the two decided to give up. Who said that Lola and Zoey were the only actresses? Nicole wasn't bad herself too. Anyway, since Lola and Zoey failed in waking up Nicole, they just went back to sleep since they still were sleepy. It was one in the morning for Pete's sake! Anyway, when Nicole saw that they slept again as she peeped, she just decided to sleep too. Good thing she turned of her laptop before she lain on her bed. She decided that she would just reply to Dana on the next day.

When it was the next day already and Lola and Zoey weren't around, Nicole replied to Dana's email.

**From: PCAgang**

**To: stayaway**

**Subject: Re: Re: It's Nicole **

Wow! I didn't expect that you would meet Angela! Say hi to her for me! I miss her so much! Like crazy! Anyway… uh… okay, everything you mailed will be our little secret, I promise, no fingers crossed. But, if you're jealous, you should just go back together with Logan. Oh wait, you can't. That will make you look bad, and we don't want that. You do have a rep as the tough girl Ms. 'Danger'. But don't worry, I'll help you out always. I'll even try to think of a way to get you two back together by not making you look bad. Anyway, okay, I'll think harder about me and Michael. So, wish you luck there. Wish me luck here too. Bye! Miss you D!

-Nicole

For the next few days, Logan did the same routine he did with Nicole and the two girls just to find the perfect girl to replace Dana/make her jealous. But none of them were still as close to Dana. When it was day four of the week, it was Zoey's turn already but she was shocked because of what Logan said, "Zoey, you can pass. Just call another girl to be in place for you today. I already kissed you before and you don't need to cheer for me. It's fine."

"O… kay? Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive. And I am not sick. I know you're gonna ask that to me. Honestly, why doesn't anybody believe me?"

"Well, if you say so. But you do know that what you said really was unbelievable. But if you're positively sure, then bye," Zoey said then left him. Then she did what Logan asked her to do as Logan kept kissing girls and making them cheer.

When it was the last day of the week, Lola was the only one left that Logan didn't test because she was on the last day and since everybody's schedule of a day got changed given that Logan didn't make Zoey do his orders. _"Man, I can't pick any of those girls! So far, Nicole and Zoey were the best kissers, and they're Dana's friends and also my bestfriend's girls! They can't be the ones I should use! Lola's the only one left. She has to be the one to help me make Dana jealous or just forget about her," _he thought.

Lola knocked on his room, went in and then they greeted each other, "Hey Lola."

"Hi Logan, so you took my advice about finding a girl?"

"Yeah, I did. Anyway, you're the last one. So let's get this over. Let's just do this by the park."

The two walked over to the park with not a single word said. Only when they were there was when Logan spoke to Lola to break the silence. "Okay, so could you cheer for me first?" he asked.

"Okay," she said and cheered. "Who's the guy with the big ego, it's Logan, it's Logan! Who's the guy who loves his mirror, it's Logan…"

"That was impressive even though that was offending. Anyway… for the next thing I want you to do is kiss me."

They didn't know that Zoey and Nicole saw them both on their way to the park and they both decided to follow them and eavesdrop. Of course they should because Dana's their friend and they should know what Logan thinks of the other girls that he had already made out with. Sure Lola's also their friend but they were more bonded and closer with Dana.

Anyway, since Lola and Logan didn't know Zoey and Nicole were eavesdropping, Lola did what she was ordered to do. She leaned to Logan as she closed her eyes. At first she was hesitant to kiss him but when they kissed, they both felt a semi-spark. A semi-spark meaning that it may be like a big crush but not love; maybe admiration but not love; maybe a craving for something or someone but not love; maybe adoration but not love. It might be anything, but it wasn't love because love has a true spark. A true spark was only when Logan kisses Dana. But even though that wasn't the case, there was still some sort of a connection between Logan and Lola. _"It's not the best kiss I had, but among all the girls that I kissed for the week, I felt something good about her. I know Dana's kisses to me when we were together are still better, but I have a good feeling about her. Maybe she is the one I've been looking for, maybe she could help me out," h_e thought.

They broke the kiss then Lola later on said while she blushed, "So, anything else you want me to do?"

"Lola… this might surprise you but… could you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Lola was speechless. She didn't think that Logan would choose her. There were these twenty girls to choose from and all of them were pretty, but he chose her against them all.

Zoey and Nicole were shocked too. Lola is their friend but now she was hindering their plan to get Dana and Logan back together. They couldn't take it but they couldn't interrupt Logan and Lola, they would just get mad with them for eavesdropping. They just decided to listen.

"Logan… it's not that I didn't feel anything when we kissed but… I have to think about it," Lola answered.

"I understand. You need some time to think about it. But Lola, remember… that I'm going to do my best for you to answer me. Okay?"

"I will," she said and walked out, still blushing.

"Lola wait! I just remembered something," he called out.

Lola then turned around and Logan said, "There's a dance in PCA coming up. And uhh… would you want to come with me? This year we can ask out anyone we like, without the help of a personality test unlike last year so I thought I could ask you."

"But-"

"Lola, even if we are to go there as friends, it's okay. I just want you to be my date. It may even help you out to decide if you're willing to be my girlfriend or not. So would you come with me? Please?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.

"_Please say no, please say no!" _Zoey and Nicole both thought together.

"Well… Okay Mr. Egotistical."

"Great! See you on the dance!" he said, kissed her on the _cheek_ for the second time and ran away. After a while Lola left the park too.

"Oh my God, did he just kiss her?" Nicole whispered to Zoey.

"I believe he did," Zoey answered.

"I can't believe this! Logan asked Lola out! He must have felt something when they kissed! Now how are we going to make Logan get back with Dana? Lola seemed to like that kiss as well, if you haven't noticed. Also Logan kissed her! It may not be on the lips but still! What are we going to do Zo?!" Nicole asked.

"Well, we just have to tell Dana. Making her into a green eyed monster will do us wonders. She might do something to solve that problem. She might even come here just to fix things," Zoey said.

"Okay, I'll go email her right now," Nicole said.

"You go do that while I go think of a plan."

"Right!"

Nicole went back to Room 101 and opened her laptop. She was about to email Dana when Michael went in the room.

"Hey babe!" he kissed her on the lips. Nicole didn't kiss back much because there wasn't a spark for her and this made Michael worried. Michael noticed this and asked, "Something the matter?"

"Yeah… Logan asked Lola out. Now our plan to bring Dana and Logan back together is ruined. I'm just bummed about it," But even though that's what she said that was still a lie. Her real reason for not kissing back was because she didn't want to, because there wasn't a spark anymore.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure things will be okay. Anyway, where did Logan ask Lola out?"

"To the dance."

"Really? Is that so? Well, the reason I'm here is to ask if you want to go to the dance with me."

"_He's so sweet, I can't break up with him, even though I don't feel any spark anymore," _she thought. "Of course I will. I would love too!"

"Great!" he kissed her again quickly. "See you at the dance. Don't worry too much okay? Things will be back to normal in due time. Well bye!" he said and left.

"_Michael's so sweet… but… I just didn't feel his kiss. I don't feel that spark unlike before. I only felt that kind spark when I kissed two persons, Michael and… Steph. But now I don't. I really wonder if I should break up with him."_

After her deep thought about her relationship with Michael, Nicole then emailed to Dana

**From: PCAgang**

**To: stayaway**

**Subject: NEWS!**

Dana, you have to know this! Logan found someone to be his girlfriend! It's Lola, our new roommate!!! Lola hasn't said yes yet, but she said that she does like him, because they kissed. Actually her exact words were, "It's not that I didn't feel anything when we kissed but… I have to think about." Can you believe it? I think Logan's just doing this to make you jealous. Wait, I don't only think, I believe. Well you should be jealous! Sorry, I'mnot making things better, am I? But Dana, you really have to come here! Ruin their dance! They'll be going together on the dance. You know, like the one you and Logan were in, and me and Steph!? Dana, please do something. Because Zoey and I can't do anything! Well Zoey is thinking of a plan for the moment but please, if you have suggestions… be free to… suggest. Well, gotta go now, reply asap!

-Nicole

P.S. Michael invited to the dance but before that he kissed me. It's sweet of him to ask me out, but… I really didn't feel any spark in that kiss. Dana… there only two persons I ever felt a spark and those are Michael and… Steph. But now the spark is gone, I'm positively sure. Dana, what should I do?

Dana cried when she saw this. _"I can't believe Logan can replace me so easily, with Lola even! But… I was the one who first replaced him. Maybe this is how he felt before. Maybe I do deserve this for making him suffer. But Logan, I thought… I was right, you would find a girl. You are Logan Reese, the ladies man, the flirt, the womanizer. But… maybe you're doing this to make me jealous. Maybe Nicole's right. But still whatever the case, you still broke my heart and I hate you for that," _she thought.

Out of the blue, Angela just came in their room and saw Dana crying. "What's wrong roomie?"

"Logan found a possible girlfriend!" Dana cried out.

"What!? But Dana, maybe he's just making you jealous. You know him, he always does that. Remember the email?"

"I don't care why he's doing this! I just can't take it!"

"What if this is what he felt when he found out you were dating Danny, or when you broke up with him?" Angela asked.

"I did think about that and maybe that is true. But he broke my heart. He promised me that he wouldn't find any girl while I'm away. I know we broke up but still, he broke that promise!"

"Dana, don't worry, things will be okay. I'm really sorry to leave you, but I have to go. I just have to get my books, I'm wanted by Sir Pepito," Angela said, took her things, waved goodbye to Dana and left the room. "Bye girl, sorry for leaving you. Talk to you later, don't worry much about Logan, it's clear that he still loves you."

"Okay, bye," she said and wiped her tears.

Since she was now alone, all she could do is reply so she did reply to Nicole.

**From: stayaway**

**To: PCAgang**

**Subject: Re: NEWS!**

Nicole, I really am hurt. I even cried. I thought he couldn't replace me because he promised me he won't this summer. But I was wrong; I think I made the right decision for dumping him. But I thought what if he's just trying to make me jealous? But what if he wants to forget me by Lola? I don't know what to do and what to think. Sorry… but I can't come there. The school won't allow it. They only allow students like me to leave the campus in times of crisis. Also, if I did have transportation (which I don't now), I will. But no luck, sorry. I'll just pray that you and Zoey think of a plan, because I can't. Well, I'm extremely depressed now. And I still can't believe he can do that. Well, till your next email. Miss you guys too.

-Dana

P.S. About Michael, just test him at the dance. If you're absolutely sure, tell him what you feel maybe at the day after the dance. It may be harsh to tell him while he's your date in the dance. Anyway, just saying, it's better that you break up with him and tell him than him knowing by himself that you don't love him anymore, believe me. Well, good luck with that. I'm here supporting you, don't worry.

After replying, since Dana was still heartbroken she still cried and cried. She couldn't take it. She still loved Logan. Logan was still her everything.

Nicole received Dana's email then afterwards, she asked Zoey if she thought of a plan already. "Zo, thought of a plan already? Dana can't come for the dance but she told us to think of one to help her out. So have a plan?"

"Yes, I have a plan!"

"What's your plan?"

"Ask Dana to email everything she remembers about Logan, everything that happened between them and even ask her to send pictures of things or maybe files and music that will remind him of her. We'll try to make the dance as memorable as Dana for Logan. Lola will be so pissed off and Logan will still love Dana because he will not stop thinking about her on the dance! The only thing is… we have to be in the committee for the dance."

"No problem! Let's join the committee for Dana. Besides, maybe there'll be cute boys there. Anyway, I'll go email her now."

"You do know that you still have a boyfriend, don't you?" Zoey asked.

"I know. But whoever said that having a boyfriend means not liking cute boys. Michael doesn't mind," Nicole explained.

"You just email her now," Zoey said and smiled.

**From: PCAgang**

**To: stayaway **

**Subject: A plan!**

Dana, we have a plan! We'll make Logan remember you for the whole night by joining the dance committee! But we need your help even though you're in Paris. You just have to tell us everything that happened between you and Logan, absolutely everything and attach with it pictures of things that will remind Logan of you and maybe even music and files! It will really help, trust us. Please reply ASAP.

-Nicole

P.S. Thanks for the advice. I'll do it, wish me luck!

Dana saw this and thought it was a great idea, she decided to reply and it went like this, (this is **_like _**the **_summarization_** of the memories and the past chapters of the memories 2)

**From: stayaway**

**To: PCAgang**

**Subject: Re: A plan! **

Wow, that was fast. Anyway, that's a great plan! Now, that's one of Zoey's greatest plans. She's a genius, why didn't I think of that? Oh, maybe because I'm depressed. Okay, enough about that, let me just start my story from the first day of school in PCA.

Logan was the first person I met in PCA and he showed me the way to my dorm since my dad asked him where it was. He already asked me to make out with him then and that was the very first time. Also, when I was not happy in staying in PCA because I was homesick, I started roaming around the campus and got lost in the process, I saw him and he directed me to my dorm again. This time, he walked together with me in the middle of the night.

For day two, it was Zoey and Logan's game a.k.a, First Guys VS Girls Basketball Game in PCA. I joined and I think you did too. The guys won the game because I only joined on the last moment, but luckily Zoey and I got accepted to the team. Because of this we celebrated with a party. When you guys were celebrating in the night for proving that the girls are part of the school as much as the guys, I decided to leave you guys and go find Logan, thinking that he might be lonely all alone and may be sad since I got his position as point guard. I talked to him and we bonded some more. I began to know more about him and vice versa.

On the next day, I found out that you saw him bring me back to our dorm. I became too mad that others overheard our conversation and they thought Logan and I were together. I became pissed off that I didn't eat my food, remember? Logan brought my food to me, wherein he searched the whole campus for me and tried to make me eat. He also convinced everybody that we're not together by announcing it to the whole class. That was so sweet of him even though not all believed him.

After a few days, was Chase's play. Logan and Zoey were the lead actor and actress as I could recall. When they were about to kiss, I was sooo damn jealous and surely Chase was too. Good thing Zoey humiliated Logan in front of the whole audience for being a jerk. Afterwards, I talked to him and set things right.

Next thing that I remember is when we fought because he didn't respond to me when I said hi. It was a stupid thing to fight about and it got bigger. When it was time for the personality tests for the dance, I tried to answer my questions the way he would answer his because I wanted to be friends with him again. I really did miss him that time. But it was weird that Logan was tied with Matthew. Though you do know that what Matthew did must be the same as what Hayden did to Zoey.

Anywho, on the day of the dance, Quinn had her love potion and it was a complete catastrophe. Some even spilt on me! I already love Logan then but I thought the potion would be an excuse to kiss him. I did choose him for the dance and we went off to dance at the fountain at the park. I kissed him because of my own lust and love for him, but when I did, the love potion lost effect already and he possibly might have known that I kissed him on my own free will.

On the next day, I found out that Logan had read the paper that I wrote to know who I should pick for the dance, he told me himself. He also got injured because Matthew beat him up. I visited him a lot because I was worried for him. And we also got to kiss then for the second time because he tried to cheer me up. Afterwards, I left the room and went back after some time and saw him outside, suffering. He went out of his bed because of Matthew's request for them to 'talk'.

I brought him back to his room but first kissed him. Chase and Michael saw me do so and I threatened them if they tell anybody, they're toast. Anyway, when Logan woke up, he pissed me off. He didn't want to listen to me because I wasn't his 'mother'. I got mad at him because I was only caring for him. Is it wrong to care? At least he eventually got well even though I didn't visit him because I was still mad. He went to basketball practice as soon as he was better and we made a bet. I won, and he had to do everything I ask him to. And what I ordered him was to act as my boyfriend in my sister's debut.

In the debut was my slutty sister. Her boyfriend dumped her and she kissed Logan because she was sad. Yes she flirted with him at first but I couldn't believe that she kissed him. I did see what happened and was really heartbroken but at least I knew the truth that it wasn't Logan's fault. I made up with Logan and we became formally together on that night.

Logan apparently told the guys the story about the debut and I did too tell you and Zoey. On the same day, he gave me a teddy for a gift and put a webcam on it. You know the story.

Then, you know what happened in prank week right? That's how you got together with Michael and Chase and Zoey when our original plan is to seduce them then dump them.

What else? My birthday celebration! Logan and I raced to the seashore with the Jet-X's that we all won. He also gave me a locket and I gave him a locket bracelet. Is he still wearing it? I am still wearing his gift. Danny wants to see what's inside but I never let him. I know he would be jealous if he sees it but if he does get to see it, I don't care. I'm not ashamed for loving Logan. I'm just afraid for Logan himself to find out that I still love him when he doesn't love me anymore.

Okay, back to last year's memories with Logan… However then, my birthday came to be a disaster because of Hayden, Matthew and the others. At least we got to solve it. You know what happened. I think I don't have to tell you. Also there were more problems because of detention right? You know with Matthew, Hayden, Steph and Mia?

Also, there was the incident with the poems wherein Logan and I were proclaimed the two best poets in PCA. We competed to know who would represent the school and he won. It really was okay for me since he did win the Interschool Competition but it really is weird that we both write great poets, don't you think so?

Anyway, then there was the disc golf incident. He was too over in being my boyfriend that he thought I was dependent. I know he thinks of girls like that but I'm different. I am 'Danger' Cruz by the way. I can take care of myself. But at least I proved him wrong on that time.

What else… hmm… I think it's the last day already! Yeah, when we all got stranded in a beach because of you making Quinn… well… you! Well, actually that was Logan's fault for telling the cab the wrong directions. Anyway, there was also that thing about Logan seeing Chase and Michael's dicks. That was hilarious. But it's good to know that he respects me and my body. If you want to use that shades, you can ask Quinn if she still has a pair but use it wisely. The one Logan used was already thrown to sea.

Then, the next that I can remember is summer. I went to his house and vice versa. When I was at his house, we had a great time. His cousin Chad might have been a jerk but at least we enjoyed a lot and Chad left early because I beat him up for making a move on me. We also found out that our parents knew each other from way back. Anyway, it was also on summer when I broke up with him. It was hard, but I knew that I should tell him that we should break up with him since I was going to Paris.

And… uh… what else? Well, even though classes started in both my school and yours, Logan still mailed me as he promised on summer. Even though we broke up we knew that we were still good friends, but he sometimes had to be a jerk. He even asked me to tell your sister if she wants to make out with him! That jerk! Angela says he only did that to make me jealous. I don't know. Whatever! But you know, even though if he's sometimes like that, I still find it sweet of him of telling me everything that's happening there. At least he doesn't hold a grudge against me for being his first girlfriend that dumped him. I think I even was his first girlfriend.

Well, that's all I remember. If you have any addition, do it. Wish you luck. Thanks Nicole! Thank Zoey for me too! Well, good luck again! Bye!

Oh, I almost forgot! I attached some pictures of the things that were part of my memories with Logan. There's the pink teddy bear(you know, with the webcam), my orange gown (what I wore to my sister's debut), the locket (first weeksary gift), Love Potion II (Quinn's gift), my Jet X, an Artemis Fowl book (what I read when we fought about him not saying hi), and pictures of the gang and me and him. Also there's some French music attached so you can use it to remind him that I'm in Paris. You can burn those in a CD. There are also some copies of the poems used for last year's competition.

Well, put those things to good use. Hope your plan goes perfectly well. Bye! Miss you guys!

-Dana

Nicole saw this and Zoey too. Their reaction? "Perfect," they said and smirked.

**_A/N: Well? How was it? Was it a good plan or what? Now all they need to do is do the work! Go guys!! R&R! Advance Happy New Year to you all!!! _**


	10. The Dance

**_Hey you all! Here's my next chap. I just have one question, and please answer honestly, do you think this fic stinks? It's okay if it does, you could tell me. I just want to know if I'm wasting my time in making this because nobody wants to read it. I don't want to sound dramatic to any of you but I can't avoid thinking about this. I know what are happening here in the fic aren't that good for Logan and Dana, but I won't let that remain. Besides, there will be more excitement and they'll eventually get back together. Hope you guys review and tell me really about what you think of the chap and the fic. Well, anyway, I don't want to bore you of my speech/author's note, so here's the next chap. BTW, before I start, I edited this chap too, courtesy of Simply Sarah. Thanks! _**

After a few days, it was the dance already. Logan's partnered with Lola, Michael was with Nicole and even though Chase and Zoey aren't formally together because they decided not to be for the Logan's sake, they were still partners since they still do love each other.

Logan wore a blue tuxedo and the reason he did this because Lola wanted them to match. It's the complete opposite of what happened on last year's dance when Logan was with Dana and they both wore red outfits but it was all coincidence. Anyway, Lola wore a blue floral dress with long sleeves draping on her arms. It even draped her whole body which didn't make her sexy but too skinny since she already was skinny.

Chase and Michael in the other hand wore the same thing as last year's dance since nobody does care what the guys wear and they don't care either. Anyway, Zoey wore a violet dress which was made of silk. It had vertical lines, a smooth surface and a bolero, perfect to make someone thinner. Nicole in the other hand wore another pink dress like last year. It's a bit different but somehow the same as the one before.

Now, when they entered the venue and saw everybody enjoying themselves, they decided to do so too. It's a dance, so you have to dance. After a while, Logan and Lola already started to dance and the girls knew that they had to start the plan.

Zoey and Nicole had already told Chase and Michael about their plan to make Logan remember Dana and only her. They were all in the dance committee and they already set up everything they needed. All they need is to perform the work needed to make their plan into a success.

For the first part of the plan Zoey went up to the announcer and whispered something. Then she gave him some CD's and left him. The announcer then said to everybody through the microphone, "To those having fun now, I just want to remind you guys that we will be having music from _**France** _next in our dance list! It's a dance and I'm sure you want romantic songs to dance with your partners, so here are some songs from where the City of Love is. These songs are courtesy of Zoey Brooks' friend, Dana Cruz, our former schoolmate who's now in France. Well, enjoy." The announcer then afterwards put in a CD which contained French songs on the player.

**_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps   
Effleuré cent fois son visage  
J'ai trouvé de l'or  
Et même quelques étoiles en essuyant ses larmes  
Et j'ai appris par coeur la pureté de ses formes  
Parfois je les dessine encore  
Elle fait partie de moi_**

Logan stopped dancing for a second after he heard the announcement and a verse of the French song. Lola wondered why and decided to ask him, "What's up Logan? Why did you stop dancing?" she asked. She then remembered that the announcer said Dana's name. "I get it. Don't worry, I'll make you forget all about her, I promise" Lola said and pulled him closer to her.

_**Je veux juste une dernière danse  
Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence  
Un vertige puis le silence  
Je veux juste une dernière danse  
**_

Logan of course just continued to dance with her but he just couldn't help but think, _"Logan, forget it… The song may be from France, but you're not with Dana, just get over it! Paris may be the city of love, but she doesn't love you. Just forget about her!"_

_**Je l'ai connue trop tôt mais c' est pas de ma faute  
La flèche a traversé ma peau  
C'est une douleur qui se garde  
Qui fait plus de bien que de mal  
Mais je connais l'histoire, il est déjà trop tard,  
Dans son regard, on peut apercevoir qu'elle se prépare  
Au long voyage**_

The song didn't last long but all Logan ever thought was Dana while it was playing. Even though he was with Lola, her presence didn't help him. He still did want to use Lola as the girl he had been looking for so long, but he still couldn't take Dana off his mind because of the song. He may not understand what the song meant, but he knew it has Dana written all over it. He just really felt it. He felt that it was like an unspoken passion about Dana.

_**Je peux mourir demain ça ne change rien  
J'ai reçu de ses mains  
Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme  
C'est même trop pour un seul homme  
Et je l'ai vue partir sans rien dire  
Il fallait seulement qu'elle respire  
Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie**_

Anyway, after the song, the gang saw that what they did had a small effect but not that much, so Nicole decided to do the next work this time. She went over to the new point guard for this year who was a senior then talked to him loudly so that Logan could hear their conversation. Logan did hear their chat, which was the plan.

"Hey, you're the point guard in the basketball team right?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah?" the point guard wondered.

"Well, I saw how you played the other day and you were pretty good. But… sorry to say this but… I know someone else who's better," Nicole said.

"Who?" he asked in a semi-angry tone. He really thought he was being underestimated by a peppy brunette. _"How dare this girl approach me and say somebody else is better than me. Only two people are. If she answers badly, I swear she'll pay for being so rude."_

Luckily Nicole answered, "The point guard last year, Dana 'Danger' Cruz, my friend. She may be a girl, but she surely can kick your butt. I mean she was on the team last year and younger than you. You were on the team last year but she was point guard. No offense."

Nicole knew that the point guard this year really did like Dana before since it was so obvious that he was always staring at her during their past practices so she used this to her advantage.

"Oh…her! Of course she's better! I could never be as good as her. She's not only a great player, she's also tough and hot. You know, it's weird, I thought since she's gone, Logan will be the new point guard since he is the second best to Dana. But he isn't playing well this year. Maybe it's because of their break-up. He too is a good player, good enough to beat me in his greatest condition. But you know what they say, 'Love can make anybody crazy' and when Cruz was here it sure made me crazy. Too bad she's not here anymore. Too bad that she picked Logan over me. I do consider Logan lucky for being Dana's boyfriend, but even though he's better in basketball than me, I'm still a better man than he'll ever be and I can surely make Dana happier, even though she's at France."

"Looks like you like Dana very much. But yeah, I think agree with you, I think so too, Love can make anybody crazy, even Logan, even you, even me, anybody!" Nicole agreed then looked at Michael. She was still thinking if she should break up with Michael soon.

Logan got mad when he heard their conversation because it showed that Dana had and still has complete control over him and that there were still other guys who still liked her even though she was away. So, he went away from Nicole and the new point guard. He brought Lola to another place on the dance floor as a new song started. _"Why is Dana the only thing I remember? Why can't everybody forget about our relationship before? Why can't guys just forget her? She's gone, okay? She's just a memory of the past." _

_**Faites moi de la place, juste un peu de place  
Pour ne pas qu'on m'efface  
**_

Nicole then went back to the others as she finished talking to the point guard and as a new song began. Afterwards, she suggested Chase to do the next move. Then she pulled Michael so they could dance. She had to test him. If she really felt that he wasn't her Mr. Right anymore for the dance, she would surely break up with him. That was Dana's suggestion and she did promise to do it.

_**J' n' ai pas trop d'amis, regardez en classe  
C'est pas l'extase j'ai beaucoup d'espace  
**_

Chase in the other hand of course agreed to do the next move and went to Logan and Lola. He then told them, "Hey guys, I have great news!"

"What is it?" they asked.

_**Je suis seul et personne à qui le dire  
C'est pas l ' pire, quand la pause arrive**_

"I'm going to make another play and I want you two to try out! Since both of you are great actors and all. Logan, remember the play last year? You know, where you almost got to kiss Zoey but she humiliated you in front of the audience? That must be tough. Good thing Dana was there for you to cheer you up," Chase said.

_**Je ne suis pas tranquille, il faut que je m'éclipse  
Ou alors, accuser les coups,**_

Logan just glared at Chase. _"Why did he have to bring her up? I'm sick of her name. All I hear is Dana this, Dana that. All I remember is her! Why can't I just forget her?! Why can't the world just forget about her too?"_

Lola didn't hear Dana's name because she was too excited for Chase's play so she just immediately asked, "Cool! Since I'm an actress, I'd totally get the girl part! What's the play about?"

_**Ou dehors, il faudra que je coure**_

**_Tous les jours, faudra-t-il que je coure_**

"Well it's about a girl who doesn't want to eat because a rumor had spread. She runs away from her problems and the boy of her dreams tries to follow her wherever she will go, whatever happens. In the end, they're in the seashore, and the boy told the girl that he'll convince everybody that the rumor isn't true. The girl is truly thankful for him and they end up together. They share a kiss in the end. I know it's pretty short, but it's just a short play," he explained.

_**Jusqu'au bout**_

**_Je n'ai plus de souffle, je veux que l'on m'écoute_**

"_Urgh… Chase! Why make a play like that? It has Dana and me written all over it!" _Logan thought. "No thank you, I don't want to try out."

**_Plus de doute pour m'en sortir je dois tenir  
Et construire mon futur  
_**

"What!? Logan why? I thought you wanted me to be your girlfriend, this will be a great plus if you agree to be my lead man! You do know that the leads usually fall in love with each other. Besides, Chase did say you act well. I also heard from the girls that you do! Come on, try out! I'm sure you'll get the lead!" Lola pleaded.

_**Partir à la conquête d'une vie moins dure  
Sûr que c'est pas gagné mais j'assure mes arrières**_

"I just don't want to try out. Come on Lola, let's go sit down, I'm tired. Bye Chase," he said and pulled Lola's hand to get away from Chase.

_**Pour connaître l'amour et le monde  
Il faudra que je coure**_

"Okay bye! Hey Lola, what about you? Do you want to be in my play?" he asked.

"Yeah, I would love to!" she answered and released her hand from Logan's grip. Logan just left the two and went somewhere else.

"Uh… well, actually, I'm not that sure if it's going to happen. But do pray that it will. The school just isn't sure though," Chase said.

_**Tous les jours, faudra-t-il que je coure  
Jusqu'au bout,**_

"What?! You made me expect in an unsure thing? Well, it's okay. But thanks for telling me about it. Well I better go follow my date. Bye. See you later," Lola said and followed Logan.

Lola then sat on a chair beside Logan and she ate some food. Logan in the other hand just drank and drank some punch, which apparently he didn't know was really alcohol. Somebody slipped it in just for a prank and thought it wouldn't hurt anybody.

Anyway, after a moment of time, Lola then asked him, "Why don't you want to be in the play? I heard from the girls and from Chase that you're a great actor. How come you don't want a chance? You were the lead in Chase's play last year! Come on Logan, I know the play isn't sure, but why do you have to be such a killjoy?"

_**Pour connaître le monde et l'amour  
Il faudra que je coure tous les jours**_

"I just don't want to okay?!! Please… no more questions," he said, pissed off then continued to drink.

After a while, Logan then was too drunk already but still didn't stop. Because of this, he even pushed Lola at one time. _"I can't take this. He's not being a very great date. Seriously, it's like his mind is in another place," _Lola thought.

**_J ' voudrais m'arrêter  
J ' peux plus respirer dans ce monde parmi vous_**

After that, it was Michael's turn to do the work. He stopped dancing with Nicole for a while then went of to one of the dance facilitators. He then whispered something to him and gave him a piece of paper. After the song was finished, the facilitator then whispered something to the announcer and gave the piece of paper. The announcer understood what the facilitator said so he announced to everybody, with the help of his microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen! I was just informed! We will have a raffle for tonight! The winner will win an Artemis Fowl book, a pink teddy bear, a basketball, a new edition Red Jet-X (same color as Dana's), Love Potion II (courtesy of Quinn), a locket, a disc golf, a couple of French CD's, the winning poems of PCA last year and a pair of shades (also courtesy of Quinn)! Everybody in here has their names in this fishbowl and I will pick out the lucky person. Okay, let's see…" he said and stopped to pick a paper. "Here we are! The winner is… Drum roll please?" he stopped for a drum roll. And after it he continued to announce, "Okay, the winner is… Logan Reese!"

Logan was already sad on that time and he just got sadder upon hearing that he won the raffle. Everything that he won had something to do with Dana. Those were the things Dana had, what he gave to her, what they had together and even more. He couldn't believe that he won those things. _"Why me? Of all people, why me? Why is the world reminding me of Dana when I just want to forget about her?!"_

"So, Logan, come in to the girls' bathroom (don't think anything funny!) to claim your prize. There, you can just ask the people there for your prizes and they will give it to you."

Logan ran away from the dance from hearing this but for Lola, it looked like that he ran away from her. Lola couldn't take Logan's action anymore and that made her very angry. _"He left me! Why would he do that? I thought he likes me!" _"Logan! Come back here this instance! Don't you dare leave your date!"

Chase and Michael then ran after Logan and directed him to the girls' bathroom. "Dude, why don't you like to claim your prize? You're plain lucky! I mean, of all the people in this room, you get to win all those cool prizes," Chase said.

"I just don't want it okay! I don't want those stupid prizes! They're just stupid," he resisted.

"No they're not stupid. You're just drunk; you don't know what you're talking about. Hey wait, how are you drunk? Never mind. Come on, just go in the bathroom," Michael said since he did smell that Logan's breath was the smell of alcohol.

"Noo!" he resisted even more.

But no use, the two were stronger combined than Logan. He was also drunk and that was a disadvantage for him. They pushed Logan into the girls' bathroom and locked the door. And unfortunately for him, inside, were Zoey and Nicole.

"What are you two doing here?!" he stated.

"This is the girls' bathroom Logan. The question should be why you're here. But of course we know. Anyway, we're the ones who are going to give you the prize," Nicole explained.

"I see… you all planned this! Guys, this is not helping me at all. I'm telling you, Dana dumped me, there's nothing I can do. I should just move on," he said and tried to open the door. But he couldn't. "Get me out of here you bi-!"

"Don't you dare continue what you're gonna say. Don't you dare say bad words about us! Anyway, we're not going to let you out. Not until, you see these," Zoey said and showed a picture of Dana's teddy bear, locket, Jet-X, Love Potion II and more. They also showed a replica of the shades that he threw to the ocean before. Afterwards, Nicole did the hardest part for Logan. She showed Logan pictures of him and Dana.

"You were just bluffing in having those things. But you do have pictures of those? Oh man, keep those away from me! I'm leaving! Get me out! Help!" Logan said and pushed them away. Then he started banging the door so it would open.

"Logan, it's obvious that you miss her, just accept these!" Nicole said, trying to give the pictures to him.

"Maybe I do, but I don't want to see it! I may be drunk and I don't know how, but I still remember what she did, she left me, she broke up with me! That was really painful for me since I love her and she just had to break up with me! I hate her for doing that! I hate her so much!" he said and tried to open the door again. It still didn't budge because it was locked from the outside.

"Well, if you hate her so much, why are you wearing the locket bracelet Dana gave you, huh?" Zoey asked.

"Just get me out of here you bitches (sorry for the language, it's just because he's drunk)! Ha, there I said it!" Logan said and pulled the door harder. Luckily, the door opened, though it wasn't his fault. It was Lola's doing since she was outside and was looking for him. When she saw Chase and Michael guarding the bathroom and found out Logan was inside, she demanded them to get out of the. The boys couldn't handle her because she was a great actress and she also scared them.

"Logan!" she called out.

"Thank you so much babe! Let's get out of here!" he said obviously drunk and pulled her hand.

They ran away from the venue then went to the fountain. And Logan began to lose it as they were walking. When there, Lola removed her hand from Logan's. "Logan, why are you like this tonight? I don't know if you like me or not! You asked me to be your girlfriend, but from the way you're acting-"

She was cut-off when Logan kissed her. She thought that Logan was showing her that he really did love her, but he was wrong. Logan then said, "Dana, don't worry, I love you so much, don't worry about the way I'm acting. I'm just drunk, that's all. I still want you to be my girlfriend. The girls and guys were right; I should get back together with you. It's just… you hurt me so badly."

Lola got mad because of what Logan said. This was too much for her. She broke his kiss and slapped him on the face. "Logan! I hate you!"

"Dana, please!"

"I am not Dana! I'm Lola!" she said and tried to walk away from Logan.

"You're Dana! Look where we are, at the park, near the fountain! Dana, this is our favorite place! Remember the time we danced here and had our first kiss? That was the greatest moment of my life, aside from when you said yes to me to be your real boyfriend," he said all drunk and weird then went nearer to Lola.

"Get away from me! It's clear that you still love Dana, I'm out! I won't be the one you'll use to be your girlfriend just to make her jealous or just forget about her! From the way you're acting, it's hopeless. Logan, you're drunk and you can clearly see a person's feelings when they're drunk! You can't hide it, you still love her! I'm leaving and don't try to follow me," Lola said as she pushed him and then she ran away from him.

"Wait babe!" he said and gripped her. Lola tried to break free and then pushed him to the fountain. He couldn't stand up anymore because he was drunk and he bumped his head hard.

Luckily, Chase and Michael found him right away since he did run away from them. They afterwards took him out of the fountain. At least he didn't drown and die. Well he almost did, but fortunately, even though they were a little bit late, they still got to him, "Logan, are you okay?" Chase asked.

Logan didn't answer, he was still unconscious. His head was also bleeding. The guys got scared of seeing this so they decided to bring him to the hospital in campus (PCA has a hospital in this story).

Zoey and Nicole in the other hand, who doesn't have the slightest idea what happened to Logan, went back to room 101 and entered. In it, they saw Lola crying like hell. "Lola, what's wrong?" Nicole asked.

"Logan! I do like him, but he still loves Dana! I know I told him to forget Dana or make her jealous by finding a girlfriend, but I never thought he would use me and just fool me! He's a great guy, but he can't be mine. It's clear that he still loves her. He was drunk and he kept saying her name! Dana this… and Dana that, it was crazy! Of course I was jealous! I still…am," she cried.

"_So she was the one who advised him that. What was she thinking? That's not a good idea, that's a terrible idea_!" Zoey thought."Maybe he's just not the one for you," Zoey said.

"I guess you're right. I just better forget about everything that happened between us. Maybe he really isn't my Mr. Right. But I really just felt something when we kissed! I know it wasn't a spark but still-" Lola said and wiped her tears.

"But he still treated you badly. Besides, I think you should just forget about everything you had with him," Nicole said.

"I guess I should."

"BTW, did you know?" Nicole asked.

"Did you know what?" she asked.

"Did you know why Logan was drunk? I mean, alcohol isn't allowed in the campus," Nicole explained.

"No, do you?"

"Apparently, some guy named Glenn Davis slipped it in the punch bowl for a prank. He was eventually caught," Zoey explained.

"Oh…"

After that, Nicole and Zoey just comforted Lola more even though inside, they were happy. Yes it was mean to be happy when Lola was sad, but they were happy since they could still bring Dana and Logan back together.

After a few minutes, Lola and Zoey slept already. It was a stressful dance and they had to rest. Nicole in the other hand just emailed Dana.

**From: PCAgang**

**To: stayaway **

**Subject: It worked!  
**

Dana, the plan worked! Lola's pissed off at Logan because he kept remembering you, he dissed her, he kept saying your name to her (he was hallucinating because he was drunk because some guy named Glenn Davis put alcohol in the punch bowl) and more! It was such a bad dance for them. Anyway, even though she likes him, she said she'll forget about him. It was priceless. Zoey's so a genius. Yes I am guilty in being happy when Lola's sad, but it's for everybody's good and surely she'll find the right guy for her someday. Anyway, truthfully, I'm really guilty in seeing Logan so hopeless. It was painful to see him like that. And it's really obvious that he was still hopelessly in love with you. He looked pathetic but it wasn't the reason why the others and I pitied him. I also am sadder because you both love each other but everything is a mess. You just are both hard-headed to just get back together. But at least, we know that he still loves you. Hope things get better for everyone, including me, including you. I have tested Michael already and I know what I'm going to do. Well, bye for now. Hope everything's fine for you.

-Nicole

P.S. When you coming back to PCA? Hope it's soon, because you can take Logan back now. Wait, well, actually not yet. Oh, nevermind. Well, anyway, bye, say hi to Angela for me! I miss her a lot and of course also you.

Dana saw Nicole's email and then thought _"Yes they're plan work! Zoey is a genius. But… should I take Logan back? How should I do this? I have to dump Danny in the process too. How should I do that? He's been great and all, but I really don't feel he's the right guy for me. I wonder… should I go back to PCA? But, I have no reason to. I can only leave the campus when there is really and emergency." _

**_A/N: The first song isn't mine. It's Kyo's and the title is Juste Une Derniere Dance. I really don't know French songs so I searched for it. It's a song about a guy wanting a last dance with his ex. It fits perfectly because it's like showing that the guy still loves his ex but knows he should let her go because she's leaving, don't you think? I don't speak French though but I just found the translation so if you're curious to know the lyrics, just read this. But I just want to say this song is really so lovely! It is so sexy! I downloaded it and it so made me fall in love with it! _**

_**I ran through her body for so long**_

**_Brushed a hundred times against her face  
Found gold  
And even some stars when wiping her tears._**

I learnt by heart the purity of her curves  
Sometimes I draw them again  
She's a part of me.

I just want a last dance  
Before darkness and indifference  
A dizzy spell then silence  
I just want a last dance.

I met her too soon  
But it's not my fault  
The arrow went through my skin  
It's a pain to keep  
That heals more than it hurts  
But I know the story  
It's already too late.  
In her eyes  
You can see  
That she prepares herself  
For the long journey

I could die tomorrow  
That wouldn't change anything.  
I received from her hands  
The happiness anchored in my soul  
It's even too much for a single man  
I saw her leave without saying anything  
It just matters that she breathes  
Thanks for enchanting my life.

**_Also, here's the translation for the other song, it's also Kyo's and the title is Je Cours. It's all about how some of us have to stop running from our problems every day, such as being totally unnoticed. It kinda fits the fic too. This song isn't that great than the first one, but I still love how French-y it is. Hehe… _**

**_'Give me space, just a little space  
So that I'm not erased'  
I don't have too many friends, look in class  
It's not ecstasy, I have a lot of space  
I am alone and no-one to say it to  
'It's not the worst when a break happens'  
I am not calm, I need to hide  
Or then blame someone else  
Or else I will need to run_**

Everyday I will need to run  
Until the end

I can no longer breathe, I want someone to hear me  
More doubt that for me to escape I have to hold  
And build my future  
Set out to conquer an easier life  
Sure that it's not won but I assure my end  
To know love and the world  
I will need to run

Everyday I will need to run  
Until the end  
To know the world and love  
I will need to run everyday

I would like to stop myself  
I can no longer breathe in this world with you 

**_Well, hope you like this chap and please tell me HONESTLY what you think of it. Well, thanks for everything guys! BTW, IN THE NEXT CHAP, DANA'S GOING TO VISIT PCA! Wonder what awaits them all in her visit._**


	11. Logan Hospitalized

_**Thanks for the reviews, and I'm happy you liked it. As I said/ promised, Dana's in this chapter and yes, it's because Logan is injured. So, anyway, I think I will leave this as a cliffie, which has something to do with Michael and Nicole. So, to all you reading this, please review if you want to know what happens next to everybody! **_

It was only in the morning that the girls found out that Logan was brought to the hospital by the guys. They all decided to go and visit him, including Lola since she was a little bit guilty. It was all her fault that he fell in the fountain and bumped his head there anyway.

"Logan?" Zoey asked as the girls entered the room. But there was no answer returned to them from him. All they saw was just an unconscious Logan on the bed.

"Hey girls," Chase and Michael greeted.

"What happened to him? Why is he here?" Nicole asked.

"He bumped his head on the fountain and he was drunk when that happened. Luckily, he didn't drown in the fountain. But his head did bleed a lot. Fortunately for him, we found him just in time or he would be dead by now," Michael explained.

"I'm so stupid. I'm so sorry Logan, this is my entire fault," Lola said and approached the unconscious boy.

"Your fault Lola?" they all asked.

"Yes, it is my fault. I was just so mad at him for calling me Dana that I left him. He pulled me to not leave him but I pushed him and he fell in the fountain. I just left him there and ran. I didn't even help him. Everything is my fault. I'm the reason why he's here in the hospital."

"It was an accident Lola. You didn't want that to happen, right? It wasn't your fault," Nicole said to cheer her up. _"Though, it is kinda her fault. Well, I think I better tell Dana what happened later."_

"But it could have been avoided! If only I just didn't push him."

"Lola, past is past, let's just be happy that he's still alive," Zoey said.

"Yeah, she's right," Nicole agreed. _"I think I should email Dana now to come here. Okay, I will." _"Oh, by the way, I have to go and do something. Be back in a few minutes!" she continued and left the room.

She then decided to look for a computer and saw one. It was being used by a cute guy, "Hi there, can I use that for a sec? I really need it. Please?" she asked.

"Sure, pretty girl," he flirted at her.

"Thanks, cute guy," she flirted back.

She opened her yahoo mail and then emailed Dana. The guy she flirted with read her email too. It was okay for her since he didn't know Dana and her friends after all.

**From: PCAgang**

**To: stayaway**

**Subject: Dana, trouble!**

Dana!! Big news! It's bad news! Logan just got in an accident… because of LOLA! It happened last night, when he ran away with Lola. But it was all an accident since it happened when he hallucinated and thought that she was you. Lola pushed him in the fountain because he was pulling her so she will not leave. Since Lola was pissed off, that was her first thought to do but she really didn't mean it. Dana, you have to go here! Logan needs you badly. He's still not conscious because when he fell he was drunk and he bumped his head hard. His head did bleed a lot but at least he's safe. Yes he is alive, but maybe if you come, he will regain consciousness. Dana, you're needed here, please come. This is an emergency. And BTW, hurry!!!

-Nicole

Dana saw this and decided to call her parents to ask permission if she can leave the school. She really did want to go back to PCA even only for a while. Angela saw her leave the room and asked, "Dana, where are you going?"

"I'm going to call my dad to ask if I could go to PCA. Logan's injured and he needs me," she explained.

"Oh… but what about Danny? Besides, you need permission to leave the school. And the school rules say that you can only leave in cases of emergency."

"Just tell Danny that I'm gonna visit a sick relative of mine. That's my excuse for the school too, surely they'll understand. It is an emergency and I'm technically not lying. The rules do say that a student can only leave the campus when there is an emergency he/she must attend to or is needed. And this is an emergency!"

"Well, okay. Wish you luck with Logan, girl!"

"Thanks!" she said and exited the room and called her dad on her cellphone.

"Hello? Dad? It's Dana. Can I leave school for a few days?" she asked.

"What?! Why?!" Noel Cruz asked.

"Dad! Logan's in the hospital and he needs me! I need to get to PCA," she explained.

"I thought you broke up with him already? Why visit him?" his dad asked. He was also smirking as he did that.

"Dad! Please, he's my friend! I have to go! Can you make up an excuse that I'm visiting a sick relative? I have to get there as soon as possible! He's freaking unconscious you know?"

"Okay, I'll make an excuse. I'll email the letter to you and show it to your principal. Then I'll fix your trip to California."

"Dad, just talk to him! That's faster! And oh, tell them that I'm going to visit a sick relative, that may be a better excuse. Also please find the fastest trip to PCA, please?"

"Okay fine, where is he?"

"Wait!" Dana said and ran to the principal. He gave him her cellphone and Noel talked to him. They arranged everything and allowed her to travel. Dana was off to PCA in a matter of hours since his father was a talent manager and she couldn't wait to see Logan and everybody else. She missed PCA a lot and she can finally come back even for a while.

In the other hand, back at PCA, Nicole went back to the room where Logan was kept after a few minutes of flirting with the cute guy she met. There, she saw that Logan already regained his consciousness. "Logan!! You're awake!" she squealed. Everybody's eardrums were affected and that was bad.

"Shut up Nicole!" Logan screamed of anger. "I haven't fully recovered! I don't want to stay here longer, so please, just shut up!"

"Sorry. I'm just a person you know. I was just so happy."

Michael didn't defend her to him. That made Nicole a bit sad but just decided to ignore it. She had already decided on what to do with him and nothing would change it no matter what. The dance made her decision final.

"Uh… anyway, you guys have to go, you have classes. Just leave me here, I can manage," Logan said to them all.

"But Logan-" Lola was cut-off when a nurse came in and said,

"Mr. Reese? We talked to your father, Malcolm Reese and told him everything that has happened. He said you should stay here for 3 days for observation, just in case you might be strained or something else was damaged."

"Okay, I can't fight my own father. Well, anyway, bye guys! Visit me later, okay? You have classes, remember? Oh, and bring me a little something when you get back," he asked.

"Okay, if you're sure you can manage," Zoey said.

"I can. Don't worry about me."

They all then left and everybody was in the corridors already, walking towards outside the hospital but Lola decided to stop.

"Lola, what's wrong?" Nicole asked.

"I'll watch Logan for the day. It's my fault that he's here. I should stay with him. Besides, he'll be lonely without anybody to annoy. I'll sacrifice my time for him. It's the least I can do," she explained.

"Are you sure? You're going to be marked absent," Zoey asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just tell the teachers I'm sick," Lola answered and went back in to Logan's room.

Logan sighed after everybody left and looked outside the window. After that, Lola went in after a matter of a minute and shocked him. "Lola?! What are you doing back here?" he asked.

"I'll watch you and stay with you. It's nothing personal, but it was my fault that you're in here. Besides, I really think you need someone to annoy," Lola said trying not to blush.

"Yeah, true, I need someone to annoy. Just joking. Wait, you injured me, but how?"

"_He was drunk then, that's why he doesn't remember," _she thought. "Oh, nothing, it's not important anymore. So, are you hungry? I'll go get you some food. What do you like?"

"Hmmm… I want a… a steak."

"What? I can't bring a steak here? Besides, that costs too much!" Lola argued.

"Haha! I'm just joking. You're so gullible. Just like Chase, seriously! Why did you believe that? Anyway, just give me a mushroom soup. I'm in the mood for it."

"Coming right up!" she said and left the room for a while.

She got the soup and then went back. She fed him and they had fun talking to each other. Lola had forgotten about what he did yesterday and she just bonded with him. Logan too had a fun time because he had company.

When classes were over, Nicole, Zoey, Chase and Michael decided to visit Logan in the hospital with a get well card and some food. On the way there, they were all worried.

"Zo, I'm worried! What if because we left Logan with Lola that he forgets about Dana? All our efforts last night might be wasted!" Nicole said.

"Yeah, you're right. We should hurry and see."

They opened the door and saw the two talking. It was okay, but there was some sort of aura that the two were getting along great. Their looks at each other and their smiles to each other were more than friendly. They tried to bring them apart, but it didn't work. At least, Lola eventually left with the others after a few hours.

At their room, Nicole and Zoey had to ask Lola, "Lola, I thought you would forget Logan after what he did last night?"

"I thought so too. But, he doesn't remember what he said. Besides, he's so sweet. I can't forget him, he's injured for Pete's sake, and it's my entire fault. I know you won't believe it, but believe it because… I forgive him."

"But Lola-" Zoey said.

"No more further questions. I just want to sleep now. I'm so tired of taking care of him. I also have to take care of him tomorrow."

"What?!!" the two said in unison.

"Well, I promised him that I'll keep him company tomorrow. A promise is a promise, you can't break it. Anyway, goodnight," she said and slept.

"_Oh no, big trouble!" Zoey and Nicole thought._

On the next day, Lola went to Logan and kept him company again. The others couldn't stop her and just went to classes. But Nicole, she messaged Dana before doing so.

**From: PCAgang**

**To: stayaway**

**Subject: MORE TROUBLE!  
**

Dana don't come here if you don't want your heart to be broken, just don't! Please don't come! Not now!

-Nicole

But it was too late, Dana was already on the plane and she didn't check her mail before leaving Paris or while on the plane.

Dana eventually arrived at PCA and went directly to the hospital. She asked the nurse where Logan's room was and then went to it. She decided to go in there to surprise him and it did. Actually, it didn't only surprise him, but also her and Lola, because when she opened the door, Lola and Logan were already kissing. Though, Lola was the one who kissed him, he didn't kiss back or resist. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you two," Dana said and left the room, teary eyed.

Lola and Logan saw her and broke the kiss. "Dana!" Logan called out but then got hurt because he tried to stand up.

"Don't stand up Logan, you're hurt," Lola said and pushed him back to lie down on his bed. She then turned around to the door. _"So that's the infamous Dana Cruz. She's pretty. I wouldn't wonder why Logan loved her. Wait, does he still love her? Or am I really helping him to forget about her?" _

"I have to talk to her. I have to set things straight with us. I have to know what she thinks about me! I have to!" Logan said.

"Logan, you can't do those things! You're still injured! You shouldn't be strained! Just stay put!" Lola said.

"But Lola-"

"No! I don't want anything to happen to you. I'll go talk to her for you," she said and left him.

While that was happening, Dana bumped into Zoey and Nicole. "Dana! You're back!" they said and hugged her. They didn't feel her hug back. She was breathing unevenly and they noticed that she cried. "Dana? What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Dana, that is not nothing. Tears never symbolize nothing! (Yeah, double negatives, but negative and negative equals positive. So it's like, Dana, that's anything. Tears symbolize anything. So there is something she's crying about) Besides, you seldom cry because you're Dana 'Danger' Cruz after all so it's got to be about something!" Zoey said.

"Fine, it's about Logan!" she gave in.

"OMG! You didn't receive my mail. It told you not to come here," Nicole said.

"What? How stupid of me! I should have checked it! Now, my heart is broken, AGAIN!"

"What happened Dana?" they asked.

"I saw… Logan… kissing a girl… I presume it's… Lola," she explained to them even though it was really hard of her to.

"What?! Logan and Lola kissing?!" they said shocked.

"It's true. I can't take it. I broke up with him but I'm not over him yet. It's ironic since he's over me!"

"No, he's not over you! He'll never be over you! He loves you too damn much!" Nicole exclaimed.

"I dunno… I just-" they stopped speaking when Lola came to be seen.

"Dana, wait!" Lola said.

Dana saw her and walked away.

"Dana talk to me!"

"Wow guys! He's not over me? Then why does he let Lola explain everything? Why can't he just talk to me himself? This is way too much, I'm going back to Paris," she said.

"Dana don't! Stay here for a couple of days. You can stay with Quinn! And besides, maybe because he's injured he let Lola to come here and explain," Zoey said.

"Fine, only for you guys. I'm off to her. I do miss her too, even though she's weird. Well, see yah, Zoey, Nicole and **_LOLA. _**Oh, by the way **_LOLA, _**no need to explain what happened, I think I know what it meant and… nice to meet you,**_"_** she said and emphasized Lola's name.

Lola didn't bother to try to talk to her anymore because she became scared of her and she already ran away from her. _"Sorry Logan, I can't do it. She won't even let me explain that I'm the one who kissed you. You didn't kiss me back, it was my entire fault."_

Dana went to room 102 and knocked on the door. It eventually opened and revealed Quinn with a green potion on her hand.

"Ahhh!!! Dana!! You're back!" she screamed and spilled the potion on Dana's shirt.

"Shit! Quinn! This is my favorite shirt!" she said.

"I'm so sorry!" Quinn said and tried to wipe it off.

"Stop it! You're just messing it up."

"I'm so sorry Dana! I have other shirts you can borrow."

"It's okay. It's only a shirt, even though it was my favorite. Anyway, I want to ask if I can bunk in with you for a couple of days. Zoey and Nicole wants me to stay here for a few days but since they're already full in a room they asked me to stay here with you. So would you allow me to?"

"Of course you could! It's totally okay with me! I missed you so much!" she said and let her in.

In the other hand, Lola just went back to Logan while this happened and then told him the bad news that she couldn't explain what happened. Logan couldn't contain himself; he had to talk to her. Unfortunately, Lola still didn't let her. She even slept at the couch at his room just to guard him to not leave the room.

At least, she was a heavy sleeper and in the middle of the night, Logan stood up and went out. He was a little bit okay already and he went off to room 101 knocked on it. Zoey was the one who opened the door. "Zoey! Where's Dana?" Logan asked.

"Oh… hi… **_Logan," _**she ironically said.

"Zoey, I know you found out what happened to me and Lola and I know that you're also mad at me, but please! I need to talk to Dana!" he explained.

"Logan, you broke her heart once, don't do it again!"

"Wait… I only did that in her sister's debut!"

"That doesn't matter! When you use up second chances in life, there are no third chances! There's no such saying as 'There are third chances in life'!"

"That debut thing wasn't even my fault! I never broke her heart since! What are you talking about!?" he yelled.

"_Shoot, I slipped, big time. I can't tell him that Dana still loves him and that he broke her heart for the first time by telling Angela to make out with him and the second time is now, when he made out with Lola," _she thought. "Nothing! I'll just leave her a message."

"No! I need to talk to her directly!"

"Fine, I give up! She's in Quinn's room, room 102, next door."

"Thanks Zoey!" he said and ran to the room. He knocked on it and opened it immediately because it wasn't locked. He saw Quinn there, who was sleeping while snoring, but no Dana. "Darn! Where is she!" he said and left the room.

He went to the fountain to look for her and he did. She still didn't change, that was still her favorite place in PCA. Dana was looking at the stars, lying on the grass near the fountain. She thought about her life in PCA that she left, and about Logan, that she also left. She thought if she didn't break up with Logan how things would be.

Suddenly, she noticed a person who lied beside her and spread out his arms. He too looked at the stars and started to speak, "They're pretty beautiful, aren't they, just like you."

Dana knew that voice. It was such a familiar voice for her. "Logan?!" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me."

Dana stood up and tried to run away from him. But he pulled her and stopped her, "Dana, please! Listen to me."

"There's nothing to listen to! Logan, let go of me!"

"I won't! Until you hear me out!" Logan said and tightened his grip.

"Fine… shoot."

"Well, when you left, I still loved you. I tried to forget you by a lot of things but I couldn't. I tried to find a girl and I found Lola but-"

"Logan!!!!" Lola said out from nowhere.

"Lola?! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed.

"Why did you sneak up away from me in the middle of the night?!"

"Sneak up? In the middle of the night? I think I know where this is getting at. Logan, Lola, good luck in your relationship. If you have a baby, congrats! Anyway, I gotta go," Dana said with an ironic face and left. She then started to cry again.

"Dana! It isn't like that!" Logan exclaimed.

"Logan! Just can it! Leave her alone okay?! Anyway, why do you have to sneak out? You're still injured okay?" Lola asked.

"You want to know why? I'll tell you why! Because you didn't let me talk to her! You also didn't talk to her! Lola, I missed her too much that I don't have the words to describe how much I missed her. Also, I have to clear things out, and you just ruined my chance to do so, AGAIN!" Logan exclaimed.

"Logan… I'm sorry. I was just helping you to forget Dana as planned. I didn't mean you to get mad with me," Lola said teary eyed.

"Dana- I mean Lola, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way! Please don't cry. I don't want to see girls crying," Logan explained.

"No, you meant it. You know what? Logan, I'm out of here. Just go off and follow Dana," she said and left.

When the two girls were out of sight, Logan said to himself, "Great! Now I lost the **_two_** girls who made me feel special! Why is this happening to me?!"

Logan just went back to his dorm than to the hospital. He was alright already (physically) and he wanted to see Chase and Michael. They might be able to help him out with his Dana and Lola problem. He entered the room, to see Michael sobbing and Chase calming him down.

"Guys, what in the world happened here? I left for about a day and a half, and when I return, I see Mike crying? Mike, guys don't cry, you should know that. Guys don't get emotional okay? Unless something terrible happened? What's up? Mike, Chase, what happened?"

_**A/N: Yes, it's easy to know what happened to Michael while the whole Dana, Logan and Lola mishap was happening, but I had to stop there. Anyway, please R&R so I could update soon!**_


	12. Break Up, Break Hearts

**_Yeah, Nicole did break up with Michael! Yay to those who guessed right! Anyway, here's the next chap! I'm sorry, I'm kinda going to be mean now. BTW, I edited this chap too, courtesy of Simply Sarah. Thanks! _**

"It's Michael…" Chase said. "Nicole… she broke up with him."

"What?!" Logan said all surprised. He didn't expect that to happen. They seemed great together and there was nothing bad he noticed in their relationship. Well, until now.

"I… can't take this man! I thought she loved me! After all that we'd been in to! But… she had to break up with me. She just came here about 5 minutes ago and told me that she… just wants us to be… friends. I asked why… and she said because she feels that we're not meant to be. She didn't explain much… but her decision seemed final," Michael explained crying. (The ellipsis were either the times that he paused because he was crying, or the time when he found it hard to say)

"Dude, I'm sorry," Logan said. He experienced being dumped already, and yes, it was really hard for him. He knew exactly what Michael was feeling.

"Now, I have nothing to live for! I love Nicole so much, but she broke my heart."

"Michael… just move on. Look at me, I'm moving on with Dana."

"But man, she's here! She came back for you! Besides, are you really positive that you're moving on with her?"

"Well, I still am confused about my feelings about her and I can't deny that I still like her, but I also just want to clear things out with her. And I just think she's just visiting us all."

"Man, when the girls saw her, she left from your room in the hospital. You were the one she came for. She must have found out that you were hospitalized."

"That may be true, but I screwed up. Beside, maybe she went here as a friend. We are still friends."

"But what if she came here as more than friends?" Chase asked.

"That wouldn't happen. Dana broke up with me. Why would she want to get back together with me?"

"Man, think about it! She looked hurt when she saw you and Lola kiss right? She might still love you," Chase stated.

"I dunno…"

"You're so oblivious dude, just like Chase!" Michael said.

"And you are?" Logan asked him.

"Guys! I know I'm gullible!" Chase screamed. "But we're all single now, so let's just enjoy our single lives for awhile."

"I guess you're right. Oh, look, we better get to sleep now, we'll wake up late tomorrow," Michael said.

"Yeah, you're right," Logan said and went to sleep.

Chase and Michael did too.

On the next day, Dana decided to go back to Paris. Dana told everybody not to tell Logan that she was gonna leave so he didn't know. But he had a gut feeling that she would leave on that day and ran out of his room. He dreamt that she was going to leave him again, and he knew he had to look for her. He saw Dana about to enter a car to the airport. And when Dana was already in it, he yelled, "Dana!! Don't leave me!!! Please, I need you! I need to talk to you!" as he ran towards the car.

Dana saw this and then the car was about to start. Dana said 'stop' even though she knew she shouldn't. She couldn't take it, Logan's face was just filled with sadness and pain. It was all because of her and she couldn't take it. Logan still meant a lot to her.

Logan knocked on the window and told Dana, "Please don't leave! Dana, talk to me!"

Dana opened the window and then decided to talk to him before she left. Besides, whatever he would say wouldn't change her mind anyway. "Fine, I'm talking to you."

"Dana, please… don't leave!"

"Is that all you can say? You know what I'm out of here," she said and closed the window and ordered the driver to go.

"Dana!! Don't go! Don't go!!! Please! Dana… I love you!!!" Logan yelled and ran to catch the car.

Dana heard this and just ignored it. Though, it made her heart stop a beat. _"He's just bluffing. He can't love me. Not now. He has Lola! It's obvious that he loves her,"_ she thought. "Please go faster," she ordered.

The car went faster and Logan ran faster too. But it was too fast for him. At a couple of seconds, the car was nowhere to be seen and Dana was on her way to the airport. Logan decided to look for a vehicle and chase Dana but Lola stopped him. "Logan, don't be an idiot! She doesn't love you. She's just hurting you," she said.

"She didn't hear what I said! She has to hear it!" Logan said.

"Logan… she heard it. Don't fool yourself. Just accept the fact that she doesn't love you!" Lola exclaimed.

"Lola!" Zoey said to stop her from sermoning Logan and from discouraging him that Dana doesn't love him.

"Zo… I'm sorry, but you know that Dana heard it!"

"Yeah… but that doesn't mean that she doesn't love Lo-" Nicole said but was stopped by Lola as she said something.

"Then what does it mean? Logan, if you want to forget about her, don't follow her. You'll just get hurt, believe me."

"Then what should I do?!" Logan said and ran away. _"Lola's right! Everything she said was right, Dana doesn't love me! After all, she is the one who broke up with me. But what if she didn't really hear it?" _

At the airport, Dana got in the plane and didn't look back. She knew Lola wouldn't let Logan follow her. Besides, she knew that he was just bluffing all along. _"It was a mistake coming her, a very big mistake. I hate making mistakes."_

Nicole emailed Dana after the whole mishap and told her also about her breakup with Michael.

**From: PCAgang**

**To: stayaway**

**Subject: breakup, break hearts**

Dana, I'm sorry that you had to witness those things you witnessed here in PCA. But… Logan does love you, you know that. We all know you heard what he said. He just doesn't. He believes that you didn't hear it. Dana, I thought you want to get back together with him? He just uses Lola! You can't be compared to her in his heart. Lola's less of a woman to him than you! Besides, they're not formally together. Logan's just courting Lola. Lola may like him, but she hasn't said yes yet. Dana, just get back together with Logan! Even if it's only in email! Try to talk to him indirectly if you can't do it directly! At least, you can tell him what you feel and you won't blush in doing so. Yes you may look weak in doing so but Dana… think about it. You know you want Logan back; we all know you want him back! He just has to know that you want him back because he wants you back. (Yeah I know, it was kinda weird.)

BTW…. You know how I told you I want to break up with Michael? Well I already did. When you and Logan met last night, I told Michael then. I woke up because my mind was cleared up. I dreamt about me having a future with him. It wasn't that good. It's not that I didn't enjoy it. But it was somehow not great. I think I can enjoy more for someone. I think… he's not Mr. Right.

Anyway, that's all I want to say. Mail back to me okay?

-Nicole

Dana was on the plain and opened her laptop to check her mail, she saw Nicole's mail and read it. She almost cried because of it. She just decided to reply and this is what it said,

**From: stayaway**

**To: PCAgang**

**Subject: Re: breakup, break hearts**

Hi Nicole. It's okay, none of those things were your fault. You warned me not to come but I was too stupid not to check my mail. This is my entire fault. Wait… not only my fault… also Lola and Logan's. Anyway, Nicole, if he loves me then… he wouldn't try and replace me with Lola! He promised to me before that he won't, but he did! There's no forgiving for what he did! I'm sorry… I just can't get back together with him. He can't be my boyfriend or my friend! Everything between us is over… Do you hear that or do you want me to spell that? OVER! O-V-E-R! If you want, show him this email, I don't care! Just… never mention his name to me again!

Sorry if that was too harsh, but I had to type that. Anyway, your decision about Michael is your own. I just hope you won't get hurt like me. Well… that's all.

-Dana

Nicole saw this and immediately replied,

**From: PCAgang**

**To: stayaway**

**Subject: Re: Re: break up, break hearts**

Dana! Don't think that! Logan's mind was polluted was polluted! It was all Lola's plan! He told Logan to use a girl to forget you or make you jealous! The second one worked but not the first! Logan would never forget you! Remember that! Dana…please… reconsider everything!

-Nicole

Upon seeing this, Dana just decided to not reply. Thinking about Logan just made her sadder by the second, she just wanted to forget him, even for one time. He was always what she thought off, she couldn't take it.

After 3 days, Logan just tried to forget about what happened. It was a Sunday and he and Chase decided to go up to their roof to do some tanning. He saw the girls there and couldn't take it. He just had to ask, "What are you girls doing in our roof?"

"We're tanning, duh!" Nicole answered.

"We can see that! But why do it in our roof?" Logan asked rudely. Since the whole, Dana left him 'again' incident, he had become meaner and ruder than ever.

"Because our roof stinks!" Nicole explained.

"Just leave!" he commanded.

"No! You can't make us! It's a free country! We can do whatever we want," Zoey crossed her arms.

"Ohh, you're in trouble Logan, she crossed her arms!" Nicole pointed out.

"Leave you… you bitches!" he said.

"Logan! I can't believe you can tell us that!" Nicole exclaimed in shock.

"Just leave now or else!"

"Fine! We're leaving. We don't need foul words from the likes of you!" Zoey said and left him. Lola and Nicole just followed. Lola didn't even bother to say a thing because since Dana left, not a single word was said between her and Logan.

"I can't believe Logan! How can he call us bitches! And for the second time! I could take the first time, since he was drunk and confused, but not now. Yeah I know he still is confused, but he's not drunk! We weren't even doing anything bad!" Zoey said the two.

"Well because Logan's a moron!" Lola said.

"Lola, I thought you like him?" Nicole asked.

"Well, I kinda like him, but I still can't believe that he said that to us! We are not… byatches."

"Wait! I have an idea!" Zoey said.

"Will this idea embarrass Logan? Because I really want him to be, after what he said to us!" Nicole said.

"Yes, it will. Anyway, in this plan, we need Lola's acting skills."

"It would be my pleasure. Getting back at Logan? Testing my acting skills? I'm up for it! Actually, I'm excited for it. What's the plan?"

"Okay… my plan is for Lola to dress up and be a guy for a few days. Then, the boys won't know she's her. Lola will do his best to be Logan's bestfriend and know more about him. After that, when we know his secrets, we can get back right at him. When we get back at him, we tell him that we found out from his bestfriend which is you. He would really feel stupid!" Zoey explained.

"That's genius Zoey!"

"Okay, but how do we make me a guy?" Lola asked.

"Well… we ask for some guy for help!" Zoey said.

"Who should we ask for help?" the two asked.

"Chase," Zoey said, smiling.

Then, the girls went to Chase and asked him for help. He agreed.

They dressed up Lola as a guy and Chase helped out. After some few trial and errors, Lola was ready to be a guy.

"Wow, she looks so hot!" Nicole said.

"Yeah!" Zoey said.

Chase glared at Zoey but she didn't see it. Lola saw this and giggled. Zoey asked why.

"Nothing… haha…"

"Anyway, well… What now? How do we make Lola close to Logan?"

"I heard that Michael would be out for the week. He won't be staying in our room for a week," Chase explained. He heard this from Logan and Michael's conversation. He didn't hear all but this was their conversation,

"_Dude!" Logan said to Michael._

"_Yeah man?"Michael asked.  
_

"_Can I ask you a favor?"_

"_What's that?"_

"_Can you help me in embarrassing the girls?"_

"_What?! Zoey, Nicole and Lola? Why?"_

"_Because… they're getting on my nerves."_

"_Well, they are also getting in my nerves. Not only because of what Nicole did. Well, the biggest reason is that, but the other reasons are that Zoey and Chase broke up and Lola is getting between you and Dana. Surely they all must have something to do with everything that is happening. Anyway, sure, I'll help!"_

"_Great! But Michael… in the process… you have to dress up as a girl."_

"_What?! Why?!"_

"_Be-cause we can embarrass them by knowing some of their secrets. You have to be their bestfriend to know their secrets. Once you had enough secrets, we use it to our advantage and after messing with them, we tell them that you were their bestfriend! They would be so mortified!"_

"_That's insane! But, it's insanely good. I mean, that just might work. I don't know why I'm saying this but… fine… I'll do it! I'll be a girl."_

"**_Okay, so for a couple of weeks, you won't be in the room," Logan said. _**

"**_Okay," Michael said. "Oh, hi Chase!"_**

(The bold part was what Chase heard, it was when he entered the room already.)

Quinn helped the girls on how Lola will be Logan and Chase's new roommate temporarily. Logan was helped by his father's money to make Michael the girls' new roommate temporarily.

On the day of the move of Lola and Michael, this was how it went.

The boys' DA brought Lola to Logan and Chase's room and asked them if 'Steve' can bunk in with them for a few days since Michael would be gone.

"Sure, no prob."

For Michael, the girls were also convinced that Michael was their new roommate. (Wow! He really did look like a girl, a black girl of course. Just picture him in girls' clothing!)

They were finally in and acknowledge as a guy/girl. _"This will be interesting,"_ Zoey, Nicole and Logan thought, not knowing that they were also being tricked too.

**_A/N: Well, how was this chap? I mean, I know it's hard to imagine Michael as a girl, but I dunno, it kinda seems cool in a weird way. Anyway, review please, so I will update my next chap. Also, check out my new story, especially to those who are One Tree Hill fans and Zoey 101 fans. It's a crossover! The title is, Tree Hill meets PCAers. _**


	13. Michael and the Girls

**_Well, here's the next chap, and judging from the title, it's about Michael and the girls (duh). So, did any of you imagine how Michael would be as a girl? I did! Hehe, anyway, let's start this chap. _**

Michael was easily accepted by Nicole and Zoey so Michael decided to start asking some things about them. He started off first with the things he already knew about them, so he wouldn't look suspicious.

"So, what are your names?" he asked.

"My name is Nicole, and this is my friend Zoey," Nicole introduced.

"Nice to meet you girls."

"You too… uh…? What's your name?" Nicole asked.

"My name!?" he startled. He hadn't think of a name yet. _"Why didn't I think of a name! Of course I should have a name! How stupid of me!" _he thought. "Uh… my name is… uh… Michaela!" he made up.

"Nice to meet you Michaela!" Zoey said. "So, what do you like to do for fun? Tell us some things about yourself."

"Me? Uh… I love… shopping. And I also love…uh… potato chips?"

"Potato chips? You're just like Micha-oh sorry Nicole," Zoey said, not continuing her sentence. Of course she wouldn't want Michael to be remembered and be brought up in front of Nicole after she broke up with him.

"Like who? Micha? Who's that?" Michael asked, knowing that what Zoey was about to say was himself.

"No… you're just like Michael… a friend of ours," Nicole explained.

"Oh…" he said. _"I know you don't want to talk about me Nicole," _he thought. "So, what about you two, what do you two want to do?"

"Nicole here is in to boy-spotting, shopping, making herself pretty and other girly stuff, while-" Zoey was stopped when Nicole said,

"And Zoey here is in to being assertive. She's a born leader and Ms. Perfect as our obnoxious friend Logan puts it."

"Oh… is that so? Hey… I just had a great idea!" Michael said.

"What's that Michaela?"

"Let's go to the movies!"

"Great idea, girl! I'll do your hair!" Nicole said.

"My hair? What's wrong with it?" Michael asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just want to fix it!" Nicole said as a lie. She really thought something was wrong with her hair since it looked dead.

Nicole fixed his hair and he felt a little bit embarrassed. He couldn't believe Nicole was fixing his hair. It really wasn't his hair, it was just a wig glued on to his scalp. The whole scalp gluing thing was Logan's idea. He said that by doing so, his 'being a guy' won't be revealed to the girls and he could fool them.

"Hey, Michaela? Your hair seems dead. It's as if it's a wig," Nicole said.

"Oh… my hair? Well, I have a hair problem…" he made up.

"Oh… I also used to have a hair problem before!"

"Really? Anyway, let's just get going… I want to see a new action movie already!" he said.

"Action movie?" Zoey asked with her eye raised.

"Uh… oh… silly me! I mean chick flick movie! Haha… I always get those two confused!" he covered up.

"Whatever, let's just go."

The girls watched the movies and in the process, Michael learned more about them. As the days gone by, they became closer and revealed more secrets to each other. They even knew each other's wardrobe. Michael knew the color of girls' undergarments, bras and other things which were embarrassing.

One day, he almost lost his cover when he saw Logan.

Logan went to the girls and asked them, "How are you ladies?"

"Fine… without you," Zoey said.

"Harsh Ms. Perfect."

Zoey was about to charge Logan since he called her 'Ms. Perfect' again, which he didn't like but luckily, Michael stopped her. He was too strong for her and she noticed that she couldn't fight Michaela because of her muscles. "Michaela, you have muscles!? How do you have big hard muscles?"

Logan just laughed at what Zoey said.

"What's so funny Reese?" Nicole asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Well, bye girls. I gotta go. Bye… Michaela! Haha!" he said and exited.

"Forget about him Michaela. That was Logan our arrogant jerk friend. Anyway, what's up with the muscles?" Nicole asked.

"Uh… I used to… workout in our former school. We were… required to," Michael explained, hesitantly.

"OH… what school were you in before?"

"Uhhh….PSS."

"PSS?" they asked.

"It stands for… Physical Social School."

"Oh…"

After a while, Chase saw the girls and asked Zoey if she can go talk with him because for this week they haven't been able to talk much because Logan's avoiding them and he's helping out Lola in fooling Logan.

"Sure."

They walked out and then left Michael and Nicole alone. Michael was still not over from the breakup and since they were alone, he decided to ask her about it. "Uh… Nicole, can I ask you something?"

"What's that?"

"Something personal."

"Okay. We're like bestfriends already. You can ask me anything you want."

"Okay… if you say so... Anyway, I was just wondering… Why did you break up with your friend Michael?"

"What?! How did you know that?! Can we not talk about this?" she asked.

"Nicole, you said I can ask you something personal since we're like bestfriends already. Besides, don't be mad. The only reason I found out is from Zoey. Don't worry, I asked. I asked if you ever had a boyfriend. You're a great girl and you deserve a great guy."

"I'm not mad. And thank you for saying that. I did have two boyfriends before. The first one was this guy, Steph. He's older than me and I two-timed him. It was all my fault and he broke up with me. The one I replaced him with was my next boyfriend, Michael. He's great and all and very sweet, but… I just feel… our relationship wasn't working anymore so that's why I broke up with him. I didn't feel any spark and he forgot to call me on summer! I forgave him, yes! But how could he stand and not call me?! I just feel… he's not the right guy for me."

"Oh… but do you know how he still feels about you?"

"What?"

"Do you know how he feels about you?"

"I don't know. If he still loves me, I'm so sorry because I broke his heart. But… I just had to do this."

"I understand, and I'm sure he understands you too."

"Thanks for everything Michaela. You're a bestfriend a girl could ever want to have! I never had this conversation with Zoey because I think she'll just sermon me, but you… you made me feel special and well… thanks," she said and hugged him.

Logan was at the distance and snickered because he saw them hugging. "Wow… Michael is good in acting. Who says Lola, Zoey and I are the only ones good in acting?"

Nicole broke the hug and said, "Your muscles are very hard. You make me feel secured. At first I thought muscles on a girl were weird, but it's not. It's actually pretty cool Haha…"

After a while, Zoey came back to them, totally pissed off.

"Zoey, what's wrong?" Nicole asked.

"Chase! That's what's wrong!"

"What happened in your talk with him?!" Michael asked.

"I thought he wanted to get back together, since I still felt his love even though we weren't together, but I was wrong. He said that… he kinda… was sorry that he doesn't spend time with me these past few days because of Lola!"

"Lola? Who's that?" Michael asked. _"Yeah… come to think of it. Lola's gone for a while now. I wonder why? She may be the reason that I got to be their roommates already, but why? It's just weird."_

"Lola's our former roommate. She left for awhile and she'll be coming back after a few weeks. Maybe you could meet her. Anyway, Zoey, what else did Chase say to you?"

"He said that he was helping her with the 'plan' and enjoying it too much. He knew more about her and found her attractive. He didn't really say it that way, but that's what it sounded like! He didn't want to offend me but he did. He just asked me how we are doing. I really thought he was going to get back with me but he was just asking if we could still friends even though we're not together. I hate him! I hate it! I hate Lola! She already hindered the whole Logan and Dana thing, but with me and Chase too? I know I broke up with Chase so that Logan won't feel sad that he's the only one without a girlfriend, but I still can't take it. Chase knows I love him," Zoey said.

"Zoey, don't hate him and Lola. It's not their fault. Maybe this is just faith playing on you. Zoey… just relax," Nicole said.

"I can't just relax! My ex-boyfriend that I still love is beginning to like Lola and I don't like it. Lola ruined Dana and Logan's relationship, remember? And now she's ruining mine with Chase! I want her out of my love life!" Zoey said.

"Zoey… Chase didn't intend to hurt you. Maybe you just misinterpreted. Let's just forget about this and go back to the room," Michael said.

The girls and Michael went back to room 101. They lied on their bed afterwards and there was an eerie silence. Good thing Michael decided to break the silence, "I have an idea! This can make us forget about our problems."

"What's that?"

"Let's play truth or dare!"

"Maybe tomorrow… I'm sleepy already," Zoey said and slept.

"Okay, I'll sleep too," Michael said. He then noticed Nicole who opened her laptop. She wasn't about to sleep so he couldn't help but ask why. "Aren't you going to sleep Nicole?"

"I will… I just have to email somebody."

"Who's that?" Michael asked and went near her.

"Dana, Logan's ex-girlfriend."

"Oh… can I read what you're going to right?"

"I guess. As I said, you're like our bestfriend already, so it's okay."

**From: PCAgang**

**To: stayaway**

**Subject: Our new roommate**

"_Wait! It's about me?" Michael asked._

"_Yeah," Nicole answered._

"_Why?" _

"_Because she told me to tell her everything she needs to know. Since you're our new roommate and bestfriend, I do need to tell her, don't I?"_

"_Oh…"_

Dana! Hi… sorry if I haven't emailed for days. I was just busy. We have a new roommate… because Lola had something to do for a week.

"_A week?" Michael asked._

"_Yes, a week…about something confidential."_

"_Oh…"_

Anyway, our new roommate's name is Michaela. She's really nice and fun to be with. She even helped me to forget my worries about my break up to Michael. Also… for tonight, Chase told Zoey that he's sorry for not spending much time with her. It's because she's helping Lola with the plan. He told more things to Zoey and to her, it was like Chase said that he's attracted to Lola. The only reason he said that was to clarify if they're still friends. They're not together anymore right? But it's obvious they still love each other. Man, the problems never stop. So, how are you?

-Nicole

With that, Nicole slept and so did Michael.

On the next day, the girls did the truth and dare that 'Michaela' suggested.

"Okay, so who wants to go first?" Michael asked.

Neither Zoey nor Nicole answered.

"Okay, let's solve this dilemma by spin the bottle. Anyone got a bottle?" he asked.

"Oh! There's a used bottle in the refrigerator!" Nicole said and got it. Then, she gave it to 'Michaela'.

Michael spun it and it landed on… Zoey.

"Okay Zoey, truth or dare?" Nicole asked.

"Well… okay… Dare," she said.

"Hmm… I know!" Michae1 said. "I dare you to kiss Chase infront of a lot of people, including Lola," he continued.

"What?!! I won't!" Zoey said.

"But it's a dare! You have to do it!" Nicole said.

"Can I switch to truth?"

"No!" Michael and Nicole said in unison.

"Awww… fine… I'll do it once I see the Chase and Lola with a lot of people."

"Okay, now, let's spin the bottle again." Michael said.

"I think we should just play rock papers scissors, Michaela. So it will be fair."

"Okay."

Nicole and 'Michaela' played the game and Nicole won since she drew scissors and Michael drew paper.

"Okay, Michaela, truth or dare?" Nicole asked.

"Dare??" Michael said hesitantly.

"Okay… I know!" Zoey said. "I dare you to kiss a girl!"

"What?!" Nicole and Michael said.

"But… that's gross!" Nicole said.

"But it's a dare!" Zoey said.

"Fine…" Michael said and kissed Nicole quickly. Nicole felt his kiss even though it was fast. It was similar as his kiss to Michael. She was speechless at first but it made her suspicious about the kiss.

"Okay, now that's done, it's Nicole's turn. Nicole, truth or dare?" Zoey asked.

"Truth," she said and glared at 'Michaela'.

**_A/N: Yeah, it's a cliffie. Haha, anyway, the next chap is about Lola and the guys. Please review! _**


	14. Lola and the Boys

**_Thanks for the reviews guys, and I'm happy you liked it. This is far from over but Dana's gonna be seen physically soon. She's gonna tell Logan how she feels soon enough too. But for this chap, it's about Lola's week with the guys! This is also when 'Steve' and 'Michaela' will be busted. Please R&R!_**

Michael noticed that Nicole was glaring at her and this made him nervous. _"She must have a feeling that I'm Michael when we kissed. I have to put her mind away from me!"_ he thought. "Okay, Nicole… Uhh… I dare you to… tell us the number one guy you love. It shouldn't be Michael or any of your relatives."

Nicole stopped and thought hard. She couldn't think of anybody but… her ex-boyfriend, Steph. "I guess… since I miss this guy so much, so… it would be Steph."

"Oh…" Michael said a bit disappointed. He wanted her to say, 'nobody' since he still did love her, but unfortunately for him, she didn't.

"You still love him Nicole?" Zoey asked, surprised from her answer.

"I miss him like crazy. And, now that I ended things with Michael, it makes me realize that I think… I love Steph."

"But, he's not in PCA anymore," Zoey explained.

"Yeah... it's weird. You never what you have until it's gone," Nicole said.

"You're right," Michael said, still sad from knowing that Nicole loves Steph and not him anymore.

**_In the other hand, this is what happened in Lola's fooling Logan. (NOTE: This happened on the same time as Michaela and the girls were bonding but in reality Michael was really fooling them.)  
_**

Now that Lola was accepted as Logan and Chase's new roommate, Logan then asked, "So, what's your name?"

"My name? Uh… Steve," she said.

"Okay Steve, this is Logan, an obnoxious, flirty egomaniac," Chase introduced.

"Hey! Well… this is… my oblivious and gullible friend, Chase," Logan insulted.

"Hey!"

Lola just laughed.

"Okay Steve, what about you? Tell us some things about yourself," Logan said.

"Uh… I… like basketball… and… acting…"

"Acting? That's something new for a guy," Logan said.

"Did I say acting? I meant… fighting," Lola said, covering her slip-up.

"Oh… okay."

"Hey, why don't we shoot some hoops?" Chase asked. _"Ooops! I forgot, Lola's a girl! She may not know how to play basketball! Stupid Chase!"_

"Yeah, we would love to see your skills in basketball Steve," Logan said. "Of course, you won't be as good as me."

"_Logan is such an egocentric egomaniac! And why would Chase suggest that! I thought he was here to help me to convince Logan in spilling his secrets, not revealing that I'm a girl!" _she thought.

"Uh… but… I know I told you guys I love basketball but…" Lola said, stammering. She didn't play basketball. She'd just make a fool of herself.

"But what?" Logan asked.

"Maybe she… I mean… he! Maybe he loves watching basketball but not playing! Right Steve?" Chase asked, nervously slipping his mouth.

"Yeah, that's it!" Lola agreed.

"Sorry," Chase whispered to his ear.

"No problem," she whispered and blushed.

"Whatever! Let's just got and shoot some hoops."

"Okay. You go watch Lola okay?" Chase asked.

"Okay," Lola said softly that Logan didn't hear. Though, she did blush again. Chase was such a gentleman that she couldn't help but blush.

"Lola? Why'd you call Steve Lola?" Logan asked, hearing what Chase said.

"I mean Steve! Sorry, I was just thinking of Lola," Chase explained to Logan, sweating like crazy.

"Chase, you have Zoey, if she finds out you like Lola, she'll go ballistic," Logan explained to Chase, not letting Steve hear what he said.

"Dude!" Chase said, covering the truth about Zoey and him.

"Whatever."

The guys plus Lola went to the court and Chase and Logan played ball. Lola just watched. Logan was being too proud of what he had done and Lola was just irritated of it. He also kept stealing the ball to Chase. Lola even tried to put her foot on Logan's way to let him slip since she was sick of his arrogance. This made Chase and her laugh so much.

"What's so funny?" Logan asked, mad at what happened.

They just continued to laugh.

Despite that Lola did that, she remembered that she had to do the plan. So she got closer and closer to Logan eventually because she tried to be just like him. She tried to share the same interests as him and even tried to think like him. By that, they came to be bestfriends.

In a few days, the guys decided to take a little walk. In that walk, Logan decided to leave Chase and 'Steve' first and just annoy the girls. Chase and Lola just talked about some serious matters while Logan was gone.

"So, Chase… ever liked a girl?" Lola asked while she blushed.

"Oh… yeah… I did. She even became my girlfriend. But, she had to kiss Logan."

"What? She exchanged you for Logan?! Chase, you're a much better guy than him."

Chase blushed because of what Lola said and he decided to say, "Thanks about the compliment… but… she said that she did that to prove a point. Besides, it was Logan's fault all along. I forgave them both but never got back together with her. I just have to think about our relationship."

"So… have you thought enough about it? What will you do with her now?"

"I think… we should just remain as friends."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because there are a lot of other girls for me and there are other boys for him. We can be happy without each other."

"Oh… are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Have you told her that's what you think?"

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"Because… it's hard. Because… I still have feelings for her."

"Oh…"

"What about you Lola? I have a question for you."

"What's that?"

"Why do you like Logan? He does have a sweet side but I'm just curious. I just want to know if you like him as Dana likes him. Oh… I'm sorry for bringing her up."

"No, it's okay. To be totally honest, I don't like him anymore. I think we're not meant for each other. It looks like that he's still madly in love with Dana. I think Dana loves him too. They're meant for each other and I don't want to hinder their love to each other. Besides, I'm beginning to realize that… I like another guy."

"Who's that guy?"

"It's a secret. Not even the girls know," she said and blushed.

"Come on tell me," Chase said as they closed in by the fountain.

"No!" she said.

"Come on!" he said and pulled her.

Lola lost her balance and fell in the fountain with Chase. (Think Princess Diaries 2!) In the water of the fountain, they managed to kiss accidentally. Chase broke the kiss right away because it would be weird to see a guy kiss another guy. But Lola's guy make-up wore off already when they fell, so she looked like a girl. Chase just stood up and pulled Lola up from the fountain. Luckily nobody was around.

"I'm sorry," Chase said.

"Apology accepted. But you know, it was nobody's fault so you don't have to say sorry."

"Yeah, you're right,"

"Anyway, I'm going back to the room. I look like a mess," Lola said as she made fun of herself.

"Awww… you don't look that bad. I'll go with you."

"Chase, I'm going to change my clothes," Lola explained.

"Oh… right. You go… I'll just go later."

"Okay, see yah later," she waved goodbye.

Lola then talked away and afterwards, she saw Logan. She hid behind the bushes for Logan not to see her. He couldn't see her in 'Steve's' outfit but as Lola! Then the plan would be ruined.

"_Whew, that was close."_

After that happened, Lola changed in the bathroom and fixed his guy-makeup. Then he went to look for the guys.

The days passed by and Chase, Logan and Lola/Steve came to be really close. Logan and Steve became bestfriends and Lola and Chase's feelings toward each other became more than before.

Unfortunately, in one particular, they decided to play truth or dare, by Lola's request so she could know embarrassing stuff about Logan and make her do embarrassing things.

"Chase, you first!" Lola said, trying to let Chase do the first dare so she could think of something to ask Logan for his truth or dare.

"Okay, I pick dare," he said.

"Okay, Chase. I dare you to…" Logan said as he thought of a good dare. "Kiss a guy!" (I know it's just like the last chap)

"What the?!"

"You have to do it."

"Fine!"

Chase kissed Lola and it was pretty good. They both liked it but Logan had a doubt. Their kiss had a connection but that couldn't be possible because they're both guys for Logan. _"Something's up."_

"Okay! Next Logan!" Lola said.

"Fine… Dare!"

"Logan! I want you… to… email Dana, now!" Chase said.

"What?! But what will I say to her?" Logan asked.

"Anything you like. But you also have to tell her that you love her and long for her," Lola added.

"No way!"

"Fine, tell her you still like her," Lola changed.

"Fine… but I'm gonna use the account of the group."

"Okay, whatever!" Lola said.

**From: PCAgang**

**To: stayaway**

**Subject: It's Logan…**

Hi Dana. This is Logan. Just emailed you to say hi. We're still friends right? BTW, the reason I emailed is… nevermind. Anyway… how are you there? Hope you're doing fine. Bye.

-Logan

P.S. I still like you, okay?

"There! I did it. Now, it's 'Steve's' turn! Truth or Dare?" he asked, emphasizing Steve's name.

"Dare!"

"Okay, I dare you to… strip dance for me and Chase," Logan said with a smirk.

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"I can't! I won't!" Lola said and ran away from Logan and outside the room.

Logan just ran after her. Chase tried to stop him but couldn't. He was a much faster runner than him.

Because of running away, Lola ran into Michael and the girls. She didn't know they were there already but she bumped on Michael when she went left in the meeting of the corridors. Michael and the others were off to the right when that happened. Michael and Lola bumped each other's head hard and that was bad. On the way that they landed, Michael was below and Lola was above. Time stopped for Michael when that happened and Logan saw Lola. He ran to them and slipped. When he slipped, he pushed Lola in the process and Lola got to kiss Michael.

"Shoot!" Logan said and stood up.

Michael and Lola broke their kiss as once as Logan said 'shoot'. "I'm so sorry," they said in unison.

They felt a spark but that couldn't be right for them. They know what they are and they thought they just kissed a person of the same sex.

The gang felt something fishy between Michaela and Steve so they had to ask them. The two couldn't take to lie to their friends anymore so they decided to remove the make-up. Lola did it first.

"Lola???!!!" Logan, Michael and Chase said. Logan and Michael were the ones really surprised because they didn't know. Chase just acted that he didn't know.

"Wait, Michaela, you know her? But we haven't introduced her to you," Nicole said.

"I'm so sorry Nicole," Michael said and removed his makeup.

"Michael!!!???" Zoey, Lola and Nicole said totally surprised.

"I'm so sorry!" Michael and Lola said.

"I feel totally embarrassed now!" Logan, Nicole and Zoey said.

"Well that was the plan," Chase pointed out.

Everybody just glared at him.

Suddenly, Nicole remembered Michael's dare to Zoey. There were a lot of people there, not only them, so she signaled Zoey to do the dare right now.

"This is not the best time Nicole!" Zoey said to her.

"But you can do it now. Come on Zo!" Nicole said.

"Fine!" Zoey said and went to Chase. She leaned in to him and then kissed him passionately.

But Chase didn't know how to react. It's not that he didn't feel anything in that kiss, it's just being with Lola for a week just made him confused. He just didn't kiss back and didn't pull back. He just let Zoey kiss him.

Zoey stopped the kissing because she found out that Chase didn't kiss back. She thought he doesn't feel anything about him and ran away. Nicole went to comfort her and left the guys with a glare. Lola and Michael were just there who remained staring at each other because of the kiss but Lola thought to follow Nicole and Zoey. Logan was left pissed off and Michael was left speechless and so was Chase. It was a weird week. The plan did not go well. Everything that had happened wasn't expected at all.

When the girls reached room 101, Zoey just cried on her pillow.

"Don't cry Zo!" Nicole said, entering the room, cheering her friend up.

"Why shouldn't I?! He didn't kiss back! I can't take this!" Zoey said.

"Maybe he was just shocked," Lola said as she entered the room. She also tried to make things better. They were still her friends even though she liked Chase.

Zoey didn't reply to her because it was too hard. She hated her a bit because that's why Chase was confused.

Lola felt this and just didn't say anything. Nicole continued to cheer up Zo. Then she ordered Lola to open the PCAgang account.

"There are 2 mails from Dana," Lola said.

"What?!" Zoey and Nicole said and went to read both of the emails.

**From: stayaway**

**To: PCAgang**

**Subject: Re: Our new roommate**

Say hi to me to your new roommate. She seems nice. I mean, you feel better, as it seems. Anyway, why's Lola not there? What's this 'thing' Lola's going to do for a week? Come on, I know you're keeping something from me. For Zoey, I can't believe that this time Lola is ruining Zoey's relationship with Chase's. She already ruined my relationship with Logan. Anyway, I can't believe her. Well, tell me more details… I believe there's more to the things happening there.

-Dana

Lola too saw this and ran away from room 101. She cried when she did that because she knew what she looked to the girls. They thought of her as a 'boy stealer'. But she didn't intend to do that. She was just perplexed on who she really loves.

Zoey and Nicole didn't follow Lola because it was her fault for them. All the problems are almost all her fault. They just read the other email, only to find out that Dana sent it for Logan.

**From: stayaway**

**To: PCAgang**

**Subject: Re: It's Logan…**

Hi Logan… We're still friends. I'm okay here. Great actually, today's my monthsary with Danny. Anyway, just wondering… Why you emailed. It's weird, since you know… of what happened. And you emailed in this account not yours… Why? Just curious. You can tell me if you want to or not. Well, that's all. Say hi to me for everybody there. Thanks.

-Dana

P.S. I don't believe you like me. Don't bluff, okay?

"I can't believe Logan emailed Dana even that thing with Lola happened!" Nicole said.

"Yeah, I can't believe it! I also can't believe Logan mailed her telling that he still likes her," Zoey said.

"We better reply to her email to us."

"Which one?"

"The one I sent. I can't touch Logan's mail. It's intended for him. Besides, it's like his property. Let's just tell him that he has a reply from Dana when we see him. But to tell you the truth, I'm still mad at him and Michael. I think they planned Michael to dress up as a girl just to humiliate us."

"Yeah, but we also planned for Lola to humiliate Logan."

"True. Oh, whatever! I'll just reply now."

"Okay."

**From: PCAgang**

**To: stayaway**

**Subject: Re: Re: Our new roommate**

Hey Dana. Gosh, you know something bad happened, AGAIN! Our new roommate is Michael! I can't believe it! She dressed up as a girl! It must be Logan's idea. I can't believe it! We shared a lot of secrets and I just talked about him to him! AHHH!! Life is so atrocious. Gosh! I can't believe this. He found out even the color of our undergarments and bras! He also found from our truth and dare session that I miss Steph and kinda love him! I also kissed him when he was dressed up as a girl because of our truth and dare! Gosh! I had a hunch when I kissed him because I already witnessed to kiss him and it was so the same as, 'Michaela's'! It makes sense now… her name… was just added with an 'a'. How could he and Logan do this? They must have planned to embarrass us! Zoey and I thought of Michaela as a bestfriend! We were fooled! I can't take it. I know our plan was the same but… UHH!!! Our plan was for Lola to dress up as a guy and to embarrass them! Why would we have the same idea as Logan! Seriously, he's getting smarter. I hate this day! Not only did Michael and Lola accidentally kissed, but when Zoey kissed Chase infront of a lot of people due to Michaela's dare, Chase didn't kiss back! You know why? Because he was confused over his feelings towards Lola and Zoey! Lola's such a guy stealer! I cannot forgive her! She stole Logan already, but she had to kiss Michael and steal Chase? I admit I'm jealous that she did that to Michael even though it was an accident, but she didn't break the kiss immediately! They both continued it! There was a connection I tell you! Uh!!!! Gosh Dana I can't take this! I just can't!

BTW, I saw from the mail that Logan mailed you. I wonder why… hmm… I'll go ask him when I'M NOT PISSED OF AT HIM. I wonder when that will be. Anyway, hope everything's well for you there because here? It's totally not! TOTALLY NOT! UHH!!!

-Nicole

_**A/N: Well? How was this chap? Anyway, next chap… well, just figure out what will happen. **_


	15. Start Solving The Chaos

**_So, this may be a good chap for you all! Well, both good and bad because there are good and bad news. Yeah, just figure out why by reading. Anyway, R&R!_**

Lola ran away from room 101 because the girls thought of her as a boy stealer, right? Well, she had nowhere better to go. She wanted to go to a secluded area so she went in the Janitor's closet and just cried and cried in there.

The boys in the other hand just went back to their room and talked about what the hell happened at the corridors with the girls. It was really weird and they really had to talk about it.

"Okay Michael, tell me, what happened in your stay with the girls for the week?" Logan asked.

"It was okay, I found out a lot of embarrassing things about them. For example, did you know Nicole still sleeps with her teddy bear which she named Bartholomew? And did you know Zoey used to have a crush on a guy named Kiwi? Kiwi looked like crap, I tell you that. Compared to Chase, Chase is a complete hottie. Anyway, everything was okay… until… I kissed Nicole,"

Chase just remained silent when Michael said Zoey's named and even the guy she used to like. He was just too confused to think some more. Things for him really was out of hand.

"What?! Why did you kiss her man? She just broke up with you! Besides, she might have noticed who you are. Oh, and what? Kiwi? Just by the name, I can imagine how the guy looks like! What was Zoey thinking?"

"Well, I didn't really want to kiss her on my own free will, but… it was a dare. And… I guess you're right… because… I think she recognized who I was when we kissed. That must really have given it away. For Zoey? She said she liked him because he was young and naïve then. But still, if you really saw Kiwi's picture, he was really like crap."

"Oh, is that so? But still, I can't believe you! You blew your cover!" Logan exclaimed.

"But it was a dare!"

"You should have just ran away!"

"Wait! A dare? When Zoey kissed me, was that also a dare?" Chase asked, still thinking of what Zoey unexpectedly did and him not kissing back.

"Yeah, it was a dare. Sorry man. Yes, I did dare Zoey to kiss you infront of a lot of people, including Lola," Michael explained.

"This is all messed up," Chase said then shook his head out of worry.

"But Chase, I just got to ask, why didn't you kiss back to Zo when she kissed you?" Michael asked.

"Well… uh… I was confused."

"Confused?"

"Confused because he kissed Lola and there was a connection. Chase doesn't know who to pick, Lola or Zoey," Logan explained upon keen observation.

"How did you know that?" Chase asked.

"When we played truth or dare, your kiss with Lola had some sort of a connection. It was really weird because both of you were guys, or so I thought."

"Is this true Chase?" Michael questioned.

"Yes. To be honest to you guys, I knew from the start that Steve was Lola. The girls asked me to help me to fool Logan. I agreed and I helped Lola out so she will be close to you, Logan. In the process, we became close too," Chase explained.

"God, the world is in chaos, why is this happening?!" Michael said and looked up and raised his hands.

"We can't do anything about it now. What happened can't be erased," Logan said.

"True."

"So, let's just apologize to the girls and maybe they would apologize to us and things will become better. Nothing will happen if none of us say sorry," Chase suggested.

"You do have a point there, Chase," Michael answered. "I'm in the apologizing, what about you Logan?"

"Fine, I'll come along with you guys. Usually, I don't like apologizing, but since you put it that way, I'm in too."

The boys then did what Chase suggested and they all went to the girls' room. There, Chase was the one who knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Nicole asked, not opening the door.

"It's us… the guys," Chase nervously said.

"We're not letting you in!" Zoey exclaimed, still mad of what happened.

"Girls, we just want to say sorry!" Michael said.

"Sorry?! After everything that has happened?" Nicole said with anger. "You know what, Zoey's right, we shouldn't let you in," she continued, still angry of what had occured.

"We know that it was partially our fault, but you girls offended us too. Can we just be in peace?" Chase asked.

There was then a silence after Chase said that. The girls reflected on what he said and figured that he was right. It was partially their fault too. They did have something to do with the chaos. Everybody did offend somebody. "Fine, we're in peace, just go now!" Zoey said.

"What?! That's it?! Aren't you going to let us in?" Logan asked.

"No! So leave the girls' dormitory now! Whatever you do, you're not getting in!" Zoey said.

The boys didn't have a choice and just left. They didn't even get a chance to talk to the girls face to face.

Chase left Logan and Michael because he was going to go to Kazu for his job. The two were left and just went around the whole school the whole day.

After Chase's job, she bumped into Lola. Lola was teary eyed and her mascara was ruined. "Lola, are you okay? What happened?" he asked, concerned for her.

"No, I'm not okay! The girls think of me as a boy stealer. Not only Dana, but now, also Zoey and Nicole! They said I didn't only steal Logan from Dana but also you and Michael from them! Actually, they didn't tell me that, but that was implied though it was obvious that was the message," Lola said and cried on Chase's shoulder.

Chase hugged Lola and comforted her. He said, "You are so not a boy stealer. You didn't steal Logan from Dana. Logan picked you to court so he could forget Dana. Also, Nicole dumped Michael so she has no right to be angry with you. And Zoey and I are over," Chase said.

"Zoey was the ex-girlfriend you were talking about?" Lola asked.

"Yeah. And after what I said to you before, you must know that I still like her but don't want to be with her," Chase said.

"I wouldn't forget that," Lola said and wiped her tears.

"So, are you okay now?" Chase asked.

"A bit. But… there is another reason why I'm down…"

"What is it? Is it your mascara? Because it's running down."

"Well it's not that mascara even though I don't want to look hideous like this since I'm crying. Actually, it's because I just saw my other test in Biology, and from the looks of it, I'm failing Biology. If I fail another test, I would have to go to summer school. I wouldn't want that!"

"Oh, don't worry. I'll help you. It's my best subject," Chase said with a smile, brightening Lola's face.

"Really?"

"Really. So, would you want to start now?"

"I would love to."

The two then went to a secluded place at the park and Chase tutored Lola. They started to talk about pollination.

On the way to the park, there were also Logan and Michael. They were talking about Lola.

"You know Logan, that accidental kiss with Lola really was something. I loved how it happened. There was some sort of a connection. You think she would go out with me if I asked her?" Michael asked.

"I don't think so. She already met me," Logan said, arrogantly speaking, as he usually does, whatever circumstance there may be. He may not like Lola that much anymore, but he still is an arrogant jerk. Too bad Dana wasn't there to beat him up for being such a bigheaded person.

"Whatever man!"

After a while, they reached the exact place were Chase and Lola were. They hid behind a bush and saw Chase give Lola a flower. Lola said thank you and thenkissed Chase. Chase kissed back.

"Oh… my… gosh, man. I can't believe this is happening. Chase kissed back on his own free will," Michael whispered to Logan.

"Yeah. That must mean he doesn't love Zoey anymore since when Zoey kissed him, he didn't kiss back," Logan whispered.

"That can't be! Lola's mine! We got to tell Zoey about this!" Michael suggested.

"You go do that man. I don't wanna any part in your plan. I just want peace and quiet," Logan said.

"I thought you liked Lola?" Michael asked.

"I like her, yes. But… I don't love her."

"Oh, well… that leaves me Chase as competition left! See yah later man!" Michael said to Logan and left him.

Michael went back to the girls' room and saw that the door was open. He went in on his own free will and told them, "Zoey! I saw Chase and Lola kissing at the park! Chase kissed back on his own free will! You gotta do something!" Michael announced.

"What??!! That's it, Lola's going down! Why can't she just find another guy?" Zoey said and went to the park. Nicole and Michael followed.

Zoey saw them still making out so she decided to stop them. She pulled them apart to do so.

"Zoey?!" they questioned, shocked by her appearance from nowhere.

"Yeah it's me. Chase how could you kiss Lola back and not kiss me back when I kissed you?!" Zoey said.

"Zoey… you're not my girlfriend anymore," Chase said.

"I know! But why kiss someone who's my friend? And Lola, you should have told me in the first place that you like Chase! Same goes for you Chase!"

"But… I'm not sure of what I really feel," Chase and Lola oddly said in unison.

"You're not sure and you kiss each other?" Nicole asked, appearing to them.

"It's just that-" Lola was cut off by Nicole.

"What? You can't decide because you got three guys crawling for you?" Nicole questioned, mad with Lola.

"Correction, two guys," Michael said, entering the conversation.

"What?"

"I said two guys. Logan said that he does like Lola, but he doesn't love her," Michael explained.

"That's good news. Anyway, fine, two guys, whatever! But still!" Nicole said.

"They are not crawling over me! To be totally honest, I like them both! I'm just really… confused. I have to think this over," Lola said and ran away.

"Nice going Zoey, Nicole," Chase said.

"Ugh!" Zoey said and left Chase alone. Nicole just followed.

That just left Michael and Chase alone. Michael just then decided to ask Chase, "Do you really like Lola?"

"Well… yah, I guess. I did kiss her."

"Do you love her?"

"I don't know. It's just, I don't know her that well and something was kinda missing. I just don't know what."

"Maybe it's a spark when you kissed? Well, what about Zoey? Do you like Zoey?"

"Yeah, I still do, even though she's really possessive."

"Okay, but do you love her?"

"I also don't know because as you can notice, she's kinda getting out of hand."

"Chase, makeup your mind! Or better yet, get back together with Zoey! I like Lola, just give her to me," Michael said.

"Wow, that would be easy! Lola likes me, remember?" Chase said sarcastically to his African-American friend.

"But she likes me too!" Michael said.

"Yeah, but from how Zoey is acting, I don't want to get back together with her. She's so possessive! We're not even together now!" Chase said.

"Man, that's your problem."

"But you're my bestfriend Michael! Help me set things back to normal."

"Fine, fine. But we need help from others, like Logan."

"Yeah, you're right."

Zoey cried on the way back to room 101 and Nicole comforted her. On their way, they ran into Logan. "Hi girls, what happened?" he asked, worried upon seeing that they were both mad.

"We saw Lola kiss Chase and Chase kissed back. Chase said that he was confused on whom he likes more, Zoey or Lola. Lola is too confused on whom she likes more, Chase or Michael. Now, Zoey's heartbroken again," Nicole explained.

"Harsh. Well, I saw everything that happened. Don't worry, things will be fine," Logan said.

"How can you say that!?" Zoey asked still crying.

"Well, if you, Zoey, get back together with Chase; Nicole finds another guy; Michael ends up with Lola; and Dana and I get back together!" Logan said.

"That would be a complete happy ending, but how is that possible? Chase is confused, Nicole still feels something towards Michael, Lola is confused and Dana doesn't want to be with you because she believes that you love Lola, even though you really love her!" Zoey said.

"Well, we just have to help each other. That's what friends are for, right?? I know I may not be there for you guys for a lot of times, but I'm willing to help this time, if you guys will be willing to help me too," Logan said.

"Well… okay. I got to admit, that is a good idea Logan," Nicole said.

"Yeah, I know. Of course, I thought of it. Anyway, see you girls okay? Don't be sad? We'll help each other resolve things, okay?" Logan said then waved goodbye.

"Wait Logan!" Nicole said, remembering Dana's email to him to the PCAgang account.

"What?"

"You have an email from Dana in the PCAgang account! Go reply to her!" Nicole said.

"Thanks, I will," Logan said and left the two girls.

Logan then entered his room and then opened his laptop. He saw Dana's email and decided to email back.

**From: PCAgang**

**To: stayaway**

**Subject: Re: Re: It's Logan…**

Hey Dana. It's nice that you replied. Happy monthsary by the way. It's painful to say that, but that is the proper thing to say. Anyway, why I emailed? Well, we played truth or dare. Chase dared me to email you. I just figured to use the PCAgang account once. That's all. Also, the dare also included that I should say I like you, though I really did mean that. Anywho, everything is at chaos here at PCA. Michael likes Lola now and is over her breakup with Nicole. Nicole still has a bit feeling for Michael so it's complicated. Lola in the other hand is confused on who she likes more, Michael or Chase. Chase is also confused on who he likes more, Lola or Zoey. Zoey is pissed off because Chase can't decide and she loves him truly. Man, we really need you here. When are you coming back? Dana, we need you. I need you. Dana, I'm lonely here without you. I did like Lola, and maybe I still do like her, but I love you. Dana, please come back, I'm so lonely without you. Dana, please!? Well, do not reply in this email okay? If you want, just mail me in my email address. So that it would be confidential. BTW, anymore news there? Tell me okay? Well, bye. Love you Dana, always… Please give me another chance I'm begging you. Please? I'm really serious. Dana Cruz, you mean a lot to me, actually, you mean the world- no, the whole entire universe to me. Please give me another chance okay? I promise, I would win your heart back. I swear on my life.

Love,

-Logan

Dana saw Logan's reply and read it. She cried while reading it because she still loved him. At first she didn't believe Logan's message, telling her that he still loves her, but suddenly, she knew in her heart, that even though Logan may be bluffing or not, she had to tell him what she feels for him deep inside. It may be a risk, but she knew Logan, and possibly, this time he would be telling the truth of his feelings since he did swear on his life. Though Dana doesn't want to breakup with Danny, she knew that she must, because recently, he had been really weird. He had been mean and very bad to her. The only problem was that she just didn't know how to break up with him. Luckily, she had two friends in her school. Yup, two. There was Angela and somebody else. That somebody else was formally from PCA. (To know who that person is, just read Dana's reply to Logan.)

**From: stayaway **

**To: makeoutmaster**

**Subject: Dilemmas**

Hey Logan. Thanks for greeting me. To be totally honest, I'm not happy within the past few days with Danny. He's pretty mean now. He backbites me, ignores me and more. The worst thing that he's done was tell me that I'm a slutty fucking bitch. The reason he told me that because he saw me talking to another guy. I was just asking for the assignment. To be totally honest, I miss you so much. You would never do this to me and I think I… really messed up. Zoey was totally right that I made the wrong decision of dumping you. Anyway, good thing Chase dared you, because, I think I couldn't email you without you emailing me first from what happened. I'm sorry for everything I've done. It was all stupid. I didn't see what I have, and like my friends, my life is also in chaos. Good thing I have two great friends here in Paris. Yup, you heard right, two. One is Nicole's sister, Angela who may be peppy but she is really dependable and caring which I think you already know about (you did joke me to ask her if she wanted to make-out with you). That was a joke, right? If it isn't, I'll kill you because I hate to admit this but… I got damn jealous when you asked me to ask her if she wanted to make out with you. Anyway, the other person who is my very good friend here also has something to do with Nicole. He's her ex-boyfriend, Steph. We met after a few weeks or I think even months here in the boarding school and he too was sent here because of the European Exchange Program. Although, I don't know how that was possible since we are from the same school and we should have met each other as soon as possible. Anyhow, he and Angela always cheer me up whenever I am down and have problems. Angela gives me advices and Steph protects me from bad elements such as Danny. Yeah, Danny's really bad now. He even tried to hit me. I don't know what's up with him. He says if I break up with him, he would… beat up Steph even more. Steph always gets injured because of him and he is my guy bestfriend now and I don't want him to be injured. Well, tell Nicole that I know where Steph is and tell her the whole story. Or not, it's up to you. But surely, when she finds out, she'll be totally surprised. Also, I hope things will be fine for the whole gang and for us. I'm not asking you to get back together with me, I just want you to stay friends with me, formal friends. I really do miss you and the guys. I still don't know when I'm coming back, but when I do, Steph will too. Maybe he can help to distract Nicole from Michael. Wouldn't it be great if Chase and Zoey get back together, Nicole and Steph get back together, Michael and Lola hook up and we get back together? Yeah, sounds like a happy ending. But, I think that would be hard. Don't worry, Steph and I will try our best to help out. Angela will too. We really care about what's happening there and I know you guys care about me too. Good luck in everything and the same goes for everybody. Well, bye Logan. Love you too. Always. And yeah, this means… I'm giving you another chance. Just promise you won't break my heart anymore okay? You really did break it when you started to like Lola. Well, that's all. Bye. Again, Love you.

-Dana

**_Yes! Dana said to Logan that she still loves him!! Woho!! What will happen? Nope, it's not over yet!!! Read the next chap okay? It's about what happens on Valentines Day! _**


	16. Valentines Day

**_Here's the awaited chap! There are some French in the dialogue of this chap but the translation is after it. Hope you enjoy this chap! BTW, this is my valentines greeting to you all! Happy Valentines to you all, dateless or date-full! (for me, that's dateless though)_**

Logan saw Dana's email and replied to it. This is how it went.

**From: makeoutmaster**

**To: stayaway**

**Subject: Re: Dilemmas**

Dana, thanks for replying and for everything you just said. Thanks for telling me that you still love me. It made me feel so much better. Actually, it made me extremely happy. Anyway, your thoughts about a happy ending were the same as mine, except about Nicole. Great minds think alike, don't you think so? Though, I didn't know that you knew where Steph was. This will make things a lot better! I don't know if I can tell Nicole where he is, I guess you should. I think it would be better, you are closer to her. Anyway, just saying, I hope you can come back here soon, but in the mean time, tomorrow's Valentine's Day right? So, I would just want to greet you, HAPPY VALENTINES BABE! Too bad we won't be together for that day. Oh well… the important thing is we know that we love each other, right? Don't worry, someday, I'll go to your school and show that Danny guy to never mess with the infamous Dana 'Danger' Cruz. But seriously, I think you can beat him up. Dana, come on, I know you're smart, but why not think of beating him up? You are 'Danger', aren't you? Is it because you missed me so much? Aww… that's sweet. Anyway, I'll promise to mail you a gift for tomorrow. Ciao! Love yah babe!

-Logan

P.S. Big question, so please answer. Will you say yes if I take you back? Or would you want to take me back? Whoever does it first is okay with me.

Dana saw this and replied.

**From: stayaway**

**To: makeoutmaster**

**Subject: Re: Re: Dilemmas**

Logan, yeah, it is apparently V-day tomorrow. Happy Valentines Day to you too. You know you really don't have to bother in giving me a gift. I know you love me. Also, I already have a surprise in store for you. Just wait, you'll find out what it is tomorrow. Anyway, I think I am dumb now. Why didn't I think of beating him up? That is so easy! I can do that to any guy! Maybe you are right. Maybe the reason I didn't think of that is because I missed you so much. Well, anyway, till your next mail! Love yah too! BTW, before I forgot, okay, I'll be the one to tell Nicole that I know where Steph is, particularly, here with me in Paris. Or better yet, I'll just tell her as a gift for V-day, or even more, if you know what I mean. Well, seriously, bye for now.

-Dana

P.S. I think I'm not ready to answer that question. I know that I said that I still love you, but I'm not sure if we should be girlfriend and boyfriend soon, but I do want to. But not now. Anyway, sorry if my answer got you disappointed. I think I'm not ready for it still. I hope you understand. I just need to be sure of things before I decide.

On the next day, it was of course, Valentines Day, unless somebody changed the calendar. Anyway, everybody gave Valentines chocolates and Valentines cards to the ones they love. Zoey gave Chase one while Chase still couldn't decide whom to give a chocolate and a card, Lola or Zoey. Lola too couldn't decide. So they just gave two cards and chocolates. Michael in the other hand gave Lola. For Nicole, she didn't give anybody. She didn't really know if what she was feeling towards Michael was 'love'. She did dump him, but she kinda misses him too. Michael noticed her sad and decided to go to her so he could cheer her up. They were still friends. He still did have a right to talk to her.

"Nicole, aren't you going to give anyone a chocolate and a card?" Michael asked.

"I don't think so. I did prepare one, just in case, but… I don't have anybody to give it to. Here, you can have it," Nicole said and gave it to Michael. "It doesn't mean anything, okay? But… it's a waste and I don't want to keep it. So… you can have it," she continued then stood up.

"You sure? Hey, where are you going?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Me? I'm just going to the bathroom," Nicole said with a hint of sorrow in her eyes.

Nicole went towards the bathroom and then was pulled by someone from the closet. That person gripped her mouth tight so she would not squeal. Her squeal was really ear deafening and nobody would want to hear that.

Nicole looked at the person who brought her in the closet and saw that it was Dana. "Nicole, I'm going to carefully remove my hand. Do not scream or make any noise. Do you understand?" Dana asked quietly and removed her hand after Nicole nodded for affirmation.

"You're back!" Nicole screamed.

"Nicole!" Dana told her in an angry tone. She just promised that she wouldn't scream and she just blew it. What a girl.

"Sorry."

Good thing nobody opened the closet.

"Anyway, why are you here? Are you gonna stay here for good? We missed you like crazy Dana, most especially Logan."

"No, I'm just visiting because it's Valentines Day. Though, it is nice to know you guys miss me. Anyway, I have a gift for you," Dana said.

"A gift? What's that?"

Dana moved aside and revealed Steph.

"Steph!!!" Nicole squealed.

"Shhh!! Nicole, yes, it great to see you too, but please be calm." Steph told her.

"Sorry. Oh, Dana, thank you, thank you! But… I'm curious, why is he here? No offense. I really do miss him, but how did you get him here?" Nicole asked.

"Well… Steph so happens to be my guy bestfriend in my school at Paris," Dana explained.

"O-M-G! I can't believe it! Is this true?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, it's true. We study in the same school," Steph said.

"Steph, you don't know how much I missed you!" Nicole said and hugged him. "You too Dana!" she said then hugged her.

"Okay… Nicole… stop it… please… I… can't… breathe!" Dana said.

"Oops, sorry," Nicole said and let go of her hug to Dana.

"Anyway Nicole, I need your help," Dana said, straightforwardly.

"Sure, but for what?"

"For Logan. I need to surprise him. So you can help by shushing. Don't tell anyone that Steph and I are here, even Zoey, okay?"

"Don't worry, my mouth's shut. As far as we know, I didn't see you."

"Good. Let it stay that way. Anyway, you should go out now. We'll see you later, don't worry, Logan will see me soon enough."

Nicole went out and then shut the door. She afterwards went off to the bathroom.

After classes, there was this Valentines Day presentation of the band Maroon 5. This was Dana's favorite band (remember the CD Chase gave at 'The Memories'?) and it was lucky of her to encounter the band, live. This Valentines Day presentation was just like a dance but only for an hour. Everybody was required to come with or without dates. Logan just stood there while watching his friends dance. Lola danced with both Chase and Michael, Chase danced with both Lola and Zoey. Michael danced with Lola but also with Nicole, just to cheer her up. At least even though there was chaos, they still have their loved ones beside them, well… except Logan. Logan felt alone even though a lot of girls were asking him out. He didn't want to dance with any of them but that didn't seem important because the boyfriends of these girls got mad and approached him.

"Leave our girls alone!" one said and pushed him.

"They're the one who approached me, not the other way around! Besides, I don't want to dance with them anyway. They're sooo not my type. You guys can keep them," Logan explained then rolled his eyes.

"Talk back huh? Well, you're gonna pay for talking back and stealing our girls!" another said and tried to punch him.

Logan was almost going to be beaten but suddenly, someone dodged the attack from him. "You mess with him, you mess with me. You can't harm his beautiful face!" the person said. Apparently, it was a girl's voice.

Everybody saw who that person was and backed out. Logan had his eyes closed when that happened because he didn't want his 'beautiful' face to be ruined so he didn't know who protected him. Well, not until he opened his eyes though.

"They're gone, you can open your eyes now," the person said to Logan.

Logan slowly opened his eyes and saw the person he was waiting for till she was gone and left him, Dana. "Dana… Dana?! It is you! Why are you here?"

"I told you I would give you a surprise. Surprise! I'm here at PCA!" Dana said.

Logan smiled then hugged Dana, "I missed you so much! I can't believe this, is this a dream?"

"No, this is reality Logan, I'm really here for you. And I missed you too. By the way, I brought Steph with me," Dana said.

"Really? Did he and Nicole see each other already?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, look," Dana said and pointed out the developing couple (again).

The two were dancing to the song 'This Love'. They looked at each other straight at the eye and looked very happy. This seemed to be the happiest they had looked this semester. "They're cute aren't they? This is the happiest I have seen Nicole the whole semester," Logan asked.

"Yeah, they do look cute. And, Steph still loves Nicole which apparently means that he's as happy as her."

"I think she feels the same way. Maybe that's why he broke up with Michael."

"No, she broke up with him because she thinks their relationship isn't going well. She still may like him but I think she doesn't love him anymore. But who knows, maybe she did break up with Michael because she realized that she really loves Steph. Who am I to judge?"

"Yeah whatever, not my problem. So anyway… Dana, wanna dance?" Logan asked and offered his hand to Dana like a gentleman.

"Logan Reese, asking me to a dance? Of course, I would love to," Dana said as she smiled and afterwards took Logan's hand for the dance.

_This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

I'll fix these broken things  
Repair your broken wings  
And make sure everything's alright  
My pressure on your hips  
Sinking my fingertips  
Into every inch of you  
Cause I know that's what you want me to do

This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore

This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And my heart is breaking in front of me  
She said Goodbye too many times before

This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore...

Logan held her tight and so did she. They hugged each other then kissed. After a long time, their precious lips still kissed each other, so long, so intimate. It still fit perfectly well even though they hadn't kissed each other for a while. There was still a spark like no other. It was great, no… that's an understatement. It was superb, intimate, strong and oh so real. Yes, their love was never gone. It was just confused and undecided, but there love remained inside of them and it will forever remain within their hearts.

After a while, they broke the kiss when Steph came running to them. It appears that, Steph saw their teachers looking for them. "Dana, we have to go!"

"What! Why? I'm having so much fun. Aren't you having so much fun? Oh my gosh, I'm sounding like Nicole," Dana said as she giggled. Logan was weirded out by hearing this because she did sound like Nicole but he just decided to remain silent. Seriously, when did you hear Dana 'Danger' Cruz giggle?

"Dana, Ms. Monique and Sir Andrea know we are here! The Dean also knows and they're coming for us. I just saw them! We have to go, come on. We can't risk being seen by them or pretty much captured," Steph explained.

"Oh no! I'm sorry Logan, I have to go," Dana said.

"Dana, don't go!" Logan said and pulled Dana's arm.

"We'll see each other again. Don't worry."

"I love you Dana," Logan said sincerely.

"I love you too Logan," Dana said then kissed Logan quickly.

Afterwards, Steph and Dana ran away and Nicole just approached Logan since Steph also bid his goodbyes to her. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll see them again."

Logan just didn't reply to Nicole. He was just too sad. He had Dana for less an hour. She left him, again. He couldn't do anything. Or could he? But even though he could, the Dean and some French people approached Logan and Nicole after a few minutes. They must have known that they would approach them.

"Logan, Nicole, we know that you saw Steph and Dana, so kindly tell us where they went," the Dean commanded.

"We don't know sir," they lied to cover up for them.

"Lie huh? Off to my office! You know you will be in very big trouble so just tell us where they are now. This is not the time for games," the Dean said with his anger beginning to boil.

"We won't tell," the two said.

Steph and Dana then saw from afar that Logan and Nicole were talking to the Dean and they knew that they were looking for them. They couldn't let them be in big trouble for covering them up so they just went to exposed themselves. It would be better that they got punished than Logan and Nicole.

"I had it, you two will-"

"Don't punish them. None of this is their fault. We surrender," Dana said and appeared with Steph.

"Dana, Steph, je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez quitté l'école pour venir ici. Vous auriez au moins pu nous prévenir! Nous étions si inquiets!" ** Dana, Steph, I can't believe you two left school to come here. You could have at least told us! We were so worried! **

"On ne pouvait rien vous dire parce qu'on savait que vous ne nous auriez pas laissé venir. Nous avons vraiment besoin de voir nos amis ici à PCA, on est vraiment désolé." ** We couldn't tell you because we knew you wouldn't let us come here. We really needed to see our friends here at PCA, we're so sorry, **Steph explained.

"Bien, nous comprenons que vous tenez vraiment beaucoup à ces deux là, mais c'est juste que nous ne voulons pas que vous vous enfuiyez comme ça d'accord? Promettez nous que vous ne le referez plus à l'avenir." ** Well, we understand that these two mean a lot to the both of you, but we just don't want you two to run off like that okay? Promise us that you won't do that again, **the French man, Sir Andrea said.

"C'est promis." ** We promise. **

"Bien, quoi qu'il en soit, il est temps de dire au revoir à vos amis, on doit y aller." ** Okay, well anyway bid your goodbyes to your friends already, we have to go. **

Steph went closer to Nicole then said, "We have to go for now. Don't worry; we'll see each other again." Afterwards, he hugged her and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Take care, Steph," Nicole said to him.

"I will, you take care too okay? Whenever you need me, just mail me, okay? You can ask Dana for my email add."

"Okay."

Dana in the other hand went to Logan and held his hands, "Logan, I'm sorry, but we have to go."

"I understand. But promise me, you'll take care? Get rid of Danny too. I know you can do it"

"I'll try."

"Well, I guess this is goodbye again."

"No, not goodbye, just see you later."

Logan hugged Dana tightly and then kissed her on the forehead then the lips. "I'll miss you again. I can't believe we have to be separated for the third time."

"Actually, I think we'll be separated for the fourth time. Yes, maybe I do count it. But don't worry, you'll still hear from me."

"But it's different when you're not around."

"Well… yeah, I guess you're right. But… I also guess that this is it. Uhmm… well see you later. Je t'aime (I love you), Logan" she said as she ran away from him. Dana then went to Nicole.

"_Je t'aime? I wonder what that meant?" _

"Don't worry, Steph and I will come back for real very soon," Dana explained to her very close friend, Nicole.

"Well bye, take care okay?" Nicole told Dana.

"We will. Well… see you later."

The two French people then lead Steph and Dana away and they left the PCA campus. Then they were on their way to France on an airplane.

They reached Paris at about twelve midnight but Dana was shocked to see a package for her. It was a small box with a card. Written in the card was, 'Love you always Dana, Happy Valentines Day stayaway.-from your one and only, Logan Reese a.k.a makeoutmaster.'

She then opened the gift and saw a silver ring. Engraved around it was 'My Dana Reese Forever'.

"That guy… he really knows how to make me happy and cry," Dana said with a tear then wore the ring.

_**A/N: Was it sappy? Was it corny? What was it? Yeah, I'm not good in writing Valentines Day chaps, I never experienced having a date on Valentines anyway. Sorry about that. So, comments? Suggestions? Please Review okay?**_


	17. Dana's Birthday

**_Guys, I'm so sorry for the absolutely late update. I have no time to update for the past… I dunno, days, week, or maybe a month? Second year just suddenly became hectic. It's as if I'm thinking, what about third year? Anyway, at least here it is!!! Yeah, it's Dana's bday!!! R&R please, so you guys would know what happens next!_**

Dana's birthday was coming up and Dana didn't even look forward to it. What was the use of a birthday without her friends? All her friends were at PCA but even though she did have Angela and Steph, she really missed the gang. It wasn't that Angela and Steph weren't her close friends, it was just because the gang was really big part of her and it was such a shame to not be with them on that important day. Especially since the one she loved most was thousand and thousands of miles away and was included in the gang.

"Dana, your birthday's coming up next week right?" Steph asked, suddenly remembering.

"Yeah, why?" Dana answered.

"Want a surprise?" Angela asked totally excited. As Nicole sister, she loves fun. And fun for her was surprises.

"Nah… nothing can make me happy or surprised on that day. It's impossible. You guys would just be wasting your time. Just let it be a normal day for everybody," Dana said and left them.

"Oh… are you sure?" Steph asked to himself.

"I'm sensing a plan Steph, fill me in with the details. I love your plans, you know that don't you? Don't you just love them? I absolutely-" Angela asked as he heard what Steph said.

"I get it Angela. Seriously, you really are Nicole's sister. But don't worry, I won't be asking you to be my girlfriend. You two have distinct differences anyway. Well… enough about that. I was just thinking. Why don't we give her a very big surprise?"

"What kind of surprise? And how big?"

"Well… since she thinks she can't be with the gang on her birthday and she can't go back to PCA because of that happening on Valentines, why don't we just bring the gang to her?"

"Good plan. But how do we do it? PCA is so far away and the whole gang counts… five, disregarding Lola of course."

"Well… you know Logan's email right?"

"Yeah?" she answered, not knowing where Steph's plan was leading to.

"Then we tell them the idea by emailing him and we all help out to figure out a way on how to get them all to Dana's birthday. We could even throw her a party. So what's his email? Let's email him now."

"That sounds like a great idea! I hope it works. Okay, his email is makeoutmaster. It's a yahoo mail account."

"That's good. I'm yahoo too. Okay, let's head off to my room and email him now."

The two went off to Steph's room and then opened his laptop. Then they composed this email intended for Logan.

**From: oppositesattract**

**To: makoutmaster**

**Subject: Dana's birthday**

Hey Logan, this is Steph, Nicole's ex. Say hi to her for me okay? How is she anyway too? Yeah, we all miss you here. Anywho, Angela and I have been talking and we thought since Dana's birthday is next week… (which you absolutely must have known) why don't we bring the whole gang here to Paris for her birthday. She and I may still be in trouble because of what happened on Valentines Day but I'm sure it's okay for the school if you visit. Maybe they'll even think of it as a wise idea so that they could ensure that Dana wouldn't leave the school again. All we need to do is get the money and the passports ready for you guys. Since you're rich and your father's a producer, could you fix those? It would be so great if you could. Besides, this isn't for me, it's for Dana. Well, partially it is, because I get to see Nicole. Anyway, then let's just talk about what to prepare for her birthday. We even intend to throw her a party. Any suggestions? I'm sure you guys have great plans, especially Nicole. She has great creativity. That's one reason why I love her. Anyway… well, hope to hear from you soon. We're looking forward for you guys to come. Miss you all there. Again, say hi to Nicole for me.

-Steph

Logan then saw this email and was extremely happy to hear this plan. He immediately went to the guys and called them to his room to see the email themselves. They too loved the idea.

"OMG! I want to go to Paris and see Dana, my sister and Steph!!! It's like hitting two birds with one stone! Maybe even more birds with one stone. I don't only get to shop and see the beautiful city, I also get to see Dana, my sister and Steph! It's ultimately genius," Nicole said all peppy and excited.

Michael then got a bit jealous again since he found out that Steph went to the Valentines Day dance and danced with Nicole. He saw them but they didn't see him. He may like Lola now but he did still feel something for Nicole. And by the looks of things, Nicole and Steph might get back together soon.

"Relax Nicole, don't worry, we'll get there. Just as long as Logan fixes our passports," Zoey said and looked at Mr. 'Richie Rich'.

"Don't worry about it. I'll call my dad later on. He'll surely love the idea. She votes for Dana to be my girlfriend and he will surely help," Logan explained.

Out of the blue, Lola then passed by. Everybody then got speechless and didn't know what to do and how to react. But even though that was the case, she still did approach them.

"Hi," she said in a soft tone. She knew that many of them didn't like her, but they were still her friends, even for a while.

"Hi," they replied in an awkward way.

"I heard that Dana's birthday is coming up. Nicole's heard from the hallway, as usual. So… all of you are going to Paris, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah," Logan answered.

"That's good. I also found out that you two got back together, is it true?"

"Well… kinda. She said she wasn't ready for formal getting back together, but we did kiss and say I love you a lot of times since she came back for Valentines."

"That's good. What about you Chase, Zoey, how's your relationship?" Lola asked.

"Uh… listen Lola… I thought hard about this and… I'm sorry for being such a bad person to you. I was just so jealous that Chase's heart was divided into two girls. I'll respect his decision on which he chooses between us and I hope we can become friends again," Zoey said.

"It's okay Zoey, and I will be friends with you," she replied.

Then they hugged. Chase just couldn't help but smile. After a while, they broke the hug and Lola then asked Nicole,

"Saw you with a hot guy on V-day, your new boyfriend?"

"Kinda… he's my ex-boyfriend, but he did visit me with the help of Dana and we did kiss," Nicole explained.

Michael just got a bit jealous again though he wasn't that jealous anymore since Lola was there.

"Oh, that's good. He looks like a nice guy and he looks like he really cares for you."

"Thanks Lola. But… I just have one question, not to be rude or anything okay? What's up? You seem too nice, why?"

"I just wanted to fix all my problems before I…" she said as she entered a dramatic pause.

"You what?" Chase asked, all curious from her actions too.

"Leave PCA," she said as she didn't put eye-contact on any of them but on the wall instead.

"What?!" they all said.

"I'm leaving after the semester ends. This means this is my last sem and that… I won't be here with you guys for next year," she explained as she turned around to everybody.

"Wait, why are you leaving?" Michael asked all concerned. He knew that he still liked Nicole, but he knew deep inside that Lola was the girl that he really loved. He couldn't take it that she was about to leave soon.

"My parents wanted to move me to another school. I told them I didn't want to leave PCA even though my friends are angry at me, but they couldn't cancel the reservation to that school."

"Where's the school?" Nicole asked.

"It's Dana's school now. Her school gave a scholarship to the PCA students there but none of them wanted it since Dana and Steph were the only ones there and they wanted to return to you guys. So… the scholarship was just offered to any student in PCA who wanted it. My parents found out about the offer and signed me in."

"So does that mean that Dana's coming back next year?" Logan asked.

"I don't think she'll be back next year since as I have heard, the exchange program is for two years. She'll be back on the year after next year," Lola explained.

"Oh…" Logan said and became a little sad.

"But that means I'll become her schoolmate next year. Don't worry, I promise that I'll do my best for you two to see each other," Lola promised.

"Thanks Lola."

"Well, that's all. Anyway, I have to go for now. Quinn must be looking for me. She's supposed to give me something. Well see you guys later," Lola said and waved to them goodbye.

Michael was then speechless. He couldn't believe that Lola's leaving soon.

"We're sorry man," Chase said to his bestfriend.

"Well, we can't do anything about it. But tell me Chase, if you really do like Lola, why don't you seem as sad as me?" Michael whispered to him.

"I don't know."

"What if Zoey was the one leaving, what would you feel?"

"Well… I think I'll be very upset since she wasn't only my ex-girlfriend but she's my best girl friend, even until now. Besides, I've known her for so long. Longer than Lola," Chase whispered to him.

"So you're saying Zoey means more to you than Lola?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Oh…"

"But you know Michael, maybe you are right, maybe she does mean more to me than Lola. Besides, I see that you really do care for her. You can have her. I surrender for her. Seeing you, just convinces me, you're the one for him," Chase said.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Hey, what are you two doing, whispering like that?" Nicole asked.

"Nothing."

"Whatever, let's just go and plan the things we need for Dana's surprise party," Zoey said.

"Wait, before we do that, I have to do something first," Chase said.

"And what's that?" Logan asked.

"This," he said then quickly kissed Zoey.

Zoey just blushed on what he did and was speechless and didn't know how to react. Her eyes were wide open and even though she was totally happy of what she did, she still couldn't get the right words out of her mouth to express her feelings.

"Well, now that's finished, let's go and fix the things for Dana's party," Chase said.

They fixed everything to go to Dana's party, games, food, gifts, decorations and more. Also, all their papers were fixed by Logan and they were on their way to Paris. Lola was also with them in planning and she would come with them to Paris since she wanted to be at peace with Dana before she transfers.

When they reached there they fixed all the things needed for the party into the gym of the school. It was already approved, and as Steph though, they approved to be sure that Dana wouldn't escape the school anymore. Anyway, when everything was done, and the party was all set, Steph and Angela then blindfolded Dana and brought her to the gym.

"I know it's my birthday, but I did say before that any surprise would not make me happy," Dana said, her eyes still blindfolded.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll surely be surprised and be very happy at the same time. Just come with us and trust us. When did we ever let you down, girl?" Angela said.

When they reached the place, Steph asked her to remove the blindfold, "Okay, you can remove it now."

"Okay, whatever you say. But I still don't think that anything can make me happy and surpri-" she said while she removed the blindfold and was stopped since the gang said,

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Dana!"

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! The gang's all here!!! How did you guys get here?" Dana said.

"Well, it was all Steph and Angela's idea. They told us that the best surprise for your birthday is for us to be here. Also, Logan fixed our passports and we fixed the gym for your party," Zoey explained.

"But how did the school agree to this? Why would they agree for you guys to use the gym as a party place?" Dana asked.

"Well, they were scared that you might leave the school again and go to PCA so they agreed for the gang to come here and hold the party in here," Angela explained.

"I can't believe this!"

"Well, believe it," Logan said and handed her a bouquet of flowers. The flowers were all roses but each was off different colors. There were three roses and one was red, the other was pink and the last one was white.

"Thank you Logan, thank you guys for being here!" Dana said and hugged Logan.

"Why is he the only one with the hug?" Nicole asked as a joke.

"Oh come here guys, group hug!" Dana said.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Dana? She would never want a group hug," Zoey said with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up Brookes and hug me," Dana said.

They all join the hug even Angela and Steph. But there was one person in the corner who didn't join them and Dana of course noticed her.

"Wait, Lola?!" she said and broke from the hug.

"Hi Dana," Lola greeted uncomfortably. Obviously, Dana wasn't very happy to see her.

"What are you doing here?" Dana asked rudely.

"Don't worry Dana, Lola and the gang is at peace. She just wanted to be in peace with you before-," Michael explained.

"Is this true or is Michael just protecting her?" Dana asked.

"Both. So Dana, please give her a chance," Logan said.

"Okay, since you said I should. Okay Lola, I'm waiting," Dana said.

"What?" Lola asked all puzzled.

"I said I'm waiting. Go say sorry to me and to everything you've done."

"Dana, don't be harsh-" Michael said but was cut-off by Lola.

"No, wait, its okay Michael. Dana, I'm sorry for ever telling Logan to find other girls to replace you or make you jealous. I'm also sorry for being one of those girls. I'm also sorry for liking him before but believe me, I never loved him. It was just pure infatuation, nothing more. I'm also sorry for making your life and your friends' life miserable. I never intended to do that, I was just confused. I did like Logan, Michael and Chase very much but… there's only one of them that I truly love. And that is…Michael. Please forgive me," Lola stated.

"Well… you did sound sincere. And I believe in second chances. Look at Logan, I gave him a second chance. In that case… Okay, I forgive you," Dana said and hugged Lola.

Michael was just speechless when he heard what Lola said. He couldn't believe it, Lola loved him back. When Dana and Lola broke their hug, Michael then went near Lola and said, "What you said… was it… was it…"

"True? Yes, it was true. I do love you Michael. I'm sure of it," Lola said then kissed Michael. The kiss was intimate and very romantic; the gang couldn't help but smile and be happy for them. After three minutes, they did break the kiss.

"Anyway Lola, I think you should tell Dana something else," Zoey said, a little bit bored from the long moment they had.

"Yeah, I think she should," Lola said.

"I should know what?" Dana asked.

"Dana, next year, I won't be in PCA anymore, I'll be in another school because I got accepted in a scholarship offered by a school to PCA. I'll be-"

"In my school, we'll be schoolmates, am I right? You got the scholarship."

"Kinda. My parents got the scholarship."

"So you were the one they said will be joining us. But you do know that after your one year in this school, we won't be there for you anymore right?"

"Yeah, you'll be coming back to PCA the year after next year. I understand, your place is with Logan, nothing can bring you apart. But surely I'll make friends."

"Of course you will, like Angela, my roommate and also Nicole's sister. This is her. She could even show you around and be a very good friend of yours," Dana said and showed Angela.

"Hi Angela," Lola greeted.

"Hi Lola, heard so much about you," Angela greeted back.

"Really? Anyway, not to be rude, but is he the one with Nicole on V-Day?" Lola pointed to Steph as she noticed him.

Steph and Nicole then blushed and said in unison, "Yes."

"Hey guys, anyway, enough of the talking and let's just get this party started," Chase said.

"Okay!!!"

Michael then turned on the music; Chase turned the other lights asides from the main lights, the disco ball and everything. Zoey then turned on the disco lights and they all danced. Lola danced with Michael, Nicole danced with Steph, Zoey danced with Chase and Dana, the birthday girl danced with Logan. As for Angela? She hid while they all danced and pictured them all romantically dancing… and making out.

**_Lola and Michael dancing_**

"Loving this school?" Michael asked and turned Lola around then embraced her.

_**CLICK**_

"Yeah, it's pretty cool here," Lola answered.

"Oh…" he said sad, since he didn't want her to like the school.

"But, PCA's way better. Come on it has beach view, Sushi Rox and more!"

"Oh… yeah it is better," Michael said more disappointed from not hearing that PCA was better with him there.

"And besides, you're not going to be here with me, I'll miss you so much."

"Well, I'll email you, don't worry, like how Logan and Dana communicate," he said with a smile.

"Yeah you can, but… my condition isn't like Dana's. Dana will come back to PCA, but me? I'm stuck here."

"Don't worry, I'll find away to bring you back to PCA. Or for me to get here."

"Thanks Michael. I'm sure you'll find a way," she said and kissed him.

_**CLICK**_

**_Nicole and Steph dancing_**

"So Steph, what have you been up to since we parted?" Nicole asked.

"Parted's such a weird word to use, don't you think?" Steph said and went near Nicole. They were now chest to chest.

_**CLICK**_

"Yeah, it is, haha! Anyway, just tell me how you are," she said then smiled.

"Well, not that great much. You do know that Logan and Dana aren't formally together right?" he asked.

"Yeah, where are you getting at?" she wondered.

"Well… you also know that Dana still is Danny's boyfriend right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well… Dana can't break up with Danny because…"

"Because what? She should really break up with that jerk. She doesn't love him," Nicole asked.

"Well… because Danny threatens me, Angela and even Dana. He even told Dana if she breaks up with him, he would do terrible things to us. Dana never told Logan and she doesn't want to because we might be hurt. Danny may look sweet as we first saw but he absolutely isn't."

"OMG! I can't believe that!"

"Nicole, please, babe, don't tell anybody. It should be only our secret."

"Fine I won't tell anybody. But, you be careful okay? And if he does something bad to you, you go and tell me. You know our gang email address right? Just mail me okay?"

"Okay."

"Good," Nicole said then leaned on forward to Steph and kissed him. Steph then kissed back.

_**CLICK**_

**_Chase and Zoey dancing _**

"So… Zo, did you get why I kissed you before, when we were about to plan Dana's party?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, I think I figured it out," Zoey said and put her hands on Chase's neck. By this, Chase put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him.

**_CLICK_**

"So, why did I do that?" Chase asked Zoey as a joke.

"It's awkward to answer it you know," she answered as she rolled her eyes, embarrassed to tell the answer.

"Oh, come on, tell me why. Please?" he pleaded.

"Fine, only because you're important to me. You did that because… you realized you only liked Lola and you love me. Besides, you've known me for years, it's easy to know how you feel," Zoey said.

"Wrong!" Chase said as a fib.

"Wrong? Okay, that's impossible! You're like my best guy friend, how could I be wrong? And if you're gonna say that you don't love me, you're dead," she joked.

"Well, what you said was incomplete."

"How was it incomplete?"

"I didn't only realize that I only liked Lola and that I love you. I also realized that I would be nothing without you so I want you to be back to me. Since Dana and Logan are a bit okay now, I think that would be a step for me to ask…" he then stopped dancing with Zoey and knelt on the floor. "Zoey, would you be my girl again?"

"Chase… I have to think about it. I don't know if I want us to be formally together since I don't know if I'm ready to have a true devoted relationship again, but I just want to say… I love you," she emoted then kissed him passionately as she cupped her hand on his face.

_**CLICK**_

**_Dana and Logan dancing _**

"So pretty boy, how are you?" Dana asked as she swayed to the music.

"Well pretty boy is pretty happy," Logan answered.

"Why is that?"

"Because I get to dance again with my girl."

"Logan…" Dana said, reminding Logan that they still weren't formally together.

"Oh, sorry… I forgot that we're still not formally together. I just got used to call you my girl. Speaking of that… aren't you ready yet?" he asked.

"No, I'm sorry. But it doesn't mean that I don't like you. I absolutely like you! Even love you! I'm just not ready," Dana explained.

"Its okay. At least, I have a very beautiful, hot, cute girl with curly caramel locks who's in love with me… who's kinda my girlfriend," Logan said and carried Dana, bridal style.

_**CLICK**_

"What are you doing?!"

"Well, you may not be my girlfriend yet but I assure you, you would be my future bride,"

"You're full of confidence aren't you? Don't put your hopes up," Dana explained.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because you never know what would happen. I may not be the right girl for you."

"What if I do know? What if I know that there's no way that I'm not getting married to you?" Logan asked.

"How do you know that?"

"Because we're made for each other and because you're wearing my gifts," Logan said as he pointed to the locket and ring then kissed her fiercely.

_**CLICK**_

Dana kissed back as feisty as him too but then she broke it to breathe and joked, "Oh, what gifts? The locket and the ring? These were from you? I didn't know that. I guess you're extremely lucky that I wore these today. But, I have to tell you. I have other lockets and rings from my other boyfriends," she joked.

"Harhar…"

The dance was grand and very fun and after all the dancing and the eating, the whole gang, including Lola, Angela, Steph. Logan, Dana, Chase, Michael, Nicole and Zoey took a picture of them by using Angela's camera since the 'Stingrays' had to leave already. They just wanted it as a souvenir.

"Well, we better go," Zoey said after the picture was taken.

"Yeah, it's a pity though. See you Dana," Chase said and gave her a box.

"What's this?"

"A gift."

"Thanks," she said and hugged him.

"Oh, gift giving time! Me next!" Nicole said and gave Dana her box.

Everybody then started to give gifts to Dana and while they were doing that, Angela left for a while. Then when everybody gave their gifts already, the only ones left was Angela and Logan.

"Where in hell did Angela go? Oh well… So, Logan, where's your gift?" Dana asked.

"Let's wait for Angela, she has it. Actually, it's not only a gift for me but for everybody. It's my idea, but since Angela seems to be the best person for the job, I talked her into doing it," Logan explained.

After a few minutes, Angela came back running, "I got it!" she said with a pile of mini scrapbooks with her.

"What's all that sis?" Nicole asked.

"Well, while all of you were dancing and doing other… stuff, I pictured you guys. And these are the pictures. Logan made me make them. It was tough since I didn't have enough time. I may be great in art, but it was impossible for me to do it alone. Good thing he brought with him artist to help me out. Everybody has a copy, even with me, but Dana has the best copy of them all since she is the birthday girl. Also, don't worry, even though I was the one taking the pictures, I have a portion there of a pic of mine and my crush," Angela explained while giving everyone a copy.

They all looked at it and were happy and embarrassed of what they saw.

"Wow… thank you Angela, Logan," Dana said, a little bit happy and embarrassed too.

"No problem, just for you," they said in unison.

"Well… sorry to say this but we have to go now," Michael said.

"I understand, bye guys. Hope you visit soon."

"We will, we promise!" Nicole exclaimed.

They all bid their goodbyes to Dana, Angela and Steph. Afterwards, they all went in a very long black limo and went off to the airport. After a few hours, they were off back to PCA.

Steph and Angela afterwards fixed the gym and removed the decorations then went off with Dana to her room. They then helped her in opening her gifts.

The first one she randomly opened was Nicole's. Her gift to Dana was a pink pig stuff toy. It had a letter attached to it like the blue dog she gave to Dana on her birthday last year.

_Hey Dana! I miss you so much. Good thing my sister and Steph thought of this party. Anyway, take care always and never ever break up with Logan again okay? It's hard work bringing you two together. Hehe… Anyway, be free to email us and tell us whenever you have problems and we'll be here to help. Hope you could come back here earlier because PCA's very different without you. I really do mean it. Man, I miss your attitude girl, Zoey and the others misses it too, especially Logan. Oh man, I you just saw him when you were gone. Anyway, I'll stop rambling now. Again Happy Birthday and hope you take care of my second stuff toy gift to you and the first too, remember? It was a blue dog. _

_Forever your friend,_

_Nicole _

She then opened another gift and it was from Chase. "Hey, it's another CD! I can't believe this, it's Panic! At the Disco's CD!!!"

"Wow, I remember when you told me he was the one who gave you the Maroon 5 CD. He and you really have same music taste," Angela said.

"I guess we do. Or either, he just knows what kind of music I love."

Then Dana opened Zoey's gift to her, a black skirt decorated by her, "Wow, she made that?" Steph asked.

"Yeah, she really is an artist, like you Angela," Dana said.

"Yeah, but she's way better. This is so cool!" Angela complimented. "You have to wear this always!"

"Whatever Angela! It's a skirt! You do not see Dana 'Danger' Cruz wearing a skirt. Maybe once in a blue moon, since I should wear because it is from Zoey," she said then opened Michael's gift to her, a book, 'The Child Called It'. She really loved to buy that book, but she never did, lucky for her, Michael gave it to her. Next, she opened Angela's gift to her, a makeup kit. Yes, she still had a gift for her because primarily, the scrapbook was Logan's gift.

"Angela, why give such thing to me?"

"Don't worry, I know your style when it comes to make up. Everything in there is all you."

Dana opened it and she was right, it was her style of makeup. It wasn't girly, but it was definitely her style. It showed the makeup for a tough girl.

Next she opened Lola's gift to her. It was a diary, more precise, Lola's diary. In the first page, there was also a note attatched.

_Dana, Happy Birthday. The diary isn't exactly my gift to you. I just included this, so you would really believe that I have changed. Yes, I wrote here the times when I was confused, but you'll also see when I have finally made my choice. Anyway… my real gift to you is the crystal bracelet, with your birthstone taped at the last page. The reason I gave you the diary is to keep it safe. You can read if you want. Just keep it please?Iit would really mean a lot to me. Thanks, again, Happy Birthday!_

_-Lola_

Then she opened the last gift from Steph, "Hey, it's a… what's this?"

"It's a cake silly, I baked it myself," Steph said proudly.

"Wow, I never knew that you could bake! This is new! I should taste it right now!" Dana said as she put a finger on the cake and scooped out a part. She then tasted it. "Wow, it tastes great! Good job, Steph! Angela, taste it, Steph's so talented. His cake is great!"

Out of the blue, when Angela was about to try Steph's special cake, someone then opened the door fiercely. It was Danny, "Dana, I heard that you had a birthday party in the gym with your PCA friends, am I right?" he asked.

"Danny, yes but-"

"Where are they?! What did I tell you!? I don't want you getting near or talking to them! You belong here, with me!" he said and messed the things up.

"But Dan-"

"What's these? Their gifts? Well, they deserve to be broken," he said and attempted to ruin them all until Dana pushed him to not to. Luckily, he didn't get to ruin anything, not even the cake. "Dana?! Why did you do that?!"

"I will not let you break my gifts. They're from my friends! Please understand that!"

"But you remember what I told you and I-"

"I don't care! You're too out of hand, and if you don't want to have a black eye, you better leave my room now! I may have let you get to me before! But, Angela, Steph and I are ready to face you! I'm Dana 'Danger' Cruz, and nobody gets away bullying me! I'm sick of you and I don't care! We can handle you! Though… I can't even believe that you're still alive. If you weren't only my boyfriend, you must be in the dumpsters at Seattle by now," Dana threatened.

"So, you're saying we're finished now? That's what I feel. Fine! But you'll pay, I promise," he said and left.

"Dana are you okay?" Angela asked as she put her hand on Dana's shoulder.

"Never better. Logan was right, I should have beaten him up months ago! My only problem is what would be his payback and how I could handle it."

"Don't worry, we're here for you, and the gang will help you in whatever way they can even though they're far away," Steph said as he put his right arm on her shoulder.

"Oh Steph, Angela, I'm so, sorry, he'll be after you too," Dana apologized then hugged them.

"You don't need to be sorry; he's the one to be sorry. He messed with the infamous butt-kicking Dana 'Danger' Cruz," Angela said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

**_A/N: So, how was this? Yes, it's long right? Just to make up for me not updating. Well… R&R!_**


	18. The French People Returns

_**Guys, could you kindly please review this chap. Things did go better last chap since everybody's kind of hooked up together. I kinda was down that only one person reviewed. Am I that suckish (?) Anyway, here's the next chap. Please don't let me down reviewers. **_

At PCA, it was just a normal day, still without Dana. But it didn't remain normal for long, since Michael spotted to new people in the campus.

"Hello there! Are you lost or something?" he asked the two.

"Où se trouve le bureau de Dean?" ** Where is the Dean's office? ** the woman asked.

"Huh?" Michael said because he couldn't understand French. He didn't even know what language the woman spoke of.

"Il ne nous comprend pas." ** He doesn't understand us, ** the man said.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?" ** Then what do we do? ** asked the woman.

"Euh...Je sais! Dean! Dean!" ** Uh… I know! Dean! Dean! **

"Dean… Dean!? Oh the Dean's office?! Oh… okay… I'll lead you guys there," he said, acting tongue-tied from the two people.

Michael led the two French people to the Dean's office then found out why they're at PCA. He also found out what language they were speaking.

"Thank you very much Michael for bringing Monique and Andre here. I know they don't understand English, and you don't understand French, but you still managed to help them. That's really kind of you," the Dean said.

"No problem sir, just helping out," Michael said then left them all.

After he had left, they started with some 'business' matters they had to fix.

"Donc, Dean Rivers, il est temps de parler de la compétition à venir." "**So, anyway Dean Rivers, let us now talk about the upcoming competition," **Monique said.

"Sorry… I first need my secretary. She speaks both French and English. I honestly cannot understand what you're saying," he answered then looked for Ms. Park.

After a while Ms. Park and Dean Rivers came back to attend to their guests and they talked about the competition they were going to hold.

"I'm sorry we took some time, here's is my secretary and our translator for today, Ms. Park."

"Je suis désolé, nous avons pris un peu de temps; voici ma secretaire et notre traductrice pour aujourd'hui, Mme Park." Ms. Park repeated in French.

"Ravi de vous rencontrer Mme Park. Bien, commençons. Comme vous le savez, notre école et la votre seront en compétition après les vacances de printemps. » Ms. Monique said.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Park. So, let us now start. As you know our school and your school will be competing after spring break" Ms. Park then translated.

"Yes, so what are the categories and how are the arrangements?" Dean Rivers asked

"Oui, donc quelles sont les categories et comment est-ce organisé?" Ms. Park translated again.

"Sur ce papier, vous pouvez voir les catégories et sous-catégories. Dix personnes formeront une équipe pour chaque sous-catégorie. Un élève peut se joindre à autant de sous-catégories qu'il le souhaite mais à la fin, il y aura des gagnants dans les sous-catégories. Après cela, tous les gagnants de chaque sous-catégorie d'une catégorie participereont et il ne restera que quatre gagnants à la fin. L'école qui comptera le plus de gagnants gagne. » Sir Andre said.

"In this paper, you can see the categories and sub-categories. There will be ten people who will be in a team for each sub-category. A student can join as many sub-categories as she likes but in the end there will be winner/s per sub-category. Afterwards, all the winners in each sub-category under a category will compete and only four winners will remain in the end. The most winners from a school wins," Ms. Park translated.

"I see. So it's settled then. But what about the things needed? And where is the competition going to happen?" asked the Dean as Ms. Park translated.

"Je vois. C'est réglé alors. Et pour le materiel requis? Où se déroulera la competition? »

"Elle aura lieu ici, à PCA. L'équipement sera fourni par les deux écoles. »

"It will happen here in PCA. The equipment will be provided by both schools."

As they talked some more, and finally it was settled, the day was still look boring to the students. Until they then heard an announcement from the Dean's secretary, that is.

"**_Attention, attention students. We will be having our spring break soon and we have a very important message to tell all of you. After the break, some of the students of PCA would be competing with a school in Paris in the name of Paris Academy College. The said competition will be held in our very own campus. Coach Keller and the other teachers will be holding tryouts in the afternoon at the school gymnasium for those who would like to join. The categories are for music, arts, sports and academics. In each category, there are sub-categories. For music there's instruments and voice. For arts, there's poetry writing, drawing, essay writing and story writing. For sports, there's basketball, volleyball, table tennis, tennis, badminton, disc golf and soccer. And last but not the least, in academics, there's science, math, literature and history. In each winner of a sub-category, there would face everybody who won in the category. Hence, there would only be four winners. The school with the most winners at the four categories, will be declared the winner. Also, any student can join numerous sub-categories and categories. We hope for your cooperation students, this would be a great event. So see you in the school gymnasium in the afternoon! Thank you, that is all."_**

As the gang heard the announcement, they were definitely interested on the competition since Paris Academy College was Dana's school.

They all decided to try out numerous sub-categories since they really wanted to have a chance to see Dana again.

Zoey tried out for voice, instruments, essay writing, basketball, disc golf, table tennis, history and math.

Chase tried out for instruments, poetry writing, basketball, soccer, disc golf, table tennis and science.

Nicole tried out for voice, volleyball, badminton, disc golf, table tennis and literature.

Michael tried out for instruments, basketball, disc golf, table tennis and history.

Lola tried out for poetry writing, drawing, story writing, badminton and volleyball.

Logan tried out for instruments, voice, poetry writing, basketball, tennis, soccer, disc golf, table tennis and science.

Quinn tried out for essay writing, science, math, literature and history.

Dustin tried out for voice, drawing, story writing and math.

On the next day, the results were shown and these are what the gang passed.

Zoey passed voice, basketball, disc golf, table tennis, history and math.

Chase passed instruments, basketball, disc golf, table tennis and science.

Nicole passed volleyball, badminton, table tennis, disc golf and literature.

Michael passed instruments, basketball, disc golf and table tennis.

Lola passed drawing, story writing, badminton and volleyball.

Logan passed instruments, voice, poetry writing, basketball, soccer, disc golf, and table tennis.

Quinn passed essay writing, science, math, literature and history.

Dustin passed voice, drawing, story writing and math.

"Wow, we're all in the competition, can you believe that?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, it's so great. Maybe because since we tried out a lot of sub-categories, we all got accepted. We all do want to see Dana, don't we? But… just an observation… didn't you notice that disc golf and table tennis is something almost all of us passed?" Zoey said.

"Yeah, I know that the disc golf thing is about being in the team, but why the table tennis? I only passed it since we have a table tennis… table… at home," Chase said awkwardly since 'table tennis table' was a very weird thing to say.

"Way? Us too!" Nicole said, becoming peppy.

"Well, I got lessons since I was I dunno seven. So there's no surprise for me that I passed," Logan explained.

"And I just learned from my cousin who is totally great at it,," Zoey explained.

"And me, I learned from my dad. He has awesome moves and awesome techiniches!" Michael said.

"So that's why. Anyway, why don't we just email Dana and ask her to join. By that she can come here. We may compete against each other but at least we would see her. Besides it's just a friendly competition," Zoey stated.

"You know, that's not a bad idea," Logan said. "Come on, mail her now!"

They all then went up to the boys' room and opened Chase's laptop and emailed to Dana this,

**From: PCAgang**

**To: stayaway**

**Subject: PCA VS PAC Compe **

Dana, it's us. Seriously, all of us, Zoey, Chase, Michael, Lola, Nicole and Logan. Anyway, we just want to know if you'll be joining the competition. If not, could you please join? If you do, then you'll come here to PCA since this is where the competition will be held. That would be so exciting. Anyway, hope to see you here at PCA, and if you want to know what we passed, let us tell you…

Zoey passed voice, basketball, disc golf, table tennis, history and math.

Chase passed instruments, basketball, disc golf, table tennis and science.

Nicole passed volleyball, badminton, table tennis, disc golf and literature.

Michael passed instruments, basketball, disc golf and table tennis.

Lola passed drawing, story writing, badminton and volleyball.

Logan passed poetry writing, basketball, soccer, disc golf, and table tennis.

Quinn passed essay writing, science, math, literature and history.

Dustin passed voice, drawing, story writing and math.

Well, hope to hear and see you soon.

-Zoey, Chase, Michael, Lola, Nicole and Logan

Dana saw this and then replied,

**From: stayaway**

**To: PCAgang**

**Subject: Re: PCA VS PAC Compe**

Yeah, I'll be joining, we held tryouts too. Angela, Steph and I also got accepted. Unfortunately, Danny too. So that means you will be meeting my… ex-boyfriend. Yes, I have broken up with him, and it feels totally great that I did! I'm finally free from that horrible guy. What was I thinking anyway? Logan is better than him in any aspect. But… by the looks of things, he's really mad at me and Angela and Steph for what I did. He's starting his revenge already by embarrassing us, though I think his climax of his revenge will happen at PCA. He knows that PCA was mine and Steph's past school and knowing him for months, I know how he thinks. Oh…maybe that could be an advantage. Anyway, can't wait to see you guys soon. So, I've heard that your Spring Break is coming up. Well, I would love to see all of you guys at that time, because it is our Spring Break too. When does it start? Ours is three days from now. Hope to see you all guys then. Anyway, this is what we passed.

I passed instruments, voice, poetry writing, basketball, table tennis and disc golf.

Steph passed essay writing, science math, literature and history. (Yep, he's really smart.)

Angela passed volleyball, badminton, story writing and literature.

While… Danny passed… basketball and soccer.

Well, hope things are fine for you there and I hope you reply soon.

-Dana

The guys saw this then replied.

**From: PCAgang**

**To: stayaway**

**Subject: PCA VS PAC Competition**

OMG, so that means we're going to fight against you guys. Yeah, we know this was coming but… we still wish you guys luck. It's only a friendly competition. And don't worry Dana, for spring break, we would be going to Logan's house. You can go too. We'll pick you up and Angela and Steph can also come. They should just stay at your house then we'll go and pick you there. We might even bring Dustin and Quinn. Well see you soon. We can't wait for spring break! It would be the same time as yours!

- Zoey, Chase, Michael, Lola, Nicole and Logan

Upon seeing this, Dana then smiled. She couldn't believe it, they all would be seeing each other again. But… deep down inside, she was also scared. What would happen to the competition if Danny was there?

_**A/N: So please review? Even though that was short and both had good and bad news, please review. **_


	19. Start of Spring Break

**_Yeah! It's summer break for me already! That means I can write more! Hehe! And as for Dana and the others, it's Spring Break for them! Okay, anyway, here's my next chap. Please review:D_**

Spring break came after a few days and the gang had their things all set to go to Logan's mansion. They waited for the limo to come, then went to Dana's house since that's where they were going to pick her up. In with them in the limo were Steph and Angela since they fetched them before they went to Dana's.

_**Ding dong**_

"Who is it?!" Noel Cruz asked then opened the door. "Oh my God! Logan? Why are you here? Wait, are these Dana's friends? Wait, don't tell me, you're Zoey, Quinn, Dustin, Nicole, Michael, Chase, Angela, Steph and… sorry I don't think I know you. I have never seen you, sorry," he said surely except for Lola.

"Its okay, Dana and I aren't that close anyway. It's normal for you not to know me. My name's Lola," Lola said.

"Nice to meet you all. Oh, why don't you come in?" Noel directed.

"It's okay, we're just waiting for Dana," Zoey explained.

"No, no, come in. I insist. You came here to fetch her, all I could do is let you in," he said then pulled them all in and let them sit down at the living room. "Please wait for a minute I'll go get Dana."

Then he went up and knocked on Dana's door.

_**Knock Knock**_

"Dana, Logan and your friends are here. Just curious, why are they here? I mean, I know it's none of my business. Well… actually… it is, since I am your dad. But anyway, I thought you broke up with Logan," he asked.

Dana then opened the door. "Well, Logan and I are okay already, dad. We're not boyfriend and girlfriend yet but, we're still good friends. Anyway, I'm so sorry for not telling, I completely forgot! I should have told you and asked for your permission, dad, and I'm so stupid for not doing so. It's just because… I promised to spend Spring Break with them at Logan's house. Could you please let me? Please, dad? I miss them all like hell."

"But Dana, you just got here. And we too missed you a lot."

"Dad please? Don't worry, I won't be spending the whole Spring Break with them, of course I'll be coming home. I'll be there for just a few days. When I'm back, we'll spend it together."

"Well, okay, since I know you must miss them too, then fine, you can go with them."

"Thanks ever so much dad," Dana said and hugged him.

"Well, you better get down soon, they're waiting for you. You don't want them to leave, do you?" Noel joked with a smile.

"Oh, dad, they won't leave me. Anyway, I'll be there in a few seconds, you just go down already and keep them company."

"Okay then," he said then went out and closed the door. Afterwards he went to the living room and took a seat. He then started to talk with Dana's friends. "So, Logan, where's your father?"

"Oh, he's at home. He has a break from work already, but he still kinda looks tired. He's been wanting to see you and hangout for a long time, but he's just too exhausted."

"I see, Malcolm is still prone to fatigue. I guess that hasn't changed. I remember before when we were at school, we were required to run track for ten laps and he would always stop at the third lap. At the fifth lap, he would hurl," Noel said then started laughing.

Logan and the gang laughed as well.

"Anyway, what about your mother?" Noel asked after a while of laughing.

"I'm ready!" Dana said as she ran to the stairs.

"Wait a minute Dana, I just want to know more about your friends. Come and sit down with us," Noel asked.

"Okay? But dad, you do know that this isn't necessary. I mean, we could go already," she said but still did what he asked.

"Come on Dana, I just want to know what kind of people you hang out with. Besides, they seem nice and I want to get to know them better," he explained.

"Fine."

"Well… that's enough about Logan, let's continue with Zoey. So Zoey, I've heard from Dana that you're really the leader of the group. Other than that, all I know about you is that Chase liked you since he had seen you. Dana says that you were too blind to see how he really felt and that made things hard for Chase. Anyway, that's all I know. Tell me more about yourself."

"Well…" Zoey said as she blushed of what Noel said about her. She couldn't believe Dana could tell that about her.

She then answered and afterwards, Noel asked the others more about themselves. They too were embarrassed of what they knew about them. He may be Dana's father, but Dana didn't have to tell all those stuff about them to him.

After a while, Noel had questioned everybody, though he still decided to ask one final question from a person, "So Logan can I ask you one last question?"

"It's okay with me, sir," he said respectfully.

"Tell me, how's been life without Dana?" he said with a grin.

"Dad!" Dana exclaimed.

"Well, if you don't want to tell me then it's-"

"Life without her is miserable. I really was heartbroken when she broke up with me, when she replaced me. But… what is important now is the present. And in the present, we're together already. Well… technically… not as girlfriend and boyfriend but at least I know that I still have a chance. She so happens to give me vibes telling that there's still hope," he said with a smirk as she looked at Dana.

Dana just rolled her eyes. _"If I just didn't love him, I could have pounded him by now."_

"Okay, well, I think you all should go now. You all must feel awkward with my questions. Well, see you all again, take care," he said as he stood up. Afterwards when everybody stood up as well, they all then went outside.

"Bye dad, say bye to mom for me! Tell her to relax. Also tell her that I'll be fine and don't be sad that I'm gone again. I'll be home to spend time with you guys soon." Dana said.

"Okay, I will."

"Bye Mr. Cruz!" the others said.

"Bye!" he waved. _"Dana's lucky. She has good friends a good guy who loves her, I clearly can see that. I don't need to be worried about her, nobody has to be. She'll be okay."_

Afterwards, they all went in the limo. Chase was beside Zoey, Michael was between Lola and Nicole while Logan was beside Dana.

Dana got really awkward about what his father just asked Logan and that made her not say anything to him. The gang noticed this and tried to talk to her. She wasn't even talking to any of them since the other questions his dad asked were also embarrassing. She also thought that they may even be mad with her for telling him all those stuff. It's just because he couldn't tell those kind of things to her mom, they weren't that close. And if she was to tell that to Elizabeth, she might just blackmail her friends.

"So Dana, how was Paris since we were gone?" Nicole asked.

"Its fine, except for Danny," she said briefly.

"Okay? Well what about-"

"Dana, it's okay," Logan interrupted out of the blue, and then held her hand.

"Huh?" she said as she blushed.

"About your dad questioning about stuff like that, it's okay. I mean I don't feel awkward or bad about what I said and that he asked that. I could never feel embarrassed about telling anybody what I think about you."

"Look, Logan, I really am so sorry for my dad asking you that question. He just-"

"Wanted to know if I really do love you until now. I understand him, and I get where he was getting at. There's nothing to be sorry about. He didn't do anything wrong so don't worry, okay? Just stop being silent because it's freaking us out, okay?" he explained.

Dana just giggled then hit Logan's shoulder.

"What was that for?" he said irritated.

"Nothing," she giggled again.

"Wow, Dana Cruz giggles, again! This is such a day."

"Stop it!" Dana said and hit Logan's shoulder again.

"You're going to get it Cruz," he threatened as he pointed a finger to her face.

"Bring it Reese," she answered with a smirk.

After the wild ride in Logan's limo, since Logan and Dana had been annoying each other the whole trip, they then reached his house. Unfortunately, when they came in, they surprisingly saw Chad, Logan's egotistical cousin.

"Why the hell are you back here, Chad? Do you want Dana to beat you up? I thought you've learned your lesson from before?" Logan asked.

"Wow, nice welcoming, dearest cousin, Logan," Chad answered.

"Just answer his question or else," Dana threatened.

"Wait; shouldn't that be my question to you Dana? From what I've heard you two broke up at summer and Dana has a boyfriend. So why are you here?" Chad asked.

"How did you know about that? Nobody could have told you! Only the gang knows, and Steph and Angela. And also our parents. Well… there's also-" Dana asked.

"From me," Danny said and appeared.

"Danny?! What are you doing here?" Dana, Angela and Steph exclaimed.

"Danny, this is Danny?" the gang exclaimed.

"Let me explain first. Logan's parents approved me to stay here again and well… I asked if I can bring another friend. Since there wasn't a problem to bring Will before, they were okay with me bringing my friend. And this is my friend, Danny," Chad explained.

"What is this all about Chad?" Logan asked, not liking what is happening at all.

"Oh, what's this about? This is revenge for hitting my beautiful face. Revenge for you and Dana," he explained seriously.

"Your face deserves to be hit!" Nicole screamed on his face.

"Oh… feisty. You're not the one I'm talking to girl. No need to give me the mad look, I know you want me," he said and pushed Nicole.

"Okay who do you think you are? You cannot push Nicole like that!" Steph said and pushed Chad.

"Who am I? I think I'm Chad Reese. And FYI, if you didn't know, I'm your schoolmate."

"What?!" they all exclaimed.

"Yes I am. And I will be with you in the upcoming competition in basketball, Dana."

"But I didn't see your name!"

"I paid the coach not to put my name on the board."

"Why?"

"So our plan won't be busted."

"What do you mean plan?" Angela asked.

"Uh… okay, I think you should know already. Is it okay Danny-boy?"

"Sure, I guess they should know the truth now. I mean, it is your plan," he affirmed.

"Okay then. Well, Danny's my bestfriend and I asked him to ask Dana out since she probably either broke up with Logan before she came to Paris or was a bit unclear with him because of the long-distance relationship. Anyway, Dana was such a fool, she fell for my trap. She said yes to Danny, and the rest was history! But the funniest thing that had happen, that made me so entertained is that, the entire time Dana was dating Danny, she didn't know that her boyfriend was just using her. What a fool!"

"You monster!" Zoey said and tried to hit Chad but was prevented by Chase because he pulled her away. "Chase, stop it, he deserves to be hit hard on the face, he's the one who caused the whole mess with Logan and Dana, which I need not remind you, cost a bigger problem to the whole gang!"

"But violence never solves anything Zo!" Chase explained.

"It might now," Dana said and gave Chad a black eye again.

"Ahh! Okay, you'll pay Dana Cruz!"

"That's not even half of what you deserve, just leave my sight or else you'll get what you deserve, more bruises, and another black eye!" Dana threatened.

"Come on Chad, let's just go in our room now. Let's deal with them later. That eye of yours doesn't look too well," Danny said and helped Chad to their room.

"Wait a minute Danny, you deserve something too," Logan said and punched Danny on the eye too. Now both he and Chad had a black eye.

"All of you are absolutely going to pay!" Danny said and continued his way to their room, helping Chad out.

"It looks like Chad received a better punch than Danny. Just leave the punching to me Logan, I'm the expert," Dana said.

"Yeah, you're the expert? You wish!" Logan said sarcastically. "When you missed me too much at Paris, you forgot to beat Danny up. I mean, you live to beat up guys you hate. How could you forget? Face it you had all the time to beat him up! Why just beat him up that I'm here?" Logan continued.

"Logan, just stop it. We just have to-"

"Hello everybody!" Malcolm Reese interrupted.

"Oh, hi dad," Logan said and hugged his father.

"So, do you all know why you're here?" Malcolm asked.

"Well, yeah, we're here to have a fun spring break. But since Danny and Chad are here, I don't think it's going to be fun. Though, that means we should beat the hell out of them," Nicole said.

Everybody just stared at Nicole.

"Oh, sorry."

"I absolutely did not understand what that brunette said but the real reason you're all here is because you're going to test the new reality TV game show we're going to air," Malcolm explained.

"Wow!" they all cheered.

"So what's it about?" Nicole asked.

"Well, it's kinda like an interactive game of girls and guys. But it isn't the girls VS guys thing. Each of you will be partnered; guy and girl, and each pair will do a series of works. And when one pair loses at least once for an activity, they don't continue for the next activity and could just watch and support. It's kinda an elimination type of a game. So, anyway, in the end, there will only be two teams left and they will be the one facing each other at the finals to win the prize, a trip to Hollywood and a thousand dollars each!"

"Wow! But does that mean Chad and Steph are included too?"

"Yes they are, but… since that would make the boys, seven and the girls, six, one of the boys have to be the monitor."

"Monitor?" Michael asked.

"The monitor will be the one who's supposed to know everything that happens with the pairs. He'll watch if anyone breaks a rule or not. He'll be watching them in the 'monitor room'. But don't worry, that job isn't hard, it's actually fun. In the monitor room, you have your own buffet, entertainment system, so that you won't be bored. So, since it is an interactive game, I think relationships can happen. With me assuming that would happen…. I think Dustin should be the monitor."

"Cool! It's okay with me. I mean, own buffet? Entertainment system? That's so awesome!" Dustin excitedly said.

"Okay, that's great, Dustin. Just remember, you can't get out of that room until the game is over. Don't worry, there's a bathroom in there too," Malcolm explained to him.

"Okay, great, thanks!"

"Well… Danny and Chad already know the mechanics, but now I'll call them to group into pairs, wait here for a while," Malcolm said and went to their room.

"I can't believe this, two of us can be paired to them!" Lola said.

"Well you shouldn't be that scared," Quinn said.

"Why?"

"Because if we can get to pick our own partner, I'm sure to end up with one of them. Face it, all of you are couples," Quinn said sadly.

"But that may not be the case Quinn. Don't think pessimistically," Zoey comforted.

"I don't know about thinking pessimistically, she has a good point. If that was the case, then Quinn and I would be the ones ending up with them. I don't want to be paired with either Chad or Danny! They're jerks!" Angela said.

"Don't think like that sis!" Nicole said.

"I don't-"

"Okay, we're back," Chad said with a smirk.

"So, anyway, the pairing will be at random. I wrote all your names on a piece of paper, and now, I just have to pick the papers," Malcolm explained.

"First, let's see… its Michael and… Quinn."

"See Quinn, that's not bad," Lola said to her.

"But he's not your partner. Are you sure you're okay with this? I mean, I know you wanted him to be your partner."

"It's okay, it's just a game. He still is my boyfriend."

After a while, Malcolm picked the other papers and the results were…

Michael and Quinn

Chad and Nicole

Steph and Zoey

Chase and Lola

Logan and Angela

Danny and Dana

"This can't be happening!" Nicole and Dana exclaimed.

"I guess it is girls. But don't worry, before the game is over, all of you girls will be ours," Chad said.

"Really? That's hard to believe since that's totally not gonna happen! How could we be yours?! We hate you both!" Nicole exclaimed.

"We'll see," Danny said, sure of what will happen.

"Well the game starts tomorrow, so to all of you, don't strain yourself tonight, and be ready for the first and second activity tomorrow. Also, don't be down with your partners, you can do it! New rules will be added anyway as we play each game. It may either be good for you, or bad. Well, later then, come on Dustin, let's go to the 'monitor' room already. I'll brief you with the buttons there," Malcolm said and took Dustin to the monitor room.

Dustin went in the 'monitor room' and really loved it there. After a few instructions by Malcolm on what to press and what to look at, he then left him.

"Wow, this is great! But I can't believe I have to watch what's happening to them all even if a game hasn't started. Really, it's going to look like Big Brother," he said to himself.

At night, the girls all shared a room together since they did request Logan to do so. The boys too shared a room together except for Danny and Chad who were together in one room and Dustin in a room by himself.

_**Girls' Room**_

"I can't believe I got paired with Chad. Things can't get any worse," Nicole said, rolling her eyes.

"Well what about me? I got paired with my ex-boyfriend! That's the worse case scenario!" Dana exclaimed.

"Dana, you're not together with Logan yet. You're just like mutual understanding, so why did you say ex-boyfriend when you referred to Danny?" Lola asked.

"Well Danny is my ex now. I broke up with him when he was about to ruin the gifts you guys gave me for my birthday. You guys left by then, though Steph and Angela witnessed it. Really, he's such a… I don't even have the word to describe him! That's how awful he is."

"Well, at least all of us aren't paired with our boyfriends, so it is fair, right Quinn?" Zoey said.

Quinn just nodded.

"It maybe the case, but I still hate my partner," Dana said as she crossed he arms then grouched.

"Ditto," Nicole agreed.

"Hey Quinn, do you have any potion to I don't know… torture Chad and Danny this night?" Lola asked. "I mean, talking about them, just makes me sick. We might as well do something about it, than get pissed off," she continued.

"I have a nightmare potion," Quinn answered then showed them the dark purple potion.

"Nightmare potion?" Angela asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, nightmare potion. If someone drinks even a sip of this, he will have terrible nightmares. One sip, one nightmare for the night only. I haven't figured out how it will work for the day though," Quinn explained.

"Hand it over!" Lola said then Quinn gave it to her. Then, Lola went towards the door.

"What are you going to do Lola?" Angela asked.

"I know exactly what she's going to do and I'm coming with her," Dana said and then followed Lola outside.

Dana and Lola then went to the kitchen and put a couple of tablespoons of nightmare potion in the two drinks they made. Then, they asked the maids to bring them to Danny and Chad, saying it's just a daily requirement for them to drink it. Afterwards, they waited for them to drink it then sleep, while they were outside their room, by the door. They then heard that they were having nightmare after a few minutes, so they couldn't help but laugh. Then afterwards, they went back to their room.

"What did you two do? You two were gone for a while," Nicole said.

"We used Quinn's potion."

"Okay? Whatever. Let's just have a good night sleep, the game does start tomorrow and I'm sleepy," Zoey said.

"Okay," Lola and Dana said as they went to their beds.

_**Boys' Room **_

"Man, I can't sleep!" Logan said and threw a pillow to Chase.

"So why did you have to wake me up?!" Chase asked.

"Come on guys here me out!" Logan said and shook Michael and Steph to wake up.

"What is it man, I'm sleepy. You're dad did tell us to be ready and not be strained. You're going to strain me! I'm sleepy already," Michael said then tried to sleep.

"Yeah!" Steph said and tried to sleep too.

"Guys, you're my friends, so just please listen to me!" Logan said.

"Fine, just make it quick," Chase said.

"Okay. Well… the reason why I can't sleep is because Dana's partnered with Danny! Come on, they still had a relationship even though Danny just used her! How can I be calm about it? And, I can't do anything! I tried to ask my dad for us to pick our own partner, but he said we can't. Oh man!" Logan exclaimed.

"Logan, don't worry, You're dad's just doing what he thinks is best for the show. And Dana still loves you, she said so herself, so no need to worry. Here we go again with the whole trust thing. Just trust her man, and let us have our sleep," Michael said.

"But I-"

"Goodnight Logan," Steph said and tried to sleep again. Chase and Michael did too.

"Fine, goodnight then."

_**Chad and Danny's Room**_

"Nooo!!! Mutant girls!!! That can't be, why are all the girls in the world mutant! If this is the case I should just die!!!!!!!" Chad sleep talked as he had a nightmare.

"No, no, this can't be, I'm humiliated!! No, I do not get humiliated!" Danny said as he too had a nightmare and sleep talked.

_**Monitor Room**_

"Wow, this is some show," Dustin said as he ate some chips and played a game while he was watching the monitors.

_**A/N: Well, did you guys like this chap? I had fun writing this, hope you guys did too. Anyway, please R&R! I don't want to feel like I'm suckish again. (Hey, it's a Nicole word! Hey, my real name is Nicole!)**  
_


	20. First and Second Activity

_**Next chappie everyone! Please R&R and make me happy! Hehe! Oh, by the way, I just want to share this to all of you since you reviewers and readers helped me a lot. Okay, I just got my first big break in writing! An article of mine about 'Valentine's Day' was published in our school newspaper (and I'm not even in the newsletter club!). I just tried to go to that club since we have that exchange club thing for a day. Woah! I can't believe my work would be selected!! Hehe, not everyone's work got published. I feel so good, even though it's a small deal for all you other great writers. It's just… I never ever got to share my writing to my school as much as here at It just makes me happy to the core. I mean, yeah, I'm happy today too since my grades were good. But, this makes me really happy! Oh, sorry for boring you with my story. I'll just start the chap now. Hehe! Sorry about that. **_

It was day one already of the TV show. And after taking a bath, eating, brushing their teeth and getting dressed, all of them were now ready to begin the first activity for the TV show game.

"Okay, now everybody's here, I just have to inform you that the first activity of the show is not your average interactive game. It's absolutely more than that. For what you have to do is each pair should first get three containers over there filled with gross stuff," Malcolm said then pointed the containers. "Afterwards, you should bring it beside the bathtubs over there," he pointed again. "Then, the boy of the pair will open a container then get some of the gross stuff using his mouth and transfer it to his partner by mouth too. The girl will then transfer it in the bathtub, still using her mouth. You will do that with the three containers until they finish the gross stuff. Now, when a team backs down, they automatically lose, okay? Anyway, afterwards, when you have finished the three containers, you then will have to run over to the pool over there to rinse and swim toward the other end. Then, there, you'll see two bricks per lane. Both of you have to each get a brick, and then you have to swim back. You then should go and run over to the kitchen and both should eat three bites of a chicken stuffed with worms. When you're done, go upstairs and rappel down together. You should figure out how since no instructions will be made. Don't worry, there's a trampoline below. Then afterwards, you run towards the buzzer over there and who gets there first, wins! So, is everything clear?"

"Yeah, I guess. Though, everything sure is hard and gross!" Nicole said then wiggled from disgust.

"Don't you dare screw up, brunette. We're not losing, you got that?!" Chad threatened.

"Wait a minute! You're not the boss of me! And I can't force myself to do something I'm not capable of! You're so insensitive! I hate you! You just-"

"GO!" Malcolm said, out of the blue, even though Chad and Nicole was still arguing.

Everybody started to run afterwards the signal, except for Chad and Nicole who argued. They really had some catching up to do.

"What?! Run already? Go, go!" Chad said to Nicole as he ran already.

"Fine!" Nicole replied then started to run.

Chad then noticed that Nicole wasn't a very good runner, so he decided to push her in running. He kept pushing Nicole around that she couldn't take it anymore and fainted before they even got to eat the disgusting stuff.

"I can't take it anymore!" Nicole said then fainted.

"What?! Get up, woman! Get up! I am not losing!"

"I'm sorry Chad, since your partner fainted, you can't continue with the game anymore. Okay, whoever comes in last won't be eliminated, since Nicole fainted, she and Chad are automatically eliminated!" Malcolm announced.

"What the hell! Oh man! I can't believe this, how hopeless can this girl be?!" Chad said.

When Steph heard what happened to Nicole, he had to stop for a while and check up on her. "Man why did you have to force her that bad? You're really out of control! She's a girl, so what?! She's not physically great in running, but that doesn't mean you should boss her around! She doesn't even like being your partner! You're such an ass, you know that?"

"She's a weakling!"

"Okay, I had it! I can't take you anymore. You're going to-"

"Steph, I know you're worried about Nicole, I am too, but she'll be fine. Come on, we should do the task, don't worry," Zoey said as she ran towards them.

"Fine. You're lucky, the race is still on. Mr. Malcolm, please take care of her," Steph said.

"Don't worry, I will. Ms. Martha? Please take her to her bedroom," Malcolm said to one of the maids.

"Yes sir," she answered as she bowed then took Nicole to her bedroom.

When everybody got their containers already, they headed for the bathtubs as they were asked. Although, almost all of them didn't like what they were supposed to do. Chase didn't like Lola anymore and he doesn't want to transfer things mouth to mouth to her since it would be extremely and positively awkward. And Michael didn't like Quinn in a 'like-like' way, since all he thought of her is a friend, and a weird chemist girl. Steph didn't like Zoey in such a way as he likes Nicole, and Logan didn't like Angela the way he likes Dana. They're also bestfriends, how awkward can that be in transferring stuff to her mouth? Danny was the only one happy though, to do the activity even if it was gross since he thought he could seduce Dana again. But Dana, how she wished that task was over. She hated Danny more than the gross stuff.

But even thought that were all the cases, they all still had to do it. It was a game, a contest, and somebody has to win. The prize in stake was a trip to Hollywood and two thousand dollars, after all.

Anyway, afterwards the transferring, when they already got everything inside the container and transferred it into the bathtub, they then ran to the pool and swam to the other side to get the bricks.

Angela and Logan were in the lead in that task since they really swam very well and next were Danny and Dana. Logan was jealous the whole time and when he saw them, swimming together, he slowed down and Dana and Danny caught up. Now, the two D's were in first place.

Afterwards, all of them went to the kitchen and ate the worm filled chicken. Michael and Quinn were now the ones in the lead because they both have strong stomachs. Then, they all went to the roof and rappelled down. Quinn was bright enough and she knew exactly how to rappel both of them down so they won first place for the first activity. The others just copied what she did and Danny and Dana were second, Logan and Angela were third, Chase and Lola were fourth and Steph and Zoey were fifth. Luckily for Steph and Zoey, Nicole and Chad couldn't complete the task so they weren't the ones eliminated, as said by Malcolm earlier.

After the very icky and gross first activity, they all decided to take a bath and clean up. Nicole even took a bath too, since she regained consciousness after a few minutes and just wanted to spend some time with the girls.

Though inside, they didn't know there was a camera in the bathroom entrance, not the shower. Of course it was only at the entrance, they needed privacy. Besides, Dustin was the one watching them and he didn't want to see anybody naked. Though, every word that everybody said was still heard. The show was still on.

_**Girls' Bathroom**_

"I hate that activity! Whenever Danny gave me the gross things to transfer, it was like he was French kissing me! It was bad enough that the things were disgusting, he had to be disgusting too! I hate it so much! I even kicked him one time for being too deep in transferring it. Man, I can't believe there are more activities to come. I wonder how I'm going to survive with him as my partner," Dana said in abhor.

"Well I agree that was disgusting, but I'm just happy that Chad and I are eliminated. At least, I don't have to be with him anymore. And, he positively isn't going to win," Nicole said.

"Yeah, you have a point. Besides, he was sooo mean to you. He pushed you to hard. If I were you, I would have kicked his dick already," Lola said.

"Yeah, he sure was. I could have done what Lola would do, if I was in that situation," Zoey explained.

"Well at least they would still have nightmares because of Quinn's potion. But what I don't understand is even though they had nightmares, it didn't affect them for the activity," Angela said.

"Maybe their nightmare wasn't related to anything that happened to the first activity. Maybe that's why it didn't trigger anything. Though, if nothing bad happens to them because of the potion, it would still would be nice to see that they're suffering in the night. Also, they did look horrible because of the eyebags, didn't they? By the way, Lola, Dana, what did they dream about last night? Do you know?" Quinn said.

"We heard that one of them didn't want to be humiliated and that one hated mutant girls when they sleep talked. That must be their dreams," Lola explained.

"Haha!" they all laughed.

"Though, what Quinn said makes sense. But I really want their activities when awake to be affected. I hope they do. If they don't, it'll just suck. I mean, they deserve more than nightmares and eyebags. You know what I'm saying?" Nicole said.

"Yeah, we understand you. If the potion doesn't do any effect in the morning or the afternoon, let's just irritate them. One of us have to beat Danny, no offence Dana," Zoey answered.

"None taken Zoey. Though, I'm not going to lose in purpose. I want the prize," Dana said.

"Don't we all," Angela interrupted.

They all then just kept laughing.

_**Boys' Bathroom**_

"Oh… poor Logan, I saw your face on activity one, with the whole transferring to each other's mouth and the whole other things. You really looked like your world stopped. Don't worry. I'll take good care of Dana. She must really be happy now since I did French kissed her every time I transferred something to her. I mean, any girl would be happy to be kissed by mwah," Danny said.

"Hah! Yeah, I may be jealous, but she sure doesn't look like falling for you. She kicked you moron! Didn't you notice that? I guess you didn't since you're a stupid gullible jerk," Logan said to offend him.

"Whatever! You can believe what you want, but it's clear she likes me. You'll soon believe that I'm right."

"Let's just see."

"Man, those guys are too much," the others said to each other.

When they have all cleaned, they all went back to the backyard and Logan's dad then told them the next activity for the day. "Okay, for the next activity, it's a Scaventure Hunt. You five pairs have different papers with different clues to find the said items and each item has a riddle," he started to explain as he gave the first papers. "You should answer the riddle and with the item you find, you will find another riddle with it to find another item. They are all different items for each pair, but it will all lead you all to the same place in the end, so good luck. You'll know what to do when you reach each clue. Okay, is everything clear? Okay, ready? Set? Go!"

They all opened their papers and went off to the items they need. They all had five things to find and were all different, as said. Some got the wrong things since there wasn't a clue with the items they thought was the answer, while others did find each item easily.

Steph and Zoey were in the lead and they found the last item already. They then saw from the paper with the item that they should head toward the backyard again and raise the flag with their name on it. They did so and won the task without anybody seeing them do so, except Dustin since everybody else had trouble with their riddles.

After a while, the others came already to the backyard. Michael and Quinn were second, Logan and Angela were third, Danny and Dana were fourth and Chase and Lola were the last pair.

Chase and Lola fought about the answer on the riddle that's why they were fifth so they too were eliminated like Chad and Nicole. They weren't going to Hollywood.

At least, both Chase and Lola became guilty for fighting each other and made up.

"Sorry for arguing with you Lola, you were right with the third item. I should have believed you," Chase apologized.

"It's okay. You were right with the fifth item. It's my fault that we lost," Lola said.

"No it isn't."

"Ahem," Zoey coughed. "Maybe you two are being developed again, huh? Remember Chase, you have a girlfriend, and Lola, your friend is… uhm… me?" Zoey continued as a joke.

"Ooh! Zoey, don't worry! I won't forget about you! You're my girlfriend. By the way, congrats on winning this activity!" Chase said and hugged her then kissed her.

"Yeah congrats Zo. Don't worry, I won't be stealing Chase. Besides, I have Michael. Chase and I are just friends, like us two," Lola explained and went to Michael. She then embraced him.

"Don't worry, I believe you. I was just joking," she said with a big grin.

While that was happening, Danny again had to tease Logan. He had to say this, "Wow, you might have went before us for this challenge, but surely, Dana still loves me. She completely was-"

"What garbage are you talking about Danny? I hated the whole time you were with me! Don't believe any crap this guy says Logan. Don't let him get to your head. You do know that he's just helping Chad for his revenge," Dana explained.

"I don't believe him, don't worry. I know you will never ever exchange me over him. That's not a gain, that's just a lost. Besides, even though you may have done that once, I know you won't do that again. That was just sheer stupidity of you," Logan said and put his arm around Dana's shoulder.

"What do you mean 'sheer stupidity?!" she asked then hit him on the head.

"I'm joking, Cruz!"

"Yeah, I know. But don't joke like that ever again. It doesn't mean that you're my boyfriend that I can't hit you."

"Yeah, I know. You told me a million times already."

"Yeah, just pointing out. You might just forget. Oh, and don't worry, I won't do that every again. I was stupid back then, but not completely stupid, like you pointed out," she replied.

"I swear Dana, you'll be mine again," Danny said.

"I was never yours, Danny! You just used me. I never was yours!" Dana exclaimed. "Just leave now or else you'll get another black eye."

Danny just left and Logan and Dana just had some 'couple' time for the rest of the day. The others did as well, as usual. Really, the gang was turning out to be a couple club. Almost everybody was making out and sweet-talking.

**_A/N: Okay, so that's the chap! How'd you guys like it? R&R? Thanks a lot to you all! BTW, for next chap, I'm planning of a kind of a battle of the bands. Though, it's kinda going to be hard for me to write. My draft of the next chapter was wrong since I didn't like the songs I put there. So that means I have to rewrite it again. Oh, well. Hope you guys understand if I don't update soon. Though, I'll update as fast as I can. _**


	21. Third and Fourth Activity

_**Sorry for the delay, the songs were just a little bit hard to describe and edit since I already had songs prepared, though I decided to change it for better ones. Well, anyway, here's the next chap! May you all enjoy! And don't forget, R&R!**_

For the next day, after the usual daily necessities, taking a bath, eating, brushing their teeth and even floss, they then started the game again.

"Okay, for the third activity, the winning group will be rewarded with something special. We won't reveal what that something special is, but it will surely be good for either one of them. Anyway, the activity we're doing now is just like the simple, 'Truth or Dare' except it isn't that simple. The truths and dares to be used are already prepared. One of you will spin the bottle and I will ask the question, depending if the one the bottle landed on picked truth or dare. Now, the questions will spice things up since it isn't that normal. It's quite unexpected actually. Okay, let's start, here's the bottle. Logan, son, could you please spin it? And everybody please form a circle," Malcolm said.

"Wait how do we win?" Angela asked out of curiousity.

"You'll find out soon enough," Malcolm explained.

"That's weird, but okay, this is your game dad," Logan said then did what his dad had said. The bottle then landed on Dana.

"Okay, Dana, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Well I don't want to be thought as a chicken… so dare," she said hesitantly since she didn't really like this activity at all.

"Okay, hmmm…" Malcolm said and picks a paper then opens it. "I dare you to... wound the hand of the one you love the most in this room."

"Wound? But that would hurt him, wouldn't it?!"

"I'm sorry, that's what the dare said. You can back down but something might happen."

"Fine, Logan, I'm sorry," she said then took the blade Malcolm was holding. _"I don't want to do this. Really, I don't. It's just… I feel if I don't do it, then we lost, and I wanted to win so bad. Besides, it's not like I'm gonna kill Logan. At least that would even probe how much I love him," _Dana thought to herself for a while then slit the blade to Logan.

"It's okay, Dana. At least everybody now knows that I'm the one you love the most," Logan said as he smirked at Danny though still in pain.

"Okay, next truth or dare!" Malcolm said.

Dana then spun the bottle and this time, it landed on Michael.

"Truth or dare, Michael?" Dana asked.

"Dare. I'm not a sissy!" he commented.

"Fine, okay it says here… eat these boogers," Malcolm said as he read the paper then afterwards revealed a small plate of boogers.

"Eew gross. And whose boogers are those? Can I change to truth?" Michael asked.

"You don't want to know, but sure, though, as I said before, something might happen if you change your decision,' Logan's dad with a sly smile.

"Fine, I don't care what happens, I'm not going to eat those boogers. Okay, I change to truth."

"Uhmm… Michael, Quinn, please leave the circle for a while," Malcolm explained.

"What? Why?" they asked in unison.

"Don't worry, you haven't lost _yet_. It just depends on what happens. Okay Dana, please spin the bottle again."

The bottle then was spun and it landed on Steph.

"I choose Truth because yes, I'm a sissy. I can't possible do what Dana did and what Michael was supposed to do," Steph explained.

"Okay, who is the least good-looking girl and guy for you here in the room and why?" Malcolm asked.

"That's tough, for the girl. Though, it's easy for the guy. Okay… for me… the least good-looking girl here is… I'm sorry, I don't think that you're not good-looking, you are, you really are. But you're just the least for me…so… I guess its Quinn. No offense okay?"

"None taken, Steph."

"Okay, what about the least good-looking guy here? Danny, without a doubt," he answered as an insult.

"Hey! I am way more good looking than you other guys!" Danny argued.

"Okay, enough of the chitchat folks. Steph please spin the bottle," Malcolm again requested.

He then spun the bottle again and it landed on Angela.

"I think I'll just do truth. It seems easier," she answered.

"Okay, you're truth is… tell the person in the room, who you hate the most what you think of him/her now."

"Gladly! Hey you, Chad!" she said to him as she stood out of the circle and walked near him even though he wasn't included in the game but was still watching. "You're such a stupid, stupid guy! Why did you ever think of revenge? All of our lives were ruined because of you! And why did you also have to push my sister too hard? I hate you so much. You're the most loathsome, obnoxious and idiotic guy I've ever met! I have more words to describe how horrible of a person you are but it will take me a month, so I'm ending this now so I won't waste my time on you," Angela exclaimed.

Chad just kissed her then said, "So, what do you feel about me now?"

"EEEW! I can't believe you kissed me! I hate you!" she said really shrilly and just ignored him after saying so. But in reality, she did blush when he did that since Chad did kiss her greatly and she felt that there was a spark. Great, she liked the guy she hates the most, Chad Reese. Seriously, she was hanging out with Dana so much that she began to like a Reese! But she would never admit that.

"Okay, since everybody did the truth or dare given to them except Michael and Quinn, I'm sorry guys, but you're eliminated," Malcolm announced.

"You said we're not eliminated yet!" Michael argued.

"Yes I did, but I was just waiting if any of them would back out to their choice. But nobody did, and Michael, you're the only one who did, so that means, your team loses. I'm sorry."

"That's unfair. Though, whatever. In my mind, we didn't lose. Crap. Sorry Quinn, I didn't know this would be the result. It's okay, right Quinn?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, it's just a stupid game," she commented.

"So wait, is it done already? Mister Malcolm, I thought you told us the winner will receive something special," Zoey asked.

"Yes they will. Okay, I would like one representative in each pair, to pick from this box," Malcolm said.

Zoey picked for her and Steph, Dana picked for her and Danny and Logan picked for him and Angela. In the papers they had picked out, they saw that there was one with the word 'Winner' written on it while the others had nothing on it.

"Wow! I got it!" Dana said.

"Great! What do we get?" Danny asked.

"You get to pick another partner of your choice," Malcolm explained.

"That's not good!" Danny exclaimed.

"That's good for me! I pick Logan," Dana said.

"Wait, what if I don't want her to pick another partner?" Danny asked.

"Well you should agree. Besides, you let her pick the paper. Anyway, since Angela is partner-less, she's your partner now. Unless you want to pick another partner yourself. It's either Steph or Zoey."

"What?! That's unfair! I don't want to pick another partner! I don't want Dana to pick another partner as well!"

"Well, Logan does agree to Dana' decision and Angela does too right?"

"Yeah, we do," Logan said as Angela remained silent. She didn't want to be partnered with Danny. He would just bully her like how Chad bullied her sister, Nicole.

"Then it's not unfair," Malcolm said.

"UH!!!!!!"

* * *

_**Monitor Room**_

"Wow, things are heating up! Seriously, they should run this in TV, kids and teenagers would enjoy this a lot!" Dustin said to himself.

* * *

The gang then rested after the truth or dare task. After a few hours, Malcolm called them all so that they could go to the Music Room for the next activity. "Okay, everybody here?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, since only three groups are left and we're all at the music room, the eliminated ones can still help. Now, what we're going to do is make a band. You'll have only two hours to practice and you three groups can each pick a person from those who were elilminated, though, they shouldn't be more than two people. If in an instance both groups like the same person, the selected person will be the one to pick. Anyway, the worse performance will be eliminated, so practice well. I'll be back in two hours," he said then left the room.

"Okay, this is totally an advantage. I can play the guitar or the drums and you can sing. I may not be that great in the guitar, but Chase and Michael are. Chase most likely will team up with Zoey and Steph, so let's ask Michael. He can play lead, and I'll just play drums, I'm better at that," Logan said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Dana said.

"Wait, doesn't Nicole sing? Why don't we ask her to join us?"

"Yeah she does, but she'll surely team up with Angela even though Danny's her partner. She's her sister. Or may be she'll team up with Steph and Zoey since Steph is her boyfriend and Zoey's her bestfriend. Who cares? I know she won't agree to be with us."

"So, we just get Mike?"

"Well, Quinn doesn't sing, Lola doesn't play and I don't see why we have to ask Chad to help us so I guess Mike will do."

"Okay. Hey Michael!" Logan called out.

"Yeah?"

"Could you team up with us?" Logan asked.

"Okay."

The others then picked their added teammate and Logan and Dana's presumptions were correct. Nicole teamed up with Angela and Danny while Steph and Zoey got Chase.

Anyway, after a whiel, they all got to choose the song they were going to perform.

The song Zoey, Steph and Chase picked was Chemicals React by Aly and AJ since they thought Chase and Zoey's voices would blend perfectly in that song.

While Danny, Angela and Nicole's song was Down We Fall by Drake Bell since both Nicole and Angela loved him and Danny was outnumbered. Yes a boy might have sung it, but Nicole knew how to sing it very well, Angela did too.

Logan, Dana and Michael's song in the other hand was the new rendition of When the Stars goes Blue by Bethany Joyce Lenz and Tyler Hilton (who played Chris Keller and Haley James at One Tree Hill). They chose this since Dana thought of singing a duet with Logan would really be well. She also thought that their voice would really combine well in that song.

They practiced well and hard though in every competition, however close it was, one would still win. Malcolm came back after two hours and that meant, they had to start the performances already.

Zoey, Steph and Chase were the first one to perform and well, it went like this,

Steph first played the intro in drums then, Chase entered to play his guitar. Afterwards, Zoey entered to sing as they continued playing.

_**You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my world's spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast**_

Then they all paused to enter the chorus. All of them then played and sang louder. The original drums of this song were great but Steph was just okay. He really didn't do as great as the original summer.

_**Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react  
**_

Then things slowed up as another verse began. They all continued singing and playing.

_**You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe  
**_

After that, the rhythm changed, as there was a new part of the song. This is when Steph got out of beat and Zoey and Chase both got lost for a while. But luckily, they still continued, trying to hide the obvious mistake.

_**We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny**__  
_  
Then it was chorus again and yes they played and sang louder.

_**Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react  
**_

Afterwards, Chase sang as background to Zoey and it was completely a good combination of voices. Their voices fit perfectly the song and blended beautifully.

_**Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)**__  
_  
Then it was the climax, the strongest and loudest part.

_**Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah**_

_**We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
We joked  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love  
**_

Then the song was about to end.

_**  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And just like that  
The chemicals react (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(The chemicals react)**_

Then Chase left of his electric guitar to echo at the end with Steph's cymbals.

Everybody cheered for them, even though they also the mistake. But, what the heck, they still did pretty well.

Anywho, in a matter of seconds, it was Danny, Angela and Nicole's turn. They took a deep breath and then started the song.

Danny first started of with the guitar, not with full mastery, but it was good enough. Then Nicole began to sing.

_**You were so clever,  
You kept it together today,**_

Then Nicole started to play the tambourine as she sang.

_**By the way, **_

_**I'll no longer ignore you,  
I wanted to show you again, **_

_**I'm your friend,**_

_**Sometimes we just pretend.**_

After that line, Angela entered with her drums. Now, they were all together in singing and playing the chorus. Also, Angela sang as second voice to Nicole.

_**And all I can say is you save me,  
Changed all the things that have made me,  
Entertaining,  
Thoughts are raining,  
Down We Fall,**_

_**It's all ok,  
When I say,  
You and I,**_

_**Take your time, **_

_**I can't wait,  
To see you fly.**_

Then another verse came up and Angela stopped drumming. Nicole also stopped her tambourine for a while, though, she continued singing. Danny still continued playing the guitar.

_**  
You don't have to wander,  
I've finally discovered tonight,  
**_

Angela then entered her drumming and Nicole entered her playing of the tambourine too.

_**Where we're at,**_

Angela and Nicole then stopped their instruments again.

_**This is just the beginning,  
It's all that I'm tryin' to say,**_

They then entered drumming and playing the tambourine again.

_**If I may**_

_**You're never in my way**_

Then Angela started off her drumming to lead to the chorus. She also sings some 'oohs' for a better effect of the song. They all played together again here. Then, when words were spoken, Angela still continued her second voice to Nicole.

_**And all I can say is you save me,  
Changed all the things that have made me,  
Entertaining,  
Thoughts are raining,  
Down We Fall,  
It's all ok,  
When I say,  
You and I,  
Take your time, **_

_**I can't wait,  
To see you fly. **_

Nicole and Angela 'aahs' and they all finished the song together, with Danny doing a little bit of extra guitar playing in the end. It sounded a little bit out of place, though, it was okay.

The gang clapped to there awesome performance when they were finished.

"Good, good. All of you are talented! I couldn't have imagined you could come up with these in two hours. Now, let's now see the last group's performance!" Malcolm commented.

The last three then got ready, and then they started already.

Michael entered the intro with his guitar with awesome guitar skills. From his first note, everybody felt that the song was going to be great.

Then, Dana started to sing with the guitar.

_**Dancin' where the stars go blue  
Dancin' where the evening fell  
Dancin' in my wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown**_

Michael and Dana then pause and Logan got ready to sing while playing the drums, which was really impressive. Not many people can sing while playing the drums.

He then entered with his drums and afterwards sang with it. Michael also played with Logan's singing.

**_Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' little marionette  
Are you happy now?_**

Logan then stopped singing for a while but continued playing the drums with great skill and mastery. Michael also stopped for a few seconds. After a while, he then entered to the chorus with him singing but still playing at beat. Michael also entered his playing as well.

_**  
Where do you go when you're lonely**_

Dana then sang with Logan and joined the song.

_**  
Where do you go when you're blue**_

They both then sang together in perfect harmony.

_**  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you**_

The drums and the guitar then took them to the end of the chorus. Afterwards, Logan sang.

_**  
When the stars go blue**_

He then paused and played with Michael for an entry to the next phrase.

Afterwards he sang again.

_**When the stars go blue**_

Dana then ended the chorus with a very beautiful (ooh).

All of them then paused and the guitar's last noted echoed.

Afterwards, Logan then entered with his drums and singing, as well did Michael with his guitar.

_**Laughing with your pretty mouth **_

Dana then echoed what Logan said. (_**Laughing with your pretty mouth)**_

_**  
Laughing with your broken eyes**_

Logan said as he overlapped Dana when she said 'mouth' as a unique effect.

Dana just then continued her echoing._** (Laughing with your broken eyes)  
**_

_**Laughing with your lover's tongue **_

Then there was an instrument duet. But afterwards, Logan and Dana sang together the last part of the verse they were singing.

_**In a lullaby, yeah!**_

Logan then tried to make his drumming even more lively for a more climax effect. Afterwards he and Dana sang the chorus again. Only this time, most of it was sang by them together. Michael just continued playing his awesome guitar.

_**Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you**_

Logan then said (yeah, yeah) for an effect of maximization of the song. He even put up the volume of his drums. Michael did the same with his guitar. They then continue singing.

_**  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you**_

Logan then repeated (follow you) and Dana repeats (follow you) again. They then both sing the (yeah) in a beautiful and striking manner.

Afterwards, they sing together again, in harmony with the instruments.

_**When the stars go blue**_

Drums and guitar then duet in a lovely manner.

_**  
When the stars go blue **_

Drums and guitar then do the duet again.

_**When the stars go blue  
**_

And again.

_**When the stars go blue**_

And again.

But finally, the song is about to end. Everybody joined up, singing and playing.

_**  
Where do you go when you're lonely?  
Where do you go when the stars go blue?**_

Michael then makes his guitar echo for the second time and Logan stops his drumming.

"Wohoo!" everybody cheered as they were insanely and awesomely great.

Malcolm then clapped aloud and afterwards said, "Congratulations, all of you, but I'm sorry to say, this is still a game and one has to win and others had to lose. But not to worry, you all did great! Though, luckily, the second place is still in the finals, and that is… Danny and Angela! Why? Because Danny's playing of the guitar wasn't insanely good, but was okay only. Though, it was good enough. Angela and Nicole in the other hand sang great and Angela was really great in the drums. Only problem was on the times she stopped. She didn't really needed to stop there. But overall, great job."

"Thanks, yeah, we're in!" Danny said.

"Okay, so either Zoey and Steph or Dana and Logan are the winners or the losers. Well, for the winners, all I can say, I didn't see any flaw in their performance. It was very great and I didn't expect them to carry it that greatly. The loser in the other hand made a great performance too but there was one time that they all messed up and it was really obvious. So, you know who it is?" Malcolm asked.

"Us," Zoey and Steph said in unison.

"I'm afraid to say, yes."

"I knew it. I'm so sorry Zoey. It was my fault," Steph said.

"Don't worry, it's just a game," Zoey answered.

"So that means, Dana, Logan, you won the activity!" Malcolm announced

Dana and Logan then jumped together then afterwards hugged each other then kissed. Danny saw them and just remained silent.

"Well, see you all tomorrow for the final face-off and have a great sleep. You all did great. You should be proud of yourselves," Malcolm said to them.

* * *

**_Girls' Room_**

Later on the evening, Logan visited the girls' rooms and then decided to talk to Dana.

_**Knock Knock**_

"So, is Dana there?" Logan asked Angela, who answered his knock.

"Sure, come on in," she said.

Logan went to Dana then said, "Hey babe," as he kissed her. "Anyway, tomorrow's the big day. I hope we win. I really want to show that Danny that you don't like him and that he should stop messing with you."

"Well, don't worry, the last activity is an obstacle race and mostly it's sports, we can do this."

"How'd you know that it's an obstacle race?" Logan asked.

"I heard your dad say it to somebody he was talking to on his phone."

"Oh, okay. Yeah, I guess we could surely win," Logan said.

"Yeah you can," Angela interrupted. "I mean, I'm not that good at sports and I could slow him down," she continued.

"Well, night Dana, night girls!" Logan said and exited the room.

"Good night!" they all said as Logan left them.

"_Okay, Logan is right, tomorrow is the big day. The day that we should prove to Danny to stop messing with not only my life but with everybody's life. The same goes with Chad. Though, what about Angela? I think she's beginning to like Chad. It's all because of that kiss," _Dana thought to herself as she looked at her roommate at France.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, that was it! So sorry for the delay! I'm really sorry! I was just so busy, and I wanted the songs to be played in detail. Hope you guys liked it! R&R!**_


	22. The Decision and The News

_**Everybody, could you please review? I'm really not having an urge in continuing this if that's the case. Though, I know I won't be able to update it in a regular basis, since I'm already a highschool junior, and that's the craziest and most hectic year. I just still want to know what you guys think of the story. Any suggestion, comments, will do. Just not only flames. Anyway, here's the next chap!!! **_

Everybody was fast asleep and it was the night before the big results. They were at peaceful sleep, all not having about a care around them, having great dreams. They dreamt about the people they love and enjoying with them. Though, it didn't last long because…

_**RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Boys' Room**_

"Woah, what was that?!" Chase asked as he woke up.

"I don't know. I just want to sleep," Logan said and blocked his head with a pillow.

"Come on, let's go check it out. It sounds like it came from the dining room," Steph said and tried to wake up the other guys.

It was hard and long to wake them all up but eventually, they all agreed to go out to the dining room.

_**Girls' Room**_

"What the hell?! Nicole?!" Dana said and threw her pillow at her.

"Hey! I didn't do anything to you!" she said all annoyed.

"Oh, I thought you were making that noise. I mean you are the only one who wakes me up early in the morning," Dana explained.

"Well, I have to dry my hair so it won't frizz and I don't-"

"Guys! Let's just check out where that sound came from. Don't start a fight this early," Zoey said and opened the door to leave the room. The other girls just followed her, though, they had to pull some others, including Dana, who didn't want to come with them.

_**Danny and Chad's Room**_

"Ahhh! What was that noise!?" Chad asked.

"I don't know, let's check it out," Danny said.

They then went out of the room to find out where the noise came from.

All of them reached the Dining Room and there, they saw Mr. Malcolm Reese standing all alone.

"Dad, what was the noise about?" Logan asked.

"Oh, that was just a wake up call, so everyone of you would be able to start the next activity at the same time," he explained.

"Okay? But why does it have to start in…" Dana then stopped to look at a clock hanging on the dining room wall. "Five in the morning, sir?" she continued.

"Well, you see, the next task is kinda long, so we have to start this early. And it has something to do with daily necessities so I did my best to wake all of you up. Actually, the next activity is like an Amazing Race, but it's only for a day. The two teams left will do the things on the list for the day such as eat, take a bath, go to school and more. Then, whoever finishes first wins! That simple, I guess."

"Aha? But sir, you mentioned going to school, how do we do that?" Angela asked.

"Good question Angela. Well here in our mansion, we fixed every room so it would correspond to the places you need to work on. Oh, by the way, I forgot to tell you, there will be a person in charge at each task and when you complete the thing you have to do, he/she will sign on this piece of paper," he said then showed the papers. "Okay? Well, why don't we begin now?" he asked.

"Sure, we're up to it, so give us the list of things to do!" Danny said all demandingly and ready to win.

"Okay, but before I do, I would just to ask the others who aren't part of the activity to just be at home but don't interfere with the activity. Anyway, here are the lists, Logan and Dana, Danny and Angela," he said and gave them a piece of paper with the list of things to do.

They all then opened the paper at the same time.

_**1. Brush your teeth, eat, brush again, take a bath and get dressed.**_

"Okay, let's go!" Danny said to Angela and pulled her to the bathroom near the Dining Room.

Luckily for Dana and Logan, there was another bathroom so that's where they brushed their teeth.

Then, when the guy in charge for that task checked if they brushed well enough, he let them eat.

All of them ate wildly then went off to brush their teeth again. The guy checked them again and when he was satisfied, he let them take a bath.

Angela and Dana took a bath at the same bathroom and Logan and Danny went to a separate one. After that, they ran out with their towels and went to get dressed. Afterwards the same guy signed their paper.

"Hey there, good looking," Logan said as he posed infront of the mirror for a last time and began to fix his hair.

"Logan, come on hurry! Fix your hair later!" Dana said to her partner, Logan, who got all vain at the mirror. She even had to drag him away from it just to gain his attention.

"Danny, what's next on the list?!" Angela asked and Danny read it.

_**2. Find the bikes and head off to school.**_

"How do we do that?" Danny asked.

"Just look for it!" Angela said and started looking for the bikes.

"Logan, come on! They're ahead of us!" Dana explained

"But, even though this is a competition, I can't let myself be seen with-"

"Come on!" she said and pulled him and they then went off to look for the bikes too.

Dana saw the bikes first and it was a double bike. She and Logan then rode on it and looked for the room that was supposed to be the 'school'. Angela and Danny followed.

Then, Logan saw the school sign at the Living Room entrance and they went there.

Followed by, a man signed their paper and also Angela and Danny's when they came.

_**3. You have five subjects to complete. For the first, it's Algebra. You must solve at least three problems out of the five problems. You and your problem can help each other out but each of you has to answer at least one problem on your own. If you don't correctly answer at least three problems in one try, a new set of problems will be given out and you have to try again until you get the three correct problems or more. **_

"Why Algebra?!" Angela exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"That's like my worst subject!" she explained.

"What?! Oh, I'm not actually good at it either. Don't worry, I think Logan and Dana aren't good at it too, just solve a problem already and I'll solve one too. If you don't get one, ask me, though, I won't be much of a help," he explained.

They then all started to answer the problems but none of them got three correct problems or more. They all had to repeat.

On the next try, Dana and Logan got three correct problems so they proceeded to the next location. Angela and Danny in the other hand still got it wrong and answered again and again until their fifth try. They really weren't good at Algebra.

Then they let the guy sign their paper.

They then looked at the list for the next task and saw that it said,

_**4. The next subject is Biology and you have to search the entire house for living specimens and tell what they are and a little more about them. You have to find five specimens.**_

Dana and Logan looked hard and found some plants, a few twigs, fruits from the kitchen and an ant.

"Okay, kindly tell me what are your living specimens and tell me about them," the guy in charge asked.

"These are twigs and-" Logan began to speak but was cut-off.

"Those aren't living. What else do you have?"

"Some fruits-" Logan began to say.

"Nope, still not living, Sir Logan."

Danny and Angela then came and caught up with them.

"Let me handle this Logan. You got a C- in Biology! Okay, uhmm… here are some plants, these are the…" Dana paused to show the flower. "Poinsettia, they are shrubs to small trees. The plants bear dark green leaves and the top leaves, known as bracts, are flaming red, pink, or white and are often mistaken as flowers. The actual flowers are the small yellow structures found in the center of each leaf bunch. Then hmm… there's the…" She then paused again then showed the next plant, "The Gardenia, they are evergreen shrubs and small trees. The leaves are opposite or in whorls of three or four, broad, dark green and glossy with a leathery texture. The flowers are solitary or in small clusters, white or pale yellow, with a tubular-based corolla. Then… we also have the Cactus…" she said as she showed it too. "It's the plant that has adapted to extremely hot environments, showing a wide range of anatomical and physiological features which conserve water. Their stems have expanded into green succulent structures containing the chlorophyll necessary for life and growth, while the leaves have become the spines. And, then, here's the…" She then showed the last plant, "The Bonsai, the plant that was originated from China and was originally developed from Chinese penjing and… uh… I guess that's all."

"Wow, Dana, how did you know about those things?" Logan asked, surprised to know something he didn't know before about Dana.

"Oh, my mom loves plants and she thought me a thing or two."

"A thing or two!? I think it may have been more! You were amazing."

"Good, very good! Those are four living specimens already. But what is the fifth?" the guy asked.

"Uh…the ant!" Logan exclaimed.

"Okay, tell me more about it, Sir Logan."

"Uh… the ant… the ant is a small… uh… they… are social insects that belong to the same order as the wasps and bees?"

"Okay very good! Here you go," he said and signed their paper.

At the same time they finished, Danny and Angela finished too. They brought a few other plants and a gold fish from the aquarium.

They then saw the next task.

_**5. The next subject is Literature and you have to find three Classical Books. They're all over the house. Inserted at each book on the first page is a piece of paper. On the paper is the summary of the story and all you have to do is understand it. Then, when you have read all the summarizations of the books, you will answer three tests at the library, one test per book. The total of those three tests should be at least 10, since it's overall 15, meaning five questions per test.. You and your partner can help each other with the questions and you can consult each other for the answers. When you don't get at least 10 questions, you have to answer a new set of tests again, which will be given by the one in charge.**_

They all started to look for the books and the three books Dana and Logan found were Macbeth by Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare and The Hound of the Baskervilles by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Danny and Angela in the other hand found Hamlet by Shakespeare, Moby Dick by Herman Melville and Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens.

They then answered the tests.

"Logan, wait, let's see. Macbeth was… uh… foretold to be the… I know! Thane of Cawdor!" Dana answered.

"You're pretty good at these stuff. I'm just wondering how come you're not in the honor list like Nicole and Zoey," Logan said.

"Well, I just don't submit projects and homeworks on time or not at all. Maybe that's the reason why I'm not on the honor list."

"Oh well, let's just continue."

They answered some more and Logan and Dana finished before Danny and Angela though it only took them both one time to get 10 questions or more.

They then let the guy sign their paper and opened the paper for the next task.

_**6. The second to the last subject is Physical Education. All you have to do is run the obstacle course in the gym.**_

"Come on!" Dana said to Logan and they went to find the gym.

Angela and Danny followed and they all did the obstacle course.

They swam, biked, ran and more. Dana and Logan finished it first. They let the guy sign the paper and Angela and Danny did too. Then, the next task was,

_**7. The last subject for school is Music. You have to go to the Music Room and there, you will be blindfolded. Then, you will hear some musical instruments which you will guess what they are. You and your partner might be both blindfolded, but your decision must be from the both of you. When you guess five instruments right, you can leave the school already and go back to your bikes to your house's kitchen.**_

They all went to the Music Room and all saw it at the same time, all of them wore the blindfolds and guessed the musical instruments. The instruments Dana and Logan guessed were the piano, mandarin, drums, bongos and flute while the instruments for Danny and Angela were the violin, guitar, triangle, trombone and maracas.

Dana and Logan did great in guessing and Angela and Danny did too. They were tied again and went to the bikes, off to the kitchen. There, they let the guy sign the paper.

Then, the next task said,

_**8. You're at home already and must be hungry from school. Make a snack using all the ingredients in your refrigerator. No ingredient should be left out. Then eat the food you made and head off to where you started off to win. Good luck.**_

"Yes! Come on, we can do this Dana!" Logan said.

"But Logan, the only food in the refrigerator is a half gallon of ice cream and toppings for it."

"So that means we should eat fast! Let's do this!" he said and opened the refrigerator and the ice cream. He then took two spoons for him and Dana to use.

Danny and Angela too had the same food in their refrigerator so it's just a matter of who doesn't get 'brain frozen' easily.

After a few minutes, there were still some ice cream left for both of them and they tried to eat more. It was really hard, but Danny and Angela didn't give up easily and finished it before Dana and Logan with just a mere five seconds. They then let the guy sign the paper and Dana and Logan did too.

Now, it was all a foot race. Luckily, Dana and Logan ran faster than Angela and Danny and they…

_**Won!**_

"Okay, I think we have our winner!" Malcolm said and held the couple's hands and raised them. "Dana, Logan, congratulations! You won the interactive show and you both win a thousand dollars!"

"Yeah!" they cheered then hugged each other and of coursed kissed each other.

"In your face Danny and Chad!" Logan exclaimed.

The two just remained silent.

"What about the trip to Hollywood, Mr. Malcolm?" Dana asked.

"Just call me dad, Dana. You're like family already. Anyway, all of you who participated can go there! Because this isn't actually a test for the show, it's the actual show! All of you will be shown in live television!" Malcolm announced.

"Yeah! Wow!" they all said.

Okay, come on, pack your bags, we're off to a few days to Hollywood!"

"Way, we go there right now?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, we do! Oh, by the way, Zoey, right? Here's the key to the monitor room. Please fetch Dustin for me, he did a great job," Malcolm requested as he gave Zoey the key.

"Sure thing," she answered then went off to Dustin.

They all packed, even Dustin. And in a mere half an hour, they were all ready to Hollywood.

_**A/N: Okay, this is the last chap for the games, though there will be more. Just R&R please?!**_


	23. PCA VS PAC Part 1

_**Sorry for the totally late posting. I found it a little bit hard to bring this chapter together. I mean, the competition of PCA VS PAC was not an easy thing to do. And what happened at the Hollywood thing would just be explained here and the other chapters. They had fun. Yada, yada, yada. So anyway, hope you guys understand if it's not that good. I mean, it wasn't really easy, it took me such a long time all because of hecticness and lack of inspiration. :p Please R&R!**_

_**Boys' Room**_

_**Ring Ring**_

The boys' alarm clock ran loudly since Chase alarmed it for 6:30 in the morning. They had promised to train hard and early so that they could beat Danny and Chad in the real battle, the competition of their schools.

Chase was the first one to wake up. "Wake up guys, we made a promise to wake up this early," he explained while rubbing his eye.

"Five more minutes!" Logan asked as he shoved a pillow on his head.

"COME ON!!" Chase yelled at Logan's ear and got his pillow.

Logan of course got shocked and jumped up from his bed. "Okay, okay! What about Michael, go wake him up!" he told Chase all annoyed.

Chase scratched his head. "You wake him up. I woke you up."

"No way, I don't want to! Remember the last time I woke him up? He hugged me because he thought I was Lola! Seriously, I hated Hollywood because of him. So disturbing."

"Well, do you remember the last time I woke him up? He kissed me on the cheek, thinking I was Lola! You think Hollywood's only disturbing for you? It is for me too," Chase said. "That was much much worse!" he shrugged as he said it.

"Fine! But if he kisses me on the lips then you promise not to tell anyone, especially Dana," Logan said as he pointed at Chase.

"Deal," Chase said then took Logan's pointed hand and shook it.

Logan was ready to wake Michael up. His tactic? Put some chili on his open mouth and let him chew it. There was some chili left from the food Michael brought to their room from the new stall Jamaican in campus.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Michael screamed out loud.

"Yes, it worked! And no kiss!" Logan rejoiced.

Michael jumped up and down in pain. "Why did you guys do that? Ahhh!! So hot! Water, water!!!" He afterwards got to the bathroom and drank the water from the faucet.

"Wow, nice work Logan. You finally found out a way that would work to wake him up," Chase told him happily. "You have more chili?"

Logan smirked. "No. But don't worry, we'll buy some more. There is the Jamaican stall."

_**Girls' Room**_

_**Ring Ring **__(this happened the same time as the one above.)_

"Come on guys, we promised to wake up this early. Do you want the guys to scold us for being late?" Zoey said as he woke up.

Lola and Nicole was still fast asleep.

"Great. I have to do everything around here. Why don't I let Quinn do it this time?" Zoey talked to herself then went to Quinn's room. She then knocked at her door.

"Who is it?" Quinn asked grumpily.

"It's Zoey! Quinn, wake up, please? Can you help me wake up Lola and Nicole?"

"Zoey it's 6:36 in the morning! Can't it wait?" Quinn told her.

"We promised to wake up this early but they're not yet awake. Please help!"

"No!"

"Quinn, I'll tell Mark what you did in Hollywood!" Zoey exclaimed.

Quinn walked to her door fast and opened it. "Fine, but you have to do something for me okay? And you'll keep that to yourself. If that get's out Zoey, I'm gonna paralyze your-"

"Okay, okay! I promise! As long as it doesn't have anything to do with science."

"Good. Now you just go to the bathroom. I'll take care of Nicole and Lola," Quinn said then went inside to get something.

Zoey went to the bathroom and just brushed her teeth. In a matter of seconds, she heard her two roommates screaming like crazy. Quinn did something already. Zoey went to them to find out what was the matter. "Quinn what did you do?"

"I think it's better not to know. Anyway, aren't you guys going to do something? I'm going back to sleep. Remember Zoey, you owe me." Quinn immediately left their room and went to her own room.

_**Gym**_

The whole gang was set in practicing. They decided to practice every sport they were in. After all, that was the event they were going to compete versus Danny and Chad.

After a few hours, approximately five, the other members of PCA competing came. The visiting team came after another hour, at about twelve in the afternoon.

"Children, welcome the opposing team, students from Paris Academy College or PAC," Dean Rivers said.

The team shook hands except for Danny, Chad and the PCA gang. They just exchanged looks at each other, 'we're gonna beat you looks'.

"Now, since it is lunch already. All of you meet here at two in the afternoon, okay? Then, we'll start the competition," Dean Rivers said. "Monique, Andre? Why don't we eat lunch together and chat about this competition?"

"Maintenant, puisque c'est déjeuner déjà. Tout le toi se réunit ici à deux l'après-midi, ok ? Puis, nous commencerons la concurrence. Monique, André ? Pourquoi est-ce que nous ne mangeons pas le déjeuner ensemble et ne causons pas au sujet de cette concurrence," Mrs. Park translated.

"Naturellement, aucun doyen Rivers de problème," Monique answered.

"Of course, no problem Dean Rivers," Mrs. Park translated again.

Everybody left the gym and went to eat. Dana came with Angela and Steph to eat with their friends from PCA.

"So, you guys ready to be beaten up?" Dana asked arrogantly.

"Oh, sure of a win aren't we? Don't you think you should be scared? I mean, you are competing against us," Logan said to her then kissed her.

"Well, I'm scared because Danny and Chad are my teammates in basketball but of you guys? No way. I can take all of you guys with a blindfold."

"Sorry for our friend. I believe you haven't met her," Angela joked.

They all just laughed.

"So ready to be beaten up, sis?" Nicole asked Angela who sat beside her. "I mean, we will be competing in volleyball and badminton," she continued.

"No way are you beating us up! We're gonna beat you guys."

"Let's just see."

Danny and Chad then came out of the blue and sat at their table. "What's up? SCARED?" Danny asked in emphasis.

"Maybe you're the one who's scared," Logan answered insolently.

"Ooh… he's angry now Danny. Better get away," Chad joked. "Right Angela?" he said then touched her chin. Angela just pushed her away as she blushed. "Pushy, ain't you darling?"

"No way am I gonna go away. Though, I better leave now. Not because I'm scared of course. It's just because I can't take to be with losers in just even a minute. Come on Chad. Dana, you commin'?" Danny stood up then said.

Dana just turned around from him.

"Whatever." Danny then left them. Chad followed. Everybody just looked at him irritated.

"I can't bear that guy, Chad," Angela commented.

"Chad only? How 'bout Danny?" Zoey asked.

"I hate him too. But CHAD just… uuuh!!! I can't explain it. He annoys me so much."

"Sounds to me that you like him Angela," Steph said out of observance. "After all, at Hollywood, all you could do was stare at his… figure. Eew. Seriously, you find that attractive? I have a way better body than him, ask Nicole."

Nicole nodded.

"What? Eew Steph! You're my sister's boyfriend! Anyway, no way will I ever like a guy like… Chad. He's mean. He's a Reese!! No offense Logan."

Logan wondered. "Okay, what's with Reese's? My dad's good. I'm good!"

"Logan, you tried to get over Dana with a lot of girls. Reese's are totally players. Well, unless they meet 'the one'. Every player will change because of that," Nicole explained.

"Wow, so Dana's the one for Logan?" Zoey said with a smile.

"Oh, I don't know. I mean, I like him a lot, but what makes you guys so sure?" Dana asked.

Logan just raised a brow at her.

There was then an announcement.

"_**Ms. Zoey Brooks, Ms. Nicole Bristow, Ms.Lola Martinez, Mr. Chase Matthews, Mr. Michael Barrett, Mr. Logan Reese, Ms. Angela Bristow, Mr. Stephen uhh… what's this…"**_

"I guess that means we're late for the competition," Zoey told them.

"Don't worry, they won't disqualify us, we're their main players. Anyway Steph, what is with your last name? Is it that hard to explain? How many seconds has it been?" Dana explained.

"Yeah, they can't pronounce your surname Steph! What is it anyway?" Nicole questioned.

"Nicole, he's your boyfriend and you don't know his surname?" Angela looked at him.

"Well, he's your close friend. Do you know it?"

"I guess I don't. But still, you should know better."

"_**Mr. Stephen… Pra-e-di-tious-e? Oh, whatever."**_

"Pra-e-di-tious-e??" all said as they looked at Steph.

"No, it's Pray-dy-ti-use. The spelling's P-r-a-e-d-i-t-i-u-s-e."

"Where are you from, dude?!" Michael asked.

"European?" Chase asked.

"European," Stephen answered as he nodded.

The announcements continued.

"_**And Ms. Dana Cruz. Go to the gym, immediately or you will be not included in your selected events. That is all."**_

"Shoot I think they're serious! Run guys!" Zoey said.

They ran as fast as they can. They reached the gym immediately and luckily weren't expunged from the list of players.

"So, okay, players, the events will be done simultaneously, though those who joined numerous events do not need to worry. We arranged the schedule," Dean Rivers began to say.

Mrs. Park translated to the French students. "Ainsi, bien, des joueurs, les événements seront faits simultanément, bien que ceux qui ont joint de nombreux événements n'aient pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Nous avons arrangé le programme."

"Now, let's begin. The first event will be for the Academics. It's simultaneous with the Music. Since there are only two music categories, next to that which will be partially simultaneous with Academics will be the Arts. When the Academics are finished, part of the Sports will be simultaneous with it. The teachers will be leading you to the respectful places where you'll be competing first. But afterwards, you're all on your own. To know where to go next, there's a board everywhere so that none of you would get lost and will be able to compete on time," Dean Rivers explained as he pointed to the teachers.

Mrs. Park translated again. "Maintenant, commençons. Le premier événement sera pour les universitaires. Il est simultané avec la musique. Puisqu'il y a seulement deux catégories de musique, à côté de ce qui sera partiellement simultané avec des universitaires être les arts. Quand les universitaires sont finis, une partie des sports sera simultanée avec elle. Les professeurs vous mèneront aux endroits respectueux où vous concurrencerez d'abord. Mais après, vous êtes tous sur vos propres. Pour savoir où aller après, il y a un panneau partout de sorte qu'aucun de toi ne se perde et puisse concurrencer à l'heure."

_**Event Number 1- Academics- Math**_

Dustin, Zoey, Quinn and Steph were in the Math event. They were really good at it. Their tall, black teacher brought them to one classroom.

They were assigned to their seats with buzzers in front of them. They had at most ten minutes to compute. When they were done they buzzed. In the end, PAC lost. Quinn got the first place, Steph got second since he missed the tie breaking question of him and Quinn, while Zoey got third. Dustin didn't have a place though he did show good promise because of his age.

_**Event Number 1- Music- Instruments**_

Chase, Michael, Logan and Dana were in this category. There were four very strict judges. Two represented PCA and two represented PAC. They all knew how to speak English and French. They spoke in English to the PCA students and French to the PAC students. Though they were a teacher in one school, they were objective, and really judged well.

They were brought to the music room, and after this, the voice group will enter there as well.

Michael was the first to perform. He played his flute in front of the judges. He played the piece 'Lullaby', by Brahms. He swayed at a lot of parts and the judges found it disturbing.

"Classical, though it was pretty weird the way you did it."

"I agree. It didn't suit you. Though you did a good job playing."

"I suggest you try to find out how to move while playing."

"Indeed."

Next was Chase. He played his guitar and his song was 'Come Together' by the Beatles. He did it with great power.

"There was a few setbacks I didn't like. Late entry, sound of your hand in changing chords."

"Yes, I've noticed that too. And your playing was too loud."

"There was also the part wherein you forgot what to do."

"You seemed distracted when you found out that someone told you a certain blonde can't watch you."

"Hmmm… your girlfriend perhaps? But still, you shouldn't have been distracted. You were good. All you need to be is better than good."

Logan was the next one to play. He played the drums. He just drummed a jamming he always did. It seemed simple to him but really complex to a lot of people watching.

"Boy, you made me jumping. Great beat. Great jive. Great everything! I couldn't find anything wrong!"

"That was a live performance and it was very lively. Ever considering being in a band? With you in one, even with the dullest instrumentalists, your band will still rock."

"And it suited you very well. The arrogant playing for a drummer did good effects. You gave melody to the drums. Something, impossible to see. You did the impossible."

"I loved it, just loved it. I have little words to tell how I feel. That's how great you are. You almost make me speechless."

More played but there comments weren't as good as what Logan received. Not until, Dana's time to play had come. She played the piano, since their was already a prepared piano in the room. She played Edward Holst's 'Dance of The Demons' (My current piece for our recital) She played it with dexterity but with compassion. It was absolutely thrilling.

"Qualifications de jeu magnifiques. Si vous accompagneriez un orchestre, vous seriez le plus noté."** "Magnificent playing skills. If you would accompany an orchestra, you would be the most noticed."  
**

"Vous êtes le crème d'aile du nez de crème ici"** "You're the crème ala crème here!"  
**

"Vos mains étaient tout à fait gracieuses. Vous étiez dans le moment. Vous nous avez montré une histoire. Vous étiez fabuleux"** "Your hands were utterly graceful. You were in the moment. You showed us a story. You were fabulous."**

"Grand travail Dana. Je suis heureux de voir comment vous vous êtes développés tellement. Vous êtes une défaite en retard dans ce domaine, mais vous l'avez fait presque parfaitement."** "Great job Dana. I'm happy to see how you grew so much. You're a late bloomer in this field, but you did it almost perfectly."**

The results was about to be announced. Logan, Chase, Michael and Dana all held hands. Whoever wins, they wished it would be one of them. They would accept it wholeheartedly. And the one who did win was…

LOGAN.

"Congrats dude!" Chase and Michael said in unison then hugged him.

Dana commented, "Yeah Logan. You did great."

"I can't believe it. I thought you would win. That one judge did call you the crème ala crème," he imitated.

"But you were the one who did the impossible. Wait, how'd you know what he said? He said it in French," Dana answered then kissed Logan on the cheeks.

"I hired a private tutor to teach me French, the language of love," Logan said seductively.

Chase then recalled something. "Oh, come on, we better leave already Mike. We have more events. Logan and Dana'll stay here. Voice is next. And I think they need more mushy-lovey-dovey time. Anyway, good luck guys!"

"Yeah, good luck guys!" Michael said then ran. Chase just followed.

"Good luck to you guys too!" Dana and Logan said in unison and just gave them both a sarcastic look.

_**Event Number 2- Academics- Science**_

Chase and Michael separated ways since Chase is in the Science event. He went to the General Science Lab, the appointed destination. There, his friends were Quinn and Steph. Chase may be pretty good at it but Quinn was better, she got first. Steph again got second because of the tiebreaker he didn't get. Chase was in fourth place.

_**Event Number 2- Music- Voice**_

Back at the music room, Dana and Logan were with Zoey and Dustin. The brother and sister came from the Math event. Now, they were all ready for some singing. The judges were the same.

Zoey was the first to sing. She sang 'Follow Me', a song she herself made. She accompanied it with her acoustic guitar.

**Oh**

**I know you see me standing here**

**Do I look good my dear**

**Do I look good today**

**Oh Oh Oh**

**I'm just another kind of girl**

**And you wanna see my world**

**So come and run away**

**Yeah Yeah**

Zoey then began to sing loudly and strum loudly too.

**If you wanna play**

**Come and play today**

**Let's just get away**

**Yeah**

She then made a dramatic pause. She slowed down her beat.

**I will make you see **

**All the things you that you can be**

**Believe in your self**

**Come follow me **

**Yeah Yeah**

**Yeah**

She afterwards strummed her last chord with grace.

"You can sell your songs. Great songwriting skills. Though the voice wasn't all that spectacular."

"I agree. You're way better off as a songwriter. You have more talent there. It's not that you couldn't sing. We just see you better off there."

"Asides from the good lyrics, I love your dress. Nice sense of style. From Paris? I think not. I think it's from Italy."

"Well, I guess I can't say anything. They've said everything I have to say."

Next to sing was Logan. He sang the song 'Crazy for You' by Madonna. Of course, he sang it in a manly way, not Madonna's way. He like Zoey, accompanied it with an acoustic guitar.

He sang as he emoted the lyrics of the beautiful song.

**Swaying room as the music starts **

**Strangers making the most of the dark **

**Two by two their bodies become one **

He played his guitar gently before the next verse.

**I see you through the smokey air **

**Can't you feel the weight of my stare **

His voice and guitar slowly got louder.

**You're so close but still a world away **

**What I'm dying to say, is that **

**I'm crazy for you **

**Touch me once and you'll know it's true **

**I never wanted anyone like this **

**It's all brand new, **

**You'll feel it in my kiss **

He strummed softly.

**I'm crazy for you, crazy for you**

He afterwards end it with a good lead he made by himself.

"A song we've heard sung a couple of times today but you surpass every one of them. Yours was topnotch."

"You looked inspired, and I guess you were inspired. It was good because you inspired us as well. Good job."

"A beautiful song by Madonna but sung by a guy. You my friend, gave a new word to crazy. It's doing something you like, no matter how people may think of you. Though, you were absolutely in stellar tone. Bravo."

"Your voice is very beautiful. A few more brushing here and there and you can be a world class singer. No joke."

Dustin afterwards was next. He sang his made song like her sister, 'Gummy Bear Blues'. He too used an acoustic guitar and even tried to dance with the song.

**I got the Gummy Worm Blues.**

He strummed and strummed.

**I can't afford to buy shoes.**

His style was still the same.

**Life can be so mean. **

As well in this part though he started dancing here.

**I gotta get me some green.**

And this part he danced even more.

Now, he began to go faster in strumming and singing and also in dancing.

**I'm feelin down on my luck, **

**Could use a couple of bucks. **

**I got the Gummy Gummy Gummy Worm Bluooues.**

He then ended it with a strum down and knees bent.

"That was a funny short song. Ever think of being a comedian, Dustin?"

"For a kid, that was great! And funn-eh"

"Aww, you poor thing, here have so gummy bears. I have some," the judge said and presented some. Dusting of course got some.

"A pointless song but it was good how you delivered it. Nice job."

Dana was up next and she found it weird that the four of them went after each other. Anyway, her prepared song was 'A Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton. Unlike the others, she again used the piano.

She entered with the beautiful intro of the song but made a couple of style of her own.

**Making my way downtown**

Her hands jumped in playing gracefully.

**Walking fast**

**Faces pass**

**And I'm home bound**

She does the spectacular instrumental again.

**Staring blankly ahead**

**Just making my way**

**Making a way**

**Through the crowd**

And she did it again, beautifully.

**And I still need you**

She paused singing but continued playing at this part.

**And I still miss you**

She did it here as well.

**And now I wonder...**

She plays softly then loudly.

**If I could fall**

**Into the sky**

**Do you think time?**

**Would pass us by**

**'Cause you know I'd walk**

**A thousand miles**

**If I could **

**Just see you...**

She repeats the chorus with more power and more emotion.

**If I could fall**

**Into the sky**

**Do you think time**

**Would pass me by**

**'Cause you know I'd walk**

**A thousand miles**

**If I could **

**Just see you**

Everything just became sentimental while the end was near.

**If I could **

**Just hold you**

She bows her head down then, makes a grand ending as she put her head up and played extravagantly.

**Tonight**

She ends it magnificently and ostentatiously. Everybody in the music room cheered for her greatness, even the judges.

"Ah, Dana, vous chantez mieux que vous jeu le piano et moi ne pouvez pas le croire. Votre compétence et Logan sont si étroit ! Il est vraiment difficile de décider avant. Maintenant c'est encore plus dur !" **"Oh, Dana, you sing better than you play the piano and I can't believe it. Your skill and Logan's are so close! It's really hard to decide before. Now it's even harder!"**

"Dana, vous êtes la déesse de la musique. Vous êtes musique, belle. Votre mélodie a eu l'affection. Vous avez retenti dans la résonance saisissante. Vous étiez dans la tonalité stellaire aussi. Votre lancement, parfait. Le modèle, je l'aime juste. Il parle de l'amour. Il était si beau !" **"Dana, you're the goddess of music. You're music, beautiful. Your melody had affection. You sounded in striking resonance. You were in stellar tone too. Your pitch, perfect. The style, I just love it. It speaks of love. It was so beautiful!"  
**

"Dana, j'étais intimidé. Le moment m'a hypnotisé. Je vous ai senti tellement. Vous étiez intense, vous étiez simplement impressionnant. Je sais que vous aurez un nom un certain jour. Je crois que vous." **"Dana, I was awestruck. The moment mesmerized me. I felt you so much. You were intense, you were just awesome. I know you'll have a name some day. I believe you will."**

"Vous semblez toujours m'étonner. Défaite en retard dans ce domaine pourtant le meilleur. Vous savez que les défaites en retard sont les plus belles. Et oui, pour moi, vous étiez le meilleur."** "You always seem to surprise me. Late bloomer in this field yet the best. You do know that the late bloomers are the most beautiful. And yes, for me, you were the best."**

More performed, some good, others bad. But in the end, there was only ought to be one winner. Everybody knew it was either Logan or Dana again. If Logan won again, he won the whole category, if Dana won, she would be competing against her boyfriend again, though it wouldn't make a difference because she would also compete against him in other events, for example, basketball.

In the end, the judges had finally come to a decision. It wasn't easy, it was really hard. But they chose… DANA.

"Oh, Dana, you deserved it!" Zoey said to her.

"You were great! That's my girl!" Logan said and hugged her.

"You're not mad that I beat you?" Dana asked.

"No. If you were somebody else, I would have been so much infuriated. But it's you, so it's okay."

"Aww, come here," Dana said then pulled Logan to her. She afterwards gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, we better get on going to our other events," Zoey explained.

"I guess that's a wise decision," Dana told her friend.

_**Event Number 3- Academics- Literature**_

Steph and Quinn were still at the academics category. They were really great in it, considering they're the top in their batches, Steph being in the batch two years older than Quinn's. Joining them at Literature was Angela and Nicole, the sisters. Nicole was pretty good at it since it was just like gossip for her. It was pretty much the same thing for Angela as well.

They entered the respective room and went on with the quiz bee of literature. It was the same as the other academic categories. Each contestant had a buzzer in front of him or her.

In the end, it was again a showdown of the two smartest in the category, Steph and Quinn. In the end, Steph won, having one win and Quinn having two.

_**Event Number 3- Arts- Drawing**_

Lola came early to the art room since this was her first event. She doodled for a while until the other contenders came. One of them was Dustin.

They were given an hour to draw their works based on the theme, 'Hawaiian Paradise'. The judges were like in the music category, two from PCA and two from PAC.

Lola drew a typical seashore of the Hawaiian setting. It had a peaceful clearing and it was as if you could hear the moaning of the sand bar. The texture was so beautiful, even though it was only a sketch. But her creativity was normal. A lot of the competitors drew seashores, even Dustin.

Dustin drew a seashore as well but it was drew in a more childlsh way. It wasn't as good as Lola though there was more creativity in it. It had foreign boats and foreigners and sea creatures.

But as all the works were presented, neither Dustin nor Lola was chosen as the winner. Some geek by the name of Wendell of PAC won.

_**Event Number 4- Academics- History**_

In the next and last category of Academics, History, Quinn and Steph were there and Zoey as well. It was still all about the buzzers and all about the Steph and Quinn competition, being a close call. In the end, Steph beat Quinn and they were then tied with two wins.

_**Event Number 4- Arts- Story Writing **_

Dustin and Lola were still in the arts category but in story writing. They were going to compete with Angela. The judges were still the same, and again, they were given an hour to make their short story. This time, the theme was "A Night in the Dark Suburbs". Even though it's intended to be short, the judges won't have time to decide which of them would win immediately, so the winner wasn't announced as fast as the other categories.

Though, Lola, Dustin nor Angela won. Lola wrote about a girl lonely in the big city and found her way to the suburbs. She learned more stuff there and found a guy there. Dustin wrote about a kid lost in the suburbs, realizing that how beautiful it was. Angela in the other hand wrote about the beauty of the nature in the suburbs. She described it beautifully. She got in second place. Though, it was again the geeky Wendell who won and got his second win.

_**Event Number 5- Arts- Poetry Writing**_

It was like a walk on memory lane. Dana and Logan were going to compete in poetry writing again, though this time they weren't competing for who will represent the school, they were competing for a real win for their school.

The theme was "Frustration, Stress and Procrastination". Like the story writing category, the judges didn't announce the winner immediately.

Though, Dana's work was read first by the judges. It was pretty good. She could really relate poems to herself.

**I Hate Him that Way **

_These things I find irritating,_

_So infuriating._

_They stress, they conquer, and they lead to trouble and ramble,_

_But in the end, they teach, we learn from it, something valuable._

_Frustrating over love, it's the worse of its kind,_

_Too hard to understand, too much for my mind._

_It makes me think I'm a fool, for doing such things for it,_

_I don't like being mushy, sweet, corny or more, I'm totally hating it. _

_I tend to do wrong, to be late, to procrastinate,_

_I know it's my fault, I've wronged, how unfortunate._

_Yet… of all these troubles, of love and all the stress, I see,_

_I hate my love because of these utter things he makes me._

_Yes, his love, what a stress, what a distress,_

_So hard to accept, so hard to impress._

_It's hard with the stressors, that make it more complicated,_

_They make problems chain together and become related. _

_I hate stress, I hate procrastinating, I hate frustration,_

_They're all together in one aspect, the love for one guy I mention._

_I hate him that way, he makes me one way,_

_A person totally succumbed to love him, though it's okay, it's the price of loving I pay._

Logan's was read next. Really odd but totally a coincidence.

_**I Stress, Procrastinate and Get Furious Over One Thing (I like this better)**_

_I stress over love, knowing I'm not near her,_

_Bearing the fact I can't be with the beautiful girl._

_I hate it so much. I try a way to be there,_

_But I can't, I hate it, I miss her flare. _

_I procrastinate over love, not because I don't really love her,_

_I love her wholeheartedly, it's just because I'm a jerk._

_I forget at times how to treat her, on what to do._

_But she means so much to me, her good points and bad ones too._

_I get furious over love, the thing that keeps me beating,_

_I can't get her out of my head, that makes it so annoying._

_Her voice, her face, her actions I feel them every time,_

_I don't know how to get away, I just want her to be really mine._

_I stress, I procrastinate, I get furious over one thing,_

_That thing indeed is annoying, and it's all about loving._

_A beautiful feeling people say, but it's hard to get through._

_My girl, she's hard to handle, my one and only Dana Cruz._

The other works stood no chance. The judges were just deciding on either Dana or Logan again to win. Though, again, Logan became victorious like the first poetry showdown. But it was okay, everybody accepted it and Dana was even very happy.

"I know you're still better than me in poetry, but its okay," she said then kissed him on the cheek.

"Awww, thanks babe," Logan said then kissed her too but this time on the lips.

"So, want to watch our friends other categories?" Dana asked.

"Sure, let's go see Angela and Nicole's badminton battle. We can't watch their volleyball since it must be done already."

"Okay. Though, you do remember that Lola's there too," Dana reminded.

"Yeah I know. But it would be great to see some sibling rivalry."

_**Event Number 5- Sports- Volleyball **_

The first sub-event of the event everybody was waiting for had finally came. It was now the time for sports. Everybody got really excited. There were two professional coaches per sports event. One from PCA and one from PAC to be fair like before. In the volleyball event, it was two female coaches who were in charge. As for the contestants, it was a team effort. The representatives of PCA VS the students of PAC.

Nicole and Lola played for the team of PCA while they battled against Angela and her team of PAC. It was a great game. Everybody got to the edge of their seats. Only because of Lola that they had won the tournament.

"You did it Lola!!!" Nicole screamed to her then hugged Lola, assuming that they had already won.

"I guess I did! Wooo!!!" she screamed as well.

"No, two more serves!!" both coaches said.

"What? I thought-" Lola began to say.

"No, no, dear. Two more and we beat you!" Angela exclaimed.

Nicole crossed her arms. She afterwards yelled to her sister, "No you won't, sis!"

Angela was confident to win. "We'll see."

Angela served. She was the best server in the PAC team. She did a fine job, the PCA team didn't get to return it properly.

Angela served again and well, that caused the other team to… lose.

"I told you we would win!" Angela showed off as she walk towards Lola and her sister.

"We'll just see Bristow, we'll beat you in the next game at badminton. You'll see," Lola pointed out.

"You know Lola, it's a little odd you use her surname in threatening her. I mean… that's my last name too," Nicole explained.

"Whatever. Let's go rest and get ready to crush them."

_**Event Number 6- Arts- Essay Writing**_

This may be in a different category but it was still a Quinn VS Steph episode. Steph won again, now having more wins than Quinn. He beat her at the theme of "Captivity of Innocent Minds".

He narrated the life he had. He wasn't really blessed, he was actually poor. Though, for the better, his experiences helped him achieve what he is already.

Uinn in the other hand found it hard to write about the topic. In the end, she made something about the children's mind being polluted, a very common explanation.

"Nice… job, Stephen," Quinn formally said as she gave her hand so Steph could shake it. Quinn may be respectful, but she already had a competitive spirit. Steph had beaten him a couple of times and she won't take it.

"Don't worry that I beat you Quinn. You're good as well," Stephen told her, giving her a complement.

Quinn paused for a while. _"I'm getting my revenge." _"Thanks…" she said as a fake answer.

_**Event Number 6- Sports- Badminton**_

After a few minutes of rest for the players, the next sport began, badminton. Dana and Logan had come to watch the tournament since they didn't have better to do. Nicole, Lola and Angela were still going to play against each other. The badminton game was a doubles kind, Nicole and Lola being partners while Angela being partners with a schoolmate of hers named Tina. The coaches were composed of a guy coach and a girl coach. The guy was from PAC, and the girl was from PCA.

Nicole and Lola wanted to settle their accounts with Angela. They wanted to beat her. In the end, they did.

"You did great Lola!" Nicole exclaimed then hugged Lola. She apparently scored the winning point.

"I know I did! We beat them!" Lola said then jumped up and down which caused Nicole to jump as well.

Angela knew it was fair that she lost. So she decided to proclaim peace towards the two teams.

"I accept defeat. You guys did well. Your drop won the game, Lola," she said with an offered hand.

Lola and Nicole stared at her for a while. Nicole started to say. "Don't worry, we accept defeat before too. You're a great player, sis."

"Yeah, Angela, so great. I almost thought we couldn't win," Lola joked.

The three just laughed together.

_**A/N: I'll just cut it off here since it's too long, notice? The next part of the PCA VS PAC will be the soccer, disc golf and table tennis part. It would be more exciting! The event winners will also play against each other to know who the four supreme winners are. Who do you guys think will win?????? Any guesses? They're most welcome. :P **_


	24. PCA VS PAC Part 2

_**Hey there all! I'm finally posting after almost 6 months! Here's what happens on part 2 of PCA VS PAC!! Please R&R! I hope you enjoy this chapter, because this is the LAST CHAPTER. There should actually be a next one, but I think that won't make such a good ending, so I figure it ending it here. Well, enjoy. R&R, okay?**_

_**Oh, and just a note, the lines to be translated in French are in English. I just didn't want to bother my French translator anymore. Anyway, hope you guys like it. **_

The games were still on going. People were running from here to there all around PCA. To and fro, back and forth, just to get to their designated places for their events.

_**Disc Golf**_

Almost the whole PCA gang finally got together for the next upcoming competition. The Disc Golf game. Zoey, Chase, Nicole, Michael and Logan represented PCA with a few others while Dana was with her other schoolmates, representing PAC.

"Ready to get beat Reese?" Dana asked her boyfriend arrogantly, appearing from behind him.

Logan turned around to give an arrogant remark himself. But then, he saw that Dana had changed into her sports attire already. Her hair was in a ponytail, something he seldom sees. And overall, she looked hot. Really really hot. Her body was as if a silhouette from her clothes. Her curves were seen and she looked really refreshed. Logan could just open his mouth, speechless.

"Drooling much, Logan?" she asked with a snicker. Their other friends laughed as well.

He turned around in embarrassment. "Of course I wasn't drooling. I… I… just wanted you to think that you look hot," he hesitated.

Dana put both of her hands around his shoulder, facing his back. "Aww, really, is that so? So I'm not hot? Well, I think you look hot with that t-shirt."

Logan made a smile. He turned around and kissed Dana quickly. "Nah, you're of course hot. That's why I'm dating you."

"Aww, that's so sweet!"

Abruptly, came Coach Keller who was to judge the Disc Golf event. He was surely late from eating too much 'sushi'.

"Okay, let's start he game, everyone! I want to eat some soshi as soon as I can!!" he yelled out.

Everyone stared at him for a while, from his 'soshi' remark once more. And soon enough, they all took their positions and got ready for the tournament as he said.

It was a close battle like all of the other categories. PCA and PAC were both well-rounded and talented schools. And this just proved it.

But in the end, there had to be only one winner. And it was PCA.

"We won! Hah! In your face, Cruz!" Michael taunted.

Logan looked at his friend badly. He just insulted Dana. "Hey, don't talk to my girlfriend like that!"

This made Dana to be happy. She was about to hug and kiss Logan, thinking he wasn't as immature as Michael, telling her such childish things, but then Logan began to speak again.

"I'm the only one who has the right." He turned to her, who was perplexed on what he meant on that statement. He then said with a pointed finger to her, "In your face, Dana!"

She pouted and gave him a fake slap. There was the lovers' quarrel from Dana and Logan that they loved!

_**Table Tennis **_

After a thirty-minute break, the whole PCA gang and Dana went on there way to the next sports event, Table Tennis. They were to battle again for the second time.

They all warmed up their wrists and legs, stretching everywhere. Another gym teacher then came and they started to play in no time.

Of course, not all of them played on one table. They all were assigned to different opponents, and whoever loses once is out of the game. In the end, the finalists on the competition were Zoey and Dana.

They played for the win, with drives, smashes, cuts and other different techniques! It was if the ball was just dribbling up and about a closed container caused by a high pressure. It didn't want to stop. It kept going on and on.

The coach finally got tired of it since they were taking such a long time. If they kept this up, they wouldn't finish all the categories today. They were obviously equally matched. But he couldn't let it be a tie.

"Hmm… why don't the one who doesn't hit the ball, loses?"

Dana and Zoey nodded their heads and shook on it. That was okay.

They were at it again. The ball was fast and furious. A lot of the viewers even found it hard to track with their own two eyes. Some even became dizzy. But then, someone had to lose. And that was…

Zoey.

She lost her balance, catching Dana's returned ball. She slipped and fell down. She officially lost and Dana officially won.

"Are you okay?!" all of her friends asked, including Dana as well.

She stood up and brushed off the dirt on her. She made a smile and offered a hand to Dana. "Congratulations, Dana. You deserve to win. Nice game."

Dana of course accepted it. She smiled at Zoey in her accept of defeat. "You weren't so bad, Brooks."

_**Soccer**_

Another break commenced, though the next event had only Logan as a representative from the PCA gang. However, that didn't mean that his friends wouldn't support him, no matter how cocky and egotistical he was. He was still their friends, and he was representing their school, so they had to watch and support him.

They went to the field opposite the Disc Golf field for the next event. Logan got ready for the next event yet, as he did, someone approached him. It was no other than his girlfriend's ex, Danny, who was also one of the members of the opposing team.

"Ready to lose, Reese?" he obnoxiously said.

Logan faced him with an utterly obnoxious face as well. "No! What about you?"

"Of course not. Well, let's just see what you're made of, huh?" he asked, pushing Logan hard.

He pushed him in retaliation. "Oh, I'm made of a winner's blood. I don't know about you!"

Danny became angry and was about to hit Logan. Ultimately, his team stopped him. And Logan who in the other hand was about to hit Danny was stopped by his friends, including his girlfriend, Dana.

"Danny, stop taunting us, please? I'm not your girl anymore, ain't I?" she asked.

"Bah! I never wanted to date you anyway. I just used you for what you did to Chad," he exclaimed, trying to break free from the people holding him.

"Well, you already hurt me enough, and my friends! Just stop it, Danny! Go make out with your bestfriend, already, I don't care! Just stop torturing us!"

Such a feisty remark.

"I won't, until I beat you today!"

Logan broke free from his friends' grip. They were alarmed and scared on what he was about to do. Unexpectedly, he didn't resort to violence but decided to give a proposition. "Tell you what, Danny. If we win in the basketball game, you leave Dana and us alone. If you do win, we'll… let you annoy us and we won't do anything."

Chad went to Danny and said, "Accept it. We can beat them! Besides, it's going to be sweet to beat Logan!"

"But wait, isn't it unfair since Dana's in our team? She could make us lose, since she wants your team to win."

She eyed them seriously yet sincerely. "You only need to put me in one time. That's all. And I promise to not play dirty."

"Then deal!"

The coach then came in between the thick layer of students and separated the students of the different schools. "Let's begin. NOW!" he strictly and loudly stated.

Everyone took their positions and the first kick-off was immediately made after the coach had whistled. All the players ran for the ball, trying to get it and trying to make goals.

In fairness, it was a head on head match. Logan and Danny were doing their best and they were the only ones who really had the ball in their hands—and by hands, what it meant was their feet.

They mocked each other while the whole game happened, trying to tease each other whenever either of them made a point. It was either because they were happy that they scored, or they wanted to make the other lose his mind.

At the last round, it was declared a tie, and a PK match was to assure who should win.

Logan and Danny motivated their teams, telling them that winning meant a lot. It may not have been the deal they talked about, but it was about their own pride. None of them would want to lose to the other.

The PAC team's members started the PK match. Danny of course got all of his balls inside. In total, they got 10 out of 15 balls inside.

The next team Logan's team and Logan too got his balls all inside the goal. And in total, they got…

9 out of 15 balls.

PAC won.

The whole PAC soccer team jumped up and down in joy. The PCA team could just look down and be sad for their last member who missed the deciding shot.

Logan knew he faulted there. He should have been the last one to make the shot. His teammate wouldn't be scared and nervous. He might have made the point. They could win if he did so. It was his wrong judgment as the team captain and he knew it wasn't the player's fault.

He went to him and gave him a pat on his back. "You did great. It was my fault," he explained then left the field to think for a while.

His friends just decided to catch up to him and cheer him up.

"Logan!" they all called out.

He turned around with a very apathetic look. "It was my fault."

"No it wasn't, dude! It was just chance! You could beat them. It was luck that they won," Chase tried to explain.

Logan got ticked off. He accepted it already. He didn't need his friends pushing the fact that he should have won. "SHUT UP! IT WAS MY ENTIRE FAULT, OKAY!?" he screamed out loud.

Dana slapped him hard on the face, and the slap left a red hand mark. Logan got shocked and eyed at Dana weirdly.

"FINE! IT WAS YOUR FAULT! BUT WE'RE HERE FOR YOU, LOGAN! AND WE'RE GONNA BEAT THEM AT BASKETBALL, JUST WAIT AND SEE!" she exclaimed.

"But… you're teamed up with them."

She smiled. "But you guys can beat us."

Logan hugged her tight. "Thanks Dana. Thanks for always helping me out."

_**Basketball**_

After Logan's whole emotional crisis, there was another break. Though, by no time, it was the event they all had been waiting for. The event that would decide if Chad and Danny would stop annoying the PCA gang or not. It was the basketball category already.

"So, ready to get beat again, Reese?" Danny asked, as he pushed Logan out of the way.

He looked at him angrily but remained his cool. "No, not again, Danny-boy. We're going to beat you head on."

Chad joined the conversation. "Bring it, cuz."

The students formed two groups. They went to their teams, ready for the jump shot. Zoey, Chase, Michael and Logan with a few others represented the PCA team. While Danny and Chad represented PAC. Dana in the meantime was seated on the bench, as a substitute. Chad and Danny did take what she said seriously.

It may hurt her pride to be a substitute for once, being really good at the game, but now, all she wished was her friends to win and beat PAC hard.

The jump ball was made with a whistle and Logan got it before Chad. The ball was passed to Chase, then to Michael. PCA officially dominated the first quarter.

The score was 5-10 after a while, and the quarter ended in no time. This frustrated Danny and Chad. They needed a comeback. A very big comeback.

For the next round, their determination to be ahead had helped them. They got more points than PCA, and mocked them after the second quarter. The PCA gang could just be annoyed and try to turn the tables again.

Chad realized that the third quarter was the perfect moment to bring Dana in. If ever PCA would outdo them in the next round, then they could finish them off and make another come back at the last one.

"Cruz, you're in," he stated demandingly.

She looked bewildered and knew Chad had an evil plan. All she needed to do was stop him yet not let him think that she'll do her best to turn her own team down.

"Sure," she just responded with a nod.

Logan saw Dana put in the next round. He gave her a smile and she smiled back. _"We're going to win." _

"_I know you will."  
_

Another new round and yes it was another come back. The PCA gang would not dare to lose.

Yet, this gave Chad and Danny a big invisible slap on a back. Their opposing team was up with 15 whole points. That was waaaay too much. They hesitated if they could beat them and get another comeback in the next quarter.

To make things worse for them, Dana was playing it easy. She was not the Cruz that tried out for the Basketball team. It was if she was a beginner, just trying to run with the crowd, making no effort to get the ball or shoot it.

"Get your game going, Cruz! I freaking know they're your friends, but we won't keep the deal if you don't play for us!!" Chad exclaimed to her even though there was a chase for the ball.

She ignored him.

"I'm serious, Cruz. We won't keep the deal!" he called out.

She sighed and ran as fast as she could. She ran to whom the ball was and snagged it from him. She then made a basket. All of that in just a mere five seconds. That was the Danger Cruz they all knew.

Everybody got shocked, especially her friends. Logan was even more shocked since he was the one who she got the ball from.

"What?! What up, Dana!?" he called out.

She went to him and gave him a soft kiss. "I'm sorry. I could just agree with Chad. He told me if I don't play well then they'll still annoy us even if you guys win. I had to do it. I'm sorry."

He felt uneasy. But all he could do was accept it. "I understand," he answered in a monotone and left her to continue with the game.

Dana did her best on half of the break and there was only five points between the two teams. Although, PCA was still leading. Even 'til the end of the third quarter.

It may seem that PAC had some hope in winning, although there was one more factor of bad luck that was laid upon them. One of their members was accidentally injured because of Dana. She really didn't mean to, yet it happened and there was nothing to do.

She accidentally knocked him down.

"Suh-weet! Great going, Cruz!!" Chad praised her, sardonically, as he offered hi-five.

She ignored it head on and went back to the bench to sit. She was thankful that the quarter was over.

"Yo, yo! Why are you sitting down? Because of you, our teammate got injured!! No, you're not sitting down! You're gonna help us win!" he continued as he approached her then tugged her off to the court.

She eyed him madly. But she couldn't hit him. It was the deal. If she did so, then he won't agree with the deal. All she could do was stare at him in a sad state.

Chad and Danny knew she was at the palm of their hands. They smiled, all conniving at her sad reaction.

Dana then looked at the other side of the court, where her boyfriend was. She eyed him as if telling him sorry.

As a result, Logan felt worried. He knew something was not right and that she was sad. _"They're using her to beat us. She surely must hate this. But she can't do anything about this. We have to win!" _he finally thought. He afterwards went to plan with his team, to be sure to beat the opposing team.

Everybody positioned at the court after five minutes. It was obvious that all of them wanted to win.

The last jump ball was made. And there was such a big struggle on who should get it, Chad or Logan. Which cousin would it be?

Though, no one could really say who got it. It flew out of the two and just headed to Michael's position. Lucky him. They started the real fight now.

Shoots, blocks, runs and dribbles were made, more than before. It was head on head match. It was anybody's game.

Logan VS Dana, Zoey VS Chad, Chase VS Danny and Michael VS a guy named Petraro. He looked like a nerd, but he was ultimately good at the game.

After some time, all got exhausted already, panting and sweating all over. But they wouldn't let being tired cause them the game. They tried their best to win, yet all still really exhausted. One by one, some left the game. Two being injured, one fainting, and another just couldn't breathe. Only the PCA gang, Dana, Danny, Chase and a few others were left on the court. No more substitutions were made.

It was their moment to win. Only five more minutes till it ended and the score was really close. Two points just in between, and now, PAC was leading.

PCA tried to get the ball from them so hard, in their best effort. And by the time five minutes was about to end, Logan had unexpectedly came from Dana's behind and snatched the ball. He ran as fast as he could to the hoop in the other half of the court.

A few seconds were left and he knew he wouldn't make it a dunk for a tie. He jumped a three pointer shot, wishing it would come in.

Eventually…

_**It did.**_

Everybody in the PCA team jumped in joy and howled in happiness. The PCA students too cheered in happiness for their own basketball team.

Logan smiled in front of everybody and was immediately carried by the whole team, including Dana, who intended to run to him and hug him. Though, it didn't go as planned since many beat her off to Logan.

Chad, Danny and their other teammates stood by there, looking down the ground on their defeat. They approached the other team and offered a handshake to Logan. Well, Chad did.

Logan stared at them, just plainly stared at them, thinking what they were implementing.

"We accept defeat, cuz. You guys win. We won't bother you guys anymore. I'm a man of my word," Chad explained humbly.

Dana, not Logan accepted Chad's handshake. "In behalf of my friends, I forgive you. Just don't annoy us anymore. And sorry for all the beating I did."

Chad and Danny made a laugh. "Yeah, we forgive you for that too."

Angela looked at Chad differently. She didn't see the obnoxious guy he was before. It was as if she was mesmerized from him being in humble in accepting their defeat.

Danny noticed this. "Hey look, Chad. You may have lost the bet, but I think you did earn an admirer," he told to him out loud.

This totally embarrassed Angela. She blushed in crimson and hid behind Dana's back, her best friend.

Chad made a nonchalant smile and went to her. He pulled her hand gently and then smiled at him. Soon after that, he just kissed her.

She was surprised, but she loved that moment. She kissed back and put her hands around his neck. Maybe hating him so much really did mean that she did love him. He is a Reese after all. And she's Dana's best friend. History does repeat.

Though, that wasn't such a pretty sight for the PCA gang and Danny. That felt really awkward. But who were they to stop their love, right?

Or was it really love?

--

All the sub-categories winners were finished already. And the finals were up to happen after a few hours.

On a very sporty afternoon, the judges decided to go on with the Academics finals first, as the others rested.

_**Academics**_

Recapping, Quinn had won the Math and Science Sub-Categories, while Steph won the Literature and History Subcategories.

And this time, they were going to see who was smarter and deserved to win the Academics Category.

As usual, it was a quiz bee. Although, it was all about all the topics under the Academics category. It actually was going to judge who knows more in all aspects.

It was tight match, since the two were very much intellectual. Yet, the winner had to be Quinn.

One category win for PCA.

_**Arts**_

In the Arts Category, there were four Subcategories. And a specific geeky Wendel had dominated it. He won two out of the four events, the drawing and story telling. The other remaining events were only won by Logan and Steph. Logan for Poetry and Steph for the Essays.

And as the finals of this category commenced, Wendel, from the beginning, was the obvious winner. He had a knack for all the Subcategories, even if he didn't win all of them.

They were all assigned to make four works in just an hour and thirty minutes. By four works, it means one drawing, one story, a poem and an essay.

Then, it would be graded. Half from the judges, half from the audience.

Of course, everyone in PCA voted for Logan. This drew the bad side for PAC. The votes were divided between either Steph or Wendel.

Since Wendel wasn't popular like Steph, he didn't get as much votes as him. However, all of his works were phenomenal. Beyond Logan's or Steph's. And voters that were objective, voted for him because he was good, and not Steph because of popularity.

In the end, he won the Category even without much help of his schoolmates.

_**Music**_

Going back to recall, Logan won the Instrument Subcategory while Dana in the other hand won the Voice Subcategory.

They both were good in both categories and had a close match as well. But there had to be a winner. The same went for this part of the competition.

The two were asked to perform in front of everyone while singing and playing an instrument.

Logan was up first.

He wore a casual yet cool outfit, as if a lead singer in a real band. He went on stage with an acoustic guitar, since they were in the school's auditorium.

He sat on the high chair in the middle of the stage then spoke at the microphone. "I dedicate this song to my girlfriend, Dana Cruz. Girl, you don't know how hard I worked hard to practice this song."

She smiled from backstage yet wondered what he meant.

It all made sense when she heard him play the intro of the song.

It was Juste Une Derniere Danse of Kyo. The song that she lent to Nicole and Zoey for the dance months ago, so that Logan wouldn't forget her and go for other girls.

This led her to be teary eyed. It was just sweet of him, remembering that. The song was perfect for that occasion before, and maybe even now.

It asked for a last dance, but it is symbolical. It asked for last love. That the two of them would be the last and only love they could have.

_**J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps **_

_I ran through her body for so long_

_**Effleuré cent fois son visage **_

_Brushed a hundred times against her face_

_**J'ai trouvé de l'or**_

_Found gold_

_**  
Et même quelques étoiles en essuyant ses larmes**_

_And even some stars when wiping her tears._

_**  
Et j'ai appris par coeur la pureté de ses formes**_

_I learnt by heart the purity of her curves_

_**  
Parfois je les dessine encore**_

_Sometimes I draw them again_

_**  
Elle fait partie de moi**_

_She's a part of me._

Logan continued to strum his guitar as he looked sincerely at the audience. He then turned his back to see that Dana was all teary eyed backstage. He made a smile. _"Happy tears."_

_**Je veux juste une dernière danse**_

_I just want a last dance_

_  
__**Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence  
**__Before darkness and indifference_

_**Un vertige puis le silence  
**__A dizzy spell then silence_

_**Je veux juste une dernière danse**_

_I just want a last dance._

Dana saw him smile after he looked at her. She smiled as well, though she really wanted to cry in happiness. He was right. Happy tears.

_**Je l'ai connue trop tôt mais c' est pas de ma faute**_

_I met her too soon but it's not my fault_

_  
__**La flèche a traversé ma peau  
**__The arrow went through my skin_

_  
__**C'est une douleur qui se garde  
**__It's a pain to keep_

_**Qui fait plus de bien que de mal  
T**__hat heals more than it hurts_

_  
__**Mais je connais l'histoire, il est déjà trop tard,  
**__But I know the story, it's already too late._

_**Dans son regard, on peut apercevoir qu'elle se prépare  
**__In her eyes, you can see that she prepares herself_

_  
__**Au long voyage**_

_For the long journey  
_

It was the same unspoken passion that Logan had experienced in that song before. He may had been with Lola when that song was played, but his mind and heart spoke of Dana. He was happy hearing that song, and now happy singing and seeing that it made Dana happy. He continued to sing it with much grace and beauty.

_**Je peux mourir demain ça ne change rien**_

_I could die tomorrow, that wouldn't change anything._

_  
__**J'ai reçu de ses mains**_

_I received from her hands_

_**  
Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme**_

_The happiness anchored in my soul_

_**  
C'est même trop pour un seul homme**_

_It's even too much for a single man_

_  
__**Et je l'ai vue partir sans rien dire  
**__I saw her leave without saying anything_

_**Il fallait seulement qu'elle respire  
**__It just matters that she breathes_

_**Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie**_

_Thanks for enchanting my life._

And as he ended, he remarked, "Thanks for enchanting my life, Dana."

He next left the stage to let her perform next.

At the backstage, Dana immediately threw her arms to Logan as he came. "Aww, my little French singing boyfriend, that was beautiful!"

"Well, I told you before, I studied French."

And from the stage, Dana was then called out. "Now presenting, the next contestant, Ms. Dana Cruz!"

"That's your cue," Logan said, breaking their hug.

She faced him a bit sad and guilty. "I'm sorry about my song. It really doesn't really mean anything about my love for you. Though, you do know I love you, right?"

He made a giggle. "It's okay. I wanted to do that. You shouldn't do the same."

She gave him a quick peck at the cheek then went to the stage. She sat on the piano chair that was in the middle of the stage, since the chair where Logan stood before was already removed. That was absolutely fast.

She took the microphone near her and said, "I would like to thank Logan, for that beautiful rendition of Derniere Danse. It's actually my favorite French song of all time. Anyway, now, I'm not gonna sing a French song. I'm singing a Broadway Song. I dedicate this to Logan, although the lyrics may not feel much of love. But keep in mind, babe, that I'll always love you."

She afterwards made a big breath and stretched her fingers. And she started to play the beautiful mellow intro.

_**If I loved you  
Time and again  
I would try to say  
All Id want you to know**_

She dramatically said those lines beautifully, then made a beautiful melody for the intro of the next stanza.

_**If I loved you  
Words wouldn't come  
In an easy way  
Round in circles I'd go  
**_

Seeing Dana like that was utterly beautiful. Not only Logan thought she was beautiful, everybody else did. Actually, she was already beautiful, but the song made everybody see her to be a caring and loving person, her beauty lying inside.

_**  
Longing to tell you  
But afraid and shy**_

_**Id let my golden chances  
Pass me by  
**_

She started to sing louder and people got engulfed in her melody. Her voice was stellar, her hands made exquisite music.

_**  
Soon you**__**'d leave me,  
Off you would go  
In the mist of day,  
Never never to know**_

She prepared herself for the high notes, but actually, didn't need to. She did it perfectly. It wasn't only pleasing to hear, but positively captivating and unforgettable.

_**  
How I loved you  
If I loved you.**_

She then made the beautiful intro as the end and smiled finally ending the note.

"And I do love you, Logan Reese."

It took a while and after her performance, the judges had finally decided on a winner. It was hard, yet, they knew whoever they would choose, and none of them would feel bad. That was the beauty of it.

And as Dana won, leading 2 major points for PAC since they had already won the Arts Category, Logan didn't feel bad, as they all thought he would.

Logan hugged Dana, who was right beside him, and kissed her as soon as they proclaimed her the winner. "You were great."

Yet from the distance, there were two shadowy people who weren't at all happy of what was happening. They didn't like Logan and Dana happy. They were surely up to no good. And they were about to strike soon enough.

_**Field **_

The finals for Sports were going to happen and almost everyone was at the big field of the school, since the tie-breaker would be a scavenger hunt, obstacle course. Just basically, like The Amazing Race.

All of the participants were from the different sport events. So that meant that Zoey, Chase, Michael, Logan, Nicole, Lola, Dana and Angela were included. And so was Danny and Chad.

Logan was jogging around, as he checked in his teammates and friends that were stretching and flexing for the final round.

"_Hmm, there's Dana. She's so hot when she bends like that," _he thought as he started to walk, staring at her so much that she bumped to a few people. He apologized to them and went on with his jogging. _"And here's Chase and Zoey flirting while exercising. Really! Oh, what about Nicole not even stretching a bit because of talking to Steph? Well, at least Michael and Lola aren't distracted. I really want to win now. This is the finals. Wait… something's missing. Where's… ANGELA!? She may not be my teammate but… I don't see her anywhere." _

"Guys, do you know where Angela is??" he panicked.

Dana's eyes widened upon such question. How horrible was it for her to not see that her best friend was missing? And now that the finals will start in half an hour.

The others were shocked as well. They felt awful of not noticing she wasn't there. Angela after all was their friend.

"I'll call her on my cell phone," Dana said in a clear-cut manner. She afterwards took her phone and called Angela's cell phone.

It rang and rang, and they just waited and waited for her to answer it. But instead, they got her voice mail.

_I'm not here right now. I may be busy or abducted. Haha! Please leave a message._

"Oh no. What if, sis really is abducted!! Then you'll be incomplete in the team, and you'll get disqualified! And if you guys get disqualified then… " Nicole started to ramble.

Zoey shoved her hand to Nicole's lips. "Easy, Nicole. That being abducted she said was a joke."

Michael looked at them seriously, starting to think of the possibilities. "We're not really sure, are we?"

Nicole began to cry. Her sister was missing and there was nothing she can do about it.

"Mike, stop scaring her!!" Chase exclaimed.

Lola joined the conversation. "There's still half and hour. Let's keep calling her. And we should split up. Nicole, you stay here and call us when Angela comes. In the meantime, we will find her."

Nicole was still crying. But she had to be brave for her sister. She wiped her tears and nodded in affirmation of Lola's statement.

They all decided to group by pairs. Dana was with Logan, Chase with Zoey and Michael was with Lola. Quinn even helped to look by grouping with Steph, setting aside their differences. After all, she had already proven that she was smarter than him.

_**Somewhere **_

Angela was tied all over in a very tight rope. She had a white piece of cloth occupying her mouth and also was trapped in a very dark area.

"Hep! Hep" she muffled. She tried to mean 'help', but she couldn't enunciate any proper word. She was plainly trapped. There was nothing she could do. She just tried her best to release herself from the treacherous ropes that were hurting her hands so much. She may not even get to play if this continued.

_**Searching**_

Dana and Logan were by the school gym, searching for Lola wherever they thought she would be. At first, the only reason they could think of her disappearance was that she didn't know the venue, and that she was lost. But now that they couldn't find her after such a long time, with fifteen minutes left till the finals, they were afraid that she could have been abducted.

"Where is she Logan… I can't believe she's missing," she sadly started.

He hugged her to calm him down. He knew she was really worried. And he knew how awful she felt of herself, not knowing where her best friend is.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll find her before the competition. Let's just call the others. They might have found her."

Dana finally thought of an idea.

"_Chad and Angela are together now. He may know where she is!! Why haven't I thought of this sooner?!" _

"Come on!!" she uttered, pulling her boyfriend as fast as she can, back to the venue of the finals. She knew Chad knew where she was. It was the only thing that they haven't done. She was going to ask him.

Logan just went along with her even though he was still downright confused.

_**Back to the Field**_

Nicole right away sighted Dana and Logan that were headed back. Thinking that they found her sister already, she approached them, ready to ask about Angela.

But then Dana and Logan ignored her and walked right pass her. She diverted her attention to her back and saw that they were headed for Danny and Chad.

She decided to spy on their conversation, hiding by a nearby bush.

"Chad, do you know where your _girlfriend is?" _Dana asked in disgust. She still couldn't believe that her best friend could like a guy like Chad. He was a Reese like Logan, yes, but even though Chad and Danny promised that they wouldn't bother them anymore, they will always be the ones who made their lives miserable, especially Dana's.

He stared at her arrogantly. "I don't know."

Logan pushed his cousin back. "I have a feeling you know where she is. I think you know were she is!"

Danny made a snicker. "Woah! They do believe that Angela is really your girlfriend, dude! Haha! Well, FYI, he doesn't know, and I don't know. Besides, he just kissed her. She's not his girlfriend. He has a lot of other girls."

That was not a smart move. Dana directly hit Chad on the face and pinned him on the ground. "Why I outta-"

Logan then pulled her up. Chad even thought for a second that he was protecting him. Boy, he thought wrong. "Just tell us where she is and your hideous face won't be harmed," Logan threatened.

Danny made a snicker. "Tell you guys what, I'll give you a clue. There's only ten minutes left anyway, Chad. They won't find her."

Chad made a devious smile. "Sure, give them a clue."

The couple froze. They had something to do with Angela's disappearance, and they were all mixed emotions about it. Dana wanted to beat them up, but she knew she couldn't. They had to find Angela or else Dana's team will get disqualified. _"Wait, why are they doing this? Angela's our teammate!"_

"Why are you two doing this? Our team would just lose, you know?" she asked.

"We're not doing this to win. We just want to torture you guys even more! We can't just watch you guys having a happily ever after."

Logan hit his cousin and kicked Danny. "You promised you fiends!"

"If you hurts us even more, we won't tell you where she is," Danny explained.

They both held back. "Well, tell us!"

Danny knew they weren't going to harm them anymore. "Let's just say she's in a very hard place to find. The darkest place in PCA, where nobody is right now. It's cold, it's lonely and if ever she can untie the ropes, she can't get out."

Dana's temper couldn't take anymore. This time, she attacked Chad in fury. "Just tell us where she is!"

Logan pulled her up again. "We have to find her. There's no time to beat these two. Come on!"

And they both left and called the others to look for Angela in a dark, cold and lonely area where nobody was at that moment.

Danny and Chad watched Dana and Logan be all frantic. They made mean laughs.

"That clue couldn't help them one bit!!" Chad said, as he still laughed on and on.

Danny agreed and laughed himself as if hysterical. "They wouldn't know that she's in the under construction canteen by the end of the campus inside the freezer. If they did, it would be too late to know. And she may have already fainted."

Nicole gasped in shock. She had to warn the others! She ran away from the field as fast as she could and called Dana.

"I know where Angela is!" she screamed out loud.

_Ouch, Nicole. Wait… are you serious?! _

"Yes!! I overheard Chad and Danny talking when you two left!"

_Were you spying on them when we were there?  
_

"Yeah, I'm sorry but I just had to-"

_You genius! Anyway, go on! Tell us where she is! We are all looking for her in dark and cold places but can't find her. Chase and Zoey are even going outside the school by the back gate to search._

"Good! That's good! Because Angela's in the freezer at the under construction canteen at the end of the campus!! She's tied there!"

_I'll call them, though, if we don't make it on time, make a diversion!! I'll let the others that are near the field to go back to. Chase, Zoey, Logan and I are just going to rescue Angela._

"Okay," Nicole answered then hanged the phone.

_**Freezer at the Under Construction Canteen**_

It may have been under construction, but the freezer worked just fine and peachy. Angela was really cold and weak already. Her attempts to get free from the ropes just tired her even more. She wanted to do something, but she felt drowsy by every second. She was tired and a few more seconds was about to sleep. She knew she shouldn't, that wouldn't help her at all. But, there's nothing she can do.

After two minutes, the freezer opened, and she saw four concerned figures approaching her. She was half-conscious and knew who those four were. She forced a smile, yet still lost consciousness.

She woke up after five minutes, by the field, drenched in warm water. It surprised her, though it did wake her up. She shook her head and saw that her friends were around her. "Guys? Are we… disqualified?"

Dana hugged her immediately. "What are you thinking? You're thinking about the contest? You should be thinking of your health. Do you feel anything? God, I was sooo worried!"

She was shocked. But she hugged back. It made her happy that Dana was worried. They haven't bonded for a while, since it was always about Logan or her PCA friends. But now, she really felt that they were best friends.

"I'm okay," she nodded back.

The coach then came to them. "Well, will you join us in the competition, Angela? We have already disqualified Danny and Chad. If you leave the team, then there won't be an equal number. Unless some people would agree to not join as well."

"It's okay with me," Nicole stated. It was the least she can do. Besides, she had to look for her sister.

Lola agreed. "Me too. Angela needs us more."

"Well, if Lola's not doing it then, so am I," Michael explained.

"There, that must give an equal number, right?" Nicole said.

Everybody eyed the three. "Are you guys sure?"

They nodded their heads with smiles.

"Well then, let's begin the last event!!" the coach announced.

They all wished Angela to get well soon. Then everybody got into their stations, ready to start the event. It was a group obstacle course with clues, just like the Amazing Race.

One could see a bunch of people running everywhere, doing different sports and physical activities. They climbed ropes, crawled on the ground, swam at the swimming pool, made basketball shoots, and more.

And in the end, as the day ended by the sun beautifully setting, PCA won the last even.

Logan was the one who made the team win. He reached the finish line first. Dana in the other hand was the next one who made it to the finish line with only a split-second difference from her boyfriend.

They both panted and sweated in joy. "Congratulations," she administered.

"Thanks."

"Though, what now? PCA and PAC are tied. And the sun has set," Zoey explained to all of them.

Dean Rivers and Monique came in the middle of the field. Her answers was about to be answered. "All of you, listen! Now that the whole competition is finished we have a very important announcement."

Monique translated in French, like she always did.

Everybody paused to hear the important announcement they were talking about.

He made a smile to the PCA gang. They could just leave to wonder. "Seeing that the two schools are tied and that each and every one of you showed great skill and talent, we have decided to merge the two schools into one. PAC will be a PCA school in France, technically. And that means, Ms. Dana Cruz can transfer to PCA as soon as she can."

Everybody cheered in total excitement. Dana can come back to PCA. She can be back with her friends.

"Can we transfer as well?" Steph asked, portraying the 'we' as Angela and him.

"Of course."

They all rejoiced even more. Chase carried Zoey in excitement. Michael did the same to Lola. While Steph ran to Nicole's arms and encircled with her in joy. They could finally be really together. Dana and Logan even shared a kiss. There was also Quinn and Mark who did a very weird make out session, even though the news had nothing to do with them. Maybe they were just really happy for their friends, or just really wanted to make-out. They haven't ever did anyway.

However, Angela felt all alone again. Her friends all had boyfriends, but she didn't. She may have a lot of friends, but she always felt alone. That's why she became happy when Dana was worried of her. She just wanted her friends back. And maybe that's why she liked Chad, no matter how obnoxious and arrogant he was. She was just forced to find someone for herself.

But then, they all approached her. Dana hugged her and they all did afterwards. They made a group hug so beautiful and so friendly which made everybody 'awww', even the teachers and the Dean.

Dana then started to whisper. "We'll always be there for you, Angela. Don't worry."

She tightened her hug, and didn't want to let go.

Suddenly, Chase saw a PAC student looking at them, more specifically at Angela. He was a good-looking blonde guy, and he looked interested at her. He broke his hug, and showed the guy to everybody else. They knew what the guy wanted. The hug ended after that.

Angela saw the guy and she made a smile. She looked a lot like Chad, but she knew she was nothing like him. She afterwards approached him, ready to open herself again in another relationship. Hopefully, it would be better this time.

_**The After Party**_

Everybody danced by the school gym, finally happy of finishing the whole competition and of course of the good yet unexpected news. The friends will finally be together, and the couples as well. Everybody was happy

Though, meanwhile, Danny and Chad were just left by the Dean's office, getting scolded, and obviously gonna get a whole year's detention.

Aww, payback.

_**A/N: So!! It's the end! I know it's not a good ending. But I just had to end it there. Anyway, hope you guys like the Memories 2! And, if you haven't read The Memories, read it now! :D Please R&R! **_


End file.
